Travels in Time and Space
by Lumendea
Summary: Rose is finally in the TARDIS where she belongs: travelling with the Doctor, but there are many adventures waiting for them. Partial rewrite of series 1 with an original series arc. Eighth in the Guardian of the Universe series with thirteen full episodes.
1. End of the World: Impressive

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter One: End of the World: Impressive

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Welcome to Travels in Time and Space! We are finally here after so many years! Rose is traveling with the Doctor! This is a major rewrite of Doctor Who and if you haven't read the earlier 'seasons' in Guardians of the Universe please go and do so or you will be very confused. This season will have a mix of original episodes and rewrites from different Doctors with a completely original season arc!

…

" _I'm finally home."_

The hum of the TARDIS echoed around Rose and the Doctor. She was home and her announcement of that feeling had put a look of shock on the Doctor's face. His blue eyes were wide and shimmering with a mixture of emotions. For a moment they just stared at each other, bathed in the soft green and orange glow of the TARDIS. Then the Doctor's expression shifted to a manic grin and he leaned lazily against the console.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked with a smug smile. "Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"Forwards," Rose breathed after a moment. She crossed over to the console and gently put her hands on the edges. Unable to help herself, Rose ran her fingertips gently over the edge of the console. She fancied that she could feel the TARDIS hum in response.

"How far?" the Doctor asked as he threw a nearby lever.

"Oh let's see," Rose said dramatically. She tilted her head, sending her hair falling over her shoulders and gave the Doctor a tongue on teeth smile. "How far do you think you can manage?"

He blinked in surprise and then his grin became impossibly wider. "Is that a challenge?" Excitement and amusement spilt into the Doctor's voice, warming Rose.

"Might be," Rose replied evenly with a growing smile.

She wanted to hug him and laugh but was keenly aware that they weren't there yet. Flirting would have to be enough. Rose reminded herself not to scare him off. He was good at running. Very good at running and saving planets. The Doctor stared at her and Rose fancied that he might even be blushing a little. Without a word, he began changing the controls. The TARDIS shook and Rose heard them materialise with a soft thump.

"Two hundred thousand years in the future," the Doctor announced with a dramatic wave of his hand towards the door. "Step outside, it's the year 202008, the Third Renaissance."

"You think you're so impressive," Rose teased around her smile even as she faked boredom. Third Renaissance did sound interesting and she made a mental note of that. Couldn't let it be that easy for him though.

"I am so impressive," the Doctor protested looking genuinely offended.

"You wish," Rose countered, dropping all pretence as she smiled so wide that her face ached.

"Right then, you asked for it," the Doctor announced seriously as he pointed at her. The smile reappeared in seconds. "I know exactly where to go. Hold on!"

Gasping slightly, Rose gripped the console tighter as the TARDIS shuddered around them. Next to her, the Doctor fanatically pumped the odd lever with a manic grin on his face. His eyes were locked on her as he adjusted the other controls. Then he dashed around the console, hitting a few buttons and then ringing a small service bell as they came to a stop. Rose's heart was pounding and despite her prior trips in the TARDIS, this one felt like the first time all over again. The Doctor kept glancing her way and Rose couldn't keep the awe off of her face as the central column pulsed. Then they landed with a thump and the Doctor rang a small bell. The sound echoed in the console room as Rose caught her breath.

"Where are we?" Rose asked eagerly. The Doctor just gestured towards the door. "When are we?" Rose tried again.

"Go outside and find out," the Doctor said. He raised his chin, clearly pleased with himself.

"Is that a challenge?" Rose questioned, echoing his earlier question which earned her a grin.

"Might be," the Doctor agreed in a warm voice.

Nodding, Rose let go of the console and turned to the doors. Her footfalls echoed softly on the ramp and she took a breath as she placed her hands on the door. Then she pulled them open and stepped outside. It was a small room with a set of stairs leading down to a large sheet of metal covering something. Along the stairs were layers of lit benches which made the room somewhat resemble a lecture hall or amphitheatre. Rose heard the doors of the TARDIS open again and the whirl of the sonic screwdriver as she walked down the steps. Now closer she could see that the sheet of metal was shaped like a giant blind and grinned when it began to drop.

Then the Doctor was beside her as the view of the window opened to her. Below them was the Earth bathed in sunlight, all green and blue with wisps of white clouds here and there. Utterly beautiful, she never tired of this view. All the colours were vibrant and she could see the march of gold as the sun spread across part of the planet leaving others in the dark. To her slight confusion, the dark side was completely dark without any lights in sight.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids," the Doctor told her as crossed his arms over his chest. "But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future and this is the day, hold on." Rose watched the Doctor's reflection check his wristwatch just before the sun flared. It turned a brilliant red colour that made Rose gasp. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Rose looked up at him, utterly stunned. The end of her planet was his thought for a first date. She might have laughed or argued, but there was something in his expression. Something that she couldn't pin down. Then it hit her. He wanted her to understand, even a little what his life meant. Maybe he didn't understand that himself, didn't know why he'd brought her here, but Rose wasn't going to cry or ask to leave. If he needed her to understand even for only a moment what it meant to have your planet burn… well, then she'd watch the planet burn. Swallowing, she looked back at the planet. The red glow of the sun had changed the colour of the land and clouds which now carried a fiery hint of what was coming. She felt her heart start pounding faster.

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine," a computerised voice announced around them.

"Shall we join the party?" the Doctor asked, watching her reaction.

Giving him a smile, Rose extended her hand and let him take it with a noticeable hint of relief in his shoulders. Their fingers twined together and Rose felt a bit stronger. "Let's," Rose replied.

The Doctor led her up the stairs and through the doorway. Beyond that, the corridors were nothing special, closed in and decorated with what looked like wood panelling and metal. As they strode by in the narrow space, curtains covering who knew what billowed slightly.

"So do you think it will be mostly humans?" Rose questioned in a soft voice. "Since its Earth or have other sentient species evolved in the last 4 billion years there."

"Good question," the Doctor remarked with a smile. "Well, there will be several humans, probably a few trees-"

"Trees?" Rose repeated, blinking in surprise. She mustered a smile. "Okay then, no dolphins?"

"No," the Doctor laughed, giving her an approving look. "They left a long time ago. Though they were grateful for all the fish." Rose giggled and beamed at the Doctor, trying to keep her nerves at bay as they entered the main room. "Mind you while some will be descendants of Earth creatures most are just here for the party," the Doctor told her. "A gathering of the great and the good. Course when I say that I mean the rich."

"Why? To pay respects?" Rose asked, adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag and trying not to fidget. "Say goodbye?"

"Nah for fun." The Doctor laughed as he used the sonic screwdriver to open a large set of double doors.

"Oh… lovely," Rose mumbled as she followed the Doctor inside.

She paused to take in the room. It was lovely with a simple elegance. Long windows ran from above her head to the end of the room giving her ability to see the red sun and the Earth easily. The walls appeared to be made of stone with panelling black pillars and sparse decorations. It was nice in a blank slate sort of way, probably designed to adjust to whatever event it was called on to perform. The Doctor gave her a moment before they walked to the main window.

"Hold on Doctor." Rose shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "The transition of a star in its life cycle takes millions of years. For the sun to expand to a red giant would take a lot more than a day."

"You are a clever one." The Doctor grinned and pointed out the window. "Right now Earth is the property of the Earth Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

Rose studied the planet below, being mindful not to look into the sun too long. "Hold on, why does Earth look like it does in my time. The continents should be in different locations after billions of years or did this trust freeze plate tectonics." The question was a bit higher pitched as Rose struggled to believe it.

"Yes, they did." The Doctor laughed at Rose's disbelieving face. "Time travel and transdimensional boxes no problem, but controlling plate tectonics throws you off."

"So uh how long until- uh Earth Death?"

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted," the Doctor told her gleefully.

"I'm going to assume since you're excited about this that the planet is empty."

"Has been for years," the Doctor assured her. "No one left." He chuckled and shook his head fondly. "Mind you, humans are spread out across sixteen galaxies by this point. Plenty of hybrid variations too."

"Well we've always known that was our future ever since the first science fiction books," Rose countered with a laugh, the knot of nervousness easing a little. "Sleeping with aliens is practically a human fantasy pastime." Her words earned a laugh from the Doctor. "But yeah…" she breathed looking down at the planet below. "We survive for a billion years. That's amazing even if it means leaving Earth behind. Suppose everyone and everything leaves home someday."

"Who the hell are you?" a voice demanded behind them making Rose spin around. A humanoid with bright blue skin and goldish eyes was storming up towards them.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks," the Doctor retorted.

"But how did you get in?" the man huffed. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

The Doctor quickly pulled out a small billfold and held it up. "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one," he assured the man. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?"

"Well, obviously," the man told them still sounding a bit put out. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He turned quickly and rushed over to a lectern.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see," the Doctor whispered to her and Rose smiled softly. "Saves a lot of time."

"And you could never be bothered to give me one of those," Rose teased softly earning a grin in response. "Would have been useful any number of times.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler," the steward announced. "Thank you. All staff to their positions." At the words, a small legion of more blue people appeared from behind the curtains and out of the hall. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

A humanoid woman with dark bark textured skin entered the room in a stunning red gown. For a moment Rose was stunned, but then her eyes took in the two similar escorts behind her. "They're trees," Rose breathed earning a chuckle from the Doctor. "Oh, they're lovely."

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you," the steward announced. "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another blue alien entered the room on some kind of moving platform. Unlike the staff, he was mostly head and body. Rose thought he might be holding some kind of pipe, but there were more coming in after him.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme," the steward announced as a group of black-robed bipeds walked into the room together. "The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Rose tried to keep herself from smiling like a fool as she watched the other guests enter. "Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

There was a pause in the line and Rose let herself look around the room which was beginning to fill. The small groups were largely lingering together and several were turning their attention to boxes they were carrying.

"Lord Adam Tyler of the Mal Lupa Consortium and Chairman of the Earth Trust," the steward announced drawing Rose's attention as she recognised the Bad Wolf reference and the name Adam Tyler. Rose tensed, shifting her hand to be ready to summon her sword as she turned her attention to the man.


	2. End of the World: Gravity Pocket

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Two: End of the World: Gravity Pocket

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Yes, no Face of Boe. Different fate for Jack in this universe. Why? Because I can! Instead we get to have the grown up Adam Tyler around for an episode. Thank you so much for the amazing response to the first chapter. Just for that, here's an early update.

…

Adam Tyler didn't look like a threat or out of place. In fact, he seemed far more in place than her or the Doctor. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties to Rose's standards with wavy brown curls framing a very handsome face, but not one that resembled her future son Alistair. There was only a hint of red in his hair, a strong contrast to the rich ginger hair that the young Adam had. Wearing dark slacks and a matching waistcoat, he seemed relaxed and confident. He nodded and smiled in greeting to everyone in the room and received several respectful nods. His blue eyes lingered on her for a moment, glinting with amusement at her expression.

Rose wasn't sure. She was certain that he'd looked directly at her, but wasn't sure what to make of it. Movement before them pulled Rose's eyes from the possibly not so mysterious Adam. The tree beings were moving slowly towards them. The leader of them appeared female to Rose's eyes with lovely features and dressed in a long red gown. Those behind her carried trays of small potted plants.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly. "What happens next?"

"Gifts," the Doctor whispered looking a bit put out. "I always forget something."

"That doesn't inspire much confidence," Rose whispered. She felt a bit nervous as the elegantly dressed tree people came towards them. "Oh," Rose muttered as she opened her bag and pulled out the bag of biscuits. "Here we go."

"You have Jammie Dodgers," the Doctor whispered excitedly. "What else have you got in that bag?"

"Departure gifts from the science division," Rose answered in a low voice as she opened the Jammie Dodgers. "They loaded me up right before we left. Basic survival supplies: Jammie Dodgers and a bag of jelly babies. You can blame the second on Benton."

"Always did like John," the Doctor said. He grinned and chuckled warmly as the first of the guests came over to them.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather," the female tree being said.

Up close Rose could see that she was very attractive with her features looking very humanoid, but being fully formed of bark. Rose tried not to stare, but sort of wished she had a camera. She would have liked to record the effect for a painting or at least a drawing for her diary. Focusing on the tree's words, Rose reached out and accepted the small potted plant with one hand and tried not to fidget. In her jeans, she felt more than a little undressed and it was only to lingering experience as an heiress in another life that kept her voice steady.

"Thank you," Rose said. "Our gift of peace is a delicacy made from an ancient Earth recipe."

Rose deftly pulled forth one of the biscuits and handed it to the tree woman who studied it thoughtfully. Then she took a small bite and her eyes widened. "Quite lovely," she complimented Rose. "You have my thanks." She glanced between them curiously. "I am Jabe of the Forest of Cleem."

"I'm Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor," Rose introduced quickly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed," Jabe agreed before taking another delicate bite. "Perhaps we shall speak more later."

"Of course," Rose answered.

She had to fight to keep her smile in place as the line progressed and she handed out the gifts. The Doctor just kept smiling, apparently enjoying her display of diplomacy. Rose, however, was beginning to feel worn out. She'd been around aliens before, but never so many never people and species all at once. The Doctor helped a bit by least taking the gifts offered to them. In addition to the cutting, there was a small data file with classic images of Earth that had Rose a bit excited, an odd sort of silver orb and a few other things that were mostly knick knacks. Thankfully the guests who were giving 'bodily fluids' as gifts made the Doctor the target of their gift. He kept smiling even as they spit on him.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, trees and multiforms consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

Eyes widening, Rose took in the most alien thing she'd yet seen. A piece of thin skin in a frame stretched out like a canvas was being wheeled in by two men in hospital white. Rose barely kept her jaw from dropping. Despite herself, a wave of revulsion hit her hard. In the corner of her eye, she saw a distasteful look cross the face of Adam Tyler who was standing to the side of the room.

"Oh, now, don't stare." Cassandra all but cooed. "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am." Rose grimaced and the last of her fixed smile fell away. She felt like she was looking at a nightmare of very diet fad come to life. "Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand." She laughed a little and then in a softer voice hissed, "Moisturise me. Moisturise me." The two men sprayed her out of a pair of pumps while Rose just stared.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra and a few others laughed. "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."

An old fashioned jukebox was wheeled in and Rose grinned. That was surprising, but she supposed it was probably a retro reproduction. Cassandra said something about it being called an iPod which Rose almost corrected before deciding that so far in the future that was close enough. She watched as Adam stepped forward and pressed a button before Cassandra's attendant could. The familiar notes of Bruce Springsteen's 'Born to Run' began to play and helped Rose feel a bit better. Adam caught her gaze and smiled.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes," the Steward announced.

Moving over to the window, Rose let herself exhale. Rose glanced back to find the Doctor talking to Jabe who was looking at him curiously. She wondered vaguely if she should feel jealous, but couldn't manage it. The nervous energy was building up faster than she'd thought. It made her feel a bit silly. She'd been dealing with strange things for years and had gone on plenty of dates with the Doctor's Tenth incarnation so this shouldn't be anything special. Yet it was and Rose wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was nervous about her first trip, their first date in his timeline or if it was the knowledge that she was about to see the planet she'd gone through so much for destroyed. Footfalls behind her made Rose tense up and she looked over her shoulder. The man introduced as Adam Tyler came up slowly behind her and stood next to her.

"Hello Gran," Adam greeted softly with a warm smile. Rose stayed silent and he chuckled. "Yeah I know I look different now, but the family password is Bad Wolf."

"Adam?" Rose whispered as she searched his face and focused on his eyes. Sadly she'd only seen her future grandson as a child and wasn't sure what to look for.

"It's me." Adam took a sip of his champagne as he gestured around. "Hosting my grandparents' first date. Ah the life of a Time Lord."

"Not exactly our first date," Rose countered carefully, still unsure.

"Depends on whose timeline you're following," Adam chuckled only to get another look from Rose. "I regenerated a couple years back or more correctly a few years in the future. Got infected with this horrible virus that mutated drugs humans were using, the damn thing was even called Bliss. Killed almost the entire planet, but I sealed off lower parts of the cities to save those I could." He took another sip and gave Rose a reassuring look. "Held off my regeneration long enough to survive in this body. Thankfully the virus died off in only seven minutes."

"That's… terrifying," Rose whispered, almost reaching out to touch Adam's face. She was now completely reassured that it was him. "I'm glad you're alive then." The words fell short, but Rose was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She dropped her hand away and took a deep breath.

"I know," Adam said. "And the adjustment to this body wasn't too bad." He beamed at her and added, "More charming this time, a bit like Grandad's eighth body." Then Adam glanced across the room. "Grandad is looking over here."

"He can't… I mean he doesn't know right?" Rose questioned unsure of how to phrase it. "In his head, he doesn't feel you, right?"

"No," Adam promised. "We aren't in synch in our timelines so I don't register as another Time Lord. After all, to him, there aren't any other Time Lords."

The reminder made Rose sad and couldn't help but frown. "I know," Rose pointed out carefully as she watched Adam's face. "I mean I know that you aren't supposed to cross your own timeline, but would it really be so bad if-"

"Gran," Adam scolded gently with a soft expression. "No, it can't work that way. You're the special Gordian knot remember?"

"I know, I just…."

"I know," Adam assured her. "But he's got you now and in time, well things will work out as they should." He nodded back towards the Doctor and offered her another smile. "Enjoy your date, Gran."

Rose was certain that Adam knew something she didn't, but he wouldn't share. She knew that all too well. The Time Lords in her life might seem to give information they shouldn't, but in reality, it always put things exactly where they needed to be. Forgoing the hug since the Doctor was watching, Rose gave Adam a warm smile and walked across the room to rejoin the Doctor.

"Who's your friend," the Doctor asked. His tone was casual, but Rose picked up a hint of jealousy that thrilled her far more than it should have.

"Adam Tyler, the organiser of this event," Rose answered before she carefully added. "Just chatting a bit. Apparently, his grandmother is human and was an expert in the 21st century." She gestured towards the jukebox. "He caught my reaction to the mistake."

Whatever the Doctor might have been about to say was lost as the whole space station shuddered. Rose looked up at the Doctor in mild alarm only to find a barely restrained smile on a thoughtful face. "That's not supposed to happen."

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you," the voice of the Steward announced through the sound system.

The Doctor turned and scanned the room thoughtfully. The other guests had already returned to their conversations. Rose tensed as she heard one of the blue men reference 'the Bad Wolf scenario' as if Adam wasn't enough. She looked around, but her future grandson was nowhere to be seen. Rose didn't think that was a good sign. Then again apparently Adam took after his grandfather when it came to saving planets. It wouldn't do to have them running into other and causing questions to be asked.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket," the Doctor said. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." Jabe walked over to join them and he turned to her quickly. " What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor asked her

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your

Wife," Jabe offered. She nodded towards Rose with a hint of curiosity.

"She's not my wife," the Doctor said quickly.

"Partner?"

"No." The Doctor shifted a bit and Rose saw the expression on Jabe's face start to change into something she liked less and less.

"I'm his friend," Rose cut in quickly. "We're travelling together. Just seeing some sights." She gave Jabe a rather wide smile, but with a hint of warning. "So engine room?"

The Doctor smiled and offered his arm to Jabe. Rose did feel a jolt of jealousy this time but focused on the potential crisis that she could feel brewing. Thankfully Jabe did take the situation seriously and led them towards the maintenance area. The further they got from the main room the smaller and more compact everything seemed to become. The Doctor finally released Jabe's arm and Rose breathed a little easier.

Rose frowned and stopped short in the small corridor. She could have sworn she heard something moving, it was like clicking or something. Jabe and the Doctor kept moving ahead of her and she swept her eyes through the area, unable to shake the feeling that something was nearby. After a moment of not hearing anything, Rose moved faster to rejoin the others.

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" the Doctor asked Jabe. "Is there a Captain or what?"

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."

"The computer you mean," Rose said. "But who controls that? Is there a way to access it onboard."

"No, the Corporation moves Platform One from one artistic event to another."

Rose's nose wrinkled up at the description of Earth's death as an artistic event but said nothing. "So is it automated?" she asked.

"Yes, a crew isn't needed," Jabe said. "This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?" the Doctor remarked, catching Rose's gaze for a moment.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." Jabe seemed uncomfortable now and Rose knew that it had finally sunk in.

"Fantastic."

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jabe asked urgently.

"The Doctor rather likes trouble," Rose told her. "Don't worry though, he's very good at getting out of it."

"So is she," the Doctor added. He grinned at Rose and they kept moving through the inner area of the ship. "Sure you want to be down here Rose?"

"If I'd stayed up there I would have wound up insulting the trampoline," Rose muttered.

"Lady O'Brien is a bit…" Jabe hesitated. "She is very proud of her surgeries." Then in a lower voice, she added, "She can be a bit unpleasant."

"Figured," Rose said. "Last human when the universe is full of hybrids. Rotten way to think."

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" the Doctor asked, still smiling at Rose's remark.

"Respect for the Earth," Jabe answered with a slight smile.

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

Rose wasn't sure what to make of that. It made her wonder just what her grandson was doing with his life. Then again Alistair had gotten married in his first incarnation and had kids. Maybe his branch of the family put down roots more than the Doctor ever had. She shook her head and banished the thought process, this wasn't the time and caught the last bit of the conversation.

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family," Jabe said with a hint of fondness in her voice. "So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

"Really?" Rose asked before she could think better of it. "Which one? Did your species evolve all the way on Earth or were your ancestors transplanted?"

Jabe blinked at her in surprise but didn't seem offended. The Doctor smiled at them both as he began to work with a small computer control panel. "My family line comes directly down from Earth," Jabe said. "We left the planet roughly two million years ago after achieving full mobility. However, there are cousin species who were transplanted as part of terraforming efforts and evolved on other planets. My own line originates mostly from the Amazon Rain Forest, but I also have the great Sahara Rain Forest in my ancestry."

"Wow," Rose breathed. She grinned at the idea of telling Jo that her conservation efforts would one day help lead to new races. "Thank you, I hope I didn't offend you."

"It is a large galaxy, one cannot be expected to know all about every species," Jabe replied kindly. "I certainly don't mind sharing my heritage. What is yours may I ask?"

Rose's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't sure what was safe to say at the moment. "I'm mostly human," she offered. "Uh I also have ties to Neriva and the Durmino Empire," she said carefully. Honestly, she wasn't sure if they still existed, but Jabe nodded her head though she may have just been being polite.

Then Jabe turned towards the Doctor and Rose tensed, but then the door in front of the Doctor opened and he grinned at them. Rose held back a sigh. She knew that grin and it didn't bode well.


	3. End of the World: Earth Death

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Three: End of the World: Earth Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Jabe never scanned the Doctor in this story so the conversation was changed. In the original I took it that something in his breath made her curious. After all she is a tree and didn't scan anyone else. With Rose giving gifts the Doctor didn't go breathing on anyone. Wow that is a weird sentence to have to write.

…

Rose had never seen an engine room like this except in science fiction movies. It was massive, easily dwarfing the observation rooms and chilly. Huge slow moving fans filled the space and in an odd design choice intersected with a long catwalk. A series of controls next to them were humming, but Rose could hear an odd clicking noise in them. She eyed the catwalk suspiciously.

"Seriously who designs a walkway like that?"

The Doctor looked back at her, looking a touch amused. "To be fair Rose, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro."

"K-9 is retro," Rose said. "That is a videogame obstacle."

The remark earned her a grin from the Doctor as he pulled on the sonic screwdriver and turned his attention to the panel. It was difficult to hear, but Rose thought that there was a faint rapid clicking sound from inside the panel. She didn't think it sounded right, it reminded her of a loose screw jangled about, but she just wasn't sure with this technology.

"Gotcha," the Doctor said. He pulled off the panel front and a strange metal spider scuttled out and up the wall. "What the hell's that?"

"Uh, maintenance droid?" Rose suggested.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked, looking at the Doctor.

"I don't think so," the Doctor said. He raised up his sonic screwdriver. "Hold on."

Before the Doctor did anything a thick vine shot past Rose. Jumping to the side, she looked to the side in alarm just as the vine came down. The spider was tight in its coil. Her eyes traced the vine to Jabe and she gasped a little as the tree woman dropped the spider in the Doctor's hand. While she didn't blush, Rose got the impression she was a little embarrassed.

"Hey, nice liana," the Doctor said.

"Thank you." Jabe shifted a bit nervously. "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," the Doctor assured her. Rose frowned a little at his almost teasing tone. Something stirred in her chest that was a bit uncomfortable. "Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

Blinking, Rose returned her focus to the spider. "Sabotage?" Rose asked. "Crawling around inside the computers?"

The Doctor met her eyes and nodded.

"Earth Death in ten minutes," a computer voice said. The words managed to echo even in the noisy room.

"And the temperature's about to rocket," the Doctor said. His expression darkened. "Come on."

The computer kept counting down, "Earth Death in ten minutes."

The Doctor led them out of the maintenance area with an efficient sense of direction. Rose's heart was pounding was nervous excitement and a touch of fear battled in her chest. She wondered if it was worse than it would usually be knowing that Adam was here. Swallowing thickly, Rose considered praying to the White Guardian that nothing would happen to her grandson. Regeneration or not, she didn't know if she trusted herself with that future knowledge. It would hard enough not forbidding Adam from ever going to any planet with a drug called Bliss.

They got back to the fancy corridors and Jabe led them towards the Steward's office. However, Adam stood near the doors pressing the buttons on the panel. Several people that shared the same blue coloured skin of the steward were around them. After a moment, Adam looked up at them and straightened up.

"The Steward was inside," Adam said solemnly. "We were too late. According to the controls, his heat shield was lowered."

"He was murdered then," Jabe said softly.

"I'm afraid so," Adam replied.

"What about the rest of the staff?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked back at her. "Are they alright?"

"I heard the spiders in my room," Adam explained. He seemed a touch nervous. "So I summoned the staff and ordered them to stay out of the maintenance areas. We're not sure what is causing this or how dangerous it is yet."

"It's caused by these." The Doctor held up the immobile spider which glinted in the light. Rose studied it intently. "Someone smuggled them in."

"Well, I hope you can stop them. I've sent a distress message to the Corporation, but they won't arrive in time." Adam gestured down the corridor. "We should join the others." He turned and offered one of the blue staff members a slight smile. "Until this is resolved don't worry about staying out of sight or that silly permission rule. You think of something or see anything say it."

One of the female looking staff members nodded eagerly at him. Rose saw the fear in her eyes receded a bit, but the Doctor was already striding back towards the observation deck. She caught Adam's eyes for a moment before turning and rushing after the Doctor with Jabe right beside her. Adam and the staff were right behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Adam called as they entered the observation deck. "I need your attention please."

Everyone was turning to look at Adam, but the Doctor was eyeing all the guests. Her eyes swept across the room, but she was drawn to Cassandra's sneer. Something about the way she looked at some of the other guests made her stomach turn. It was the sort of look she'd seen people give her when she was a kid or just starting at Cambridge with her old East End accent.

"I'm afraid that multiple small devices in the shape of spiders have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Adam was standing straight and showed no fear as he made the announcement. "They have sabotaged several critical systems."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra demanded. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Her attendants quickly sprayed her.

"Summon the Steward," the blue alien on the moving chair said. Rose thought he might be Moxx, but she couldn't remember for sure.

"The Steward was murdered by a spider lowering his sun filter," Adam replied. The room filled with horrified gasps and frightened murmurs.

"This is your fault, Tyler!" Cassandra snapped. Rose jumped and looked at her before remembering that Adam was using their last name. "You sponsored this whole event! You invited us!"

"Mind yourself Cassandra O'Brien dot Delta Seventeen." Adam narrowed his eyes at Cassandra and Rose thought they flared red for a moment.

The Doctor stepped forward, completely calm looking with a slight smile. "Easy way of finding out." He didn't sound very worried and everyone looked at him in surprise. The Doctor held up the spider for everyone to see. "Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master."

With that, he set down the little spider. Its light flashed red and it began to move across the tiled floor. Rose glanced at Adam, but he was merely watching the spider. It moved over to Cassandra's frame and seemed to look at her for a moment. Rose narrowed her eyes at Cassandra, remembering how quickly she'd accused her grandson. Then the spider turned and moved away, heading for the group of figures in long dark cloaks.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," Cassandra said. "J'accuse!"

Rose was about to speak, but the Doctor was already moving across the room. "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it-" the leader of the group suddenly swung at the Doctor. He easily caught the arm and with a sharp tug pulled it right off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." His eyes jumped back to the Adherents and the Doctor ripped out one of the wires of the arm. With a staticy sound they all collapsed. The Doctor tossed the arm on top of the pile. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." Then he nudged the spider with his foot. It almost made Rose laugh. "Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

It headed straight for Cassandra again and this time it didn't turn away. Cassandra's blue eyes fixed angrily on the Doctor. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," Cassandra spat. The Doctor merely looked at her. "At arms!" Cassandra's attendants raised their moisturising spray canisters at the Doctor.

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" he asked mockingly.

"With acid," Cassandra said drily. "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"Not even that," Rose countered. "But seriously? Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims," Cassandra explained. "The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," the Doctor scorned.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?" Cassandra asked. "Flatness costs a fortune.

"Arrest her!" cried the Moxx of Balhoon

"Oh, shut it, pixie," Cassandra muttered. "I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in 3 minutes," came the computer voice.

"And here it comes," Cassandra continued. "You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn'."

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe reminded her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cassandra said, dripping insincerity. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders - activate." The ship shuddered as explosions went off throughout the body. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," she added with a giggle. Rose really wanted to punch the flap of skin. "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings!"

"Heat levels rising," the computer began chanting as Cassandra teleported out.

"Reset the computer," suggested the Moxx of Balhoon.

"Only the Steward would know how," Jabe told him. There was a hint of defeat in her voice.

"No. We can do it by hand," the Doctor said, moving towards the door. "There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Rose, come on. You lot - just chill!" he called over his shoulder as they departed.

Rose would have groaned at the Doctor's terrible pun, but the situation denied her any amusement. She glanced over at Adam, but he was approaching the main window, a sonic screwdriver in hand. It gave her hope that he'd keep the others safe, at least for a little while.

"Earth Death in 2 minutes," they heard the computer tell them as they raced down the maintenance corridor. "Heat levels-critical."

They rushed down the maintenance tunnels back to the main engine room. For wearing a gown, Jabe managed to keep up with Rose and the Doctor. Despite the massive fan running, the temperature in the room was already rising.

"Heat levels critical," the computer voice said.

"And guess where the switch is," the Doctor said.

"Past the video game obstacle!" Rose glared at the offending fans. "I'm complaining to this bloody corporation when we're done here."

The Doctor stepped around her, pulling down on one of the larger breaker levers to the side. The fans began to slow, but as he removed his hand they sped right back up again.

"External temperature five thousand degrees."

Grabbing the lever, Rose held it down tightly, grimacing at the already hot metal. "Jabe," she said. "Look around for something to help us tie it down."

The tree woman's eyes nodded and she rushed back into the maintenance tunnels, pulling open a small set of utility boxes placed along the wall.

"Rose all the heat if going to vent through here," the Doctor said urgently. "You're mostly water."

"Then don't waste time, Time Lord." Rose gave him a tongue touched smile and tried to hid her grimace as the heat started rising again.

The Doctor held her gaze for a moment and then looked back towards Jabe who was tearing through the boxes. Then he smiled, turned and rushed towards the slowly turning fans. Panting softly, Rose looked down from the breaker towards the floor. There was a heavy looking metal edge to the platform. She just needed to hold on long enough for them to manage to secure this thing.

Rose held back a whimper. Her skin itched. Instinct screamed at her to let go as her flesh began to burn against the metal. It was getting hotter and hotter, but she reassured herself that this was better than dying. Rose tried to look towards the Doctor, but her vision was too blurry to see. She was crying a little without even realising it.

Behind her, there was a sharp gasp of near pain and alarm. Someone was next to her, panting in the heat same as her. Rose blinked away the tears in her eyes and focused on Jabe. The tree woman was wrapping a long coil of thick wire around the breaker lever.

"The platform edge," Rose forced out. Her voice quivered, but Jabe nodded and knelt down. "Hurry!"

The lever in her hand suddenly shifted, easing down and away from her hands. There was a jolt of pain as flesh tore and then Jabe grabbed her arms, gently pulling her away. They stumbled into the maintenance corridor. It was still hot, but the overwhelming heat eased. Struggling to catch her breath, Rose began aware of Jabe gently rubbing her back and speaking to her.

"I'm okay," Rose whispered. "I'll be okay."

"What of the Doctor?" Jabe asked. "Will he be alright?"

"He's tougher than a little heat," Rose assured her. At least she hoped so.

Then the temperature started to drop. "System reset," a computer voice said. "Shields online."

A relieved laugh escaped Jabe who gently pulled Rose further away from the engine room. A few moments later they were out in the corridor and Rose released the breath she'd been holding. She couldn't feel her hands and didn't dare look down at them. Even her bracelet felt hot against her wrist and Rose could never remember that happening before.

Noise in the tunnel made her turn and look towards the entrance. A moment later the Doctor popped out, his features instantly relaxing as his eyes met hers. Rose tried to move to hug him, but the ache in her arms warned her against it.

"Rose-"

"I'll be alright for a bit longer," Rose insisted. "Let's make sure that everyone is safe."

His eyes dropped to her hands and turned cold. Rose shivered a little and Jabe tightened an arm around her. The Doctor nodded and took the lead, guiding them back to the main room. Next to her, Jabe kept reminding Rose to breathe in and out and promising to make sure that she got medical attention.

The main doors were standing open and Rose could hear voices as they approached. There was no shouting of panic though she could pick up an undercurrent of distress. As they entered the room, Rose looked around quickly. The main window had begun to crack at the very top, but everyone was present and accounted for.

"Doctor, Rose," Adam called. He dashed from his spot by the window over to them, relief clear on his face. "You alright?"

"Rose isn't," the Doctor informed him gruffly.

"I'll take care of her hands. I'm medically trained," Adam said quickly. He held up a white and green box in one hand so the Doctor could see it. "Can you-"

"I'll sort it," the Doctor answered in a shorter voice, keeping his temper in check.

Rose allowed Adam to guide her over to one of the benches and sat down. Her grandson ignored the Doctor and opened the case while he gently picked up one of her red and blistering hands. Rose flinched at the raw peeling skin and dark patches of burned muscle. Looking over at Jabe, she watched the tree woman join her companions who gently touched her hands and face to reassure themselves that she was alright.

"This will sting," Adam told her in a soft voice. "But it will keep your hands from scarring when I use the dermal regenerator."

"Okay," Rose agreed, shifting her eyes back to the Doctor.

"Now what?" the Moxx asked. "What can we do until the Corporation arrives?"

"I'm full of ideas," the Doctor said. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby."

Adam pulled a small tube of ointment out and poured it out over her hands. It stung for a moment, but coolness seeped into Rose's skin. The pain vanished and she let out a sigh of relief. Then Adam pulled out a small item that Rose recognised as a dermal regenerator. Already the Doctor had used it on her several times. It hummed softly as the Doctor smashed the alleged ostrich egg and fished a small device out of it.

"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

A blueish white light filled the space in front of the Doctor and then there was Cassandra, frame and all. She didn't seem to have even realised she'd been teleported. Adam distracted Rose for a moment, handing her a large glass of water. She only managed a few sips.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." The face stretched across the frame blinked. "Oh."

"The last human," the Doctor said. His voice was dripping with scorn.

Cassandra looked panicked and Rose barely noticed her hands feeling better. Still the flap of skin recovered quickly. "So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"The Steward died, Cassandra," the Doctor said. His tone was dark and dangerous with the Oncoming Storm brewing in his eyes. "You murdered him."

"It depends on your definition of what the Steward was," Cassandra spat. "That's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries." Rose frowned, there was a strange creaking sound coming from Cassandra. "Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-"

"And creak?" The Doctor's tone had suddenly become lighter, almost teasing.

"And what?"

"Creak. You're creaking."

"What? Ah! I'm drying out!" Cassandra's blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature."

"Have pity! Moisturise me!" Cassandra begged. Rose looked at Adam, he was looking at his grandfather in surprise. "Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

Rose was moving before she even realised it, pushing past Adam to join the Doctor. "Help her!"

"Everything has its time and everything dies," he replied coldly.

There was a splash of water. Rose spilt the glass over the surface of Cassandra and the creaking eased. The Doctor's eyes widened and he turned to look at her, but Rose was looking at the still stunned Adam.

"Mister Tyler if you would please," Rose said. "It seems someone else is now in need of medical attention." Rose looked back at the Doctor and met his eyes. "And I trust you can see her into custody."

"Yes," Adam said. He moved past them both, still looking a bit thrown. "I'll take care of her. She isn't very dangerous on her own anyway."

The Doctor stared at her and Rose held back a sigh. This was one more awkward thing that they'd have to deal with after they got back to the TARDIS. Hell of a first trip.


	4. End of the World: Time for Death

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Four: End of the World: Time for Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Adam took charge of Cassandra and she was loaded into his shuttle by the staff. Rose and the Doctor watched in silence as he created a small spraying mechanism and attached it to the top of her frame. It wouldn't really make Cassandra comfortable, but it would keep her skin intact long enough for her to be handed over to the authorities.

"Forgive me, Lord Tyler," Jabe called. She approached Adam with a slight frown. "I have a quick question if I may."

"Of course Lady Jabe."

"When you became the Chairman…" Jabe hesitated and Rose watched with interest. "Well many assumed that you'd be delaying the death of Earth. You're rich enough."

"So are you," Adam countered. "Yet the Trust still ran out." Adam smiled and chuckled lightly at his own statement. "It was time Lady Jabe. That is really the only answer I can give. For a planet that was attacked so often throughout its history a natural death from its star expanding… I imagine that it was rather like dying in your sleep."

"I… I suppose so," Jabe said. There was a hint of unease in her voice. "Farewell Lord Tyler."

"Farewell and safe travels Lady Jabe."

There was only time for a quick goodbye between Rose and Adam and even that had been complicated by the Doctor watching her and Adam. Rose wanted to ask Adam about his TARDIS but realised he probably hadn't wanted to risk the Doctor finding a second TARDIS. She assumed based on Astra's comment about the Doctor's TARDIS seeding that he had one of his own. Silence hung over the platform and the Doctor spoke briefly with Jabe near the doorway. Rose herself moved over to stand before the grand windows and looked out over the debris field.

It was all rock now. There were no trees, no plants or water. Everything had been turned to ash or boiled away. Now in space floated the dust and ash of her home world. Earth itself was now just floating rocks around a larger star. Even with the knowledge, thanks to Adam, that there were other human worlds were the species, history and culture would be preserved it was still a physical blow.

She could only imagine how it felt for the Doctor. She forgave him right then for Cassandra. Of course, he'd be angry, she turned a solemn event of farewell into a plot for her own gain and killed a man. Cassandra had even been born on that planet and yet for her mutterings about the other forms of humanity she refused it any respect. No wonder the Doctor who had been required to destroy his own world, his own species for the sake of the universe was angry.

"It is a pity," Jabe said. She came up next to Rose. "I wish there had been a chance to offer Earth proper respects." The tree woman reached out a hand and placed it against the window. "I never had a chance to walk on the surface of the Earth."

"I did," Rose said softly. "It was beautiful in places and harsh in others."

"That is the way of planets is it not." Jabe chuckled sadly. "But her children survive. So many species trace lineage to the Earth despite all the legends of disasters that befell her. That is something I suppose. We survive even if it does not."

"I suppose so," Rose agreed weakly. Jabe gave her another smile and then curtsied a little. "It was a great pleasure to meet you, Rose Tyler."

"You as well Jabe, safe travels."

"I meant to ask, your… friend, who is he?" Jabe's voice was full of curiosity.

"The Doctor is a traveller," Rose answered simply. "He and I just like going to new places and seeing what there is to experience." She looked over at Jabe to find the woman looking a bit disappointed, but she quickly schooled her features.

"An interesting life."

"It lets us meet interesting people."

Jabe smiled and nodded, then she turned and walked away. Her shoes clicked on the floor and Rose looked back out into the glow of the sun. Another rock sailed by and Rose allowed herself to sigh. This was it, time to say goodbye, but how did you say goodbye to a whole planet. Reaching out one hand, Rose copied Jabe's gesture and put her hand against the window. The heat was long gone and instead it was just cold beneath her palm.

"Goodbye Earth," Rose said. She felt a bit silly. "Thanks for putting up with us. I know we didn't always give you an easy time of it." Her smile widened a touch. "Of course you didn't always make it easy for us either."

Rose felt more than heard the Doctor come up behind her as yet another shuttle departure was announced. That was probably Jabe. Silently, Rose wished the woman a safe trip home. The Doctor came up next to her but said nothing. He just looked out over what remained of Earth as well. Rose dropped her hand and watched another rock pass by.

"I didn't see it," Rose said softly. "None of us did. Earth is gone, but we were too busy saving ourselves to see it." Shaking her head, Rose tried to laugh but was aware of tears gathering in her eyes. "I sort of hate Cassandra for robbing Earth of a witness, of that final moment of respect. I know it really doesn't matter, but… I still do."

The Doctor's hand brushed against hers tentatively. Automatically, Rose adjusted her fingers and twined their hands together. It relaxed her and she breathed a little easier. A larger chunk of rock floated past and Rose tried to think of a joke, but nothing came forth. She wondered if the debris would just float in a new asteroid ring or if gravity would pull it into something new. Rose didn't ask, she didn't think that she really wanted to know the answer. Not yet anyway.

"Come with me," the Doctor said.

Gently, he pulled her along. They walked through the now empty corridors. The staff looked at them gratefully and Rose reminded herself that while they hadn't saved the Steward they'd kept the others alive. That was something at least, more than just something. She managed a little smile and felt more like herself as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

The interior of the TARDIS seemed darker than before. A soft warm humming filled Rose's head, poking her just a little. Rose looked up at the ceiling and relaxed as another hum confirmed that it was the TARDIS. Glancing at the Doctor, Rose wondered if she should mention it, but decided against it. The Doctor set the controls and Rose lingered by the door. There was tension in the air and Rose wasn't sure what to do about it. Around them, the TARDIS shuddered lightly, but then they materialised very smoothly. The Doctor came over to her and offered his hand. Rose took it and let him lead her outside.

It was London. Rose knew the city of her birth by the sounds of people talking, distant music and a baby crying. People were walking nearby on a crowded pavement, paying them no attention. Rose looked at all of them. They were on their phones, they were talking to each other and just living their lives. It was reassuring and alien all at once. No matter how much she and the Doctor did to protect Earth the end was always coming.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't." The Doctor's voice was soft, but matter of a fact, voicing Rose's own thoughts. "One day it's all gone. Even the sky."

"I know what I'm feeling is nothing compared to…" Rose trailed off. "I'm so sorry Doctor. I always will be." Taking a chance, she squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder for a moment. "It doesn't compare to what you went through."

"I used to travel with people just for the fun of it," the Doctor said. He looked down at her now, his blue eyes pleading for her understand a little. "Some of them wandered on and I had a duty to care for them. I usually didn't invite people along, you're fairly unique in that. I didn't want to stay on Gallifrey so I travelled, but now I've got no choice. Now I travel with companions because there isn't anyone else."

"There's me."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I told you, Doctor, I am home," Rose said. She met his gaze evenly and squeezed his hand. Then she caught a smell on the air. It was a gorgeous smell that always inspired happiness in her. Grinning, she glanced around and then looked up at him. "Tell you what though, I do want some chips. I can smell them and they smell gorgeous!"

"Me too," the Doctor agreed. He was smiling now, the sadness in his eyes withdrawing.

Rose tugged on his hand with a smile of her own, dragging him towards the source of the smell. "I'll even buy," she added. "Come on then Doctor. We've only got five billion years until the shops close."

She was rewarded by a laugh and they walked down the street together, hand in hand. They got a few looks, the apparent age difference attracting some attention. Rose didn't care, there was a spring in her step. Things with the Doctor were going to be okay and he was smiling again.

They found the chippy with ease while the Doctor teased Rose lightly about her ability to track chips. She found it amusing and knew that the Doctor had now learned something very important about her, something that would no doubt help him in navigating their future. It was a nicer shop, the sort where you ordered and took a seat and someone brought the chips out to you. They had some sandwiches too, but Rose just wanted the chips. She and the Doctor placed their order and found a little booth in the corner. It was midafternoon and the shop wasn't busy. Rose could hear the staff chatting amongst themselves and the hiss of the fryer in the back.

Their waiter set the basket of fresh chips in front of Rose. They were a gorgeous golden brown with newspaper beneath them. Perfect. She was aware of the Doctor watching her as she picked up a chip and took her first bite. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her and Rose closed her eyes to give herself a moment. Then, with her eyes still closed, she moved her left hand to cover the Doctor's right hand. She gave it a slight squeeze and opened her eyes.

The Doctor was looking down at their hands with an almost unreadable expression. Rose watched him with a soft smile, wishing she could lean over the table to kiss him. She felt certain that she'd experience that feeling many times in the coming months.

"Interesting first date choice," Rose teased. "I'd be worried, but I know near disasters are sort of your thing." The Doctor shifted in the chair and picked up a chip with his left hand. Rose gave him a slight smile. "I'm glad that Jabe was alright and that Adam got the rest of the staff to safety before the spiders could hurt them." The Doctor didn't say anything and Rose pressed her lips together. "Are you angry?" she asked. "About Cassandra?"

"No," the Doctor said. He shook his head and looked back at her. "You had a point. It was wrong of me to expect you to just stand there." The Doctor shook his head a little. "I shouldn't have taken you there. I'm sorry. About Earth and… about Cassandra."

"You wanted me to understand." Rose rubbed her thumb against his hand. "A least a little what it is like. I get that. And I get to know that Earth had its natural life and a natural death. I get to know that her children are scattered throughout the galaxy, living and moving on." She chuckled. "But if you need it: I forgive you. About Earth and Cassandra. For what it's worth, I was angry at her too." Rose licked her dry lips. "But we did promise to watch each other's weak spots."

"Yeah," the Doctor said. He looked out the window for a moment before looking back at her with worried blue eyes. "Sure you don't want to get off here?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Rose said. There was a slight smile tugging at his lips. "I know what I'm getting into and I chose that as the life I want to live. Scare me all you want Time Lord, but you've got me."

The Doctor looked surprised and a bit lost. Rose was pretty sure he was fighting the instinct to run from her, but Rose kept a firm grip on his hand. Then as he ate another chip, the expression began to fade. Slowly with each moment, as Rose quizzed him about the evolution of sentient trees he relaxed and started to smile.

"Alright then," the Doctor said.

"So quick question," Rose said. She popped around chip into her mouth and sighed happily. "What do you do for food in the TARDIS right now? Everyone told me different things."

"Uh just been using nutrition bars lately," the Doctor answered. He looked surprised at the question, but a touch pleased. "Except for when I've joined you for something."

Rose hummed and then shook her head. "Well, that will never do. I've heard about those bars from Barbara and Ian and no, just no. We're hitting Tescos after this."

"I don't cook in this body," the Doctor told her. "Lost the knack for it. My last body was a good cook. My sixth was the worst, almost set the TARDIS kitchen on fire. With the protections the old girl has that's a major achievement."

"That's fine," Rose assured him. "I'm pretty good at cooking. Taught myself when I was a kid and I've only gotten better."

"Can you do banana bread?" The Doctor tried to look casual, but there was a spark of excitement in his eyes that made Rose smile.

"That's baking Doctor, but I'll give it a whirl." Grinning at him, Rose took another chip. "So where are we going next?"


	5. End of the World: The First Days

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Five: End of the World: The First Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Here ends the first episode of Travels in Time and Space. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Remember that if you enjoy my work please take a look at my original fiction The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs. I recently dropped the price and all the books just came through a new editor.

…

The Doctor as it turned out had several planets he wanted to take Rose to. They visited the largest bazaar on the planet Vandrical and Rose had more luck than the Doctor in haggling for some parts he wanted. She hadn't grown up with Jackie Tyler for nothing. Rose had enjoyed looking at the various little art shops and trying to figure out what was the good stuff and what was for tourists. The real prize had come when she found a musical instrument shop and fell in love with an off little crystalline flute that the Doctor got her.

Rose had managed banana bread on the third try after two loafs that nearly broke the Doctor's spirit. That third loaf had earned her a dopey grin and forgiveness for the horrible mutilation of bananas caused by the failures. It took a couple of shopping trips before Rose actually had the TARDIS well stocked. The ship could produce whatever pots, pans or plates that Rose needed, but anything beyond the nutrition bars was beyond her ability. Still, it meant that starvation would never actually be an issue.

Getting the Doctor to sit down to eat proved to be a bit harder than Rose first imagined. After their day on Vandrical they'd gotten dinner at a local place. The next day they visited the planet Heplop and had a few things at the local fair celebrating the alignment of their two suns and three of the system's planets.

It wasn't until her third night after successfully making banana bread that Rose got the Doctor to sit down to have dinner. The alien just didn't like ever being still. Rose had kept it pretty simple with Shepard's pie, figuring that couldn't go wrong with an alien who was so fond of England.

"Did you learn from your mother?" the Doctor asked. His eyes scanned over the plate of food and the waiting loaf of banana bread.

"Mum? No." Rose chuckled a little. "Mum's got a few things she's good at, but she never made an effort to learn beyond that. Like I said, I taught myself when I was a kid. I started borrowing cookbooks to learn when I was little. Figured out quickly that it was cheaper to make a lot of the stuff we liked myself rather than trying to eat out."

"You taught yourself just from books?"

"Most of it, Mum taught me some stuff, Rita Anne taught me a little and I picked up things from other people at the estate." Rose shrugged a little, blushing at the attention. "I like cooking I suppose. I get to create something, but it's also a bit of independence… taking care of myself too." She gave the Doctor a grin. "And it's a lot better than those energy bars you've been eating."

"They are perfectly nutritious," he protested. "Perfectly balanced."

"This tastes good," Rose said. "Come on you can't experience all of time and space if you discount eating." She pulled out her own chair at the small table in the TARDIS kitchen. Giving the Doctor an expectant look, Rose nodded to the chair opposite her. "Come on then."

"Fine," the Doctor huffed. He sank down in the chair, looking very put out and glaring a bit at her. Honestly, he was behaving like a toddler she'd once babysit for back on the estate. Ryan had hated to sit down and eat except when she made mashed peas. "Since you and the TARDIS have decided to gang up on me."

"What did the TARDIS do?"

"Took away all the other doors and kept shocking me!" Rose laughed and the Doctor's expression softened. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" the Doctor asked. "You've seen some other planets, how about some time travel."

"Actually I'd like to look around the TARDIS more if that's alright," Rose said. "I know where my room, the console room, the library and the kitchen are, but there's a lot more right?" She grabbed his hand and looked up at him hopefully. "When was the last time you explored the TARDIS. There's got to be lots you haven't seen in some time!"

"Lots of rooms," the Doctor agreed. "Suppose we could do that. I haven't really taken stock of anything myself for a long time." He nodded a bit. "I'll park the TARDIS and let her run some diagnostics while we take a look around."

Rose grinned at the very idea and the Doctor smiled. Despite his grumblings, he had to admit that Rose wasn't a half bad cook and mourned his own lost abilities. Maybe once he settled into his body a little more they would come back. Regeneration was odd like that, talents could shift and fade away for an incarnation or two. He still wasn't completely sure about this body. It still felt raw despite having it for months now and saving several worlds with it. The Doctor avoiding thinking about it too much. Instead, he let Rose's happy chatter and questions wash over him. She didn't take offence at his silence and just smiled happily. It surprised him, but Rose Tyler really did seem happy to be in the TARDIS with him. He'd take that any day.

….

The next morning he came into the kitchen to find a couple of torches on the counter and her cracking eggs for omelettes. Rose was already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair in a long braid. She hadn't noticed him yet and was humming happily. Leaning against the frame of the door, the Doctor watched her move around the small kitchen with ease. It wasn't a great layout, to be honest, but it had been the best the old girl could manage right after… He pushed those thoughts away.

"Stop staring and come inside," Rose called. He blinked and found her looking at him with a small smile. "And don't think you're getting out of exploring today Doctor."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor assured her. "I've already parked the TARDIS and she's running diagnostics as planned."

"We're somewhere safe right?" Rose asked. "Nothing is going to knock over the TARDIS or shrink it or throw it into a black hole."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, I'm trying not to be offended," the Doctor huffed. He sat down at the kitchen table. "But unless the dark side of Earth's moon in 1507 has gotten a lot rougher we're fine."

"Well if there's a problem on the moon in 1507 then I suspect that will become the priority very quickly," Rose said casually. "I'm not interested in fading out of existence today. Or ever actually."

"That would be preferable," the Doctor agreed.

Rose gave him a tongue touched smile and finished making their breakfast. She off-handedly referred to some of the things that his other companions had mentioned being in the TARDIS in the past. Sadly a lot of it was gone thanks to the Time War, but the Old Girl had kept the galleries and wardrobe room firmly intact. An odd sort of excitement was building at the base of the Doctor's spine as he ate. This was the TARDIS so it wouldn't be a dangerous adventure, but Rose was right. It had been a long time since he'd explored his own ship and taken stock. Plus the Old Girl really was due for some diagnostics.

"Now Rose, if we get lost or separated, don't worry," the Doctor told her. They piled their dishes in the sink and grabbed the torches. "The TARDIS will look after you, probably loop you back to the Console room."

"That's reassuring," Rose said. She smiled and reached over to fondly pat one of the walls. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"Are you flirting with my ship?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the question. The Doctor grinned in response. "Flirting with, no. Complimenting yes." Rose tilted her head and smiled teasingly. "She deserves proper appreciation."

"I appreciate her!"

"You call her Old Girl which no woman finds attractive and use a mallet on her controls!" Rose leaned against the wall and patted it softly. "It's alright, Beautiful, I love you."

"Oh come on," the Doctor huffed. He grabbed Rose's free hand and tugged her out of the kitchen and down one of the corridors. "Stop plotting a mutiny in front of me."

"You sound nervous Doctor," Rose teased. "Some might consider that telling."

"She loves me best," the Doctor said firmly. He gave Rose a look, his blue eyes shining. "And not even your charming flirting will change that."

Rose just grinned at him, giving the Doctor another tongue touched smile as they reached a dim corridor. It wasn't dusty of course, but something about the low light made it clear it was a lesser used section of the TARDIS. The Old Girl was just keeping the lights dim for the atmosphere, but the Doctor had to admit it was a bit fun none the less. His companion nearly skipped to a door and shined the light of her torch on it.

The Doctor opened the door and pushed it open. Inside it was dark which it really shouldn't have been, but Rose raised her torch and shined the light in. Looking down at her fondly, the Doctor held back a chuckle as the first old pieces of machinery in the room was illuminated. Rose's face with bright with curiosity and a hint of confusion. The lights came up slowly as they stepped inside and the Doctor glanced around at the shelves full of spare parts.

"Forgot I had one of these," the Doctor said. He picked up a few things and shoved them into his pockets.

"There's an IBM 610 back here!" Rose shouted from around the corner.

"Forgot about that too." The Doctor laughed and followed Rose's voice. "My third incarnation loved gadgets and thought human technology was charming." He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shrugged. "All sorts of junk in here. Used to connect to my work room." The Doctor frowned a little. "Don't remember when that changed. Oh well, come on more to see."

He took her hand again and they continued on their little expedition. Rose knew about the art gallery but dragged the Doctor through it for a while and happily listened to lectures about future artists. They rediscovered the theatre room which had an actual stage and orchestra pit for some unknown reason that the Doctor had forgotten about. He made a point of showing her multimedia room and swimming pool.

They found several drawing rooms with different furniture styles in each, a couple of overgrown gardens with different types of vegetation and artificial light and at least three more storage rooms. There was one room with nothing but boxes, empty ornate boxes. Rose found a chamber full of holographic galaxies, an Italian bistro that made the Doctor a bit nervous and a storeroom full of terracotta Chinese soldiers.

Around the time Rose started feeling hungry they found another kitchen. It was a bit old fashioned, but the familiar fridge from the main kitchen was in one corner. The Doctor just laughed and Rose made up some sandwiches and tea. Apparently, this kitchen had been created to make Victoria feel more at home. While they ate the Doctor told Rose a few more stories.

The day continued on with a few more odd discoveries and the Doctor sharing a few stories about just how and why the TARDIS created some of them. There were at least a hundred storerooms, several of which the Doctor pulled Rose away from. Rose quite like the sauna and outright asked the TARDIS to move that closer to her bedroom which surprised the Doctor. The Doctor discovered an actual cavern forming due to a leak he'd never fixed and had been offended when Rose started laughing. After some begging from Rose, the Doctor showed her Bessie in the garage and she fawned over the classic yellow car. He hadn't driven her in years, but he now had the oddest desire to park them somewhere during that ear and take the old car out for a spin with Rose.

By the time they headed back to the console room the Doctor's cheeks ached from smiling. Rose was holding his hand and while she was tired, he could tell she was pleased. It had been a nice day. No danger, but plenty of stories and fond memories. Oddly enough many of those memories didn't hurt so much. He'd told her things about companions she knew when they were younger and Rose filled him in with details about their later lives.

The TARDIS looped them back to the console room and Rose laughed in amazement. She released his hand and patted the wall fondly. Smiling again, the Doctor walked over to the console and checked the screen. The TARDIS had found a few things, but all in all the Old Girl was doing very well.

"How are the diagnostics?" Rose asked. She came over next to him and looked at the circular Gallifreyan. "Ah, very complicated I see."

"Don't take it personally," the Doctor said. "She's becoming a bit nostalgic. I'm going to take care of repairing some wires," the Doctor told Rose. He reached down and pried up the grate before pausing. "Today was fun. We should do that again."

"Yeah," Rose agreed with a soft smile. "We should."

They looked at each other for a moment. Somehow the silence was heavy and the smile vanished from the Doctor's face, replaced with worry and near panic. Rose stepped back from him and the Doctor vanished under the grating. Exhaling, Rose shook her head and sat down on the jump seat, but the Doctor didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. Then again, they'd spent the whole day together without any crisis occurring.

Behind her, she vaguely heard the Doctor working on the TARDIS. She didn't like to leave him after the day together but understood the need to do some work. Entering her room, Rose glanced around unsure what to do with herself. Then her eyes fell on her violin, still in its case. Rose opened the case and studying the beautiful instrument that Astra had given her. Picking it up, Rose ran a finger over the neck of the violin. A thought hit her and Rose bit her lower lip uncertainly. Then before she could change her mind, Rose grabbed the bow and headed for the console room.

Sitting down on the jump seat, Rose hesitated for a moment. Then she took a fortified breath and opened her violin case. Inside was the gleaming violin with the golden rose and vine designs. Rose removed it carefully, remembering with a smile when Astra gifted it to her. She brought the violin up and put it in position. The Doctor was still under the grates and working on the TARDIS. Hesitation about this idea suddenly hit Rose and she licked her lips. She pushed her way through the unease and brought up her brow.

Exhaling gently, Rose drew the bow over the string releasing a smooth soft noise. The Doctor suddenly stopped moving and Rose smiled. She said nothing and began to play a familiar piece that her other self had written herself. The haunting notes rolled off the violin and then transformed into a faster tempo. It was a song that her other self had written about renewal, she'd been inspired by spring, but for Rose, it spoke of a new beginning. Just the thing for this moment.

The Doctor said nothing, he kept tinkering, but Rose thought his rhythm had changed a little. She started playing another song, this time settling for one of Beethoven's violin sonatas. The music filled the TARDIS console room, echoing slightly off the domed ceiling. Somehow the TARDIS had really good acoustics. She made it through another two sonatas before the Doctor poked his head out. He just watched her and Rose struggled to focus on the violin until she finished the last note.

"So how's the TARDIS?" Rose asked. She lowered her bow and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at the astonished look the Doctor was giving her.

"Fine," the Doctor managed. He blushed a little and shook his head. Sliding out from under the console, he jumped up and flicked a switch. "But I think the Old Girl could use a fuel up."

"Right, so Cardiff then?" Rose asked. "That's what you said right, rift under the city?"

"Exactly, we'll go there after you get some sleep," the Doctor said. He moved to the screen and glanced towards her, then he smiled. "And if we've got to hang around in Cardiff then I know just when to take you."

…Coming Soon: Unquiet Dead….

"December 24th," Rose said. She couldn't help but smile. "That's Christmas."

"All yours." The Doctor gestured towards the doors, looking very pleased with himself.

"No, but it's Christmas," Rose said. Her stomach fluttered as the Doctor smiled gently at her. "Christmas 1869, it happens once, just once and then it's gone."


	6. The Unquiet Dead: Cardiff 1869

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Six: The Unquiet Dead: Cardiff 1869

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Wow, 100 reviews just with the first episode! Thanks for all the support and I'm thrilled that everyone is enjoying themselves. Reviews do help keep me excited and inspired so keep it up! Actually, keep that in mind for any writer while you're at it.

…

Rose woke up the next morning eager for whatever the Doctor had planned. They had to go to Cardiff which obviously limited his options, but it had occurred to her last night before she fell asleep that they had a time machine. The Doctor could choose something interesting to go and see while the TARDIS recharged. Pulling on her dressing gown, Rose stretched out her arms and stood up. The scent of the lilacs reached her nose and Rose let out a happy sigh.

There was no sign of the Doctor as Rose crossed the hall to the galley. She debated what to make for a moment before spotting a bowl full of bananas. Shaking her head, she gave into it and started opening cabinets. The telepathic ship seemed to know exactly what Rose was after and she easily located the flour and other ingredients she needed.

She mixed up the batter and set the glass blow in a sink of warm water so it could thicken and rise. Slicing up the bananas, Rose started to hum and sway. She barely noticed when the Doctor walked in and stopped short in surprise. Maybe it was from her making breakfast or it was the sight of her in her dressing gown, but he made a small sound that drew Rose's attention.

"Morning, Doctor!" Rose looked him over and frowned slightly. "Did you sleep?"

"Worked on the TARDIS," he answered shortly. "Don't need as much sleep as you apes." None the less, Rose thought he looked tired and wondered how long it had been since he'd actually slept.

"Watch it Time Lord," Rose countered. "I'm the keeper of banana bread and banana pancakes."

"Banana pancakes?" the Doctor asked gleefully. The shadow that always seemed to surround him suddenly eased. "Really?"

"Really, "Rose confirmed. She gave him a tongue touched smile. "Something tells me you'd like them."

"One of those breakfasts we'll have?" the Doctor asked. His tone was teasing even as his blue eyes sharpened.

"Don't fish, Doctor," Rose said sternly. "Or no banana pancakes."

"Harsh, but fair," the Doctor conceded.

He moved to the cabinet and took out the plates, setting the table without Rose even saying a word. Holding back a smile, Rose considered this another victory. She'd get him to eat and enjoy the little things again bit by bit. And she absolutely wasn't going to rely on nutrition bars. That was not ever going to happen. This morning he wasn't even arguing about the nutrition bars being a valid choice. Definite progress.

They didn't talk much over breakfast, but Rose enjoyed the happy sounds that the Doctor made. It reminded her more of his next incarnation and she hadn't expected it of this him. Holding back a smile, she reminded herself to be careful of her expectations. He was the same man, just a bit younger. The Doctor, to her surprise, stood up and started the cleanup which made Rose smile. She sat at the table and finished her morning cuppa with a pleasant warm feeling filling her up.

"So where are we going today?" Rose asked. Then she corrected herself. "Scratch that, when in Cardiff are we going?"

"December 24th, 1869."

"December 24th," Rose said. She couldn't help but smile. "That's Christmas."

"Indeed it is," the Doctor said. He was smiling over at her now as he dried off his hands.

"No, but it's Christmas," Rose said. Her stomach fluttered as the Doctor smiled gently at her. "Christmas 1869, it happens once, just once and then it's gone." Rose's eyes jumped up to meet his and her smile softened. "Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life."

"Better with two," Rose replied. She jumped up and headed for the door. "Alright, I'll go shower and get dressed for Christmas 1869!"

Still smiling, Rose crossed back to her room and listened to the warm chuckles of the Doctor behind her. At least she wasn't the only one was having a good day. With any luck, they'd be able to keep it up.

After her shower, Rose opened the wardrobe in her room out of curiosity and found a long formal black gown accented with red waiting for her. The TARDIS had even been kind enough to include a shawl, some matching ribbons for her hair and a pair of boots that would work with the dress, but were also practical. Rose ran a hand down the wall in thanks and rushed to get changed and ready for the adventure.

The Doctor was beneath the console again when she came out. Rose wondered if the TARDIS needed it after the war or if he was just a tinker in this incarnation. She could believe either one. He seemed to have heard her as he began to slip out from under the console as she moved closer. His head popped out and he stopped. His jaw fell open a tiny bit.

"Blimey! You look beautiful," the Doctor gasped. Rose smiled and felt a rush of joy. Then the Doctor blinked and snapped his mouth closed, lowering his eyes. "Considering."

"Considering what?"

"That you're human," the Doctor replied shortly. The tips of his ears were red.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Rose informed him. "I see you didn't change."

"Not true," the Doctor protested. "I changed my jumper."

Knowing better than to argue, Rose shook her head affectionately as the Doctor began adjusted the TARDIS controls. She grabbed onto the railing in surprise. It was bumpier than she was used to and the Doctor ordered her to hold down to two buttons. Rose had to get a bit creative and was grateful that she wasn't wearing authentic clothing. It would have been impossible otherwise.

They came to a stop and Rose started to laugh. The Doctor beamed at her and thankfully put the mallet away. Around them, the TARDIS hummed in response to their happiness. Rose reached out and brushed a hand over the column.

"Got it!" the Doctor cheered. "Cardiff, December 24th, 1869! The Old Girl can recharge and we can have some fun."

"So 1869 is outside those doors," Rose said.

"All yours," the Doctor said with a grin. He gestured towards the doors looking very pleased with himself.

She wanted to say something witty and clever, but Rose was smiling too much. Tucking a strand of hair that had come out of her bun, Rose headed for the doorway. She took a deep breath before opening the doors. Time travel even after all the trips she'd already had with her other Doctors and various adventures never failed to amaze her. Rose pushed open the door and stepped outside.

Rose looked around in awe. She would have thought that she'd be thrown by the dark buildings of the city, the long shadows cast by the street lamps and the layer of soot on everything. Yet wonder filled her as she took steps through the snow. This would never be old. No matter where she went a new world or her own in the past it would never be dull. Looking down at her footprints in the snow, Rose held back a happy giggle. The Doctor stepped out next to her with a wide grin and held out his arm.

"So?" Rose pressed. "What do you have planned for us while the TARDIS charges up?"

"Well, a certain author is doing a reading of a certain Christmas Classic here in Cardiff tonight," the Doctor said. He was grinning and Rose looked at him in confusion. "Care to guess which one?"

"1869," Rose said carefully. "Uh…" She grimaced. "Doctor, I'm not good with history."

"And you want to travel in time," the Doctor teased.

"Just think of it as an excuse to lecture," Rose countered. "So 1869, that's the Victorian era right?"

"Good girl," the Doctor replied. "Oh right then, I suppose since you got that much I'll tell you. Charles Dickens is reading from _A Christmas Carol_."

Rose squeezed his arm tightly and might have squeaked a little. The Doctor's grin widened and his blue eyes sparkled at her reaction. "Charles Dickens," Rose said. "As in _Tale of Two Cities_ Charles Dickens?"

"That's the one!"

"Oh, oh wow!" Rose paused and recovered herself. Then she smiled up at the Doctor. "Alright, I'm a bit impressed."

"Glad to hear it, that's a relief," the Doctor said. "Come on then, Rose Tyler. Christmas is waiting!"

…..

A few streets away, a horse drawn hearse was making its way down the streets. Light snow fell from the sky, but neither the bald older driver nor his young female companion paid it much mind. Both of them were peering into alleys with frantic expressions. An old woman had left their care this night, but it was not just any old woman. It had been a dead woman who suddenly attacked her mourning grandson, strangling him to death and then took off into the night.

"Not a sign," the man grumbled. Where is she?"

"She's vanished into the ether, Mr Sneed," the girl replied. "Where can she be?"

The man turned towards the young woman whose dark brown hair was up under a maid's cap. A cloak hung over her shoulders and she looked at her employer nervously as he eyed her sternly.

"You tell me, girl."

"What do you mean?" the young woman asked.

"Gwyneth, you know full well," Sneed replied sharply.

"No, sir," she protested. "I can't."

"Use the sight," Gwyneth all but begged.

"Find the old lady or you're dismissed," Sneed said sharply. Gwyneth lowered her eyes in defeat. "Now, look inside, girl. Look deep. Where is she?

There was a pause and Gwyneth shivered slightly. Then she raised her eyes which were vacant as it watching something far away. "She's lost, sir," she said. "She's so alone." Gwyneth frowned sharply and her voice went higher with a hint of fear. "Oh, my lord. So many strange things in her head."

"But where?" Sneed demanded.

"She's excited about tonight. Before she passed on, she was going to see him."

"Who's him?"

"The great man. All the way from London," Gwyneth said. "The great, great man."

…

Rose's smile was a bit too wide and honest for most of polite Victorian society, but the Doctor didn't care as they sat down in their seats. It had been worth it to do a little time jump while she'd been asleep to arrange this. He adored Charles Dicken's work, the man had written some of the best short stories of all time and knowing that Rose would appreciate it just made it all the better. The Doctor knew that meeting your heroes was a bad idea, but part of him was already trying to sort out some way to meet Dickens. Hopefully, it wouldn't be like the time he met H.G. Wells.

"Here he comes," Rose whispered excitedly.

Smiling at her, the Doctor gave himself a moment to watch the excitement and joy take over her beautiful face. He was staring and he suddenly realised with a start that Dickens had begun talking. Swinging his eyes forward, the Doctor took in the shorter man who was dressed for the times in pressed trousers (not that you could say that word in polite society) and a waistcoat. The man was balding with curly hair sticking out a bit and a beard. He looked exactly like what the Doctor had expected and he smiled.

They were at one of his favourite scenes when old Scrooge came home for the night and found the face of his late partner in the doorknocker. Dickens' voice rolled over the crowd and the man leaned forward slightly as he dramatically recited the words.

Suddenly the author's eyes widened and he pointed into the audience. "Oh, my lord. It looked like that!"

The Doctor turned in his seat in surprise. That wasn't expected, but what he saw was even less expected. An old woman was seated in the crowd, but a bluish glow surrounded her face in a ghostly aura. Rose gasped next to him and the audience members closest to the woman moved back.

"What phantasmagoria is this?" Dickens demanded.

The old woman whose skin was too pale even beneath the glow of blue stood from her seat. She looked pained for a moment and then released a long pained wail. Blue lights began to swirl around the woman as the audience panicked and began to run. On the stage, Charles Dickens spoke in a remarkably calm tone and urged everyone to sit down. He was insisting that it was some sort of trickery or show though it was far too good for Victorian times.

The Doctor couldn't help it, he laughed. Charles Dickens and ghosts. Well, something that looked like a ghost. Jumping to his feet, his grin only widened when he noted that Rose was on her feet beside him. Well, not exactly the trip he had planned, but Rose wasn't one to mind a spot of trouble.

The crush of people around them threatened to sweep the Doctor and Rose to the exit. Rose had far more success than he did at ducking under the arms of the panicking patrons. Looking over towards the Doctor, Rose saw him watching the blue gaseous being rushing around the room. Her eyes jumped to the old woman who collapsed into the theatre seat. Two figures were rushing towards her while everyone else was running away.

"You get the ghost!" Rose called to the Doctor. She felt a bit silly calling it that, but no other word came to mind. "I'll get the host!"

"Be careful," he shouted.

Rose glanced back to see the Doctor climbing onto the stage with Dickens. She was a bit jealous of that but quickly turned her attention to the two figures who were moving out the side door. Rose pushed her away past the last of the patrons and moved to the side door.

Rushing outside, Rose hoped that the Doctor would follow quickly. He might be more interested in watching that odd ghost-like creature, but she was more interested in where it had come from. Rose didn't know everything about aliens, but she did know that gaseous creatures didn't just pop out of little old women. Ahead of her, the two mysterious figures were bundling the old woman into a hearse. Suspicion began to brew in Rose's head and she mentally swore that if she got stuck in a zombie alien plot there would be hell to pay.

"Stop!" Rose snapped to the young dark haired woman who was closing the small door of the hearse. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss," Gwyneth said in a rush. She moved to block Rose's way. "Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

Rose pulled the girl out of her way and opened the hearse door. She pressed her fingers to the side of the woman's neck but wasn't surprised when there was none. The woman was cold to the touch and Rose had no doubt that she'd been dead for some time.

"What sort of brain fever makes a corpse walk and a ghost come forth?" Rose asked, looking at the girl.

To Rose's shame, she'd been so focused on the shocked expression on the young woman's face that she hadn't heard the man come up behind her. A pair of strong arms grabbed her and a cloth was held over her mouth. Rose lashed back with the elbow, but couldn't help but inhale some of the chemicals. Shaking her head, she tried to get free and hit the man again. In front of her, the young woman flinched and looked horrified, but then Rose's vision blacked out.

"What did you do that for?" Gwyneth asked.

Her master clutched his side and groaned in pain. "She's seen too much," he growled. "Get her in the hearse!"

Sneed and Gwyneth had just managed to get Rose into the hearse and started to drive away when the Doctor came rushing out of the theatre with Charles Dickens on his heels.


	7. The Unquiet Dead: The Walking Dead

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Seven: The Unquiet Dead: The Walking Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

It took the Doctor only a moment to scan the street and come to the correct conclusion. Rose was in the hearse. Even knowing that she had her sword and was capable didn't stop the flood of worry. He headed for a nearby carriage and climbed into it, snapping at the driver to follow the hearse. Charles Dickens was still following him and at any other time the Doctor would have been delighted, but right now he had Rose to worry about. When the author revealed that it was his carriage, the Doctor pulled him onboard and snapped at the driver to move.

Thankfully the driver started them moving and the Doctor allowed himself to feel a little relief. Worry for Rose churned in his chest and his two hearts tightened. He wondered how they'd managed to kidnap her at all. If Rose Tyler was one thing it was capable of defending herself. Maybe she hesitated for some reason. Or they got the jump on her. That was possible, happened to the best of them. He just hoped she wasn't badly hurt. He felt the stirring of anger at that very idea, but kept it at bay.

"Everything in order, Mister Dickens?" their driver asked, turning in his seat to look at them.

"No! It is not!" Dickens snapped.

"Sorry about all this," the Doctor said in a rush. "This isn't how I imagined meeting you Charles Dickens." Then the Doctor laughed. "Honestly, me stealing the carriage of one of the most brilliant writers of all time! This is a new one!" 

"Well…. I'm not without a sense of humor," Dickens said. The man suddenly looked uncertain with his earlier anger deflating.

"Completely one hundred percent brilliant," the Doctor continued. They were still following the hearse and he was grateful for the distraction. "I've read them all. _Great Expectations_ , Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?"

" _A Christmas Carol_?" Dickens sounded a touch annoyed at that one.

"No, no, no, the one with the trains. _The Signal Man_ , that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius."

"You want me to get rid of him, sir?" the driver asked.

Dickens was watching the Doctor with a slight smile. "Er, no, I think he can stay."

"Thanks," the Doctor said. He glanced at the hearse again. "Come on, faster!"

"Who exactly is in that hearse?" Dickens asked with a hint of worry.

"My… partner," the Doctor answered. He wasn't sure what to call Rose. Friend was true, but it didn't seem to do the trick, companion didn't give her enough credit either, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. "She went to check on that old woman that the gas creature came out of, but something seems to have gone wrong. Not sure who took her, but I can't leave her with them. She's in danger."

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books?" Dickens demanded. "This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Attaboy, Charlie."

"Nobody calls me Charlie," Dickens said reproachfully.

"The ladies do," the Doctor replied with a slight smile.

"How do you know that?"

The Doctor just smiled. "Let's say that my admiration and knowledge of you goes further than your books."

….

Rose woke up slowly. She was vaguely aware of being laid out on a hard surface and voices. They sounded panicked and she felt someone touch her bum and the side of her chest. That was almost enough to pull her out of the darkness, but not quite. Then the voices were gone and she slowly gained more control over her body. Everything felt heavy and odd.

Sitting up slowly, Rose took stock of herself. Nothing felt injured and her outfit was intact so there hadn't been a fight. She could just remember that young woman with the dark hair and the hearse. Someone had come up behind her and… Rose groaned. She'd been drugged. Rose hoped that the Doctor never revealed this to Alistair or Benton, they'd never let her live it down.

…..

Dickens climbed out of the carriage first, putting his top hat on to make a rather impressive figure. The Doctor followed and looked up at the old house. Nothing about it screamed dangerous plot, but his concern for Rose was growing. He itched to storm in and find her, but stayed back as Charlie knocked on the door.

A young woman opened the door, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of them. "I'm sorry, sir. We're closed," she said quickly.

"Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours?" Charlie said with disapproval. The Doctor almost smiled. "The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir," Gwyneth said quickly.

She began to shut the door, but Dickens shoved it open with an angry huff. "Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once."

"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed."

Behind her, a gas lamp flared the Doctor noted it with a raise eyebrow. "Having trouble with your gas?"

Gwyneth looked behind her and gasped softly. A look of terror and hopelessness taking over her face. The Doctor began to move forward while Charlie gaped at the odd sight.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?"

The Doctor pushed past them both to examined the fixture despite Gwyneth's protests that he wasn't' allowed. "There's something inside the walls," the Doctor said in surprise. "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas."

…

Rose climbed off the black draped table. She was in some sort of chapel. A funeral home, her mind provided as she remembered the hearse. Rose shivered; she had a bad feeling that she'd been dumped on top of that old woman's body. A long groan made her turn sharply only to groan herself. A young man was climbing out a coffin with a vacant expression. The same odd blue glow surrounded his face. For a moment, Rose just stared in shock and disbelief until he began to move towards her.

"Stop right there mate," Rose said calmly. She shifted her right hand and her bracelet shifted into its sword form. "I'm not doing zombies. I have rules against zombies."

It didn't stop moving towards her. It just kept groaning and Rose felt a flicker of fear in her chest. Taking a step back, she glanced around and quickly located the white double doors. Then as the male figure walked towards her, the old woman from the theater sat up in her own coffin. That flicker of fear was becoming a bit worse. Rose tried to open the door, but it was locked. Someone had locked her in here with two corpses. Two corpses that were zombies.

"I'm going to kill Mickey for those zombie movies," Rose said. "This is his fault. Never should have let him pick the movies!"

Before they could get any closer, Rose spun around and swung her sword at the door. The wood cracked at the blow, forming a hole. Behind her the zombies were groaning louder and Rose reached through the hole. She twisted her left wrist and turned the doorknob. Thankfully she was able to open it. Rose pulled her hand loose just as something grabbed at her. A pair of hands tightened around her neck and the fear in Rose's chest exploded as pressure was put on her airway.

Snapping her elbow back, Rose felt it collide with a cool, but firm body. They released her and she opened the door, scrambling out into the hallway. She pulled the door closed as the zombies reached for her and realized that she was now stuck trying to hold the door closed by herself. She kept a tight hold of the knobs and braced herself with one leg against the wall. It made her dress fall back and exposed her leg, but Victorian decency be damned, there were zombies!

"A little help!" she shouted, desperately hoping that the Doctor was here. "I've got two walking dead on my hands! And I'm not happy about it!"

"Oh stop your moaning," the Doctor called.

Rose turned her head and smiled in relief. Despite his words, Rose could see the relief in his blue eyes at the sight of her. Behind him was Charles Dickens and the dark haired girl. The Doctor came up next to her and looked at the door.

"Walking dead you say?"

"Yeah," Rose said shortly. "Didn't fancy joining them."

"I need to talk with them, Rose," the Doctor said.

"Oh how did I know you were going to say that?" Rose half laughed, half groaned. None the less, she released the knobs and let the doors fall open. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little to stand beside him.

The two zombies were standing there looking at them. Their eyes were glazed over with a sheen of blue. Charles Dickens gaped at them and Rose looked over at him with smile. Zombies or not, this was the author of _A Tale of Two Cities_ , one of her favorites.

"It's a prank. It must be," Dickens said. "We're under some mesmeric influence.' 

"No, we're not. The dead are walking," the Doctor answered darkly. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"Failing," the male figure said. Its voice echoed like a dozen people speaking all at once. "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!"

Then, just like in the theater, the blue gas rushed out of the figures. It swirled around in the room for a moment before returning to the gas lamps. Both of the corpses collapsed on the floor and Rose took a step closer to the Doctor, more than a little creeped out by all of this.

Sneed came forward and with Gwyneth's help put the two bodies back into their coffins. Dickens watched them carefully and checked for pulses on both of the bodies, but of course there wasn't one. Then Sneed made the mistake to complain about his door. Rose gave him a look that would have made her mother proud. Gwyneth saved him by offering to make tea if they all moved into the parlor.

All it got Sneed was a few minutes of peace. As soon as the chapel was sealed up once again and Gwyneth poured the first glass, Rose went off.

"I try to help you and you drug and kidnap me," Rose shouted. Mr. Sneed looked at her in shock and Rose felt the anger bubbling up inside fueled by her own embarrassment at being caught unawares. "And don't think I didn't feel your hands having a wander, you dirty old man!"

The Doctor's amused expression darkened for a moment, but he seemed content to let Rose have at the man. He was at the corner, alternating between a smile and glaring at Sneed. Charles Dickens was next to the fireplace and seemed completely at a loss for how to take any of this.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed drew himself up and glared at her.

"Yes you bloody will!" Rose snapped. She narrowed her eyes at him and Sneed instantly flinched back. "Then after all that you lock me in a room full of zombies. If that wasn't attempted murder because don't act as if you didn't know what they were going to do, I don't know what is. So you're going to sit there and answer our questions or so help me I'll give you something to really be afraid of."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sneed whimpered. He looked towards the Doctor, pleading with his eyes but found only amusement there. Turning back towards Rose, he swallowed. "It's this house. It wasn't my fault. The house always had a reputation. Haunted-"

"It wasn't the house that drugged and kidnapped me," Rose said dryly.

"Rose," the Doctor said. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I do need some information."

"Fine," Rose grumbled, but sat down. A moment later Gwyneth handed her a cuppa that was just how she liked it. "But I'm not done with him."

"I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless," Sneed said.

"Tommyrot," Dickens scoffed.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir," Sneed said with a hint of desperation. "They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps. One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy," Dickens snapped.

"Oh, Charles, you were there," the Doctor said impatiently.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Dickens crossed the room and raised his chin definitely.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," the Doctor said firmly. Then he turned back to Sneed. "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that," Sneed said, looking between Rose and the Doctor.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through," the Doctor said.

"It's a weak point in time and space, right?" Rose confirmed. "So any idea from when or where they're coming?" 

"Not sure," the Doctor said. "Can't really say. A rift like this is a cause of all sorts of ghost stories."

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations," Sneed said. Rose glanced up in time to see Dickens leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him. Rose couldn't help a flicker of disappointment. "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

The Doctor was smiling at that last bit and looked towards the doorway. He pushed off the wall and followed Dickens out. Rose however, wasn't ready to let Sneed off the hook just yet. He shifted uneasily under her gaze and Rose all but smirked. At least he knew that she meant business.

"Those walking dead attacked me," Rose said. "One of them was strangling me before I got loose. Has that happened before?"

"They… the old woman killed her grandson earlier," Sneed confessed. "He was the other body."

"And you put me in there with them," Rose reminded him. Her eyes narrowed and the part of her that was her mother's daughter enjoyed watching the man squirm. "Is that how you've been dealing with anyone who got too close?"

"No ma'am," Sneed assured her. At her stern look he shuddered a bit. "Well that is to say ma'am that you're the first one." He wiped his brow. "We didn't plan it. I just panicked ma'am. The chapel was the only place I thought to put you. I didn't- I mean…." The main trailed off and Rose sighed. It almost wasn't worth it.

Rose gave Sneed one more sharp look, enjoying the way the man retreated into himself. Holding back a snort, Rose followed Gwyneth into the small tight kitchen. If she stayed around Sneed things were going to turn ugly.

…..

The Doctor found Dickens in the chapel. He was examining the coffins and bodies, waving a hand in front of the dead man's face. The Doctor watched him for a few moments from the doorway.

"Checking for strings?" the Doctor asked.

"Wires, perhaps," Dickens said without looking up. "There must be some mechanism behind this fraud."

"Oh, come on, Charles. All right. I shouldn't have told you to shut up. I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized. He stepped into the room and looked at Dickens imploringly. "But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures."

"I cannot accept that," Dickens insisted. He shook his head a little, looking truly disturbed by the lack of evidence he was finding.

"And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things. They can slip inside and use it as a vehicle, just like your driver and his coach."

"Stop it. Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn," the Doctor said gently.

"I've always railed against the fantasists. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them, but that's exactly what they were, illusions," Dickens said. "The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o'-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"

He looked at the Doctor for an answer, but there wasn't one. The Doctor found himself wishing that Rose was here, she was better at people than he was. Swallowing, he tried to think of what Rose would say.

"Charles, it's never for nothing. Most people never even catch a glimpse of this. Oh they make up stories about it and imagine it, but they never get into it. They never try to understand. It stays just the realm of fantasy." The Doctor smiled. "But you, you're here trying to sort it out. Trying to learn how it fits into the rest of the world. That's not nothing."

There, the Doctor thought. That didn't sound too bad. Sounded like something that Rose would say and Dickens now looked a bit more thoughtful and bit less distressed.


	8. The Unquiet Dead: The Séance

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Eight: The Unquiet Dead: The Séance

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The kitchen of Sneed's house and business was small but very clean. It was clear from how efficiently Gwyneth moved around through it that she knew her way around. Rose wondered just how long she'd been with Sneed that she'd willing stayed all through this drama. Was it Sneed or something else that made Gwyneth stay? Thus far Rose hadn't been impressed at all with the man. She moved forward to the sink and picked up some soap to start washing the teacups.

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping," Gwyneth said once more, lowering her eyes. "It's not right."

"I don't mind, Gwyneth," Rose said gently. "I prefer to keep myself busy. I think better that way. And there's a lot to think about right now." Rose shook her head a little as she scrubbed one of the teacups "Besides, I imagine with this sort of thing happening around you that you haven't had much rest."

"As you wish, miss," Gwyneth replied. She nodded and hurried about the kitchen. "But you needn't trouble yourself."

"No honestly Gwyneth I like it," Rose assured her. "For instance, I learned to cook when I was younger and I enjoy it." She gave Gwyneth a tongue touched smile. "And I enjoy eating it." Rose caught Gwyneth smiling a bit at the statement. "What about you?"

"Me, miss?"

"What do you like to do when you aren't here with Sneed?"

"Well, I…" Gwyneth hesitated for a moment and glanced at the door, but Rose's smile must have encouraged her. "I like to take walks to the fields miss. I collect flowers for my parents' graves there."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss," Rose said honestly.

"It's alright, miss." Gwyneth looked at her curiously but shook her head as if trying to dislodge an unwelcome thought. "And I'm friendly with another maid down the street. We walk sometimes and go to services together. Then there's the butcher's boy who comes by-" Gwyneth froze and Rose could see both her smile and blush.

"Ah, you like him then," Rose observed. "What's he like?"

"I really shouldn't, miss?"

"What's his name at least?"

"Edward," Gwyneth admitted and then she smiled again. "Such a lovely smile on him."

"I love a good smile too," Rose agreed. "The sort that just brightens up everything around you." Gwyneth nodded eagerly and seemed more at ease though she also seemed a touch scandalised. Rose couldn't help but think of some of the lovely smiles of her Doctors. That and his great bums, but she knew better than to say that. Gwyneth really would be scandalized then. "Tell you what, with it being winter maybe next time he comes by you should have a bit of tea ready for him."

"That would be most-" Gwyneth shook her head again. "You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."

"I am more than a bit wild," Rose agreed. Gwyneth's eyes widened and Rose gave her a soft smile. "Sometimes you've got to break out of the rules. Find something that means something to you and stand up for it. That's what I do and I suppose it does make me a bit wild." Rose's smile became a bit more mischievous. "But honestly what would be improper about making a nice boy out on deliveries a warm cuppa on a cold day?"

"Nothing I suppose," Gwyneth said slowly. "When you put it that way at least." She smiled a bit with the blush still on her face. "I suppose it would just be a bit of kindness from one person to another."

"Exactly, lets him know that you notice him as a person. Nothing overt or improper, just a bit of kindness." Rose gave Gwyneth a knowing look. "And if that helps strike up a conversation well then, all the better."

"You're fortunate to have your Doctor," Gwyneth offered after a moment. Her cheeks were still a bit red, but she didn't seem as scandalised. "He seems like a good man and it's clear how much he cares about you."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Gwyneth referring to him as her Doctor. "Yeah, I am lucky. We look after each other." Rose glanced at Gwyneth carefully. "What about you? Do you have someone who looks after you?"

"Mr Sneed," Gwyneth said. Rose must have made a face because Gwyneth rushed to defend him. "He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

That explained the loyalty then, Rose thought. She dried off the second teacup and set it to the side. Gwyneth was watching her now with an odd expression.

"You've come such a long way," Gwyneth suddenly said. "You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen." Gwyneth took a fearful step back as Rose looked over at her in surprise. There was pressure building in her head. It took Rose by surprise. "There's too much in your head. Too many faces, too many names and places." Gwyneth shook her head fearfully. "That's London too, but its burning. All those people, no I don't want to see." Gwyneth shook her head and took a step back. "The Bad Wolf and Eternity reaching for you," Gwyneth said darkly.

Rose shoved against the pressure in her head. She wasn't sure what it was, some small voice suggested it was Gwyneth, but fear overtook her. Pushing hard, Rose felt the thing slip out of her head and shivered. Gwyneth's loud gasp brought her back to reality and the other woman was staring at her in a mix of surprise and horror.

"I'm sorry!" Gwyneth cried. "I'm sorry I can't always control it. Sometimes it just happens!"

"It's alright," Rose managed. She felt shaken and vulnerable, but the look of utter dread on Gwyneth's face kept her from lashing out. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry!"

"Easy," Rose said. She gently touched Gwyneth's hand. "I'm not angry and I won't hurt you. I promise." She wasn't sure what to make of the other things Gwyneth had said, but she couldn't stand the girl suddenly being afraid of her. "It's alright Gwyneth." Rose forced a little chuckle, uncomfortable with the reference to Bad Wolf reaching for her. What was that about Eternity? That didn't sound familiar at all. "Uh… what was that anyway?"

"I can't help it," Gwyneth said. She sounded almost ready to cry. "Ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger," said the Doctor from behind them. Rose looked over her shoulder to find the Doctor in the doorway watching Gwyneth with a curious expression. "More powerful, is that right?"

"All the time, sir. Every night," Gwyneth confessed. "Voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it," the Doctor said. He sounded far too calm for Rose's nerves. "You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir," Gwyneth told him. "Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?" she asked him, confused.

"We're going to have a séance," the Doctor announced.

…

The gathered together in the parlour once again. The lights had been dimmed a bit and they sat at a small round table. Rose kept an eye on Gwyneth as her own discomfort built. She couldn't shake the feeling of those hands around her neck. The servant girl was doing a decent job of seeming calm, but Rose was familiar with the idea of fake it til you make it. Her own career at UNIT had been built on that.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town," Gwyneth said. "Come, we must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this," Dickens grumbled.

"Humbug?" the Doctor asked. "Come on, open mind. Still, things to explore."

Dickens didn't look happy at the words, but seemed to consider them. "But really, Doctor, séances? She's just a servant girl!"

"Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium." Holding back a groan, Rose shook her head at the Doctor. He just smiled. "Come on, we might need you."

Rose held her hand out towards Dickens. He grumbled a bit, but sat down between her and Gwyneth, taking their hands.

"Good man," the Doctor said. "Now, Gwyneth, reach out."

"Speak to us. Are you there?" Gwyneth called. "Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Whispers began to fill the room and Rose looked around nervously. Next to her Dickens shook his head. "

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly," Dickens said.

But Rose was looking at Gwyneth whose eyes had gone glassy. She was staring up as blue wisps began to gather above them. "I see them. I feel them," Gwyneth declared.

The room was filled with gas and whispers now. Rose frowned, but even with the help of the TARDIS, she couldn't make any of it out. She caught Dickens' eye, but he looked as unsettled as she felt.

"They can't get through the rift," the Doctor said. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. Just believe it," the Doctor instructed. "I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Gwyneth lowered her head, her jaw tightening with concentration. Her eyes snapped open and she breathed, "Yes." Behind her blue outlines of humanoid beings appeared.

"Great God!" Sneed gasped. The man was staring at the outlines in shock. "Spirits from the other side."

"The other side of the universe," the Doctor corrected with a smile.

"Pity us," echoing voices said. Gwyneth was speaking along with them, her eyes blank. "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us."

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few," the Gelth and Gwyneth said. "The last of our kind. We face extinction."

Rose glanced at the Doctor. His whole face darkened with pity and worry. "Why, what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came."

"War? What war?" Dickens asked.

"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms," the Gelth said. Rose caught the Doctor's eye for a moment, but he looked away from her. "Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses."

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."

"How many?" Rose asked. "How many are you? How many bodies do you need?" Her eyes were moving amongst the blue shapes both behind Gwyneth and throughout the room, counting them. It was difficult as they kept moving.

"We are few," the Gelth said.

"How many?" Rose pressed. "We need to know."

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through," the Gelth and Gwyneth said, ignoring her question. "We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth."

Then the Gelth rushed back to the gas lamps. Gwyneth collapsed onto the table and Rose released Dickens and Sneed's hand to go to her. The young woman groaned softly and Rose helped her over to the chaise. Behind her, the Doctor and Dickens were talking. It was apparent that the Doctor was in favour of helping them, Sneed was out of his depth and Dickens was still dubious. Rose found herself siding with Dickens on this one.

"It's all right. You just sleep," Rose told Gwyneth as she began to stir.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" Gwyneth asked.

"They do need you, Gwyneth," the Doctor said. "You're their only chance of survival."

"Leave her alone, Doctor," Rose said sternly. "She's exhausted."

"I still don't understand, Doctor," Sneed said. "What are these things?"

"Living things, but different from you," the Doctor replied. "But they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl," Dickens observed. "Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system. It might work."

"It's too early to say that," Rose protested. She stood up and looked sternly at the Doctor. "We don't know enough yet."

"Don't tell me you're hung up on the body thing," the Doctor huffed. He curled his lip slightly. "It's like recycling."

"That's not my concern," Rose said sharply. She could feel her irritation rising as his shoulders set into their stubborn position. "Didn't you notice that they wouldn't answer the question about how many bodies they needed?"

"They were running out of time," the Doctor said.

"So better to use that time to coordinate," Rose countered. "Rather than repeating the whole 'pity' thing." The Doctor was frowning at her now. "Look I've got a bad feeling about this," Rose said softly, coming up to stand next to him. "Something is off. Earlier they tried to kill me. You heard them, they could talk, but they didn't. They just attacked me."

"They're scared Rose and trying to survive," the Doctor said. He sounded less certain now. "Instincts kicking in and lashing out. Human bodies may be very different than what they are used to. Bad, but we can't just abandon them."

"How do you know it won't hurt Gwyneth?" Rose demanded. "We don't know what opening the rift will do to her? She's just a girl!"

"Don't I get to say, miss?" Gwyneth asked.

"Gwyneth, we don't know enough about what is happening here," Rose said gently. "Please, give us some more time so we better understand."

"There isn't time, Rose," the Doctor insisted.

"This is what I want to stand up for," Gwyneth said. The air rushed from Rose's lungs as her own words were suddenly turned back on her. Gwyneth smiled gently at her. "This is what matters to me. They need me and I want to help them."

"It's her choice Rose," the Doctor said.

Rose looked up and saw disapproval in his eyes. It hurt. She looked away from the Doctor. "They've hurt people." Rose shivered. "When I was waking up in that room I could feel them trying to grab me."

"They're just lost and frightened. It's a shame, but I can help them," Gwyneth insisted.

"But…" Rose trailed off weakly, looking between the pair of stubborn faces. "Can we compromise on the bodies at least? Let's say that I accept that they're scared and disoriented when they manifest so maybe we don't put them in human bodies. This is what Victorian England, surely we can find some dead rats."

"Rats?" the Doctor repeated.

"Yeah rats," Rose said again. She felt a little more confident. "Those bodies will keep them alive while we take them somewhere more suited to them, but won't let them harm anyone in the meantime while they… adjust. Just as a precaution while they get used to being physical beings again. Keep them from lashing out."

"That's not necessary-" the Doctor started to say.

"Mister Sneed?" Rose asked. The man jumped at her sudden attention. "How long has this been going on? The Gelth taking over the corpses?"

"Uh six week ago was the first one, miss," he answered.

"And how many times did they lash out at one of the living? How many of the bodies they've taken did they kill themselves?"

Sneed shifted uncomfortably but nodded to her. "About a third of them, miss. Family members who came to see the stiffs- uh dearly departed. The old woman… she killed her grandson."

Rose looked at the Doctor who was staring at her. He was torn. There was a hint of suspicion in his eyes, but that familiar darkness of guilt was stronger. Then, thankfully he sighed.

"Alright, just to be safe, we'll get some rats."

"There are traps out back," Gwyneth said eagerly. "There should be several in there."

"Right then," the Doctor said. He straightened up, avoiding Rose's eyes. "We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue."

"And we are now officially in a Penny Dreadful," Rose said, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Lovely." She let the others follow Gwyneth out, but the Doctor caught her arm, still frowning at her. "What is it Doctor?"

"Why are you pushing so hard on this?" The Doctor asked. He looked at her neck carefully with worry and guilt in his blue eyes. "Did they hurt you, Rose? Did they do something you aren't telling me? They deserve a chance, normally you'd be the first in line to argue that!"

"You're right," Rose agreed. "Usually I would be, but something doesn't feel right here." She paused and met his blue eyes sadly. "And they mentioned the War," Rose all but whispered. "That's your weak point. You aren't as critical and rational when it comes up. It's your weak point and I will do everything in my power to guard that weak point."


	9. The Unquiet Dead: The Rift

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Nine: The Unquiet Dead: The Rift

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose hated feeling helpless. The Doctor had shifted into full stubbornness and when Gwyneth returned with a cage with seven large dead rats, she knew she was out of time. He wouldn't look at her now and tension hung on his shoulders. She'd gotten a little too close and now he was running the best he could. Two steps forward and one step back or maybe in this case one step forward and two steps back.

Their small group made the way down into the cold underground room that housed the corpses. There were a few slabs with sheets covering the bodies, but it wasn't too full. Rose eyed the rats, she just hoped that this would work. She really hoped that she was wrong, but the memory of those hands just kept nudging at her. At least Mickey would have agreed with her.

"Doctor please they've killed people," Rose whispered to the Doctor. She caught his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "They're manipulating Gwyneth into helping them and…" Rose hesitated but pressed on. "We don't know what will happen to her?"

"They've looked after her all her life," the Doctor countered, but he didn't look at her.

"Because they need her, that doesn't mean they care about her."

"Doctor," Dickens called. "I think the room is getting colder."

In the archway in front of them, the blue gas gathered together to form a figure. "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him."

"Promise you won't hurt her," Rose called, reaching out to squeeze Gwyneth's shoulder.

Again the Gelth ignored her. "Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."

"We have rats here to house you," the Doctor said, gesturing at the cage. He strode closer to the gas creature. "That will allow me to take you somewhere else after the transfer. A planet all your own, alright?" Rose almost smiled, maybe he was listening a little.

"My angels," Gwyneth breathed. "I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?"

"Here, beneath the arch," the Gelth answered.

"Beneath the arch," Gwyneth repeated. She stepped forward, her body suddenly inside the gas form of the Gelth.

"You don't have to do this," Rose reminded her. She brushed her left hand over her gold bracelet nervously as she stepped closer to Gwyneth.

"My angels," Gwyneth said. She reached out and touched Rose's face with a cold hand.

Then the Doctor's pulled her back.

"Establish the bridge," the Gelth ordered. "Reach out to the void. Let us through!"

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth cheered, her voice sad and hopeful all at once. "Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun. The bridge is made," the Gelth said. Gwyneth's mouth began to glow and as she opened it, blue gas poured forth. Dozens of blue creatures began to swirl around them. "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend."

Then the blue apparition changed. The soft blue flames turned red and sharp teeth filled its mouth. It's innocent child-like voice was gone, dropped deeper and hardening. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number," Dickens protested.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses."

The rats in the cage began to squeak and shake the sides of the trap. Rose gasped and looked around as the bodies began to rise and pull back their own sheets. Giving one more look to Gwyneth who was still just standing with her mouth open, Rose took a defensive position. She flicked her wrist and her sword appeared in her hand.

"Gwyneth, stop this," Sneed said sternly. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."

One of the corpses moved for Sneed. Rose lashed out, slicing off its hands. There was a dull roar and blue gas fled from the damaged body. They were closing in around them.

"They mean to kill us to give themselves more bodies," Rose shouted in warning.

"We need bodies," the Gelth said. "All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" the Doctor shouted, but nothing changed.

Sneed made a sound of panic. The corpses were moving closer. Rose sliced off the head of another corpse as it came too close. The Doctor pulled her back, but Rose realised that they were on the wrong side of the room. Sneed screamed and ran for the staircase.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-" Dickens shook his head and rushed up the staircase after Sneed.

The Doctor pulled Rose back as one of the corpses came up on her flank. He pushed her back into a tiny side room and slammed the grate door shut. Rose's back hit the wall behind them and she breathed out slowly. There wasn't enough room through the grate for her to damage the bodies beyond use. They were trapped.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you," the Doctor shouted. "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all its flesh."

"Not while I'm alive."

"Then live no more."

"I'm sorry, Rose," the Doctor said. "I should have-"

"Don't," Rose said, chuckling nervously. "Plenty of time for that later. We don't go down without a fight." Rose looked up at him. "Not us."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. He laced their fingers together and to Rose's surprise smiled. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too," Rose replied. She felt herself smile despite the danger.

Clanging on the door of their little makeshift cell made Rose jump. Proper zombies. Mickey would have been thrilled. Around the room, the ghostly forms of the Gelth were flying through the air and Rose swallowed in fear.

…

Outside the house, Sneed ran away from the house. Dickens stopped to catch his breath on the front steps. Blue gas seeped out of the house forming another humanoid form in the air. Sneed screamed again, shouting for God to save him. Both men ran from the creature down the street, but as they passed a street light the Gleth suddenly stopped.

"Failing! Atmosphere hostile!" the Gelth screamed. It vanished into the street lamp.

Dickens caught Sneed's shoulder as the man tried to run. "Gas!" Dickens cried. "The gas! Come on man! We can still stop this."

"But I-"

"You will come with me or so help me-" Dickens began. Sneed nodded meekly and they began to run back to the house.

Dickens crashed through the door first and began the turn the gas lamps off. Then he opened them full blast. Sneed copied him on the next gas light and began to cough. Pulling out a handkerchief, Dickens kept moving and Sneed once again copied the action. The pair made their way back down to the morgue.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas!" Dickens shouted. "Now, fill the room, all of it, now!"

Sneed whimpered as he passed two of the zombies, but turned off the flame in the nearby lamp. He was coughing badly now and Rose glanced his way in concern. In the centre of the room, the rats were still squirming in their cage.

"What're you doing?"

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!" Dickens shouted as the corpses began to turn their attention towards him.

"Yes!" Rose cheered. "They're gas. If the room is gas then they can't hold onto the hosts!"

"Like sucking poison from a wound," the Doctor agreed.

He turned and pulled out the gas line from the wall.

The Gelth began to collapse as blue flares of light were pulled into the air. Sneed swayed on his feet and Rose began to cough.

"It's working," Dickens cried in relief.

Rose rushed out of the alcove and caught Sneed as he collapsed. Putting the man's arm over her shoulder, she began to pull him towards the stairs. She glanced towards the Doctor who was telling Gwyneth to send them back. Rose wanted to go back to her, but Sneed's legs gave out. His breathing was shallow and Rose grit her teeth. She leaned down for a moment to grab the rat cage with the Gelth and hauled Sneed towards the door.

"Doctor, help her!" Rose shouted.

"Charles, get them out of here!" the Doctor shouted.

Dickens was next to her in an instant, helping support her weight and Sneed's. Rose tried to look back as they climbed the stairs, but she could no longer see the Doctor. The edges of her vision were darkening by the time they made it upstairs. Dickens rushed ahead to open the door. Rose gasped at the fresh air and the three of them fell out into the snow. The rats squeaked and Rose shoved the cage away with an angry growl.

….

The Gelth were still circling around Gwyneth. They were still linked to her. The Doctor stared at Gwyneth, urging her to close the connection. "Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"They're too strong."

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back," Gwyneth said. "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here." She reached into her pocket. "Get out." Gwyneth pulled out a box of matches.

"Come on, leave give that to me," the Doctor said gently.

Gwyneth just stared at him. She wasn't blinking. It finally hit him and the Doctor reached forward to check for a pulse. There wasn't one. She was icy to the touch, but something still burned in her eyes. Something had held on long enough to save them all.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 'Thank you," he told her.

Then he ran, leaving the dead girl behind to make sure that way was closed. The Doctor leapt out of the building, spotting Rose, Dickens, and Sneed across the street. Everything exploded behind him, shattering the windows and sending rushes of fire into the night. He hit the ground and covered his neck, waiting for it to be over.

Rose was there a moment later. She offered him her hand and helped him to his feet. Then she looked behind him and he saw it dawning in her eyes. Rose's eyes closed for a moment and she swallowed.

"She was already dead wasn't she?" Rose asked softly. "Her hand was cold when she touched me."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. Sneed came limping up with Dickens. "You're right, she was dead the moment she stood in that archway." He turned and looked over his shoulder. "But she closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The poor child," Dickens said gravely.

Sneed swallowed and was looking at the house with grief. "She was a good girl," Sneed said. "Always was. Humble, hardworking and a good heart." He shook his head and Rose saw tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. 'But she spoke to us, Doctor. How?"

"She held on," the Doctor said simply.

Dickens nodded. "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world," Rose said. "A servant girl. No one will ever know."

"Maybe not," Sneed said. "But I'll be sure that the girl has a burial next to her parents." He nodded slightly. "Purchased the plot years ago for her. Thought I'd be leaving it to her in my will though."

There was a distant sound of shouting and the Doctor took Rose's hand, pulling her away from the burning house. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the fire brigade coming and Sneed waving them down. Dickens followed along with them, an extra spring in his step as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

It took the Doctor longer than Rose had thought it would to notice the cage. The rats had gone silent though they were still moving. "Rose? Why did you-?"

"Figured they had to be stopped, but they didn't all have to die," Rose said simply. "Didn't feel right, just leaving them there. But I hope you know where to take them because they can't stay with us."

"I've got a place in mind," the Doctor said gently. He took the cage from Rose with a cautious expression. "Well done."

Rose sighed in relief at the sight of the TARDIS. Charles Dickens, however, looked very confused. The Doctor turned to the famous author and smiled.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." The Doctor said.

Rose chuckled and looked at Dickens. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste," Dickens replied with an eager smile. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital"."

"You've cheered up," the Doctor said.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked.

"I shall be subtle at first. _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_ still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth," Dickens said lowly. "The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."

"Good luck with it," the Doctor said. He shook Dickens' hand. "Nice to meet you. Fantastic.

"It was an honour to meet you, Charles Dickens," Rose said honestly. "Thank you very much." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye?" Dickens asked. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see. In the shed."

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" Dickens asked.

The Doctor hesitated and for a moment Rose thought he might answer truthfully. "Just a friend passing through," the Doctor said instead. Well, that was true too, Rose supposed.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?"

"Yes," Rose said passionately.

The Doctor smiled at her answer, but Dickens still looked distressed. "For how long?" he asked.

"Forever," the Doctor answered. Dickens stared at him hopefully. "Right. Shed. Come on, Rose."

"Very well," Dickens said with a slight chuckle. "I wish you and your wife good fortune, Doctor. A very Happy Christmas."

The Doctor's jaw dropped open a touch and Rose smiled sweetly at Charles. "Uh, see you then," the Doctor said quickly.

The Doctor all but ran into the TARDIS. Shaking her head fondly, Rose gave Dickens one last smile and followed the Doctor inside. If only he knew how close Dickens was. Still, she wondered what about their behavior had led him to that conclusion. The Doctor set down the cage. Rose followed him up to the controls.

"Won't that cause trouble in history if he writes about this?"

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies," the Doctor said. "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

"Oh… that's a shame," Rose said. "He was such a wonderful man. Even better than I imagined."

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy." The Doctor grinned and turned the monitor screen showing Dickens outside. "Let's give him one last surprise."

Grinning, they watched the shock and awe take over Dickens' face as he watched the TARDIS vanished. Then Rose leaned to the side and rested her head against the Doctor's shoulder. He brought a hand up to give her a one-armed hug. Then he released her and stepped away.

"Right, you get cleaned up and I'll deal with the literal and metaphorical rats."

"Doctor?" Rose asked, thrown by the sudden shift.

"I should have listened to you," the Doctor said. Rose shifted closer to him and laid her hand over his. After a moment's hesitation, she rested her head against his shoulder once again. He tensed briefly, but then slowly relaxed. "When they mentioned the war-"

"It's okay," Rose said gently. "I meant what I said and I'm not angry at you." Rose tried to smile for him, but she was too tired. Instead, she shifted around in front of him and put her arms around his shoulders. "We promised each other that, remember, right here in Cardiff. That we'd look after each other. That's part of being partners, looking out for each other's weak points."

"Not sure you've got any." The Doctor down at her, his blue eyes dark and filled with pain.

"Everyone has them," Rose assured him, not saying that hers was him. And their children not yet born. "Besides we were able to save some of them. A species survives and hopefully, their descendants will do better." She nodded to the cage on the other side of the console.

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed. "We can only hope."

"I like hope," Rose said. The Doctor looked back at her and Rose saw the beginnings of a smile in his eyes. "Hope is good."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. His voice was a touch lighter this time. "Hope is good."

….Next Time: Star Knights…

"Welcome to the planet Eritha," the Doctor said. "About ten thousand years in your past."

"Eritha," Rose repeated. She frowned a little. "Why does that sound familiar?" Rose shook her head, dismissing the thought. "It's beautiful." Rose tightened the jacket the Doctor had suggested she wear a bit. "It isn't dusk though is it?" She turned and found a reddish sun just over her shoulder. "Just a dark sun, right?"

"Red sun that is smaller than yours and a bit further from its star than Earth," the Doctor confirmed. "But warm enough for you, even at night."

"It's beautiful," Rose repeated with a smile. "And populated apparently." Looking up at the Doctor, she noticed his thoughtful frown. "So any idea what drew the TARDIS here?"


	10. Star Knights: Eritha

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Ten: Star Knights: Eritha

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Ah, finally an original episode! Hope that you enjoy it and thank you for the wonderful response thus far. My latest book The Iron Bound is now available!

…

The Doctor and Rose were having a quieter day. The 'morning' had started with the Doctor teasing Rose about there not being 'morning or night' in the TARDIS and them having breakfast. While he was still a bit uneasy about cooking, the Doctor was helping more and more with the prep. This morning, Rose had slapped his hand away from the banana muffins that she'd made.

It all made Rose smile. Things were becoming easier with each day. After breakfast, the Doctor had talked about some repairs he needed to do. Rose had played her violin in the console room while the Doctor changed out some wires in the TARDIS. Lazy contentment settled through Rose as she lifted her feet onto the TARDIS console. It was just close enough for her to manage.

Beneath the console, the Doctor was tinkering. Rose was having trouble telling the difference between repairs to the TARDIS post Time War and him just poking around. She ran the bow across the strings of the violin, playing a few shorter songs and trying to muster up the energy to play something more complicated. To her surprise, the Doctor had started humming along with one of the Scottish ballads she'd played. When that was done, she switched to 'Danny Boy' and to her pleasure he hummed along with that one.

"You know your music," Rose said when she finished the song. "Do you have all of Earth music memorized?"

"Course not," the Doctor replied. "One of my companions… Jamie McCrimmon was proudly Scottish. He sang a lot of Scottish songs in the TARDIS." The Doctor's tone was affectionate and sad all at once. "How good he was strongly depended on how much he'd had to drink. He improved with the amount of alcohol."

Rose chuckled. "Victoria's told me a bit about him, but she failed to mention that."

"Oh, Jamie had a fondness for the ladies so he was always on his best behavior around her… well, usually anyway." The Doctor chuckled warmly. "Got himself into plenty of trouble with all of that. But Zoe enjoyed it when he sang."

"Victoria also told me that you played a recorder back then." Rose leaned forward a little and smiled. "She told me that you carried it around in your pocket and played it when you needed to think."

The Doctor grumbled beneath the console. "Yeah, haven't seen it or played it in a long time. Having an ear for music is one of those things that comes and goes. Not that I'm saying I had a good ear for music then."

Suddenly, the whole TARDIS rocked. Rose fell off the jumpseat and held up her violin to protect it. Her case slid over to her as the ship tilted again like they were in an episode of original Star Trek. Twisting, Rose frantically stowed the violin in the case and snapped it shut. Once that was done, Rose was able to look up and focus on the odd lighting in the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she tried to stand. The console room shifted again and she gripped onto the railing. "What's happening?" Struggling to keep calm, Rose tightened her grip on the railing as the TARDIS gave another violent lurch.

The Doctor was on his feet, holding tight to the console with one hand and fussing with the controls with the other. "Not sure!" He shifted around the console, holding tightly to it with one hand. "TARDIS is reacting to something." The console beeped and the Doctor grabbed the screen. "Time-Space event! Hold on, this is going to be bumpy!"

She didn't know how it could get worse, but Rose did as he said, holding on and bracing herself as the TARDIS shook. The Doctor tried to adjust the controls, but there was nothing for it. Everything was shaking and the TARDIS was making a sharp high pitched noise that went down into Rose's bones. Looking at the Doctor, Rose caught her breath at the very real worry on his face. He was staring at the central column with wide eyes. Then they stopped. Rose almost fell onto the grating as the impact jarred her shoulders. The TARDIS' hum returned to normal and Rose carefully climbed to her feet. Bringing up a hand, she touched the central column.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked the Doctor.

He looked at her and his gaze flickered. There was anger and worry in his eyes, but Rose's concern for the TARDIS had taken priority, at least for a moment. He nodded in answer and grabbed the screen. Releasing a sigh of relief, Rose set her violin case on the jumpseat and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She glanced towards the door, but thankfully nothing managed to come banging through.

"I'm not sure what pulled us here," the Doctor said. He was almost glaring at the door. "Some sort of temporal event. Something had happened that wasn't supposed to." His gaze softened a little when he looked at Rose. "Maybe you should stay here."

"Is the atmosphere safe?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Then, no."

"Fine," the Doctor said. He didn't seem surprised. "But get a jacket, it's a bit colder here than you're used to."

Rose looked at the Doctor carefully, wondering if he'd try to leave her locked up in the TARDIS. He met her gaze and she decided that he was smarter than that. Nodding, Rose dashed to her room with her violin case. She set the case on the bed and opened the wardrobe where she found a warm looking brown bomber leather jacket. Rose hesitated for a moment, wondering what the Doctor would think of it. Then she shrugged and pulled it on. It settled comfortably over her shoulders and Rose smiled as she rushed back to the console room.

The doors were already open and Rose could see the Doctor standing outside. Stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose gasped softly in surprised awe. Before her, was a landscape of softly rolling hills with silvery grass and trees beneath a pale violet sky. Clouds of soft blue with hints of white and grey gently wafted up in the sky and cast shadows across the surface below. The sound of water drew Rose's attention to the right and she gasped again. A high if small waterfall with clear water reflecting a soft violet shade was cascading down a rocky slope. A stone bridge about half a mile away from them offered passage across the river. In the distance, Rose could now see a small city built of the dark native stone. At one end of it, there seemed to be a large complex of some kind.

"Welcome to the planet Eritha," the Doctor said. His smile was a little forced as his eyes kept scanning their surroundings. "About ten thousand years in your past."

"Eritha," Rose repeated. She frowned a little. "Why does that sound familiar?" Trying to remember, Rose was sure that she'd heard the name, but couldn't say who had said it. Maybe it had been the Doctor at some point. Rose shook her head, dismissing the thought. "It's beautiful." Rose tightened the jacket the Doctor had suggested she wear a bit. "It isn't dusk though is it?" She turned and found a reddish sun just over her shoulder. "Just a darker sun, right?"

"Red sun that is smaller than yours and the planets bit further from its star than Earth," the Doctor confirmed. "But warm enough for you, even at night thanks to the atmosphere."

"It's beautiful," Rose repeated with a smile. "And populated apparently." Looking up at the Doctor, she noticed his thoughtful frown. "So any idea what drew the TARDIS here?"

"None yet," the Doctor answered. He snagged her hand and nodded towards the rough path down the hill that led to the bridge. "Let's see if we can figure that out."

Nodding, Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand and looked around as they moved. Everything smelled fresh and clear. There were soft trees with soft golden leaves that rustled in a soft wind. They looked like autumn leaves, but Rose noted that the texture was all wrong. While the color matched autumn leaves, they were thick and soft like spring leaves. She couldn't help but smile at the sight and smell.

"What do you know about Eritha?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well by your time it is a dead world," the Doctor said. "It's due to go through a nuclear war in about two hundred years."

"Oh no," Rose gasped. "It's so pretty."

"Don't worry so much," the Doctor told her. "Most of the settlers here are immigrants from other planets. They'll mutate and move out. The mutations actually spread pretty far." His voice was distant and Rose knew that he wasn't really concerned about his usual planet lecture.

"So what are we looking for?" Rose asked. "I hope not a rip in time," she tried to joke. The Doctor looked at her sharply and Rose instantly regretted the comment. "Uh, forget that, bad joke," she said quickly. He wouldn't remember that little meeting in India. "So what does a temporal event look like."

"That's the thing, I'll only know it when I see it," the Doctor said. "It could be someone trying to change history." He frowned a little more and gazed out. "No fixed points here though, so time should be fluid."

"So you don't know," Rose said softly. "That's not an everyday occurrence."

"No," the Doctor agreed. "It… it could be an aftershock from the war."

Rose tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand, reassuring him that she was there. If it was another after effect from the Time War then she hoped he'd cope a little better than he had with the Gelth. If things could get a little better each time… well, she'd call that a victory. They kept walking slowly down the path, keeping their eyes open for anything unusual while the Doctor remained surprisingly silent.

They moved in relative silence, hand in hand, away from the TARDIS. It didn't take them long to find a wide stone road made of carefully fitted rocks. It was a bit like cobblestones, but not as hard on Rose's feet as they walked. The soft sounds of the wind in the trees, the river beside the road, and birds made it all seem like a very pleasant place. Yet Rose could see the town in the distance, but there was no one else on the road.

"Nice day out at least," the Doctor said casually. He was eyeing the nearby trees.

"Is the weather normal for this time of year?"

"And there's the weather topic," the Doctor said. He rolled his eyes a bit dramatically. "Honestly, you British."

"You're the one who said it was a nice day," Rose retorted. "That's an opening for a conversation about the weather if there ever was one. Maybe you're the one who really wanted to talk about the weather." Rose nudged his shoulder lightly. "Going native there, Doctor."

Then she caught movement in the trees. Rose lowered her right hand in preparation for summoning her sword, but the Doctor shook his head a tiny bit. He had noticed them then, probably before she had to be honest. It almost made her smile. She watched the dark shapes moving under the trees in the corner of her eye but didn't have to wait for long.

"Freeze!" A voice snapped. Armed guards poured out onto the road from the trees, holding a long rifle like weapons which were pointed at them. "Stay where you are."

Both Rose and the Doctor obeyed. The beings were humanoid with slightly blue tinted skin, larger eyes that she and the Doctor had, and elongated ears. None the less, their limbs and facial structure was like her own. There were five in total and Rose wasn't sure which one had spoken. All were dressed in black tactical gear with armored plates. Giving the nearest one a smile, Rose's eyes dropped to their sides. All of them had swords strapped to their belts.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted with a wide smile. "Got a bit turned around. Can you tell us where we are? I'm the Doctor, by the way, this is Rose."

"Silence," one of the guards snapped. Rose's eyes jumped to him. He was a bit taller than the others with an odd mark on his cheek that looked a bit like a tattoo, but also a bit like a scar. "You look like off-worlders."

"That's us," the Doctor confirmed. He grinned widely at them and Rose looked worriedly between their weapons. "Bit lost, I'm afraid. Our ship made an emergency landing." Then his expression turned serious. "I don't like guns, would you mind?"

One of the younger looking ones started to lower his weapon only to get kicked in the shin by the soldier next to him. Rose almost laughed, but then one of them stepped forward. Something about him screamed leader. He didn't lower his weapon as he came near them. Then he lashed forward with the butt of his weapon and hit the Doctor in the gut. Rose made a small sound and gripped the Doctor's shoulder to help him stay on his feet.

"That was rude," the Doctor huffed. He straightened up and glared. "What's going on here?"

"Silence," the man growled. "You'll come with us. We'll find out the truth. You try to escape and we'll kill you both." He gestured with his firearm towards the road. "Keep moving."

"Oh so you're escorting us," the Doctor said brightly. "Fantastic, we wanted to head into town for directions."

One of the younger looking soldiers almost laughed but caught himself. He glanced towards his leader and kept his firearm up. Rose scanned the dark uniforms, noticing small insignias that might have denoted ranks. Lovely, a military group. None the less, she and the Doctor kept walking with their hands up. They exchanged a look and Rose raised an eyebrow which made the Doctor smile. Just another day. She barely kept her grin contained though the Doctor's blue eyes almost glowed in response. Shireen and Sharon were right, they were a pair of idiots.

Something about the swords and the planet name kept nagging at Rose. She wondered if it was a bit of information from another life trying to come forward or something she'd forgotten from this life. The soldiers behind them were strangely quiet. There was no conversation, no questions, and no low grumblings from the lower ranks. She looked at the city ahead of them. They were much closer now and she could see a wall surrounding the area. The complex she'd seen before was some sort of step pyramid and rose above the tops of all the other buildings. If they hadn't had guns pointed at them, Rose would have asked the Doctor more about the city.

There was a sudden shout behind them. The Doctor spun to look back and grabbed her left hand as more figures came pouring out of the woods. They had firearms too and the Doctor shouted for them to wait, but they didn't. The soldiers who had captured them started firing with small bolts of blue blasting out of their weapons. One of their captors screamed in pain and collapsed onto the road.

The Doctor pulled Rose off the road and they ducked down into a ditch as the fight continued. Rose looked up towards the new group. They were all dressed in more old-fashioned clothing that resembled tunics and leather armor. All of them were also carrying swords. She shifted her right hand only to have the soldiers suddenly take off running down the road towards the city. Their commander was shouting at them to retreat and Rose finally breathed a little easier.

"Stay down," the Doctor whispered.

But it was too late. One of the new arrivals had already spotted them and dashed over, training a firearm on them. This one was a woman and Rose offered her a smile, but there was no response. The woman's hands shook slightly and her eyes widened as she took them in, but the weapon stayed fixed on the Doctor.

"Off worlders," the woman called to her group.

"Bring them," a male shouted back. "Let's find out what they know!"

"That depends on the topic," the Doctor said.

"Stand up!"

They exchanged another look and climbed out of the ditch. Rose dusted fallen pretty leaves off of her jeans. The Doctor stepped back onto the road and offered Rose a hand. She took it gratefully and let him pull her out of the ditch.

"Come on," the woman ordered. "Move!" She pointed them into the forest where the other seven of her group were waiting. Two of them were staying picking up a wounded man. "We have to get off the road."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire?" Rose asked softly, leaning towards the Doctor.

"Maybe, but I like the look of these ones a bit better," the Doctor said.

"Enough talking," the woman said. She was glancing nervously back the way they had come. "We've got to keep moving. There'll be more patrols soon."

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a quick look. Rose touched her golden bracelet with her left hand and gave the Doctor a questioning glance. He shook his head just enough to communicate with her. Nodding in understanding, Rose held in a sigh and sped up her pace to keep up with their new captors.


	11. Star Knights: Alando

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Eleven: Star Knights: Alando

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The walk through the forest gave Rose a chance to study their new captors. They were largely the same physically as the first group that captured them, but their skin was a touch lighter with odd little bluish freckles scattered on their cheeks. This group seemed nervous, but no one was actively pointing weapons at them.

"Easy Eraln," one of the soldiers said as the injured man hissed in pain.

"Can I help?" Rose asked softly.

"No," the soldier said quickly, but not harshly. "We've got him and he's not in danger of dying."

"Glad to hear it," the Doctor said behind Rose. "Is anyone going to tell us what is going on here?" 

"You're off-worlders," the woman who had found them earlier said. "So it makes sense that you don't know, but honestly you shouldn't be here. Planetary travel was banned over two years ago."

"We didn't mean to come here," Rose offered. "Our ship… made an emergency landing."

The woman sighed, her ears dropping slightly. "Look, just… just wait. We're taking you to base… after that… well that's not up to us."

"Speaking of which, we're far enough from the patrols to cover their eyes," one of the men said. "We can't let them see the way."

Rose tensed as the woman nodded and a pair of long black strips were produced. Next to her, the Doctor squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Blindfolding," the Doctor said. "Well, that at least gives the impression that we might be released."

His words were a touch joking for their captors, but reassured Rose slightly. She squeezed his hand in return, an action at the woman noted. Rose caught their guard smiling a little and her shoulders relaxing slightly. Apparently she thought they were a couple and that seemed to make them less dangerous in her eyes. Then the blindfold was on and they were carefully walked along a path, still hand in hand for support. They walked a long ways before finally stopping and the blindfolds were pulled away. Now, they were in front of a … well a door in a hill.

Calling it a building would have been too kind. It was a hole in the ground, but not the nice hobbit hole sort. There was a door built into the side of the hill, but it was dirty and painted to blend in. A pair of older looking guards were crouched next to it behind small walls of moss covered rock. Everything about it screamed rebel alliance and the Doctor looked much more interested. The doors slid open slowly, but quietly and they were gestured inside.

No one spoke to them as they headed down a tunnel carved into the earth. It was lit by small lights fixed to the wall. There were piles of scrap and spare parts spread along the walls. A couple of guards were seated a table cleaning their weapons and looked up at them suspiciously. The smell of metal, earth and dankness filled Rose's nostrils, but she said nothing.

They were shown to a cell in a small side room carved out of the ground. The cell was about six by six with a small cot on one side and a thick metal door with a small vent window. While it had basic construction, Rose noted the electrical controls on the exterior of the door. Those weren't primitive at all. Rose and the Doctor stepped inside calmly thought the Doctor turned back to their captors.

"So, when do we get to actually talk with someone. We aren't here to cause trouble."

"Just wait a bit," one of the guards said. In the low light they looked very tired. "Someone will be by to get you for an audience soon."

"So are we guests or prisoners?" the Doctor asked.

"Prisoners for now," the guard replied. They actually sounded a touch sheepish. "We can't be too sure that you weren't planted yet." Then the guard lifted their weapon and another stepped forward with a small wooden box. "I do need you to take off your coats and empty your pockets."

Rose almost sighed. She'd been hoping they'd avoid that one. The Doctor grumbled, but shrugged off the leather jacket and dropped it into the wooden box the second guard was holding. Rose did the same, shivering a little at the chill in the air. The Doctor hadn't been joking when he said this world was colder. The guards seemed to notice because after the box was set on the table outside the door, she was tossed a thick folded up blanket. Before she could even say thank you the door was closed and locked with a heavy metallic click.

The Doctor smiled at Rose. She raised an eyebrow at him, but wasn't actually angry. There was a bit of worry in her eyes, but mostly just annoyance. Sitting down on the cot, she unfolded the blanket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Doctor promised. "My body temperature is lower than you apes'."

Rose sighed and reached up to the tight ponytail she'd been wearing all day. With a quick tug she freed her long hair, letting the dark blonde gentle curls fall over her shoulders and down her back. The Doctor found himself watching a little too closely and swallowed. He'd never understood many of the human triggers for attraction, but he was learning. Very very quickly.

Shaking his head, the Doctor pushed away the very dangerous thoughts about his companion and focused. Their cell was small and dug out of the ground with the thick smell of damp earth surrounding them. It wasn't very impressive, but he'd been in worse places. The biggest problem was the lack of windows. They were getting plenty of light and air through the door window, but he couldn't see anything of the outside.

"I could get through the door," Rose said. "I still have my bracelet."

"I want to know what is happening here," the Doctor said. He was frowning and glaring at the door now. "We're clearly dealing with two factions here."

"Honestly, I like this lot better than the last," Rose replied. "They don't seem as hostile. Less like an organized military."

"Could be," the Doctor agreed. "And they use more guerilla tactics based on that little skirmish we saw."

"Well, I am getting an Endor Rebel Alliance vibe from them," Rose said.

The Doctor chuckled at the reference and some of the tension in his shoulders eased. His eyes were lowered and he wasn't looking at her which Rose wasn't sure what to make of. They were silent for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of people outside. There were stray bits of chatter that Rose could only hear for a moment before people moved on, but the Doctor was frowning slightly making her think that his 'superior Time Lord senses' were picking up a bit more.

Rose wanted to talk to him, but he seemed focused on listening at the door. She tried to breathe evenly and not make noise. The frown on the Doctor's face deepened until he finally huffed and moved away from the door. There was a flicker of hesitation, but then he sat down next to her.

"Hear anything?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said. "Some patrols and guards, but nothing useful." He glared at the door. "We need to find out what is going on here."

"I could cut through the door," Rose offered. "Along the hinges. I doubt it would stand up to that."

"Not sure escaped prisoners is the best option here," the Doctor replied. "I really think that they will take us to see someone eventu-"

The Doctor stopped talking as the door swung open. There were two guards in the door and the front one visibly relaxed when he stopped them sitting calmly on the bed. He rallied a moment later, straightening up. After her years with UNIT soldiers, Rose found it almost endearing and decided that someone had given the rookie prison duty.

"They're ready to see you now," the second guard said. This one was much more confident. "Stay calm, answer questions and don't try to escape. Even if you aren't spies, we have to protect our location." 

"Fantastic," the Doctor said. He all but jumped up and held a hand out to Rose. "Any chance of getting my coat back?" He rolled his shoulders and grinned. "Feel off without it."

The guard frowned and Rose noted that he had dark little blue freckles that were sort of cute. The rookie guard looked at the other one who said. "They're still searching your pockets."

"Oh that will take forever," the Doctor grumbled. Then he sighed dramatically and Rose thought she saw more than a flicker of his eleventh self in his eyes. "Well then, take us to your leader."

They were taken down the corridor which sloped further down into the base. The smell of earth surrounded them as they followed the corridor which like the entrance was lit with low lights. Then it opened into a much larger room that looked like some sort of old bunker with metal walls and brighter lights. There were computer set up around the room and Rose smiled at the familiar design. Ten thousand years in her past and humanoids had created something very close to what she knew, at least in appearance. There was a large table and people moving around it with small notes and speaking in low voices.

"This looks familiar," the Doctor said. "Churchill war rooms."

Nodding slightly, Rose turned her attention to the people. At the center of it all was a tall man with pale blue skin, a strong jaw, broad shoulders and an old greying uniform of some sort who was leaning over a set of holographic maps being produced by the large table. There was a golden cuff on his right hand that drew her attention when it caught the light. Then he looked up at them with sharp dark blue eyes and his frown deepened.

"So you are offworlders," the man said. He straightened up and tugged slightly at the bottom of his old uniform. "You're lucky that my patrol came along when it did. Had you been taken to the city it is doubtful that you would have lived long."

"Sounds like you intend to let us live then," the Doctor observed. He was smiling pleasantly though it wasn't his usual full manic grin. "I'm happy to hear that."

"I don't have plans on killing you, not unless you are spies." The man's eyes moved over the Doctor and then to Rose. They lingered on her bracelet for a moment and his frown deepened. "I am Alando the Star Knight," he announced. Rose's eyes widened, but she held in a gasp of surprise. "I came to this world to protect it."

"What's happened?" the Doctor pressed.

Alando looked at the Doctor hard. Rose could see the weight of judgement in his eyes and straightened up. The Doctor looked too small without his coat, even with his arms crossed over his chest and she could see an angry flare in his blue eyes. Alando might think it was because of him. Then Alando looked at her. She kept her chin up, but tried to smile a little. His eyes went to her bracelet again and Rose's mouth went dry. Was there some sort of secret handshake that she was supposed to know? Should she even say something? She was a time traveler after all-

Then Alando grabbed a firearm that was on the table and aimed it at her. He squeezed the trigger and there was a sharp electric noise. She summoned the sword before she even thought about it. The bolt of energy hit the blade and deflected to the right. Several of the guards leapt out of the way and it hit the wall with a soft hiss. Rose's wide eyes jumped back to Alando whose eyes were just as wide, but his were angry.

"What trick is this?" Alando growled. His eyes narrowed on Rose and a real rush of fear hit her squarely in the chest. "How did you get that sword?" 

"I'm a Star Knight," Rose said carefully. She kept the blade up and ready, watching each of Alando's movements for any sign of attack. "Just like you."

"Rose," the Doctor said in warning.

Waving him off with her free hand, Rose hoped that he got the message that she couldn't be distracted right now. She knew what a Star Knight sowrd could do. At least in part.

"Impossible," Alando said. His tone was dark and condemning. "I know all the current Star Knights and you are not one of them!"

The words made Rose pause. Ten thousand years ago, there were still multiple Star Knights. They probably sought each other out, probably talked amongst themselves and trained newcomers. A wave of sadness hit Rose, but she dared not say anything. The Star Knights were made by the White Guardian of Time to fight Eternals, but Alando may or may not understand time travel.

Her hesitation was too long. She heard the Doctor start to say something, but Alando's entire focus was on her. Then Alando's golden cuff shimmered. Rose's eyes widened and she watched in surprise as it transformed in his hand to a golden longsword. She'd never seen that on the other side of things. It really was… impressive, scary, and weird looking.

"I don't want to fight you," Rose said carefully.

"Of course you don't! Star Knights are gifted by our sword with the knowledge of how to wield our blades. You can't compare. Even so, I will not suffer a fraud!" He leapt around the table towards her.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted.

She brought up her blade automatically as Alando lunged forward. Their blades collided. There was a strange flash of light that hurt Rose's eyes. Sparks flew off the swords where they had connected. Something made the Doctor gasp, but Rose didn't dare look at him. Alando pulled his sword away with a scowl on his face. He swung again. Rose dodged out of the way, moving around the table as more of the people moved out of their way.

"I don't want to fight you!" Rose insisted. "I am a Star Knight, it's just complicated."

"You can't be!" Alando said. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying."

The traded blows again. Everyone was backing up except for the Doctor. Shaking her head, Rose hoped he'd get the message to stay back. Alando swung at her neck. A squeal escaped Rose, but she leaned out of the way and snapped her own blade forward, catching him on the arm and drawing blood. Alando's eyes widened in surprise and he moved back, looking down at the wound in surprise.

Calling back the sword, Rose let it resettle as a bracelet on her right wrist and held it up. She was unarmed now and thankfully Alando stopped. He was looking at the bracelet. Rose's heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it in her own ears. Rose shifted her aram forward so Alando could see the bracelet fully in the lights. Their eyes met and she waited, hoping that he'd have issues with just stabbing her now that she wasn't even trying to defend herself.

"Rose," the Doctor said. "Be careful."

"I'm not going to fight him, Doctor," Rose answered.

The whole room was holding its breath. Something shifted in Alando's eyes. His own sword shimmered and transformed back into his own cuff bracelet.

"Alright," Alando said. Uneasiness filled his face as his eyes jumped between Rose's face and the bracelet. "Alright then, I don't know how you have that sword, but it is a true Star Knight's blade." He swallowed thickly. "When did you…" 

"Years ago," Rose answered honestly. "And I don't know who used it before me."

"I suppose it is possible… I haven't heard from Langdon in some time," Alando replied. Then he breathed out slowly, a pained look on his features. "Very well then, little sister. If you're here then I would be a fool not to accept your aide."


	12. Star Knights: Lesson in History

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twelve: Star Knights: Lesson in History

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

It was like a switch was flipped. Alando went from being suspicious and attacking her to calling Rose over next to him and bringing up the holographic display. Glancing at the Doctor, Rose found that he looked just as confused as she felt. She offered the Doctor a slight smile and looked at the nearest group of guards. They didn't seem to know what to make of it.

"Anything you took from them return," Alando said. He leaned over the display with hunched shoulders and sighed.

"Sir? Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice and the firearms finally went away. "Now, what was your name?" Alando asked Rose.

"My name is Rose Tyler," she answered carefully. She tried to keep her unease out of her tone, but she wasn't sure how much Alando could be safely told. "Pleasure to meet you."

"What is going on here?" the Doctor asked. He stepped up to the display with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are not a Star Knight," Alando said bluntly. He was eying the Doctor with suspicion, but also dismissal.

"No, apparently today I'm just her chauffeur," the Doctor retorted.

"Alando, this is the Doctor," Rose said quickly before a fight could start. "He's my best friend and my partner. Trust me, he can help us stop whatever problems there are here. It's what we do." Rose offered her fellow Star Knight a smile. "I'm sorry that I'm not checked out on whatever Star Knight protocol there might be, but please tell us what is going on. We'd like to help."

The Doctor started to grumble and Rose quickly elbowed him in the side to silence whatever sarcastic remark he was about to make. The guards returned and offered the Doctor his leather jacket and a box of things they'd pulled from his pocket. Alando and one of the guards watched with open fascination as the Doctor scooped the various bits and bots back into his pocket, keeping the sonic screwdriver out for last. Rose took back her own jacket with a small smile of amusement.

"So what is going on here?" Rose asked. "Some sort of civil war?"

"More of an invasion," Alando answered. "A being called Kogain recently came to this planet and has established martial law. He's an alien and wants to terraform the planet in order to make it suitable for another species. According to the information we've managed to gather, he's being paid a high sum for his services."

"Take over… terraforming…" Rose blinked in shock. Her stomach was turning and she thought the Doctor might have growled. "There are people that do that?"

"Blon," the Doctor said softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rose shook her whole body. "And that's why you're here?"

"Yes, you might not know this but this world was the original home of the Star Knights," Alando said gently. "While we are chosen for our desire to protect others, obviously this world is important to us."

Again something tugged at Rose's memory and she held back a gasp. The White Guardian had told her that the original Star Knight civilization had been destroyed in a nuclear war. That fit with what the Doctor was saying.

"So do you have a plan?" the Doctor asked.

"The number of patrols has increased around the city, as you saw when you were captured," Alando explained. "We've lost our spies in the city so we are planning to sneak in tonight and see what we can learn."

"That's not much of a plan," the Doctor said.

"We know that Kogain is moving weapons into the old temple complex," Alando said. "And we know that he's been working on an energy source for the terraforming system. We just don't know when he'll be ready. I don't want to wait for the ground to start shaking and the sky to burn to move."

"Fair point," the Doctor conceded. "I take it outside interference is why they are capturing any offworlders who come too close?"

"Exactly, Kogain can't afford any mistakes or news of this to reach other planets. While Eritha is highly advanced enough that it isn't a crime, there are plenty of people who look down on global genocide."

"Yeah, I'm one of them," the Doctor said darkly. "Have you been able to send any news off world?"

"No, I arrived here because I was tracking Kogain and was suspicious of why he'd come here. Now, however, Kogain has communication blockades around the planet. It's one of the reasons that I think he is close."

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a quick look. The Doctor's earlier irritation was fading in light of the facts, what few they had.

"We are planning a mission for tonight," Alando explained. "That's why we had patrols out checking on the guard rotations into the city."

"Is the fact they saw us going to make things worse?" Rose asked.

"Possibly, but hopefully Kogain will focus his efforts on ways into the complex." Alando actually smiled now. "We have a tunnel into the oldest sections of the complex. It won't be easy working our way up, but we'll be able to avoid most of his guards."

"We'll join you then," the Doctor said. "If he is preparing to terraform the world then we need to move fast."

Alando frowned slightly at the Doctor and then looked at Rose. Holding back an eye roll, Rose nodded in agreement with the Doctor's words. "We'd like to join you," she said. "Our ship was pulled here by something and it might have to do with Kogain."

"Not sure what he'd have that could drag the TARDIS here," the Doctor said. "But if it was him, then you've got really big problems."

"Very well then," Alando agreed. He turned to one of the nearby soldiers. "My fellow Star Knight and her companion will be joining us."

The Doctor made a distressed sound and Rose grinned. "My companion," she whispered to him. "Wait until the others hear about this."

"Don't you dare," the Doctor grumbled. "What is the universe coming to?"

….

The base was humming with activity. People were suiting up in dark clothing, cleaning their weapons and securing the various tunnels. Alando was in the center of everything, double checking maps and talking with everyone who came within three feet of him. He was tense, but there was also a sense of familiarity in everything he did. He'd done this before, Rose realized. As a Star Knight, he tracked down bad guys and stopped them. Just like she had on Earth and did now with the Doctor.

It was hard not to watch Alando too closely. Rose didn't want to freak him out, but there was something almost unsettling about seeing the golden cuff on his arm. She'd finally noticed that his clothes were cut in a way that made his right sleeve shorter and exposed the cuff. Rose wasn't sure if that was a Star Knight thing in general or just Alando, but as he was directing troops she didn't want to ask. The Doctor was looking through records on one of the computer systems as a guard stood next to him nervously. The locals didn't seem sure of what to make of any of this. Yet they all seemed to trust Alando and default to his leadership.

Maybe that was what being a Star Knight meant in this time. Maybe people talked a lot about them and the arrival of one was a cause for celebration. Leaning against the wall, Rose watched Alando as everyone gathered their gear. There was a twinge of something in her chest, maybe jealousy. She wasn't sure. He'd come here and taken charge because he was a Star Knight. It made her think back to how she'd felt every time someone had heard of her or knew her reputation.

It was a silly thing to worry about. Rose chalked it up to being an estate kid that no one thought would go far, but it was still there. Then the Doctor was next to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I haven't got any extra gear to worry about," Rose said. "You still planning to go with them or is there something else you want to try?"

"I need to see these weapons that Kogain has," the Doctor answered. "There isn't much information on them in their databases. Not enough for me to figure out a counter at least."

"Is that our play?" Rose asked. "I assumed we're going to stop him."

"Terraforming is a destructive business," the Doctor said. His voice was rough with barely contained anger. "It will kill everyone on the planet."

"Oh," Rose breathed out. "Yeah, let's stop him then." She paused and nodded towards Alando. "What do you think of him?"

"Bit of a rulemonger," the Doctor muttered. "But not too bad if I disregard him swinging a sword at you."

Rose could tell from the tone that the Doctor wasn't going to forgive that anytime soon. Smiling, she reached over and took his hand, holding it firmly in her own. He looked down at their hands and Rose saw the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly. She wondered if she needed to say something more, but the Doctor's shoulders relaxed and he leaned back against the wall, shoving his free hand into his pocket as they waited.

It didn't take much longer before they were following one of the earthen tunnels with Alando and seven armed guards. The Doctor stayed away from the weapons and kept Rose firmly at his side. Alando kept glancing back at them in a mixture of confusion and amusement. Rose wondered if she should just go ahead and add another tally to the list of people who thought they were together. No one talked as they followed the tunnel to a ladder and wooden trap door.

"We'll wait here until dusk," Alando said. "Right now, we are below the city at the lowest levels of the temple complex. We'll move out and work our way up into the levels that Kogain is using as his base."

"What about the rest of the city?" the Doctor asked.

"It is all but abandoned now," Alando answered. "Only Kogain's men remain. Everyone else was shipped out into work camps around the area or other cities." Then the other Star Knight shrugged. "He isn't too concerned about them, he just wants no distractions." Alando looked at the soldiers. "Rest now. We're safe here."

Rose looked up at the trap door and her heart jumped for a moment as a sense of dread filled her. She wasn't sure what it was, but something tugged at her instinct in a very bad way. Taking a deep breath, she shivered and tried to shake off the feeling as she sat down on the ground next to the Doctor.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine," Rose said. "Just got a bad feeling about all this."

"You don't think it's Alando, do you?" the Doctor asked. He sounded a touch worried.

"No," Rose said. "Not him, I sort of like him."

"Likes his rules too much," the Doctor grumbled. "But I think he's being honest with us." The Doctor looked out towards the city. "I'm worried about what this Kogain might have. Something pulled the TARDIS here and it was a temporal event."

"Did you find anything in the computers?" Rose asked.

"Nothing much, it all confirmed what Alando's been telling us," the Doctor replied. "This Kogain arrived roughly six months ago with some troops and took over the nearby city. He enslaved parts of the population, but others signed up with him. This lot has been using guerrilla tactics to try and stop him. They have logs of space shipments coming in, but little beyond that."

"Hence this recon mission."

"None of this explains the TARDIS though," the Doctor said. "Terraforming equipment, while dangerous, doesn't have any temporal components."

"We must be overlooking something."

"Yes, but what?"

"I don't know," Rose grumbled. She looked around and caught sight of Alando. "Tell you what though, I'm going to have a chat with my fellow Star Knight."

"Be careful," the Doctor said sternly.

Rose gave him a smile and dusted off her jeans as she stood up. The soldiers glanced up at her, but no one said anything as Rose went over a few feet to Alando. For a moment she hesitated, but then smiled and knelt down next to him.

"Rose," Alando greeted.

"Why did you doubt that I was a Star Knight?" Rose asked.

"You didn't make the greeting gesture," Alando said sheepishly. "I always thought that the culture of the Star Knights was something that would spread with the swords."

"Sorry," Rose said. "I got my sword when helping stop hostile actions that were meant to start a war. The sword was being transported on the ship and I grabbed it when I was challenged to combat. I didn't know what it was."

"That must have been a shock. Alando chuckled sympathetically.

"It was, like a shock all through my body, but… oddly it didn't frighten me. All of a sudden it took on a new form and I could fight with it."

"The sword adjusts to fit the body type and best style of its knight," Alando explained.

"Yeah, I got that much from the White Guardian."

Alando's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in pure shock. Rose grimaced at her own words, suddenly realizing that she'd possibly given too much away. "You've met the White Guardian, the keeper of good and order, the one who made the Star Knight blades."

"Uh, yes." Rose exhaled slowly. "I guess if you really do know about the Guardians then it is probably okay for me to tell you that I'm a time traveler." Alando's eyes widened. "Well, the Doctor is at least. I travel with him, saving planets and the like."

"A time traveler," Alando repeated. Then he shook his head and chuckled. "Well… I suppose that does explain you having a sword that I don't know about."

"Yeah."

"Where are you from then? When are you from?"

"Ten thousand years in the future," Rose answered softly. She didn't want to be overheard. "From a planet called Earth. You wouldn't know of it."

"You're right, I've never heard of it," Alando agreed. "Time travel huh… I've heard of it of course. The swords were made by the White Guardian of Time. It is just..."

"Still hard to believe," Rose finished. "I know, sometimes it catches up to me and I'm just stunned at the life I'm living."

"So you and your Doctor travel in time to fight evil."

"Well, honestly we travel just to see the universe," Rose said. "But we try to help whenever we find trouble."

"I can understand that," Alando said.

"So, what can you tell me about the Star Knights?" Rose asked. "I mean, is there a base somewhere? Secrets signs I should know?"

"No, there is no headquarters," Alando said. "There have never been that many of us. I suppose originally when the swords were made to fight back the Eternals there may have been a safe house that the first Star Knights used, but that is long lost. As for the greeting, traditionally Star Knights will rest the sword cuff over their heart, wherever that is." He brought up his own right hand and laid the golden cuff over his chest, in roughly the same place that Rose's was. She copied the gesture.

"Hand open or closed?"

"Closed."

Rose adjusted her fingers, forming a fist and Alando nodded. "Exactly, it is simple, but it shows the cuff, the location of your heart and signals that you have no hostile intentions. Of course, I don't think Star Knights can fight each other with true hostile intentions."

"But we fought?"

"I wasn't sure if you were a Star Knight," Alando pointed out. "If I had known and still tried to harm you then the sword likely would have abandoned me."

"I've had that happen," Rose said without thinking. A look of horror filled Alando's face and Rose rushed to explain. "Uh, I was under telepathic influence from an enemy of the Guardians," she said. "The sword fell off, but I got it back about an hour later when the influence was gone. Thankfully, I didn't hurt anyone."

"Ah, that makes sense, the swords do connect to our minds. A change in the mind could break your connection with the sword."

"Yeah, that's what I gathered at least," Rose agreed. "How did you get your sword?"

"There was a tournament when the prior owner passed away," Alando said sadly. "I had grown up on the tales of the Star Knights. There was a series of challenges to test physical ability and honor. I did well enough to earn a chance to touch the sword. I was not the best in the contests by far, but the sword selected me as its new Knight." He smiled returned and his chest expanded slightly. "It was the greatest and most terrifying moment of my life. I'd dreamed of being one of the Star Knights, but then when it happened I was shocked and frightened."

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse than my reaction," Rose said softly. "I was shocked but grateful. It happened just in time to save my life and my planet."

"They say that the swords are always where they need to be," Alando replied.

"I'm not sure I'd believe that."

"They were created by a Guardian of Time. Part of his power rests in the blades," Alando reminded her. There was a look of faint amusement on his face. "I doubt it was by accident that you and the sword were there that day."

"Well… I don't know about the sword, but I can see the White Guardian pulling something like that." Rose shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, but he's more than a little irritating." She chuckled a little despite herself. "At least he doesn't show up and challenge me to tic-tac-toe like Black does."

"The Black-" Alando's eyes widened. Then he shook his head. "You are very strange, little sister."

"Yes I am," Rose answered bluntly. "Why do you call me that?"

"The Star Knights are a family. We are few who stand for what is right in a universe that does not always embrace that," Alando replied gently. "We have a connection through our swords. You are one of us and thus a part of the family." He smiled and chuckled fondly as his eyes glazed over slightly. "Tidgein calls me 'little brother' as I am younger than him. Rachelo occasionally has less kind names for the rest of us."

Rose was going to ask about them, eagerness bubbled up in her chest, but there was a soft beeping from Alando's left wrist. He went silent and touched a tiny button on the cuff of his coat. Then he stood up and the soldiers followed.

"It's time. Remember, we only want to look around and learn what he is planning. Stay safe and stay together." Looking down at Rose, he smiled teasingly at her. "Do keep an eye on your companion, little sister. If the two of you indeed make a habit of saving planets, then we may have need of you."


	13. Star Knights: The Pyramid

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirteen: Star Knights: The Pyramid

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose and the Doctor were given what she could only describe as glow sticks that provided a soft blue light when bent, just like the ones on Earth. A brief look of amusement took over the Doctor's face. Rose had to smile at the expression, suddenly reminded of his future happier selves. It was a reminder that someday things would be better even if not always easier.

They climbed up into an old tunnel that made Rose think of the Indiana Jones movie. The Doctor stayed right next to her as they began to follow the stone corridor with their little lights providing only some illumination in the pitch blackness. The stone walls were covered in faint grooves and shapes that shimmered in front of Rose as they tried to form words. It must have been too old and faded for even the TARDIS because all of it remained stubbornly illegible. Alando paused for a moment at the head of the group and looked at the walls with searching eyes. Rose didn't know if he had some information on what it all meant, but a moment later he was walking again.

Everyone spread out a little more, pausing to shine their lights into the nooks and crannies along the way. Rose doubted that there were any enemies this deep, but understood their paranoia. The thin and stale air was hard to breathe. Rose toyed with her TARDIS key absentmindedly, noting that it seemed a little warmer than normal. Then the Doctor snagged her free hand.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered. "Everything alright?"

"Just…" The Doctor fell silent and was looking down at the joined hands. "Rose, just stay with me. Don't wander off, I really mean it this time."

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"I don't know what's happening here," the Doctor answered. His voice was a touch raw. "Whatever drew the TARDIS here is… blinding me. I can't properly see the timeline of the planet any longer. It's been thrown into flux."

"Maybe that's good," Rose offered.

He shook his head and pulled her even closer to him so her hip bumped his leg. "No," he said. "It's not, Rose. Please, even if you trust Alando, stay with me."

"Okay," Rose said. "I'll do my best." The Doctor gave her a sharp look, almost angry and Rose held back a sigh. "We don't know what's happening, Doctor, so there are promises I can't make."

He sighed softly but nodded even as his grip on her hand tightened. Rose didn't try to pull away and shifted her light up in her right hand to look at the walls again. This time the TARDIS seemed to be able to make sense of some of it. There were records of past years, including when religious ceremonies were done. Nothing important, but interesting to archeologists, she supposed. That thought nagged at Rose's memory like she should recognize something about this place.

Everything suddenly opened ahead of them. The corridors widened and Rose's lung filled with fresh air. It was such a shock that she almost started coughing. Next to her, the Doctor kept her arm steady and she noted some of the others reacting in a similar fashion. There was light pouring in ahead of them and Rose finally realized that it might not be a good thing. Her ears caught a heavy rhythmic sound and she exchanged a look with the Doctor. It sounded a lot like marching.

Ahead of them was an old short stone wall that Rose realized must look over an open area. Kneeling down, their small group moved over to it and carefully peered over. There were dozens of huge metal crates. Soldiers were marching around the perimeter with heavy firearms in their grasp. Rose looked up slowly. The top of the structure had been ripped open allowing the night air inside. Huge lights had been placed all around, fixed into the ancient stone and were flooding the area with light. And at the center of it all was a massive array with a familiar looking tube shape with a cone top. Some sort of missile that made everyone around her hiss in alarm.

"What is that for?" someone asked Alando. "Is that the terraformer?"

"No," the Doctor answered. His voice was low and angry. "That's not for terraforming. That's for causing destruction." He looked towards Alando. "Any chance they know where your base is?"

"Maybe," Alando answered uncomfortably. Then he squared his shoulders and turned to one of his men. "Head back and give an evacuation order. I want everyone and everything in the secondary base. Take Deja with you, stay silent."

"We haven't finished digging it out yet!"

"It will be tight, but it can work. Especially if people start digging when they get there," Alando said. "Now move!"

The soldier and another one, Deja, scooted back from the railing and vanished into the dark passage with only their small lights to mark them. No one spoke and Rose watched Alando's face run through a gauntlet of emotions. He glanced her way and Rose met his gaze as calmly as she could. The Doctor's grip on her hand didn't ease even as he leaned up and peeked over the rail once again.

"They're very armed," the Doctor whispered. "I see the parts of the terraforming machine, but he's defiantly got his missile front and center in here." The Doctor hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "He's using this as a missile silo so it's possible that the terraformer is out in the city."

"You said you saw parts," Alando pointed out.

"Not many, most might just be spares or he's still assembling it."

The atmosphere in makeshift silo changed. Down below, all the troops straightened up even more and several lowered their heads. Frowning, Rose leaned further forward only for the Doctor to pull her back by her shoulders as new being strode purposefully into the open area. One of the soldiers gave him an unfamiliar salute and stood at attention.

"All in order, sir."

"Good," the new being said. "Glad to hear, but I want those rebels found. We're getting close."

"Yes, sir, Commander Kogain."

Rose peered forward again, wanting a better look at the one behind this. Kogain was taller than Alando and the Doctor with darker blue skin and dark lines around his large brown eyes. He was dressed in what looked like some sort of military uniform with a stylized symbol on the sleeve. Standing amongst his troops, he looked completely relaxed and even proud while Rose's stomach turned at the sight of the missile. The Doctor took her hand and tugged on it gently. Forcing herself to move, Rose followed the others along the stone railing and into another dark hallway. So far they hadn't been seen.

"We can get out into the city through here," Alando whispered. "We need to confirm the status of the terraformer."

"Agreed," the Doctor said. Rose nodded for good measure. "And see if he has any other kinds of technology."

"What are we looking for?" Rose asked, keeping her voice low.

"Not sure, but that missile is short range. It'll devastate an area, but no fallout. I want to make sure he hasn't got anything that will poison the planet." There was a note in his voice that reminded Rose that the planet would go through radiation fall out soon enough.

"A fair point, Doctor," Alando agreed. He looked a touch pleased and looked at Rose. "You choose your companion well."

Alando turned and moved to join his men as they searched the side corridor, for what Rose wasn't sure, but she looked up at the Doctor. There was a mixture of a frown and resignation on his face. He looked down at her, his blue eyes almost sparkling.

"That's not going away anytime soon, is it?"

"No."

"Anything I can do to convince you not to share this with the rest that clue of yours?" There was a pleading note in his voice that cut through Rose's worry for the planet.

"Absolutely nothing."

"I'll give you anything you want."

"The TARDIS already does that," Rose replied. "Her Wi-Fi is excellent."

"You're the first one in a long time to use it," the Doctor grumbled. "I'll-"

"Empty threat," Rose cut off. "I'm the better cook and the TARDIS loves me."

"You don't know it was a threat."

"Begging failed, bribing failed so of course it was going to be a threat."

"I wasn't begging."

"Yes, you were." Rose leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly. The Doctor inhaled softly. "It's okay, I won't rub it in." Their voices had gotten a bit louder as they talked and Alando suddenly turned back to give her a warning look. There was a slight smile on his face though.

"Found it, sir," one of the soldiers said.

"Found what?" the Doctor asked, taking Rose's hand once again and walking forward.

"There are doorways to the outer steps all through the pyramid," the soldier explained. "Just found one."

Alando and the soldier pushed against what looked like a stone wall to Rose as the second soldier used their glow stick to give them some light. The rock shifted slowly with a dull grinding sound and a burst of air hit Rose's face. She breathed in and peered around the Doctor's shoulder to look out as the stone was moved out. Faint light poured in and the first soldier carefully slipped out through the narrow hole they'd made.

"Clear, sir," he told Alando.

"Good."

Alando followed him out and before the Doctor could say anything, Rose slipped past him and stepped out. They were on one of the stone layers of the step pyramid and looking out at a fairly large city. The buildings were all below them, only standing three to four stories high. There were strings of lights running between the buildings and flood lights set up on the corners that shined down into the street. Rose wasn't sure how late it was, but the city was far too quiet.

"Everyone really is gone," she whispered.

"Let's be grateful for that," the Doctor said as he stepped up next to her. He took her hand again, holding it firmly in a silent reminder not to wander off. "Best that this Kogain doesn't have civilian hostages."

"Yeah," Rose agreed weakly. "So what are we looking for now."

"Don't have to look far," the Doctor said. He was looking off to their right and started walking along the wide step of the pyramid. "Hide your lights," he ordered. "We can see well enough in the moon."

He slipped his own glow stick into a pocket and Rose shoved hers into the sleeve of her coat to keep it hidden. A glance over her shoulder made her smile in relief as Alando and the two remaining soldiers did as the Doctor said. Following the Doctor, Rose struggled not to look down, unsure of how the view of huge steps leading down would affect her. Then they came to a stop and Rose saw what had drawn the Doctor's attention.

A large machine was built in the open square just in front of the pyramid. There were four curving metal legs that led up into an odd metal ring shape which suspended what looked like a laser array. It was pointed at the ground and the tip was glowing a faint red. There was a strange hum in the air that made the hairs on Rose's arms stand on end.

"Is that it?" Rose asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "And it's complete. Those are spare parts in the pyramid which limits how much sabotage we can do."

"Still… if we blow it up now then we can delay them long enough for a new plan," Alando said. He looked at Rose and the Doctor. "Either of you know about explosives?"

"A bit," the Doctor answered dryly. Rose held back a snort. "There should be enough on a military base to work with." The Doctor eyed the large machine. "Easiest target would be the legs. If it is unstable physically then the internal safeguards should keep it from working."

"Rose and I can do some damage there," Alando declared.

"Uh?" Rose eyed the thick metal structures. "How?"

"Our swords of course," Alando said. Rose's confusion must have shown because the older Star Knight frowned. "Don't you realize that we can strengthen our swords with our will to cut thicker materials?"

"No…" Rose trailed off and frowned. "Though… that does explain a few things."

"It requires mental focus," Alando explained. Then he smiled slightly and shrugged. "Raw desperation works too."

"Yeah, that would be me."

Alando chuckled and for a moment the thick tension of worry around the group lessened. Rose half considered suggesting that they fall back to the base to regroup and make a plan, but Alando and the Doctor were both staring at the terraformer with dread. Her own eyes scanned the area. There were military barricades in the streets and patrols marching around. It was an unsettling sight.

"Doctor?"

"People aren't supposed to be on the planet when a terraformer is activated," the Doctor explained. "Anyone who is on the planet is killed by the release of gases and the geological quakes."

"So Kogain must have a way off world," Rose said. "Doesn't that mean he isn't' ready to use it yet."

"I suppose," the Doctor agreed. "But all he needs is a teleport back to his ship, Rose." He looked down at her seriously. "That isn't advanced or big. Remember Blon?"

She nodded slowly, understanding the underlying issue. Kogain could vanish in a moment. If he was the sort of being happy to kill the population of an entire planet then he was probably okay with killing his own men in a fast escape. Rose didn't really have time to process that thought because the universe decided that they'd gone undetected long enough. There was a shout from below and armed men began to rush for the stairs up the pyramid while others on the ground opened fire.

The plasma blasts of the firearms sailed past Rose. The Doctor hauled her back against his chest as the shouting increased. On reflex, she began to twist away from him and summoned her sword. Rose caught one of the blasts on the smooth edge of the blade and snapped it back into the crowd of soldiers below. Another blast was reflected back and in the corner of her eyes, she saw Alando moving with speed and grace that she could only hope to have one day.

There were more shots coming from their right now. The soldiers who had climbed up opened fire, staying close together. Alando deflected most of their shots, but Rose could hear alarms in the distance. One of their soldiers went down. The Doctor grabbed the edge of the man's uniform and pulled him over. Rose glanced down as she deflected another blast, but the man's eyes were dimming. Her stomach tightened and she focused on the advancing troops. They were too far away from the terraformer and being pushed back. Alando shouted for them to return to the pyramid, but then the other soldier went down. Rose tried to grab him, but the Doctor pulled her back into the darkness of the pyramid. Alando jumped in after them and helped the Doctor push the stone wall back into place, leaving them in darkness with the sounds of alarms just audible outside.


	14. Star Knights: Trapped

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fourteen: Star Knights: Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I'm really excited about a female Doctor. I'm surprised; I really didn't think that BBC would actually cast a woman in the role! Yes, I will be using the Thirteenth Doctor though I don't have plans for her to appear in the series anytime soon. However, I have already done a little Glimpses chapter with her regeneration so go read that if you haven't already.

…

There was always a terrible moment when the trouble really started that your heart stopped, her stomach dropped, and your brain started running at a hundred miles an hour. Rose blamed it on adrenaline as every survival instinct kicked in and warred with experience. They were dealing with a complete terraformer that even had spare parts waiting and Kogain had a missile just to make things even worse. Now they were being fired at and were trapped back in the pyramid. Rose took a deep breath to regain some balance. At least the air was fresher now.

"What can we do now?" Rose asked. "Retreat to the tunnels?"

"No," Alando said. His voice was sharp and he was glaring out into the open area where the missile was. "They'll be crawling through the pyramid soon. I doubt we'll make it that far."

"We can't stay here though," the Doctor said. He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled out his glow stick from his pocket. "Come on!"

Soldiers were pouring inside. Those who had been organizing the various crates were already on the higher levels. They weren't going to make it back to the tunnel. Laser blasts rushed past Rose, striking the walls and destroying sections of the ancient writing. She summoned her sword and deflected two blasts in quick succession. There were more coming up onto the upper levels. More blasts were deflected by Rose and Alando.

"Can't go the way we came in," the Doctor growled.

He tugged Rose's hand and led her towards one of the small staircases down, but another patrol was storming up. Rose flicked her sword in front of the Doctor to catch another blast and reflect it. Alando swung his blade and another blast was sent back at a soldier. Both men dropped, but there were more coming. Rose could hear the wheels in the Doctor's head spinning.

"Come on!"

The Doctor released Rose's hand and jumped down onto a stack of crates. They shifted slightly under him but stayed stable enough for his weight. The soldiers hesitated and stopped shooting at him as Kogain shouted to be careful in the background. It was crazy and Rose's mouth dried up instantly, but she vaulted over the low railing and dropped onto a box. Another soldier fired at her and she knocked the bolt away like a baseball. The Doctor kept climbing down and she followed slowly. The stack of crates shuddered as Alando followed them down. Overhead, the soldiers were turning around quickly, but it was difficult for them to come down the narrow stairs quickly.

"This incompetence is not what I pay you for!" Kogain raged. Rose glanced his way, noting how his eyes were fixed on her sword. Then he looked up at Alando. "Kill the Star Knights, but mind the crates!"

They scrambled down. Rose had to keep her right arm up and her sword ready, leaving her with only her left hand to make it down the crates. The Doctor stayed close to her, lifting her down at a few points while she batted away laser blasts in the world's most high stakes round of badminton ever. Dropping down off the last crate, Rose's knees quivered as she hit the ground. The Doctor caught her left arm and pulled her down as another blast went over their head.

He pulled her away from the crates towards one of the spotlights. Rose looked back to see Alando reaching the ground floor and striking down a soldier who came too close. Another guard came running up towards Rose and the Doctor. She pulled her arm away and swung her sword, cutting through the guard's weapon. He froze in place stunned and Rose kicked him squarely in the chest before ducking to avoid another blast.

A glance towards the Doctor assured Rose that he had the sonic screwdriver out. Rose heard the familiar hum echo in the large cavern and relief filled her chest. The Doctor had a plan, at least she hoped so. A metal door opened and the Doctor looked towards them with dark worried eyes. He held out a hand and grabbed Rose's arm, all but dragging her towards the doorway.

Alando grunted behind Rose in pain. Spinning around, she reached out her arms just in time to catch his collapsing body. There was a black patch on his back that was smoldering. Her eyes widened, but she didn't stop moving and dragged him into the small room. Rose only glanced around to confirm there were no more soldiers, noting the row of controls and the one large screen fixed to the old stone wall. The Doctor moved into the doorway right behind her, grabbing the metal door and pulling it closed behind them.

Alando's weight against Rose's side, forcing her down and she carefully lowered the other Star Knight to the ground. There was a large smoldering section in his chest, just to the right of where he'd indicated earlier his heart was. She looked around for something to help them, but there was no sign of a first air kit. Kneeling down, Rose gripped the edge of Alando's uniform jacket and held it down against the injury. He made a soft noise of pain and Rose released the fabric, realizing that the laser weapon had already cauterized the flesh. Alando wasn't bleeding out, he was burned inside. Helplessness crashed through her chest and she gently touched his face. Alando's breath became more pained and Rose looked up towards the Doctor who was using the sonic screwdriver to seal the small control room.

"That won't hold them for long," the Doctor said. He crossed the room and knelt down next to Alando.

"Is there anything you can do?" Rose asked.

The Doctor frowned and leaned forward to examine the wound. He grimaced and the expression on his face said everything. Rose bit her lower lip and looked down at Alando. To her surprise, the older Star Knight offered her a weak smile and touched her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Hit my heart," Alando said between grit teeth. "Nothing you can do." He started to pant. "I can feel…"

"Don't," The Doctor said. "Just don't." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "I don't have anything I can use to repair that kind of injury, but I can make it stop hurting."

Alando looked up at him in surprise. His blue eyes were already beginning to glass over, but he nodded. Rose swallowed as the Doctor brought the sonic near the blackish blue skin and it whirled. Alando's body relaxed and the Star Knight looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Alando said. "Shouldn't have brought you, little sister."

"This isn't your fault," Rose said.

"Wanted to find out what was happening, but made everything worse," Alando said. "They'll activate the terraformer now."

"Probably," the Doctor agreed gruffly. "Kogain isn't going to wait and see what else you and yours can do."

"Then we've failed," Alando whispered. The defeat and pain in his voice made Rose's body ache. Alando tried to lift his sword, but his arm shook too much. "I'm sorry little sister."

"This isn't your fault," Rose said. "You didn't know how bad things were."

"I should have." His tone was angry, bitter, and regretful.

"Wasn't that the point of sneaking in?" Rose pointed out. She tried to smile for him but failed. "I'm not angry with you. I'm glad I had a chance to meet another Star Knight."

"You're a good Star Knight," Alando whispered.

Alando's mouth curved into a small smile before he hissed in pain. His whole body shuddered, but Rose held on. Alando's eyes dimmed and while Rose wanted to look away, she didn't. Keeping a tight grasp on his hand, she kept a hold of him until his body relaxed. Then she slowly brought a hand up and slid his eyes closed. Lowering him to the ground, Rose's eyes jumped to the sword in his hand. It hadn't reverted to bracelet form. The sword was loose in his hand and that odd sense that she was forgetting something tugged at Rose again.

"He's gone," Rose whispered. It didn't seem real. She'd finally met another Star Knight and in less than a day, he was gone.

"Rose?"

"I'm fine," Rose told the Doctor.

Exhaling slowly, Rose climbed back to her feet and took a step back from Alando. "But we need to figure out something." She looked at the metal door. "I don't think that is enough to keep us safe from the terraformer."

"No." The Doctor's expression was dark as he looked around. "We're in the control room," the Doctor said carefully.

"Yeah, we are," Rose said softly. She looked over at the row of screens. "I suppose we could…" she trailed off and looked over at the Doctor. Rose's chest tightened as she saw the way he was eying the controls. This was Downing Street all over again. Trapped and surrounded by the enemies with a limited window of what they could do. "Use the missile to destroy Kogain and the terraformer."

There, she'd said it. She knew it was what the Doctor was thinking because he didn't gap at her in shock. Instead, there was a small flinch as if she'd physically struck him. Rose moved closer to him. His fingers twitched, but he didn't reach out to take her hand. Instead, he leaned towards the door and listened. Rose could hear banging and braced herself for it to cave at any moment.

"Doctor," Rose called. "They'll get inside any moment, we have to stop this."

"We'll figure out something else!" The Doctor crossed the room without looking at her and examined the controls. "The launch system is here, there has to be something else!" His voice was almost frantic and Rose's chest tightened. "We just need to destroy the terraformer."

"We can't get through all those guards, they're too well armed."

"Alando's people-"

"Don't know he's dead and have orders to evacuate, not come back here," Rose reminded him softly. "This was just supposed to be a recon mission. He didn't know how bad things were, how close Kogain was to being ready." Rose stepped closer to the Doctor. "And he is ready, isn't he, Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"What are you waiting for Doctor?" Rose pressed, coming up to stand next to him. She touched his arm gently. "You know what we have to do. Why are you hesitating?"

Then he looked at her. His blue eyes were fixed on her and Rose froze under the pained gaze. His features were soft with anguish as he stared at her and Rose couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

"I could save the world but lose you," he breathed, his whole body tight.

Rose could hear what he wasn't saying. She almost smiled as a rush of love hit her, but instead forced herself to take a few steps towards him. "I'm not worth a world," she whispered to the Doctor, reaching down and taking his hand.

"Rose-" he half choked and she managed to give him a small smile.

"Save the world Doctor." Rose met his eyes evenly. "Eritha deserves a chance."

"The planet is dead in your time Rose," the Doctor said. "Just a few centuries-"

"But the people aren't," Rose replied. "Save the world."

"I launch that missile and order it to come down here, it's going to turn this whole area into rubble."

"I know, but if Kogain activates the terraformer, it'll kill us anyway along with everyone on the planet," Rose said. She offered the Doctor a sad smile, hoping that this wasn't all a terrible mistake. "Save the world."

"We have no way out," the Doctor said. "Rose, this planet will die in a few centuries and be nothing more than archeological sites."

Something in Rose's memory snapped into place and she looked over at Alando. Her heart jumped, but she made herself look back at the Doctor. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek quickly.

"Save the world, Doctor. I'll try to save us."

"Rose-"

"Save the world, mister. That's an order. I'm in charge, remember?"

Then he smiled. It wasn't as bright as normal, but there was a gleam of amusement, affection, and maybe a little hope there. He nodded and turned his attention to the controls. Pulling her hand away regretfully, Rose rushed back to Alando and knelt down. Her eyes moved to his sword and nervous energy rolled in Rose's stomach as she listened to the sounds of Kogain's men trying to break down the door and the Doctor pressing buttons.

Summoning her own sword, Rose slowly brought it down to touch Alando's blade. There was a jolt up her arm that made her want to pull away, but Rose kept the blades together. A spark of light exploded from the metal and Rose hissed in alarm but stayed still. Outside the door, there was a sudden loud hissing sound followed by shouting and screaming.

"Missile is launching," the Doctor announced. He turned around to face her and his blue eyes widened. "Rose? What are you-"

The swords began to glow, a sharp bright golden color that made Rose slam her eyes shut. A high pitched hum filled the small room. The sword in her hand shuddered and shook, but Rose didn't let it move from Alando's sword. The familiar grinding sound of the TARDIS echoed in the stone room. Rose's heart jumped as the Doctor laughed in joy and she opened her eyes. The blue box faded into view across the room. He didn't wait, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the TARDIS, finally breaking the connection between the swords. In moments the door was open. Overhead, Rose could hear a sharp whistle through the air. The Doctor pushed Rose into the TARDIS ahead of him and slammed the door as he followed her inside.

Rose didn't have a chance to feel is anything hit the TARDIS. The Doctor rushed forward and hit a button before flipping a lever. The grinding noise filled the console room and Rose finally allowed herself to release the breath she'd been holding. The Doctor turned the viewing screen and released a low slow breath. Without looking towards her, he reached out and grabbed her left hand, holding it tightly.

"That's it," the Doctor said. "Impact in three… two… one." The TARDIS shuddered and Rose looked towards the door. In the small window above the doors, there was a flash of light. "We're a few miles away," the Doctor explained carefully. He reached up and touched the TARDIS column. "Thanks, Old Girl." Then the Doctor looked at her. "Rose-"

"Alando's sword…" Rose shook her head sadly "I know why Eritha sounds familiar now."

"Oh?" His voice was almost knowing now.

"Yeah Eritha was the planet that my sword was found on," Rose explained. She summoned the blade and looked down at it sadly. "That's what pulled the TARDIS, both times, the same object coming into contact with itself. The Star Knight blades were made by the White Guardian after all." Her eyes moved to the huge dust cloud in the distance. "The sword and parts of the buildings will survive. Alando's sword is buried down there. At least until archeologists find it in a couple thousand years."

"You're right," the Doctor said in understanding. "That would be enough of a temporal event to pull the TARDIS here." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Glad you realized that."

"Never go down without a fight," Rose said softly. "Then we were supposed to be here." She bit her lower lip. "And he… Alando had to die."

The Doctor looked over at her sharply. "It's part of your history," he said carefully. "Even if you didn't know it. That always makes things complicated. But you finished his mission for him."

"He called me little sister." Rose smiled a little even as tears gathered in her eyes. "Said I was a good Star Knight."

"You are," the Doctor promised. He was silent for a moment, struggling with what to say. "I'm sorry, Rose."

He pulled her into a hug and Rose let her sword return to its bracelet form. She closed her eyes and leaned against the Doctor, inhaling the smell of leather and grease, grateful for his support. Tears prickled at her eyes. It was silly, she'd only known Alando for a few hours and yet thanks to the sword, she felt like she'd known him much longer. Around her wrist, her sword warmed in response to the thought, almost like it was comforting her and mourning its former knight along with her.

….Next Time: The Beast Below…

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose looked around at the strange mixture of futuristic and old fashioned shopping corridor. It reminded her of one of those nicer shopping areas that her mum had taken her to a few times as a kid when she was looking for work. There were banners, bright colours, and people on bikes, but the atmosphere was a little off.

"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored."

"Doctor? What's wrong here?"

"Clever girl," the Doctor said. "Not sure yet, but something is out of shape here. What struck you?"

"I'm not sure," Rose answered. "Something just feels off, like everyone is really guarded. Sort of like after a riot or something, but everything looks normal enough. Maybe this is a high crime area."

"London Market is a crime-free zone," a voice over the sound system said.

"Well, not that then," Rose muttered. Then she spotted a little girl on a bench. "There," she said at the same time as the Doctor.


	15. The Beast Below: Starship UK

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifteen: The Beast Below: Starship UK

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The TARDIS was drifting through space. It wasn't often that the Doctor let the ship just be an actual space ship, but today was an exception. Rose was sitting in the entry way with an open watercolor book on her lap and a small pallet of paints alongside her. Her legs were dangling out of the TARDIS after the Doctor extended the air shell. Behind her, she could hear the Doctor muttering to himself and the TARDIS as he saw to some 'necessary' repairs.

A line of red and a spattering of pink paint bled into the dark blue Rose had used for the sky. It wasn't her most detailed painting, but it was soothing none the less. In the week since Alando's death, the Doctor had been tiptoeing around her a bit. The memory of his words about not losing her sent a rush of heat into Rose's face and she lowered her head to hide a smile.

Only to catch sight of something below the TARDIS. Shifting her legs to bring them back into the TARDIS, Rose put aside her paint book and leaned forward to get a better look. It was a massive oval shape made of metal, but it wasn't like any ship she'd ever seen before. Instead, there were tall buildings rising from the base in a mess of metal and neon.

"Doctor," Rose called. "There's a ship… it's like a floating city."

"Floating city," the Doctor repeated. "Really?"

Rose kept her grip on one of the doors and watched as the cramped looking city block continued to drift past them. It was too far to see in great detail, but there were bright neon lights illuminating the tall metal structures with words. The Doctor joined her and held down a hand to help her up. Rose took it with a grateful smile and stood up carefully.

"Ah," the Doctor said. "Right, we're in the twenty-ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race moves out until the weather improves."

"What, like the space ark?"

"Sarah told you about that one, then?" The Doctor nodded and headed back to the controls. "Exactly like the space ark. Different countries did different things to ensure that their people survived. Some did colony ships to other places, some did sleeping pods, and some apparently built floating cities."

"And they'd just floating through space?" Rose leaned out a little to get a better look. "It's odd though, doesn't really look like a ship."

"It must have an atmospheric shell of some kind, not that the drag in space is too bad."

"No, there are solar winds and light interference," Rose countered.

"Like I said, atmospheric shell," the Doctor said. "Close the door, Rose."

She did as he said and picked up her painting supplies. Rose placed them on the jump seat and moved over to the screen to join the Doctor. He grinned manically at her and pulled a lever. The TARDIS shook for a moment and the Doctor's smile widened impossibly further.

"You'll appreciate this, Rose Tyler," he said. "This is apparently the Starship UK. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland all bolted together. They're a colony ship, on route to a new settlement planet."

"Think they'll notice two newcomers?" Rose asked, giving the Doctor a tongue touched smile.

His eyes widened slightly and Rose made a happy note that her smile was already affecting him like that. "Shouldn't be a problem," the Doctor said. "Population is over three million. Most people stay in their own areas, but there shouldn't be anything too odd about a pair people going to a different area."

The Doctor hit a switch and the TARDIS began to move. Rose noticed that it felt a lot smoother when they were just moving through space rather than any element of time. A moment later the TARDIS wheezed and settled. Lifting up her hand, Rose patted the central column with a smile and turned to the Doctor.

"Do I need to change?" Rose gestured down at her jeans, boots, and Cambridge tee-shirt.

"Nah, you're fine," the Doctor said. "You worry about that more than most of my companions."

"Just trying to avoid starting riots," Rose said. "Besides, dressing up is fun!"

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose looked around at the strange mixture of futuristic and old fashioned shopping corridor. It reminded her of one of those nicer shopping areas that her mum had taken her to a few times as a kid when she was looking for work. There was a line of shops and small cafes along the walls with tables and lampposts filling part of the middle section. Overhead, a great glass ceiling exposed the stars beyond them, filling Rose with both excitement and a hint of fear. There were banners, bright colours, and people on bikes, but the atmosphere was a little off. It wasn't as loud as it should be.

"Welcome to London Market," a computerized sounding voice said around them. Rose spotted the announcement system speakers. That technology seemed a bit too primitive for a huge spaceship. "You are being monitored."

"Doctor? What's wrong here?"

"Clever girl," the Doctor said. His eyes gleamed, but he was frowning a little just like Rose. "Not sure yet, but something is out of shape here." The Doctor's blue eyes scanned the area and his frown deepened. "What struck you?"

"I'm not sure," Rose answered. "Something just feels off, like everyone is really guarded. It isn't loud enough, like… tiptoeing. Sort of like after a riot or something, but everything looks normal enough." Rose looked at a nearby shop that had intact windows and rows of merchandise on display. "Maybe this is a high crime area."

"London Market is a crime-free zone," a voice over the sound system said.

"Well, not that then," Rose muttered. Then she spotted a little girl on a bench. She was crying, but alone. "There," she said at the same time as the Doctor. "Jinx," Rose said quickly.

However, most of her focus was already on the little girl. She was sitting on a bench, crying so hard that her body was shaking, but no one was stopping. Frowning, Rose took her in. She was dressed in what looked like a school uniform with her light brown hair tied out of her face. Not that old, but still none of the adults walking past her even gave her a glance. In fact, if anything, they were avoiding looking her way and walked even faster.

"Good eye," the Doctor said.

"She doesn't look hurt," Rose whispered as she scanned the girl again. "Come on!"

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and began to drag him towards the girl, but he came to a sharp stop beside one of the street tables. He pulled his hand away from Rose, making her blink in surprise. The Doctor snagged a glass of water off a nearby table, ignoring the protests of the couple sitting there. He set it on the ground, kneeling to inspect it and Rose's eyes jumped between him and the little girl. She frowned at both. The water was completely still.

"Doctor?"

"Here you are," the Doctor said. He grinned as he handed the water back to the woman. "Everything is in order." He grabbed Rose's hand again and they headed off towards the little girl.

"Doctor, why did you…." Rose trailed off and then blinked. "It's very still isn't it?"

"Very still," the Doctor agreed.

"There were no vibrations in the water," Rose realized. "That's what you were looking for." She paused and glanced back towards the girl. "Must have really impressive stabilizers around the engine. I remember how much things would shake in the Enterprise and this ship was moving pretty fast."

"Very," the Doctor agreed. "You keep looking at her, Rose. I'm sure she's fine."

"So do you," Rose said. "And… none of the adults are stopping to talk to her. They just keep walking past…"

"And?"

"Kids only cry like that when they can't stop," Rose replied softly. "Normally they want attention, but crying like that… its grief and fear. And…" She looked at another adult who walked past the girl quickly without stopping. "And they aren't stopping so they know the cause. That happened on the estate a bit. Something really bad would happen and no one wanted to talk about it. When people were too scared to get involved."

"Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of," the Doctor said. "Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state. She's not the thing that wrong, but she's evidence of it."

…

In a stately room filled with water glasses that were all too still, a woman in a cloak sat on the floor. Beside her was a fashioned black phone. It rang once, drawing her attention and with a graceful motion, she plucked it from its cradle.

"Sorry to interrupt," a male voice said. "There's been a sighting. London block, Oxford Street. A man."

The woman touched a white mask at her feet, picking it up with long fingers. "Did he do the thing?" she asked almost urgently.

"Apparently."

"I'll have a look on the monitors," she said.

…..

Rose and the Doctor were trying and probably failing not to stand out. They were lingering near one of the shops, watching the little girl the reflection of the glass window. It felt a bit creepy to Rose and she waited for the Doctor to share his plan.

"One of us should talk with her," the Doctor said. "Should be you."

"Why me?" Rose asked. "You're good with kids."

"No, I'm not," the Doctor protested.

Smiling slightly, Rose all but rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are, Doctor. You're patient with them and very kind." Rose nudged his arm. "Go on."

"Nay," the Doctor protested. "You have a go with the girl." He looked intently at the strange booths with the creepy looking torsos and heads. They looked normal enough with the bright red booth, but there were scattered all around the market area so they weren't just a simple decoration. "Ask her about those things."

"Those are so creepy," Rose muttered. "What's with the face?"

"Don't know, but look at them. They're clean, but everything else here is battered and dirty. No one goes near those things, not a footprint within two feet of them."

"They're afraid of them."

"Exactly, so talk to the girl and see if she knows why."

"What are you going to do?"

"Poke around," he answered with an easy going grin.

"Of course you are." Rose sighed, but couldn't help but feel amused as the Doctor wandered off in the opposite direction. "Probably looking for the engine room."

She turned and headed for the little girl. She'd finally stopped crying, leaving stains on her cheeks and red eyes. Yet none of the adults moved to help her and Rose glanced at the odd little booths that everyone was giving such a wide breadth to.

"Hi," Rose greeted. "I'm Rose. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl said.

"You sure?" Rose asked. The girl stood up and started walking. Rose hurried after her around the corner. "Look, I just don't feel right leaving you alone. Not with the way you were crying."

"Everyone else did."

"I'm not everyone else," Rose said. The girl actually stopped and gave her a strange look. Smiling a little, Rose shrugged and leaned against the wall. "First thing to learn about me, definitely not like everyone else." Deciding to try again, Rose held her hand out to the girl. "Rose Tyler, nice to meet you."

"Mandy Tanner."

"Nice to meet you, Mandy," Rose said. Then she softened her smile. "Are you sure you're okay? Something must have really upset you."

"My friend… he got a zero and…" Mandy trailed off and swallowed. Then she turned and started walking quickly away from Rose.

Following along behind, Rose glanced up at a sign that read 'Dean Street' and wondered just where the girl was going. There was a layer of dirt on the ground that spoke of just how long the ship had been flying. Mandy glanced back at her with a small frown.

"How long are you gonna follow me?"

"Until I'm sure you're okay?" Rose said. "And I'm not yet."

"It's a bit creepy."

"Yeah… sorry about that part, I guess. Honestly, when I was your age, I wouldn't have wanted a stranger following me." Rose frowned and tilted her head in consideration. "So the question I face now is do I let a girl who couldn't stop crying and just had something bad happen to her just wander alone or do I try to stay close so she knows that someone cares even if it is a bit creepy."

There was a spark of something in Mandy's eye, but then the girl turned around quickly and started walking again. Rose followed and almost walked into her as Mandy came to a sudden stop. Ahead of them was a hole in the road with a rough barrier around it that was locked up.

"What's this then?" Rose asked.

"There's a hole. We have to go back," Mandy said. Her tone had suddenly changed, becoming fearful.

"Over a hole?" Rose frowned and walked forward, kneeling down and examining the rough barrier.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way," Mandy explained. Rose listened but didn't move away. Instead, she pulled out her sonic pen. "There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks if you've got stamps. What are you doing?"

"Just taking a look. What's so scary about a hole? What's under the road that has you and them so worried?"

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it," Mandy said.

Rose paused and looked back at Mandy. "What aren't you supposed to talk about?"

"Below," Mandy answered. There was a ring of finality to her voice.

"And that's all there is to it?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Someone says don't so you don't. That's rubbish."

Behind them, the odd smiling face in the red booth began to turn around. The smiling face was replaced with a frown. Mandy stepped a bit closer to Rose and watched as she used the sonic pen on the lock. It sparked and snapped open.

"Oh, broke it a bit, I think," Rose said.

"Please stop," Mandy said. "You shouldn't do that. How come you don't know that?"

"I'm not from here," Rose answered. "I'm just traveling with a friend. We thought we'd pop by and see London." Rose turned back towards Mandy, still kneeling in the dirt. "And I came across a little girl who couldn't stop crying. That's not the sort of thing I like to find in places I visit."

"You're traveling? From where? It's not that far to anywhere."

"No, I saw your ship. I suppose it really isn't, but I find that distance becomes a very relative thing depending on what you're used to. When I was your age, Dover seemed a world away."

"Dover is just-"

"Like I said, relative," Rose said with a chuckle.

"You're strange," Mandy said. "So are you traveling with your boyfriend?"

"Not so young then if you're asking that question," Rose teased. "No, he's not my boyfriend. Not yet anyway, I'm still working on it though I prefer the term partner or significant other."

Mandy laughed a little, but then Rose pulled the lock away and opened the gate. The frowning face turned to a scowling one and Mandy stiffened. Rose glanced towards the booth, noting Mandy's discomfort.

"Are you coming?"

"No!"

"Alright then," Rose said as she stepped inside.

"Stop!" Mandy looked nervously at the booth. "You mustn't do that!"

Rose found herself in a small space illuminated by low red lights. A strange smell hit her nose and made her gag a bit. She glanced around and found a torch which she grabbed. Shining the light forward, Rose blinked in surprise. Ahead of her was a large shimmering tentacle rising out of the hole in the floor.

"Well… that's a bit different."

A sound behind her made Rose tense. She summoned her sword and turned quickly, but kept the sword down in case it was Mandy. It wasn't. Tall figures were crowding in around her, all of them with painted scowling faces. Swinging her sword, Rose hit the arm of one, but another released a blast of strange gas into the room. Rose stumbled back, almost falling into the hole and coughed. It didn't do any good. Her vision began to blur and her knees quivered. With a groan, Rose lost consciousness.


	16. The Beast Below: Right to Vote

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixteen: The Beast Below: Right to Vote

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: This was a very interesting chapter to do because readers already know the twist. I don't have to hide what the companion is seeing like the episode did.

…

The Doctor was poking around by himself. He hated it more than he wanted to admit and his hand kept reaching for Rose's only to find empty air. It sent shivers up his spine and made both of his hearts ache slightly. The urge to dash back to the market to check on her was overwhelming, but he kept beating it down.

"She's fine," he muttered. "Jeopardy Friendly can get herself out of trouble."

The nickname didn't help. It just reminded him of all the times she'd gotten into trouble and ever since Alando, he'd been feeling extra worried. Rose had seemed fine, if sad, and had spent almost three hours chatting on her computer in her room. He'd caught bits of her conversation with his former companions as they video called, but hadn't been brave enough to go inside her room. They'd gotten a bit too close that day, to death and to things that he should be thinking about, much less admitting. Forcing himself to breathe, the Doctor jumped down from a ladder and brought his hands up to the walls. They were smooth and cool metal and completely still.

"Can't be."

Pulling out the sonic screwdriver, he quickly scanned the wall and his eyes fell on a glass of water nearby. A woman stepped out of the shadows towards him. She was dressed in a long red cloak that shimmering slightly in the low light. A white porcelain mask covered her face completely.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know me?" the Doctor asked, trying to be casual even as his curiosity grew.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere." She gestured around them and the Doctor wondered just what she was referring to. "Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Water, maybe a few impurities-"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room," the woman said. "Why?"

"No engine vibration on deck," the Doctor answered. "Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. Even Rose noticed it!" The Doctor pried open an access point. "Doesn't make sense, even the best stabilizers couldn't pull that off." He pulled out the thick cabling that should have been linked up but wasn't. "These power couplings, they're not connected. There's nothing behind this wall." He rapped on the metal only to get an echo in return. "It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was-"

"No engine at all," both he and the woman said together.

"And yet the ship is moving," the Doctor said. "I saw it from the outside. It has movement."

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?"

"I don't know," she answered. The Doctor believed her. "There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!"

The mention of Rose made his hearts jump. Even her words that she was safe meant that she'd been noticed. Of course, she'd been noticed. It was impossible not to notice Rose Tyler. The woman held a tracking device out to him and he snatched it up. Then she turned to leave and the Doctor wared with worry and curiosity.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?"

"I am Liz Ten, and I will find you."

…

Rose woke up slowly with a lazy sensation hanging onto her muscles. It was bone deep and only took a few moments for adrenaline to kick in as Rose recognized the left over feeling of being drugged. She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her body still. There was a soft whirl of machines, but no voices and no sounds of movement. Carefully, she opened her eyes. Nothing happened and she opened them wider.

She was alone in a small room. Four screens filled the wall in front of her and just in front of her hands were two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest. It was all very creepy, but worst of all was one of those smiling things in a booth watching her. She eyed it carefully, but then a voice began talking and the screens flickered on.

"Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly," the voice said. Rose turned her full attention to the screen. "Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Rose Marion Tyler. Age, thirteen hundred and nine." The information appeared on the screens and Rose couldn't help but grin.

"Marital status," the computer said and Rose found herself leaning forward. "Married to John Tyler, Ph.D."

"Oh yes!" Rose cheered. "Can probably blame that one on Alistair or John. There's no way they could resist!" Rose looked back at the Smiler, but everything was normal.

An older man appeared on screen in what looked like a news room. "You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know." Rose frowned, something in the tone of his voice was very… solemn. "When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory." Rose's eyebrows went up sharply and she looked down at the forget button. "You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls."

Rose had been through an information dump before when she first touched her sword. It had taught her to fight, but this was intrusive and painful and yet she couldn't stop it. A video played in front of her. There were charts showing solar flares, scenes of destruction, burnt out cities, smoldering plants, and groups of anguished people. They were burned, sick, too thin, and their faces were dark with despair and resignation. There was a hollow shell of a ship, but no engine. The others had gone. Others had long since fled in their own ships, but conflict at home and waiting too long had left the U.K. stranded.

Bile filled her mouth. But it wasn't over. The despair ended all of a sudden when a great and strange creature from the furthest depths of space appeared. It was shocked using the weapons that still remained and crashed softly on Earth. Barely any damage and stayed still until the shell became a city on its back. Then just before an even worst solar storm cooked the island, it took off and carried them away.

That wasn't enough. There was a control room. They had linked to its brain. Rose shuddered as a horrible scream played in her mind. Was it the video or something else? She didn't know. Then it was over and the pressure stopped. Her fingers shook and her hand hovered above the buttons. Rose's eyes dropped to them.

Protest. Forget.

The programme would be discontinued if enough people protested. Only one percent and they'd stop torturing the creature. What would happen then? How many people were on the starship? Rose swallowed back the wave of sickness, her legs threatening to give out under her. That scream, that roar of pain echoed in her ears and she looked back at the screens. She remembered the pictures, those horrible images of starving children crying as their world burned and their parents were helpless to save them. The scream echoed in her head. Sad, pained, but almost resigned. Her hand moved before Rose fully processed it.

She pressed Protest. A breath escaped her and a knot of illness, anger, and grief in her chest eased. It was almost relief, but bitter. Then the room shuddered around her. Rose's eyes jumped up from the button. The Smiler's head turned to a vicious scowl and the floor opened beneath her feet. Rose's eyes widened and she tried to scramble away, but the booth began to swing open. Summoning her sword, Rose swung at the mechanical creature, but it didn't stop. She backed up against the terminal, but the floor kept opening. The chair hummed and was suddenly pulled to the ceiling by a magnet.

The Scowler was still approaching her. Rose took another swing. She had almost no space for her feet now and the Scowler was blocking the narrow ledge leading towards the door. Jumping up, Rose grasped onto the metal leg of the chair just before the last bit of space vanished. She glared down at the Scowler which looked up at her with snarling teeth and red eyes.

"This isn't voting!" Rose shouted down. "It doesn't count if you're killed because of the way you vote! This is a sham!"

Then the magnet released, dropping the chair and Rose down the dark hole that led down. In her shock, Rose dropped her sword, shifting it back to bracelet form and despite herself, screaming as a wave of air sent her hurtling faster and faster through the darkness.

…

The Doctor found Mandy leaning against a wall and watching a door. She looked bored and resigned, not a good look for someone of her age. Then the device in his hand made an odd little beep and the strong signal he'd been following suddenly shifted.

"Oh," the girl said. "It's you." She nodded towards the door. "Your friend will be out soon. She's just voting."

The Doctor's frown deepened and he looked back at the device. Rose's signal wasn't close anymore. "I'm the Doctor," he said. Striding to the door, he examined the lock.

"I'm Mandy," the girl said. "You don't have to look so worried. She'll be done voting soon."

"Voting, what do you mean voting?"

"Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years," Mandy explained. "How come you don't know this?"

"Film about what?" the Doctor pressed. "About what's wrong with this place."

Fear shuddered over Mandy's face and she fell silent. Shaking his head, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and overrode the controls. The door slid open to reveal a very bleak looking room with another of those odd booths and a terminal with four screens. But there was no sign of Rose in the room.

"What?" Many gasped behind him. "She should be here. She was brought to vote." The Doctor turned to see Mandy's eyes widen in shock. "She protested? But-but everyone forgets!"

"Forgets? Forgets what?" the Doctor demanded. He strode into the room and looked around frantically. "Where is Rose?"

"I… below," Mandy whispered.

"Below?"

"Below," Mandy repeated. She looked fearfully towards the Smiler. "That's where those who cause trouble are sent. If she protested… then she's gone." Mandy swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Rage filled his chest. At these people and even at Rose for not just waiting for him before hitting that button. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the machines. "Those who cause trouble, huh? Well then, I guess I better be getting down there." The terminal groaned and the Doctor looked over at Mandy. "Thanks for the information. Best to stay out of here now."

He slammed his hand down on the protest button and the door snapped shut. There was a growl behind him and the Doctor turned to find the Smiler had become a Scowler. The floor began to open and the Doctor glared.

"Come on then, you take trouble makers below. I think you'll find that there is no greater trouble maker than me!"

He didn't wait for the floor to open all the way. With an icy glare at the booth, the Doctor stepped forward and let himself drop down. The air cannon activated, sending him faster down a long tube. It was too dark to see much, but the Doctor caught flashes of low red lights. A smell hit his nose and he grimaced, suddenly having a thought of what was waiting for him.

The tunnel stopped and he fell onto a fairly soft, but stinky and slick pile of… stuff. The Doctor looked at his hand and grimaced. Organic waste, lovely. Jumping up, he looked around and almost sighed in relief. Rose was perched on a simple metal chair with a blue back, covered in the same organic mess as him and looking very unhappy. Her sonic pen was out in one hand and thankfully she looked calm. Irritated and thankfully not at him, but calm.

"Well," Rose said. "Nice of you to join me I suppose." She grimaced. "Please tell me that the TARDIS can get this out."

"Course she can," the Doctor said, climbing to his feet on the uneven floor with Rose's help. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Rose said. "I was just getting my bearings when you came crashing down." She gave him a soft smile. "Sorry I didn't wait, didn't know you were right behind me. Doctor, there's so much I need to tell you-"

"First things first," the Doctor interrupted. "We're about 600 feet down in the belly of the ship in a room full of the organic waste. It's a bit… soft."

Rose opened her mouth to speak when a deep groan echoed around them. It was too loud and shook the whole room. The Doctor's eyes widened and Rose held back a sigh.

"Yeah…" Rose trailed off a bit nervously. "We're in a mouth."

"A mouth?"

"Yeah, a mouth," Rose said. "Of something called a Star Whale. You protest or cause problems and they feed you to it." She looked around with fear on her features as the whole mouth shuddered. "Please, please tell me you're having a clever idea!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and reached over to grab Rose, pulling her off of her perch. He pointed the sonic towards the back of the mouth and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist.

"Hold on!" The room shuddered. "This is going to be a bit… messy!"


	17. The Beast Below: Liz Ten

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Seventeen: The Beast Below: Liz Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose held tight to the Doctor as he waved the sonic screwdriver. "Gag reflex?"

"Close enough."

She didn't like how he said that, but the mouth shuddered again. A massive wave of darkness came up from the back of the mouth. What was happening hit Rose and as much as she wanted to yell at the Doctor, she clamped her mouth and eyes closed. The wave hit her hard in the back and the smell almost made her sick. She was swept forward and held back a whimper before her knees hit the ground.

Rose stayed still. She was sticky, her nose had shut down in self-defense and she really wanted to scream at the Doctor. Someone was holding her shoulder and then turned her head. The tip of the sonic screwdriver was sending light into her eyes.

"No concussion," the Doctor said. He looked nervous. "Sorry about that, Rose. The swallow reflex had already kicked in."

"Couldn't we have cut our way through the teeth," Rose grumbled.

"Oh let's not harm the poor thing," the Doctor scolded lightly. He helped her to her feet. "You feel alright?"

"Other than the fact I'm covered in sick… yeah." Rose shook her head and looked around. "Where are we now? I don't see the Star Whale."

"Overflow pipe," the Doctor explained. "They've got this thing linked up to dozens of tubes for everything."

Rose looked around and tensed. There was a doorway on the far side of the room with a bright button labelled forget next to it. A sharp hiss of rage escaped her and Rose's hands tightened into fists. The smell wasn't bothering her now.

"There's the carrot," the Doctor said. "And the stick."

Turning around, Rose found two Smiler booths at the other side of the pipe. They were lit up and staring at them both

"Rose, you saw the video," the Doctor said. "What is going on?"

"I don't think nows the time," Rose said. Summoning her sword, she stepped forward. "Maybe you should work on the door."

As the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver, the doors of the booths swung open and the mechanic creatures stood up. In their long dark robes, they looked like some sort of twisted judges. Rose brought her sword up in clear view, hoping that the things had some sort of self-preservation protocol. The Smilers turned into Scowlers and began marching towards them.

"Doctor," Rose said. "Hurry up."

"You're not scared of them, are you Rose?"

"They creep me out," Rose replied. "Bit like Odd Bob's dolls." She blinked and fished out her sonic pen with her free hand. Pointing it at them, she clicked the controls and listened to the whirl of her own sonic device. "Let's see if the joints trick works."

The creatures stopped and sparked around their joints. Rose felt a moment of glee, but then they began to move again. Rose didn't try again. As the first one reached her, she swung her sword and took off its head. Slashing forward, she cut off an arm from the next one. Behind her, the sonic screwdriver was whirling and she hoped the Doctor was getting through the security. She took off another arm from the second one, only for the headless one to try and grab her. It pulled her hair, but thankfully she was slick enough that it couldn't get a good grip. With a shriek of frustration, Rose began hacking wildly with her sword, lopping off chunks of the machines until they were in rough sparking pieces at her feet.

"Very very creepy!" Rose shuddered and looked back at the Doctor. "Any luck?"

Then the door swung open causing a slight look of surprise from the Doctor. An attractive black woman dressed in a long red robe and black clothing stood in the doorway. To Rose's surprise and relief, Mandy was standing just behind her.

"Ah, Liz Ten," the Doctor greeted. His shoulders tensed and Rose had the feeling that he didn't like the woman. "And without the mask."

"Dame Rose," the woman greeted with a nod. "I am Liz. Liz Ten."

"Uh… hello," Rose replied.

"Yuck. You both look dreadful. Shame about the sick," Liz Ten said. Then she turned and put one arm around Mandy. "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"You alright, Mandy?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine," Mandy said. She was looking around nervously, but not having a breakdown. Rather reminded Rose of herself at that age. "Glad that you're alright."

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked. "We're at the bottom of the ship."

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape," the strange woman said. "So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted," the Doctor said sharply. "Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" the Doctor asked, more calmly than Rose expected

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot."

"His hair is very normal this time around," Rose protested. She was still staring at the woman. Something about her was familiar from the video, but it hadn't explained who she was.

"And Dame Rose," the woman said. She was smiling almost warmly at Rose. "Earth's favourite daughter. It is a pleasure to meet you. A very great pleasure." Still smiling, she looked back at the Doctor. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?"

A clicking sound behind them made Rose turn around. The sliced up pieces of the Scowlers were knitting themselves back together.

"They're repairing," the woman said. "Doesn't take them long. Let's move."

Rose shared a glance with the Doctor and shrugged. He grabbed her slimily hand and pulled her after the woman. Telling herself to keep breathing, Rose started trying to sort out how to explain what she'd seen in the video. And trying to sort out some kind of plan. The woman led them up a small flight of stairs before she started talking again.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, wasn't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. Course, given what Torchwood did I can't say that she had much understanding of what she was getting into."

"Hasn't happened to us yet," Rose said quickly.

"What about Liz One?" the woman asked. "Always heard that she was very fond of you, Dame Rose. All but begged you to stay in Tudor times in her court." Liz glanced at the Doctor with a small smile. "Didn't think much of the Doctor though."

"Just Rose and that also hasn't happened yet."

"Oh, really?" Liz Ten asked. "Near the beginning then? How exciting!"

"Liz Ten," the Doctor said. "So you're-"

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!"

They dropped and Liz Ten spun around and fired shots from a pair of pistols. Rose twisted around to watch the repaired Smilers drop to the ground. Liz grinned widely at Rose and the Doctor. She held up her guns and looked rather proud.

"I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

"Ah, well royalty out doing something," the Doctor said. He stood up and offered his hand to Rose. "Nice change I suppose."

"I'll let that go. You seem rather grumpy in this body," Liz remarked. "Sorry, you got this one, Rose."

"I'm not," Rose said. She squeezed the Doctor's hand. "But we've got more important things to discuss." She looked back at the Smilers. "Got a place we can clean up and talk?"

Liz Ten nodded and guided them down a series of dull and dark corridors. "Here," Liz Ten said. "Not exactly full showers, this will hose you off quickly." She gestured to the 'cleaning' room. "Staff down here use it after working on… well, I'm not sure what they actually work on since there isn't an engine."

Rose eyed Liz Ten carefully, her stomach twisting. The Doctor's shoulders were tight and she knew that he was putting the pieces together. Liz Ten gestured towards the showers again and Rose stepped forward with a soft sigh. There was a row of nozzles and simple drains with no soap in sight. Just a rinse station and maybe something that had been built only for show.

The water was a bit cold and the pressure almost painful, but it was stripping the layer of sick off of her. She eyed the Doctor's leather coat as he rinsed off in the next shower over. Hopefully, the TARDIS would be able to make sure it didn't crack. She was rather fond of it. There was a powerful dryer for post rinses that got most of the water off of Rose though her sock still squished a bit when she walked.

After they'd rinsed off, Liz Ten led them up a back set of stairs. They stayed silent the whole way up and Rose was very aware of every Smiler they passed. Liz Ten had put her mask back on and quickly showed them to a secret doorway that swung open to a hidden staircase. Upstairs, they entered a nice suite of rooms. The main one was filled with a huge bed, wardrobe, and tall mirror and the floor was all but covered in glasses of water. They were all still.

"We're safe here," Liz Ten said. "Now, tell me what you know."

"It's called a Star Whale," Rose said. "It's the core of the ship instead of an engine."

"But how?" Liz Ten demanded. "Why? How?"

"The ship was built around it," Rose said. "This isn't an infestation, it was put here by the ones who made the ship." She narrowed her eyes slightly at Liz. "How do you not know this? You were in the video. I'm sure it was you."

"There's a creature at the heart of my ship!?"

"The tentacles," the Doctor said. "That's the creature expanding, trying to stretch. Or trying to attack." He glanced between Rose and Liz Ten. "So that's why you've been wandering around, you're trying to investigate?"

"Yeah," Liz Ten agreed. She looked at Rose. "I swear, I don't know what is going on. Wasn't me in that video. It couldn't have been. I've been queen ten years. I've been trying to get to the button of what is happening." Liz's frustration filled her eyes for a moment. "Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"Forty. Why?"

"You don't look fifty," Rose observed.

"They slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

The Doctor picked up Liz Ten's mask. "And you always wear this in public?"

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain," the Doctor observed. "Perfectly sculpted to you face so that it stays on."

"Yeah? So what?"

"It's antique," Rose said. She reached for the mask and ran a finger over the surface. "This porcelain is old."

"Course it is," Liz half asked, half laughed. "It's been i the family for years, but there's more important things. You can't be serious that there's a creature at the heart of my ship on purpose!"

"You know who we are," Rose said firmly. "You really think we just make things up for the fun of it. That Star Whale is the engine of this ship! This ship was built around it because there wasn't time to build a proper ship when the solar flares got bad! It was captured and used as a base for the ship and whoever is really in charge of the Starship UK feeds anyone who causes trouble to it!"

"That's…" Liz Ten shook her head. "That's not possible."

"The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck." The Doctor's eyes narrowed on Liz Ten and then jumped to the mask in Rose's hand. "We need to get to the control room. I need to… verify something."

The main door suddenly swung open. Rose summoned her sword as an older man with white hair stepped inside with strange looking men beside him. They weren't Smilers exactly, but parts of the creepy machines had been grafted onto them. It was one of the creepier things that Rose had seen in a long time. Holding up her sword, Rose braced herself for the attack.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz Ten snapped. The queen drew Mandy back behind her.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK," the older man said. "You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?"

The man's head turned to become a Scowler. Mandy made a soft sound of alarm and Rose took a step closer to the girl.

"Half Smiler, half human," the Doctor said. "Charming."

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am."

"I am the highest authority," Liz Ten replied.

Rose glanced between the Queen and the men before moving to the mask that the Doctor was still holding. The Doctor caught her eye and shook his head slightly. Rose swallowed back her questions. She knew about the Star Whale and this man… was familiar from the video was well. Liz's words about being biologically frozen hit her all at once. The Doctor gave her a warning look.

"You must go now, Ma'am," the Smiler man said.

"Where?" Liz asked.

"The Tower, Ma'am."


	18. The Beast Below: The Star Whale

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Eighteen: The Beast Below: The Star Whale

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: One more fluffy domestic chapter after this one.

…

They were led through more dark tunnels. Above their heads, Rose could hear the hum of the city and a low drone of voices and machines. They were living their lives with no idea of what was happening below. Mandy had a tight grip on Rose's left hand and the Doctor kept glancing back at her. Sadly the corridor wasn't wide enough for them to hold hands as well. Mandy was silent as they walked, but looked back at the odd half Smiler creatures behind them. Rose kept her sword out, not bothering to hide the fact she was ready to fight.

Liz Ten kept trying to get the man, apparently, his name was Peter, to explain, but he kept saying that something was waiting for her at the Tower. They kept going lower and lower. Apparently, on the Starship UK, the Tower had gone back to its original purpose. A dungeon. Finally, they entered a room full of machines and screens. An older man stood in the middle of the room, a resigned expression on his face.

"Ma'am," he greeted, bowing to Liz Ten.

"Hawthorne." Liz Ten glared at him. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

In the corner of her eye, Rose saw a line of children carrying things. They were filthy and looked exhausted. Mandy released her hand with a soft gasp and rushed over to one of the boys.

"Why are there children down here?" Rose asked sharply.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast," Hawthorne replied. He was entirely too unbothered by the words for Rose's taste. "For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Yes lucky," the Doctor snarled. "Look at us, in the torture chamber of the Tower of London. So very lucky." Hawthorne flinched at the words and Liz Ten looked confused. The Doctor marched forward and Rose followed after looking back at Mandy. "Depends on how you look at things."

There in the center of the room was the exposed folded flesh of a brain. It was pulsating rapidly with giant electrodes pointed right at it. Rose's knees threatened to buckle and her eyes filled with tears. Everything the video had said hit her all at once.

"Is that…." Liz Ten trailed off and swallowed. "The creature?" She looked at Hawthorne. "It's true then." She shivered and pulled at the edges of her cloak. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, that depends on how you look at things," the Doctor all but growled. "It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?" Liz Ten asked.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button."

"That's- how-"

"I told you," Rose said. "The Star Whale is the center of the ship instead of the engine." She gestured weakly towards the brain. "This is what that video reveals." Looking at Hawthorne, she glared at him. "They keep it in pain so it keeps moving and feed anyone who protests this program to the Star Whale."

"The vote-"

"Your voting system is a sham!" Rose snapped. "And don't pretend otherwise. People know they'll die if they protest… well, if they aren't from thousands of years in the past. What you're doing up there is keeping people in check through fear."

"And this is what you're doing do here," the Doctor said. He waved the sonic screwdriver at one of the tentacles. A horrible screaming sound filled the room until the Doctor pulled the sonic away. "That's the sound none of you wanted to hear. It's above the range of your hearing, but don't delude yourselves. The Star Whale is screaming. All the time, it is screaming." The Doctor's shoulders were tense, his eyes were ice cold and pained, but there was a hint of defeat in his voice.

Rose shook her head and walked to the side, examining the machines. One of them was familiar. It was a screen with two buttons: forget and abdicate. Her breath caught and she looked over at Liz Ten. The woman's face was horrified.

"Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," Hawthorne replied sadly.

"I am the highest authority," Liz Ten snapped. "The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?"

"I think," Rose said. "That you have standing orders." She stepped away from the controls. "Standing orders that mean certain things have to happen first."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mask, Liz," the Doctor said.

"What about my mask?"

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say," the Doctor replied.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?"

"Then how could it be shaped to your face?" Rose asked. She shared a look with the Doctor. "It can't both be an antique and shaped to your face. That's paradoxical… unless there is something you don't know."

"You're not fifty, Liz," the Doctor explained. "Like you said, they slowed your body clock. You're about three hundred, I'd say."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz Ten was shaking her head almost frantically.

"No," Rose said. She pulled on Liz Ten's hand and showed her the computer station and the buttons. "I think… you've done with song and dance before."

"You investigate," the Doctor said. "You learn the truth and just like your subjects… you chose to forget."

"What have you done?" Liz Ten asked, sounding far too young.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us."

The screen flickered on and Liz Ten herself appeared on the screen. "If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

The video stopped and Liz Ten stood stunned in front of the controls. Rose swallowed and forced herself to breathe. The Doctor's eyes swept through the room and he scowled at them.

"Humans," he growled. "Only decent one amongst you is Rose." Then his eyes jumped to her. "You should have told me right away."

"I was trying to sort it out," Rose replied. "Things kept happening and I wanted to find something we could do. There was never a good moment."

"Three choices," the Doctor said. "We let this continue the way it has for three hundred more years. We end the program and let Starship UK break up to save the Star Whale." There was a collective frightened gasp around the room. "Or…" he pulled on the sonic screwdriver. "Or I pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain to leave it a vegetable!"

"Doctor-"

"It'll kill it, but at least it won't be in agony and this lot will still have their bloody ship!"

"Doctor," Rose called again. She walked across the room and tried to grab his arm. "Just wait-"

He pulled his arm away, looking like a spooked and injured animal. Angry eyes met hers for a moment before he turned away. Rose tried not to flinch and in the corner of her eye, she saw the children walk in again. Mandy was talking with her friend in a low voice and Rose's heart jumped.

"It won't eat the children," Rose said softly. "Doctor, just wait!"

He was adjusting the controls, his whole body tense, and Rose hesitated. There was a flutter of fear as the idea settled into her brain. Then it was gone. She remembered. She remembered being in Odd Bob's museum, frightened and alone with robots closing in. The Doctor had taken her hand and told her to run. He'd been kind and patient with a scared little girl. All his pain had fallen away, been pushed away for the sake of one child.

"Enough of this," Rose snapped. She turned on her heel and grabbed Liz Ten's hand. Before the Queen could do more than gasp, Rose slammed her hand down on the abdicate button. "Time to end this!"

"No!" Liz Ten shouted. She clawed at Rose's arm with her free hand. The whole ship shuddered. "What have you done?"

"Everything you've been afraid of for three hundred," Rose snapped. Then she breathed out and released Liz Ten's hand. "And also nothing at all."

"We've increased speed," Hawthorne gasped. Standing near the screens, he spun around with wide eyes.

"Funny how that happens when the pilot isn't in agony," Rose said dryly. The man just kept staring at her with wide uncertain eyes.

"But-we're still here," Liz Ten gasped. "I don't understand."

The Doctor was staring at Rose. Understanding was finally dawning in his eyes with guilt right on its heels. Anger flared in Rose's chest. Not only had they harmed the Star Whale, now they'd hurt the Doctor.

"The Star Whale didn't come to Earth on accident," Rose said. Her hands tightened into a fist and she finally realized that at some point, she'd retracted her sword. "It volunteered. Like you said, the children were screaming. It heard them and decided to help. You never had to do this, not any of it." Rose's hands shook and her eyes started to sting with angry tears. "But it will stay. Even after all of that, it won't shake the ship apart because there are still children that need it." Rose stepped closer to Liz Ten, letting the woman see all of her anger. "Despite everything you have done to it, the Star Whale will keep flying to keep them-" she pointed at the group of children. "Safe."

"Dame Tyler," Hawthorne started to say. "We're sorry, we just-"

"You don't get to talk to me," Rose snapped. "Your idea of making it work has been keeping secrets, making your population scared and feeding FEEDING anyone who dared to question the status quo to a Star Whale! You don't get to talk me right now!" Her eyes narrowed on the Queen again and Rose forced herself to take a deep breath. The Doctor was still just standing on the edge of the room watching her with a blend of pride and shock on his face. "That creature had endured years of torture for you while you've been forcing a police state. It gave its life to you to use in order to save the children and even now after everything you've done it won't abandon them." Rose tightened her fists and met the Queen's eyes. "Be worthy of that that sacrifice, because right now you sure as hell aren't!"

Turning on her heel, Rose stormed out of the room as all the technicians jumped out of her way. Behind her, she faintly heard voices, including the Doctor's but didn't stop. The anger churning in her gut was hot and worse than any she could remember in a long time. She'd been enraged in the past at aliens, but this was mixed with shame for her own species and she hated it. The stairs opened up ahead of her and the guards backed away.

Rose walked down the corridor a short way before she found an open door. It led into a large empty room with huge windows on the face side. Beyond the window, there were stars, planets they were passing and a nebula. The sight soothed her and Rose walked inside, listening to the soft echo of the heels of her low boots against the tile.

Stepping up to the windows, Rose stared out at the stars and make herself exhale. It helped to dispel the anger and instead she looked down at the city. She could see skyscrapers with glittering lights. Everything was surrounded by a soft glow. Shaking her head, Rose reminded herself that while she disapproved of the leadership and many of their choices, most of the people here were just trying to get by. She understood what that looked like. It was also mums and dads just trying to make sure that they had a roof over their head and food for their kids. They didn't deserve her anger.

"Rose?" the Doctor's voice was hesitant. She kept staring out into the star light sky even as she heard him cross the tiled floor. "How sure were you?" He didn't sound angry at all, just curious.

"Completely," Rose answered. Turning her head, she looked up at the Doctor and offered him a soft if sad smile. "There was no doubt in my mind."

"How?"

"I've been on both sides of it Doctor," Rose said. She kept her eyes locked on his. "Don't forget that once upon a time I was a kid who needed someone to save me." The Doctor's lips twitched a little at the statement. "But not that long ago I was the one holding the fate of the children of a world. When the Qreiz'elt came to Earth I used a telepathic hub to turn their signal back on them." The Doctor hissed at little, but Rose kept talking. "I felt like my mind was being ripped apart, but I couldn't stop. Even through all the pain, I could remember that all those kids were depending on me, that they needed me." Rose's eyes were a bit teary now and she blinked, lowering her gaze from the Doctor. Bringing up a hand, she wiped at her eyes and pushed away the memory of using the hub. "So I knew. I knew without a doubt."

The Doctor's expression softened and the last traces of uncertainty vanished. Thankfully he didn't ask for more information, he probably would someday, but Rose appreciated him leaving it alone today. Then he shifted and brought his right hand forward so she could see. Elizabeth the Tenth's porcelain mask was resting in his palm.

"You left them all in a grand state," the Doctor said. His amusement was back. "But first and foremost she asked me to give this to you. Promised she wouldn't need it anymore, no more secrets."

Smiling a little, Rose picked up the warm porcelain mask. "I'm still angry with them," Rose admitted.

The Doctor shifted uneasily and Rose looked up at him as he crossed his arms. For a moment he said nothing and Rose could tell that he was struggling with something. "I spent most of my life angry with my people," he finally said. It was all Rose could do not to grimace or hug him. "That's fine," he said with a bit too much forced cheer. "They were still mine and this lot is still yours, even if they drive you mad."

"Well, at this point I'm pretty sure they're yours too," Rose said. She gave the Doctor a warm smile. "You've put enough work into us I think we'll keep you." Rose sighed a little. "Still must be hard, saving us all the time and then seeing us do terrible things."

"Not all of you," the Doctor said. Looking up Rose, met his blue gaze and smiled. "Some of you turn out alright."

"Is that what I am?" Rose asked, giving him a tongue on teeth smile. "Alright?"

"Maybe a bit better," the Doctor teased.

"Good. Glad to hear it."

Rose grinned at him before launching herself forward to hug him. The Doctor laughed and caught her while she slid her arms around his neck. In the next moment, her feet were off the floor. Rose kept hold of the mask even as she hummed happily and inhaled the smell of time, engine grease, and leather. The Doctor chuckled into her ear.

"Alright alright," the Doctor said. "You're fantastic Rose Tyler."

"Was that so hard?"

The Doctor laughed outright this time and tightened his grip. Rose let herself melt against him, happy to be held at the moment and let the last of her anger drain away. In the distance, Rose heard shouting and cheering from the city below, but she didn't care about any of it. They held each other for a long time until the Doctor finally lowered her feet back to the floor. He took her hand and they found their way back to London Market.

It was full of cheering people. Streamers were being thrown in the air and the entire atmosphere had changed. Rose didn't know what had been announced, but things felt better already. The TARDIS stood in its corner and the Doctor pulled out his key with his left hand.

"I wonder if they'll ever give the Star Whale a name," Rose murmured as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door. "Maybe Great A'Tuin."

"It's a Star Whale Rose, not a turtle."

"But it's carrying their world," Rose pointed out. "Surely that counts for something."

"There's no elephants on its back supporting the colony," the Doctor retorted, but Rose could see him smiling. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a Discworld fan."

"There's still a lot you have to learn about me, Doctor," Rose said. "But I love that you get my references," Rose replied around a wide grin. "I really do Doctor."

He grinned at her, the last of the ice from this adventure finally melting away. Rose decided to push her luck and leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly before ducking into the TARDIS.


	19. The Beast Below: Overlooking the Univers

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Nineteen: The Beast Below: Overlooking the Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Here's a little fluffy interlude before we leap into the next adventure.

…

The Doctor took Rose to see a Star Whale. She hadn't asked him too, but once she'd had a very long shower and dropped the poor clothing into the TARDIS chute, Rose had returned to the console room to find the doors open. The Doctor didn't say anything as he fussed with some control and gestured towards the door. A touch suspicious, Rose moved to the open doorway only to gasp.

The Star Whales were massive. There was nothing except stars for Rose to compare them too, but just a glance at the group of twelve gave her a sense of overwhelming size. The TARDIS was floating alongside them at a distance, allowing Rose a clear view. They were all a soft pinkish color though in the faint light of the stars their… coats twinkled with hints of other colors. Each one had two large fins on either side of their bodies and tails made up of dozens of tentacles. Here in their natural free form, they were soft looking and floating along behind each Star Whale. Their heads were a gentle slope save for a fleshing appendage on that glowed at the tip. Rose wasn't sure if it was a lure or a way to light their path.

"They're beautiful," Rose breathed.

The small group was singing as they floated around each other. A small one twisted happily around the others and Rose's heart ached at the knowledge that someday there wouldn't be any more of them. The song was simple, a happy string of repeating notes. She didn't know how they were hearing it, but it was there.

"How can I hear them?" Rose asked. "Nothing out here for the sound waves to travel through."

"Oh, that's not true," the Doctor said. "Not traditional particles like you're used to. No gas or water, but what you're hearing is a very special sound that vibrates off of the photons scattered in space and creates the sound. Only species that does that."

"It's amazing," Rose said. Then she stepped back from the door. "I'll be right back! Don't take us anywhere!"

"Here comes the sketchbook," the Doctor teased with a knowing grin. There was no real bite to his voice and Rose gave him a wide smile before rushing back to her room.

He wasn't wrong. Rose returned with her sketchbook, it was at least her second one and a pencil. She sat herself down in the doorway, completely unconcerned about the fact her feet were dangling out of the ship. Of course the TARDIS had extended the air shell, but still, her utter faith was… touching. Even after what had happened with the missile.

The Doctor pushed that thought away. 'Could save the world, but lose you.' He might has well taken out an ad that proclaimed he liked her a little too much. That was almost enough to make him snort. A little too much, a lot too much, so much more than he should. Still, he could live with it. He glanced over at Rose as she frantically scribbled on her sketch pad like a possessed woman as she tried to get the basics of the scene down.

Holding back a chuckle, the Doctor slipped underneath the console. The scratching of Rose's pencil wasn't as soothing as when she played her violin. He was already getting used to it. Dangerous that. He wasn't sure what he'd do when she left. Maybe he should record some of it, but then again listening to recordings of her might just be worse. Pushing the dark thought away, he focused on replacing some of the burned out wires. The TARDIS was slowly recovering from the last of the Time War damage. There were a few things that were more delicate, but maybe Rose could help him. She knew machines, well at least machines from her own time, and respected that which she didn't understand. He could trust her.

A soft musical noise reached him and the Doctor stopped. The sonic screwdriver stopped humming and he realized with a smile that Rose had started humming. It was a soft tune. He doubted she even knew she was doing it. He moved to turn the sonic screwdriver back on but decided against it. Instead, he just stayed still and listened to her. The tune was familiar, slow and haunting, almost like a waltz. He searched his brain for it, but nothing came forth. No composer, no date, no place, nothing.

Yet, he knew the tune. He was certain of it. Maybe Rose had written it, she had a musical background even if he still didn't know when she'd found the time for that. He was missing something. Frowning now, the Doctor climbed out from under the console and looked over at Rose. She was still drawing, but her hand was moving slowly now. She'd managed the outline and was calmer now. The humming continued.

"What's that song?" the Doctor asked.

Rose stopped but didn't jump at the sound of his voice. She twisted around in the doorway to smile at him. "What?"

"That song you're humming," the Doctor said. "What's its name?"

"Oh… I didn't realize I was humming," Rose said. She looked thoughtful for a moment, her brow furrowing slightly in a way that the Doctor found far too cute. "Sorry, I'm not sure. What did it sound like?"

The Doctor tried to hum a few bars, but despite how familiar it was, the tune slipped away from him as well. Rose shook her head and offered him a soft, slightly embarrassed smile.

"I'm not sure. It's familiar, but I can't say where I learned it."

"No problem," the Doctor said. "I can't place it either. If you think of it-"

"You'll be the first to know," Rose promised. "Well, except the TARDIS if I shout it out in a flash of insight."

"I can live with that." The Doctor chuckled and patted the TARDIS console. "Old Girl always knows things first anyway."

Rose laughed, a warm and humoured laugh that filled the whole space. It was like she found that statement utterly hilarious. The TARDIS hummed along with her leaving the Doctor feeling that he'd missed something very important, but he wasn't sure what. Still, when Rose fell back against the grate and sent her long dark blonde hair flying out, still laughing, he had to smile. Her hair looked like a halo as she finally recovered and smiled up at him from the odd angle. He wasn't sure what was so funny, but his hearts were beating a bit fast and he felt happy.

Happy. He'd almost forgotten that feeling and here it was at such a small thing. The urge to grumble and retreat filled his chest. He wasn't supposed to be happy. Gallifrey was gone, he was alone. Except that he wasn't. Rose's smile softened and her brown eyes turned almost sad, making him wonder if she knew what he was thinking. That was silly, but her insight was a staggering thing. She sat up and shifted over a bit, patting the space beside her before she resumed her drawing.

The Doctor hesitated, but only for a moment. He told himself that he was just curious to see her drawing, but he knew that wasn't it. Sitting beside Rose and looking out at the stars and Star Whales just sounded… fantastic. Sitting down beside her, the Doctor stopped breathing for a moment as every reason why sitting so close to Rose was a mistake. But it had been a long day and he couldn't risk her falling asleep and falling.

It was a tight fit with both of them sitting in the doorway, but neither of them made a move to leave. The Doctor thought about it of course. There is an itch in the back of his mind urging him to get away now. It's whispering for him to run. It's always been there. Ever since that day he looked into the schism and saw a future that he'd spend his whole life running from. Children weren't supposed to know that they would likely destroy their planet one day. They weren't supposed to run away from said planet in a desperate hope to avoid it. Running hadn't prevented it. Sometimes, when it was too quiet and Rose was asleep down the hall, he found himself wondering if it had all happened because he'd run. If he'd stayed on Gallifrey would things have gone differently?

They were dark thoughts. They had been his companions ever since the start of the war. He'd run for a long time then too. Rose helped. She was bright and hopeful, but not naïve. No, Rose knew the sting of life and how hard it could be sometimes, but still had faith. That helped. Having her nearby made things a little easier.

He should move. It occurred to the Doctor as he became aware of Rose's higher body temperature. She was warm. He could smell the hint of vanilla, sunshine, and lilac that always surrounded her. The scratching of her pencil on the paper blended with the soft hum of the TARDIS. Comforting and familiar.

When had it become familiar? That made the Doctor pause. Rose hadn't been with him very long, but she'd slotted into place neatly. She'd pushed a bit to make room for herself at the start, like making him eat actual meals, but once she'd decided her place everything had settled. He'd stopped grumbling at some point. He wasn't sure when. It was odd, a Time Lord losing track of the series of events and when things happened. More scratching of the pencil on the paper and a thoughtful noise from Rose.

He wondered if she'd paint this scene. She was clearly working hard to record it. Would she paint it in the library at the easel the TARDIS had popped up one day? Would he look up from reading one of Charlie Boy's books and find her painting Star Whales or something else? He wasn't sure. That was happening a lot lately. After the war, he'd had thought that he'd need more control. Rose was disarming. He needed to control other things, but not her. Rose being a touch chaotic and hard to predict was okay.

The Doctor made himself exhale. He'd been holding his breath without realizing it. The TARDIS floated alongside the Star Whales on the solar winds without him adjusting anything. Even the Old Girl seemed relaxed today. It hadn't been the best day, but at least it had turned out alright. He was proud of the Star Whale for holding on to its purpose even after what they'd done. He knew how hard it was. What it was like to be the last. At least he'd always had the human race to cling to, ever since Ian and Barbara had managed to get under his skin. Hundreds of years later and he still wasn't sure how they did that.

And now here was Rose. The woman that he loved even if he shouldn't. Rose who had been there to help pick up the pieces of his life and help him be the Doctor again. A bright light in the dark that soothed and understood at the same time. So very dangerous. Of course, it would be a human. He hadn't seen that in the schism. If he had, he probably would have avoided Earth like the plague instead of embracing it as his favourite planet. Didn't really matter now. Here he was, sitting in the door of his faithful TARIS with Rose Tyler.

He looked down at the top of Rose's head, smiling slightly at the odd mixture of tones that her hair had. Mostly blonde, but distinct lines of brown and even a few strands with reddish highlights that made him jealous. On her lap was a smooth drawing of the Star Whales, but the pencil was lack in her hand. It took him a moment to realize that his companion had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A smile took over his face.

Smiling still felt odd sometimes, but it was one of those things that Rose made easy again. Without thinking, his hand moved up to brush some hair from her face. Rose made a small noise and shifted even closer to him, snuggling her cheek into the leather of his coat. How she was comfortable at that angle, he had no idea, but it made his smile widen even further.

"You are a ridiculous companion, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said softly. "Absolutely ridiculous."

That wasn't completely true. He adjusted another strand of hair, his thumb brushing over the corner of her mouth and he pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned. A blush spread up his face, turning his cheeks and the tips of his ears red. She wasn't exactly a companion. More of a partner. Companions usually needed a lot more guidance and protecting, at least at first. In time, they became great forces in their own right, but Rose already was. She was clever, had a strong backbone, wasn't afraid to yell at royalty, and could protect herself.

"You were fantastic today," the Doctor said. He was smiling again. "Absolutely fantastic."

He knew that he should get up and carry her back to bed. Rose's neck would be sore in the morning from this position. While their adventure hadn't been all that long in terms of time, he had no doubt that the emotional rollercoaster of it had drained Rose. Not to mention being thrown up by a Star Whale. Still, he didn't move. He listened to the soft trilling song of the Star Whales and lamented that one day they'd be gone. That was a way of things, but the last one would protect children. It would suffer and sacrifice itself to keep them safe. He understood that. He understood that well.

So he just sat there, Rose's warmth pressed against him and her smell filling his senses. His hearts slowed and he almost dozed off. His arm crept around her and he was barely aware of his left thumb rubbing her arm gently. The lazy action was enough to wake Rose sometime later, but she didn't move away.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rose asked softly. She stirred slightly but stayed pressed up against him. "Any requests?"

"Nay, no cooking tonight," the Doctor said. "I'll take you somewhere."

"Not sure I can handle another adventure just yet," Rose said. "My legs still feel like jelly after the slide from hell."

"It wasn't that bad. No loops," the Doctor said.

"It was really really bumpy," Rose protested. "Kept trying to give out beneath me. I was sure it was going to tear at some point."

"Might not have been the best maintained," the Doctor conceded.

"Yeah, given that it was a death trap."

"Still irritated at them then?"

"I'm going to be grumbly about them for awhile yet," Rose said. "At least until some dictator usurps my displeasure."

"I pity the fool already," the Doctor laughed. "Still, I'm sure they will deserve it." Before he thought better of it, the Doctor pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead. "Come on then," he said quickly. "Up we get. Time to go and find some dinner."

Rose didn't say anything about the affectionate kiss. She just smiled at him and took his hand in hers. Together they carefully stood up with Rose clutching the sketchbook to her chest. If the Doctor lingered in the doorway an extra moment to enjoy the sight of Rose's face in the starlight, that was no one's business but his own.

…..Next Time: God of War…

"Anywhere in time and space Rose!" the Doctor protested. He was almost pouting now. "And you want to go back to London?" 

"Under the current circumstances, yes," Rose said. "Luke was accepted in Cambridge! This party is to celebrate before he heads out. I'm his godmother so I need to be there."

The Doctor's face made it clear what he thought of this plan, but Rose put her hands on her hips and stared him down. Brown eyes met blue eyes in a silent battle of wills, but Rose knew it was largely for show. At this point she was already aware of just how much the Doctor wanted her on the TARDIS and happy.

"Fine, but don't blame me when it's a boring day," the Doctor grumbled.


	20. God of War: Return to Bannerman Road

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty: God of War: Return to Bannerman Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Rose Tyler loved the TARDIS' WI-FI. She might have been the first companion to ever use it, but the TARDIS had one heck of a signal. There was something almost magical about sitting on her bed in her perfect room and chatting with her friends. Of course, the TARDIS only connected to the internet of Rose's home time so she couldn't peek ahead at events. Still, it was marvelous, but Rose knew that the Doctor wouldn't be thrilled about her latest message.

"I need to go back to Earth," Rose announced. She was looking down at her phone as the Doctor worked below the console.

"Problem?" the Doctor asked. "What trouble have the humans gotten into now?"

"No trouble," Rose assured him. "This is personal. Luke finished his A-Levels early and got accepted into Cambridge. Sarah Jane and Johnny are throwing a party for him."

"And you want to go?" The Doctor crawled out from underneath the console. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Anywhere in time and space Rose!" the Doctor protested. He was almost pouting now. "And you want to go back to London?"

"Under the current circumstances, yes," Rose said. "Luke was accepted in Cambridge! This party is to celebrate before he heads out. I'm his godmother so I need to be there."

The Doctor's face made it clear what he thought of this plan, but Rose put her hands on her hips and stared him down. Brown eyes met blue eyes in a silent battle of wills, but Rose knew it was largely for show. At this point, she was already aware of just how much the Doctor wanted her on the TARDIS and happy.

"Fine, but don't blame me when it's a boring day," the Doctor grumbled.

He spun back to the controls and Rose allowed herself a small smile of triumph. Then she leaned over next to him and ran a gentle hand over the central column, silently asking the TARDIS to make sure that they really did get to the right place. Rose didn't want to let Luke down and it would be wonderful to see everyone else.

"The Chesterton-Smiths, the Lethbridge-Stewarts, and my mother. I doubt it is going to be a boring day," Rose said. "So stop pouting."

"I am not pouting!" The Doctor protested.

Smirking at him, Rose raised an eyebrow and held his gaze. The Doctor grumbled again before catching himself. He blushed a little and schooled his features while Rose held back a laugh. The TARDIS shuddered, but they stopped a moment later. The Doctor crossed his arm and Rose took pity on him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Doctor. This means a lot to me."

His expression softened to one of fondness and he even smiled a little even as the tips of his ears reddened. It was all Rose could do to keep from kissing him again, but someone started pounding on the door. A shout of her name was muffled, but clear enough that Rose knew her mother was outside. The Doctor flinched at the sound of Jackie's voice.

"Don't worry," Rose said. "I won't let her slap you." She headed for the door only to pause and look back at the Doctor. "Are you coming over?"

"Maybe later," the Doctor said. "Good chance to do some repairs."

Rose considered arguing with him, but just gave him a small smile and nodded. "Okay then, but do come over. Otherwise, you're likely to be invaded by at least a couple of former companions. I'm sure at least a few of the England based ones are here."

"Noted," the Doctor said. He was smiling a little but shifting nervously. "Just give me a bit."

"Take as long as you need. I'll try to keep them distracted."

Still smiling, Rose opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out into her mum's garden. The TARDIS was on the grassy area where it had frequently landed or would land with the Doctor's next body. She could see right up to her window and remembered him tossing pebbles against it fondly. Her mum had been busy by the looks of the flower beds and to Rose's surprise, the woman had a line of tomato plants.

The kitchen door was thrown open and Jackie Tyler came rushing out in a pink track suit. "Sweetheart!" Jackie moved faster than Rose had ever seen and she stepped forward her hug her mum. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you." Jackie rocked her for a moment before Rose managed to detangle herself.

"Mum, I haven't been gone that long," Rose said. "Honestly you went longer without seeing me when I was in Cambridge."

"You called every week then at least!"

"I've checked in with you every few days," Rose reminded her gently.

"Emails and texts aren't the same."

"Sorry Mum, but it's a busy life."

Rose hugged her mother again, hoping to stop the coming argument. Thankfully it worked. Jackie huffed a bit but hugged her tighter. When Rose let go of her, Jackie glared at the TARDIS and then grabbed her hand.

"Come on then," Jackie ordered. "I've got some things to take over. You might as well help."

Her mother had a large bowl of some sort of salad made up that smelled overly sweet. Rose held in a chuckle. Her mum had never been much of a cook and what she was good at wasn't fruit salads. While Rose helped her collect everything and they walked across the street, Jackie talked nonstop about the latest gossip. The Chesterton-Smith house hadn't changed. Rose hadn't expected it to, but today there was a bunch of balloons tied to the gate post and a line of cars along the street. Rose could hear loud voices carrying over from the back garden and wondered how Sarah Jane was coping with the influx of people.

There was a long table set up in the back garden full of different bowls of food and platters of various things along with plates and cutlery. Rose glanced around and spotted Gita, Haresh and a few other neighbors along with some of Luke's friends and several companions. She grinned as she spotted Alistair, John Benton, Liz Shaw, the Chestertons and the Chesterton-Smiths all off to the side together chatting.

"Now," Jackie said in a low voice. "Everyone thinks you're doing some sort of international help program, building huts and doing vaccinations, that sort of thing."

"Oh…" Rose trailed off for a moment. "Okay, that makes sense I guess."

"Good. Now there's Gita."

"Mum, I should find Luke," Rose countered. She looked around and smiled as the back door of the house opened and Luke, Clyde, Rani, and Skye stepped outside.

"Rose!" All three teenagers and one preteen shouted.

It was Skye who reached her first, knocking Rose back a few steps as the preteen girl wrapped her arms around Rose's torso and held on tight. "I missed you so much!" Skye shouted. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hello Bright Spark," Rose greeted warmly. She hugged Skye back as Luke, Clyde, and Rani rushed over to join them.

"Hi, Rose." Luke grinned at her and didn't wait for his sister to let go before hugging her.

Rani laughed and exchanged an amused look with Clyde. "I think we'll wait our turn," Rani said.

"Thank you," Rose managed to say. "Luke, Skye, I love you too, but oxygen is becoming an issue."

The siblings released her and Rose inhaled deeply. Both looked a bit sheepish and Rose smiled at them warmly before turning to Rani and Clyde. She hugged each of them in turn, noting that Rani had someone gained another inch or so.

"When are you going to stop growing?" Rose asked.

"Tell me about it," Clyde grumbled. "I keep hoping for another growth spurt to keep up with her."

"You might not manage that," Rose said.

"She's already as tall as me," Clyde protested. "Another inch and she'll be taller than me."

"Oh, Clyde," Rani said. "I would have thought you were more secure in your masculinity than that."

Clyde shifted uneasily, lowering his eyes and Rose could see him fighting back a smile. Poor boy, his crush on Rani was really getting out of hand. And she knew it and returned it, but was waiting for him to make a move. Glancing over at Luke, she saw her godson roll his eyes at his friend.

"Come on," Luke said. "Mum will want to see you. A bunch of the companions came."

"We're having to keep them away from my parents," Rani added. "Dad keeps wondering why they are here. So far I've got him convinced that Sarah Jane knows them from various stories she's worked on."

"Not completely incorrect," Rose said. She looked at Luke. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm nervous," Luke admitted. "It'll be weird moving out of the house."

"Mum is keeping your room," Skye reminded him.

"Yeah, but it's still going to be… weird." He shrugged weakly and looked at Rose. "How was it for you?"

"Well, keep in mind that we moved to Bannerman Road right before I went to Cambridge," Rose said. "I never had the same sort of memories here. It wasn't my childhood home so it was easier to leave than it probably is for you." Rose gave him a one-armed hug. "It will be odd. You'll miss your family, but you'll have your grandparents nearby. You'll make more friends, but stay close to Rani and Clyde since they share your history, like I did with Sharon and Shireen."

"They're inside by the way," Luke said.

"Oh brilliant!" Rose grinned and glanced towards the door. "Why inside?"

"Talking with K-9," Luke replied. "He's going to come with me."

"Really?" Rose blinked and then smiled. "Well, I suppose that he is retro enough that you could just say that you built him."

"I'm going to miss him." Skye pouted and squeezed Rose's hand.

"You'll enjoy having your Mum and Dad all to yourself," Rose told her. "And you'll be busy with school and piano lessons."

"Maybe."

Rose smiled warmly at her goddaughter, hugging the girl for a moment. "Chin up," she said. "You're British now." Skye giggled a bit at that and Rose looked back to Luke who looked relieved. "You go mingle," Rose said. "It is your party and I'm already getting looks from the Companion Corner."

In truth, it took Rose a few minutes to work her way over to the others. Her Mum, of course, pulled her over to say hello to Gita and a few of the other neighbors. Keeping her cover story intact wasn't the hardest thing Rose had done, but her mother's nervous shifting beside her added a new level of difficulty. It was like Jackie really expected everyone to know that she was living with a time-traveling alien. Rose smiled and did her best to answer their questions. It wasn't too bad as she and the Doctor had, in fact, helped out with a village construction project only a few days ago on a nice peaceful planet.

"There's trouble," Benton said as she approached.

"Good to see you too, John," Rose replied. She rolled her eyes but happily took a hug from him. He pulled back a moment later and checked her over. "I'm fine, really. No problems. Well, no big ones."

"That's the best you can hope for," Liz Shaw said delicately. "How are you, Rose." She stood up from her chair and gave Rose a quick hug. "Staying safe."

"More than I ever did on Earth, to be honest," Rose said.

Then she turned to Alistair who was trying not to laugh. "Dame Rose," Alistair greeted with a warm smile.

"Sir Alistair." Rose hugged the man tightly before he could tease her further.

"You look well," Alistair said with a nod. "Everything alright?"

"We've been fine," Rose assured him, aware that the other companions were listening. "He's still in the TARDIS tinkering, but said he might be over later."

"Well, I'll have to go and bother the old chap if he doesn't show himself."

"I'm pretty sure, you're always allowed to harass him," Rose said.

"How is the old man?" Ian asked as he walked over with Barbara and Sarah Jane.

"He's okay," Rose said. "I've got him eating real food again."

"Oh dear." Barbara was frowning even as Ian hugged Rose. "He didn't start eating those dreadful nutrition bars again, did he?"

"Yeah he did, but I've got him off those now," Rose said. "He even takes me to planets and times where he thinks I like the food now. I call that progress."

"Already wrapped around your finger." Sarah Jane shook her head and opened her arms. "Oh thank you for coming," Sarah Jane said warmly. She hugged Rose tightly before pulling back and looking her over. "Doing well?"

"I'm fine," Rose promised. "Doing great."

The trio of teenagers came over moments later. Poor introvert Luke already looked exhausted and Sarah Jane smiled gently at him. She hugged him tightly, ignoring his protests while Alistair just chuckled. Clyde leaned against the heavy wood fence and sighed.

"You sure about Cambridge?" Clyde asked loudly. "I mean going to the same school where your grandparents teach."

"I like the school," Luke defended. "Oxford was nice too, but if something goes sideways-"

"And it will," Rani agreed quickly.

"Then being in my Grandfather's department will be good."

"Plus Ian is more likely to be merciful with you," Rose said. She smirked in Ian's direction. "He never accepted my excuses."

"And yet you graduated just fine," Ian retorted.

"Before or after you made a point of getting my last name wrong?" Rose countered.

"I only did that for a week," Ian grumbled, blushing a little while Barbara laughed brightly.

"None the less, I was worried you'd call my Rosemary Taylor or something during the ceremony," Rose said.

"I wouldn't have gone that," Ian protested. "And you knew that!"

"Only because Barbara would kill you."

"Now now," Barbara cut in. "I wouldn't' have killed him, Rose." She smiled at Ian. "I'm far more creative than that, aren't I, dear."

"Yes." Ian swallowed slightly. "Yes you are, sweetheart."

Failing to hold back a snort, Rose covered her mouth with a hand. Benton winked at her and Alistair shook his head before Ian turned to him and started chatting. It was odd to see the mixture of people who otherwise might have never met and interacted if not for the Doctor. Rose was distracted from the thought by Luke stepping closer to her.

"Rose?" he asked in a low voice. "Do you think I'll be okay at school? I mean it won't be horrible will it?"

"No," Rose assured him. "You'll be fine. Yes, most of the students will be older than you, but not by much. You know your way around campus already and you'll enjoy the increased difficulty of classes I think." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Luke, you aren't the same awkward boy that the Bane made. You'll do great."

"She's right," Clyde added. He pressed his palms together and bowed slightly. "Your social training is complete, young padawan."

"But we will miss you," Rani assured him. "So you better video call us a lot. No matter how many friends you make!"

"I will," Luke promised. "No one could ever replace friends like you." Luke was smiling again. "Besides, outside you guys, no one even knows where I really came from. Hard to top that."

"They are so cute." Liz chuckled and ignored Clyde's irritated look.

Skye came bouncing up and hugged Rose again with a happy squeak. Smiling, Rose fondly shook her head and began chatting with Luke and Ian about his schedule for the upcoming year. Rani went back across the garden to talk with her mum and Jackie and eventually Skye was taken over to meet more people by her mother and father. Despite the Doctor's worries, it was a calm and pleasant afternoon.

….

The Doctor struggled not to grumble. The TARDIS was too quiet and empty and he was far too aware that he'd brought Rose home for domestics. Not that he wanted to make Sarah Jane mad at Rose, his old friend was plenty frightening when she wanted to be. Not to mention that slight smug, I know something you don't know expression she'd been wearing last time he'd seen her. That was more than a bit odd.

He had a list of repairs, but he was struggling to remember them all. In truth, the TARDIS was doing a good job of healing herself. He hadn't been crazy about the coral, but the more natural form was enabling the Old Girl to adjust more easily. Soon enough, she'd be back to a style choice and mixing up the rooms just for fun, but the coral had grown on him. He knew that Rose liked it too and suspected that the TARDIS was even growing fond of the look.

Finally, he gave up. He crawled out from under the console and looked towards the door. The Doctor debated it for a few moments before deciding that facing the music with other people around was probably better than risking Sarah Jane and Barbara taking Rose's key and coming in themselves. He stepped out into Jackie's garden and glanced up at the house. His eyes were drawn to the windows and he wondered which one was Rose's room before shaking his head. She lived on the TARDIS now. It didn't matter.

He headed across the street and smiled despite himself at the balloons that had been put up. Sarah Jane had a son heading off to university. He wondered how she was coping, but then she did still have Skye for a few more years. There were only a few unfamiliar people about in the front garden. One nodded to him, but he kept walking to the back. He spotted Alistair's daughter Kate speaking with Liz Shaw and Barbara in one corner. Alistair, Rose, Ian and Sarah Jane were in another corner with Luke and his friends laughing by the food table. Very domestic. He almost turned around.

The Doctor tensed as the world tightened around him. The humans didn't notice it, they all kept chatting. Except for Rose. She blinked and frowned slightly, looking confused. He had no time to debate it, no time to wonder what she was feeling when the world shuddered. A section of air around Alistair shimmered.

"Alistair!" He shouted, but the warning did nothing.

Rose gasped and the other companions finally noticed as the General went completely still and air turned white around him. After the flash of light cleared, the spot was empty and Alistair was gone. Shouts and questions exploded around him as his friends surged around him.

"Enough!" the Doctor shouted. "Time scoop, I'll explain later! I have to track it!"

He took off running out of Sarah's garden, cursing himself for even coming over. If he'd been in the TARDIS then he would have detected the Time Scoop coming. Someone grabbed his hand and he almost smiled as he realized that Rose was right there with him. They rushed into the TARDIS and Rose released his hand to let him work.

"You jinxed today, you know that right?" Rose muttered beside him.

"Sorry."


	21. God of War: The Dead Planet

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-One: God of War: The Dead Planet

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The tension in the Doctor's shoulders made Rose uneasy. He honestly seemed shocked at what had happened and Rose didn't understand why someone would kidnap Alistair. He was retired and while he was respected, his knowledge of current UNIT codes was poor at best. She thought over what the Doctor had said and her frown deepened.

"Time Scoop?" Rose repeated. "What is that? Is it what it sounds like?"

"If you think it sounds like a device that scoops a person out of their time and place to drop them somewhere else, then yes." The Doctor smacked the side of the screen. "Come on!" The screen flickered, but a series of numbers and letters appeared, but they kept flickering in and out. "Someone is trying to block me," the Doctor growled. "Won't work."

In a series of rapid instructions, the Doctor had Rose help him fly the TARDIS. She stayed quiet and quickly did what he said. If he hadn't been so worried about Alistair, he might have enjoyed it. Worry tangled into his time senses. Alistair was supposed to die an old man in his sleep. He'd seen that by accident years ago when he hadn't been so careful not to look at the futures of those he cared about. What had changed? What had the power to alter that fate?

The TARDIS landed with a thump and the Doctor grabbed the screen again to check the atmosphere. The name flashed on the screen above the readout and his worry somehow intensified. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rose swinging on her shoulder bag and looked expectantly at him.

"What's the plan?"

"It's safe to go outside," the Doctor said. "I need to find out what is going on before we will know how Alistair fits into it." He looked at Rose and held out his hand. "Stay close."

Nodding, Rose took his hand but made no promises. That just wasn't always possible. The Doctor said nothing in response to her silence and opened the door. He hesitated for only a moment before stepping outside. The ground was black and burned away. As soon as Rose's foot touch it, she sank down a quarter of an inch into the ash. She looked down in worry as they both took in the landscape. There were burned out remains of trees, mostly on the ground, but a few dead ones were still managing to stand. There was no wind and it was impossibly still. No movement, and with the grey sky churning overhead, no color.

"It looks dead."

"It is."

"Then you know where we are, Doctor?"

"The War Lords," the Doctor said softly. "This is… was their planet. By the looks of things, they finally lost a war."

"Who were they?"

"A humanoid species obsessed with war. Their entire culture was built around it." The Doctor walked forward and examined the remains of the wall. "You think your lot is bad, humans have nothing on them. They tried to conquer the galaxy a few times."

"Let me guess," Rose said. "You stopped them?"

"I had some free time." The Doctor almost smiled until the memory of they were here hit him. "But why did something bring Alistair here?"

"Maybe there are surviving War Lords who want his help," Rose said. "He is a brilliant general."

"They wouldn't have the technology for that." The Doctor shook his head. "Last time I dealt with them, I destroyed all their advanced technology."

"So what killed the planet?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor replied. "Not yet anyway. But the radiation is within safe levels, you aren't in danger."

Rose wasn't sure if that was the only thing they should be worried about, but the mutation to her white blood cells would hopefully be enough to help her with anything still lingering. After all, the Doctor's companions didn't die of diseases. That wasn't how it worked. They started walking and the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver. He adjusted it carefully, releasing Rose's hand for only a moment. The sonic screwdriver beeped softly and the Doctor gently tugged her forward. Rose flicked her wrist and let her sword form in her hand, comforting by its weight as they moved through the dead landscape.

They reached a larger set of ruins. Rose could just make out the large stone foundation of a building. With her foot, she ground down through the layer of ash and found the floor still intact below. The walls were gone and she could only wonder how tall the building had been and what it looked like.

"Here," the Doctor said. "There's a structure down here."

Rose nodded and followed the Doctor, keeping her sword at the ready. While there was no cover around them where someone could be hiding, Rose had the distinct sense that they were being watched. Maybe it was paranoia, but there was a prickling at the back of her neck that made her shiver. The Doctor released her hand again and moved around through what remained of the foundation. He suddenly stopped and scraped at the ground with his boot. The dark grey cement came into view and Rose moved over to help him. It was slow work and using their hands would have been faster, but Rose really didn't want to touch the ash.

Then the Doctor found a seam that led to a small device set into the cement. It looked like a lock of some kind. The Doctor pulled her back and aimed the sonic screwdriver at the lock. With a soft beep, it clicked open and the section of the floor swung up. Black ash poured into a staircase that led down. Rose could see some light attached to the walls with provided low but constant illumination.

"A bunker," the Doctor muttered. "Figures."

His tone was darker than before and his eyes were turning to ice. Rose doubted that they'd find Alistair down here, it was never that easy, but maybe some answers before the Doctor went off the deep end. She grabbed his right hand with her left hand and squeezed. Thankfully, the Doctor breathed out slowly and squeezed back. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to, and started to descend.

The staircase went down several stories, twisting and turning with small landings. There were markings for how deep they were, but no doorways leading to floors. This went straight down to something. Rose couldn't help but feel nervous. What the Doctor had said earlier about the species that lived here and the fact they had a bunker like this didn't sit well with her. She could only hope that the population was alive down here. Though with a name like the War Lords, she had trouble believing that they'd retreat to survive.

Finally, they reached the button. Brighter light poured into the dim stairwell through an open doorway. The room was large and mostly empty, but there were a handful of strange looking machines against one wall. They glowed with a dull yellow light that didn't seem right to Rose's eyes. Something moved in a corner and a small wilted figure stumbled out. It was hunched over and leaning on a cane, dressed all in dirty black robes. Only a spotted withered hand was visible on the top of the cane. It came towards them with slow swaying movements.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"It is you who are a stranger here," a low and cracked voice called. The figure turned its head up, allowing the hood to fall back enough to expose scared and burned skin. Rose thought it was a male, but all the distinct features were gone. "Or perhaps you are not."

The man moved over to one of the machines. The Doctor shifted slightly in front of Rose, making her glare at his back before stepping out beside him again. For a moment, the creature looked at her and his eyes went to her sword, but he said nothing. Instead, he pressed a button on one of the machines. It hummed softly and words appeared on a nearby screen.

"What killed this world?" the Doctor asked. "What happened here?"

"The greatest war in the universe… the greatest war ever and we didn't fight," the War Lord said. Then he chuckled with a high pitched and pained sound. "It crashed over us. The energy, the twisting of time aged our world and killed everything without a single shot being fired. A pathetic end to us." It reached over and pressed a button on one of the controls. "Two hearts, two livers, and a pulmonary tubes system." The figure chuckled and looked back at the Doctor. "So a Time Lord still lives." The figure moved closer, reaching out its free hand towards the Doctor, but stopped just short of touching him. "I can only imagine one who might have survived. You are the Doctor then?"

"There is a Time Scoop on this planet," the Doctor said. His voice was guarded and tight. "Where did it come from?"

"So many things are on this planet, buried and lost, but found now."

"You're not answering the question."

"I have no obligation to answer you, Doctor." The man laughed, managing to twist his scarred features into a smile. "You are not welcome here, you have never been welcome here. The records tell of your visits in the past. You are not wanted here Time Lord, be gone."

"Your Time Scoop was used to take a friend of mine," the Doctor growled. Rose gripped his arm in a silent warning to mind his temper. The Doctor took a slow breath. "Your people cost me my second life and my companions were stripped of their memories thanks to you grabbing people out of time to fight your wars. I don't like being here."

"Did you use the Time Scoop?" Rose asked.

"I did," the man turned to look at her. Then he snorted dismissively and looked back at the Doctor. "War needs a body," the small man said. "He is weak so he chose a warrior. This man is old and worn, soon to die. He's had a long life. Now he will be the vessel of a god."

"You don't get to just decide that," Rose snarled. "And Alistair has plenty of life, thank you!"

"Where is he?" the Doctor demanded. "Where was he sent?"

"You won't reach him," the War Lord laughed. It was a brittle laugh that made Rose shudder.

"What did you mean when you said War?" Rose asked. "How is that a god?"

"War, one of the great old ones," the War Lord replied. He was grinning now, stretching the pale skin unnaturally. "He returned Doctor. From the Hallowed Hall, he came back now that the war is over. He returned and he will guide those of us that remain to new glory! The Time Lords are gone, they can no longer interfere. War will destroy you and the War Lords shall rise once more!"

"An Eternal," the Doctor breathed. "Oh no."

"Yes, an Eternal to lead us," the War Lord agreed. "We are few in number now, scattered in bunkers. We need a Commander and War's form was damaged."

"So he's going to take an Ephemeral as a host, he's going to use Alistair as a host!" The Doctor shook his head and took a step forward. The temperature in the bunker dropped. "Bring him back now! There are Ephemerals all across the universe desperate enough to live that they'd agree to this. Alistair wouldn't!"

"War will not take just any host," the War Lord chuckled. He was completely unfazed, but the Doctor's stormy eyes. "Only a great warrior will do. Your friend will do."

"Does he think that will stop me from keeping him from conquering the universe?"

"Oh, Doctor, you won't live long enough for that to be a problem." The War Lord laughed and reached for a switch. "We knew you might be coming. Farewell, Last of the Time Lords. Your species ends today!"

An energy field filled the room. The Doctor convulsed and fell to his knees, gripping his chest. Laughing, the War Lord pressed another button and the energy field closed in around the Doctor. Rose started to reach for the Doctor.

"Doctor!"

He made no sign of hearing her and Rose ran towards the controls. The War Lord's eyes widened in surprise, he flipped a switch and the Doctor vanished with a crackle in the air. The ground suddenly vanished beneath her feet. Dropping her sword, Rose was aware of her body starting to fall. She grabbed frantically for the edge of the hole. Her fingers brushed across the sharp edge, but it wasn't enough and she kept falling. Panic clawed at her chest and up her throat as darkness swept in around her. Keeping her hands out, Rose frantically felt for something to grab, but the walls were smooth and she just kept falling.

Hitting the ground, Rose groaned and grimaced at the pain lacing through her side. She took a slow breath and stayed still, listening for any movement around her. IN the shock of being dropped, she'd lost her grip on the sword and could feel the bracelet warm on her wrist. Once again, Rose was grateful for that particular feature. Rose took stock of her pain and decided that she probably hadn't broken anything. What felt like a layer of dead leaves beneath her had broken her fall.

"Down a hole again," Rose grumbled to herself. She stood up carefully, but the space was pitch black. "I'd better not be in a Star Whale again." In the darkness, she fumbled in her bag for her superphone and noted with relief that it hadn't been damaged. Pulling it out, Rose turned on the light and looked around.

She was alone at the end of a tunnel. Sure enough, piles of leaves and other wilted plant material surrounded her. Exhaling slowly, Rose looked down the tunnel which was made of dark stone. She couldn't see anything beyond the low beam of her phone's light. Looking up, Rose couldn't see an opening to the trap door and held back a sigh. No Doctor and a tunnel leading forward. There wasn't much choice.


	22. God of War: Finding Alistair

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Two: God of War: Finding Alistair

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

One of the problems with time travel was that it was difficult to know how much to worry. On one hand, Rose had met the next few incarnations of the Doctor and several children so she was certain that they were going to survive this. On the other hand, she knew that time could be altered and knowing that she'd been dropped into old tunnels while that War Lord tortured the Doctor didn't help matters. Rose walked with quick steps, almost running, but fighting back panic. She had to find a way out, find the Doctor, and help him resolved whatever was happening around here. Rose moved through the tunnel as quickly as she could. It never branched off, but the slow and wide turns of the passage made it difficult for her to keep track of where she was in relation to the trap door. From time to time, she looked up, hoping to catch sight of ladders and other trap doors, but she didn't find anything.

Her worry grew worse and worse. She lacked knowledge of the War Lords. The Doctor hadn't talked about them except a vague reference to them being part of the reason he was exiled to Earth, and none of the companions knew about them. That made Rose almost as uneasy as the memory of the Doctor being trapped.

….

The Doctor woke up too slowly. His head and heavy and fuzzy, never a good sign for a Time Lord. For a moment, he wondered if he'd dozed off beneath the console again, but as he tried to move, he realized that he was strapped down. He slowed his movements and breathing, debating between faking unconsciousness to listen in or outright demand information. He listened for a moment but didn't hear anything so his impatience won out.

Snapping his eyes open, he found himself in a small sterile medical room. Or at least it had been once. Now there were rickety shelves lining one wall with cans of food and boxes. The medical table he was strapped to had mud and dried blood on it which made his nose wrinkle in distaste. Honestly, at his worse, he always kept the infirmary in better shape. The War Lord was moving around the room. The Doctor studied his injuries with a frown. All the burns looked to be radiation or chemical. Twisting around, he looked around for Rose. There was no sign of her.

"Where's Rose?" he growled.

The War Lord spun around with a look of surprise. His eyes dropped down to the restraints before he relaxed. Stepping closer, he tugged on another of the restraints.

"You were fighting back. You had to be restrained," the War Lord said. "Lord War ordered that you were left alive."

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "And where is Rose?"

"She was dropped into one of the tunnels," the War Lord replied. "Your companion tried to attack me when I activated the holding field."

Pride and worry warred. Rose trying to defend him wasn't a new concept, but it never failed to inspire a warm feeling. Worry won however and he tried to find the trap door. The War Lord chuckled, sounding amused.

"The records did say that you are protective of your companions."

"What else do they say about me?"

"That you are very dangerous, hence the energy field and the restraints."

"Then why not kill me?" the Doctor asked. Not that he wanted to die in this body just yet, especially not if it would leave Rose stranded. "Seems like the smarter thing to do."

"Lord War has a use for you. His new body is being prepared as we speak. But taking this new form will leave him unable to travel in time by his own power. He requires your TARDIS and while our records are badly damaged, we know that there are Time Lord protections."

"Then why not use my body," the Doctor argued. "Let Alistair go. Return him to his own time. He's an old man," the Doctor shouted. "He's meant to die in his bed!"

"The mind of a Time Lord is complex and too dangerous," the Ward Lord replied. Across the room, a machine beeped. "You will excuse me, Doctor. I warn you now, even if you escape, our united complex was long since destroyed. Our plan is being carried out in scattered bunkers. You will never find your friend in time."

…..

Up ahead the tunnel lightened. Rose could see more clearly now. Light was streaming in through a small opening in the curving wall. It was still dim outside, but she was happy to see even the little bit of light. Unsure of what to make of it, Rose moved forward and found a small hole where the rocks were crumbling away. She leaned forward and inhaled the air which was thick with smoke, but still less stale than that of the tunnel.

Rose examined the opening. It seemed like the outer wall was eroding away. She could hear a fierce wind outside and peered out the best she could. There wasn't much to see thanks to the angle, but it definitely led outside. Rose looked further into the darkness. There was a limit to how much longer she phone was going to last as a flashlight and she had no idea how far this tunnel system went. Bringing her sword forward, Rose threw her weight into a swing against the rocks. There was a horrible sound of metal against stone, but more of the rocks fell away.

Shaking her head, Rose stepped outside, careful to mind her footing. She was standing on the side of a steep slope surrounded by dark rocks that were dotted with ash. A gust of wind threw more ash into her face and Rose pulled up the collar of her coat to protect herself. It took her a moment to stabilize herself and she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

She looked out across the landscape. Below her in the distance was the ruined outline of what must have been a large city. There were traces of buildings over several miles and collapsed towers lying in fields of debris. It made her stomach twist as some of their frightening memories she'd gained from alternate lives tried to push through. Turning around, Rose eyed the landscape for any signs of the TARDIS. She thought that she saw it in the distance, but she wasn't completely sure. The tunnel had turned too frequently for that. Looking up the hillside, she noted with relief that she wasn't too far from the top. It was just going to be a bad climb. Releasing her sword, Rose felt it sweep back around her wrist and form her bracelet. She moved further down the cliff face and found a decent spot to start climbing.

Grabbing the first handhold, Rose started to pull herself up. "This is why you don't wear heels as a companion," she muttered to herself. Rose found another handhold and leveraged herself up with the foot. "This is not how the day was supposed to go!"

It was slow going and Rose tried not to think about what might be happening to Alistair and the Doctor. She had to find the TARDIS. From there, she could find the original bunker again. That thought kept echoing in her head even as her hands became scrapped up from the rocks. Her legs were shaking by the time she reached the top of the ridge. In the distance, she thought she saw a speck of blue. Rose took a few shaky steps towards it and away from the edge of the cliff.

She started walking, keeping her head tilted down thanks to the wind. None the less, Rose could feel a layer of ash gathering in her hair. It was really gross, but she kept walking. The wind was howling and for a moment, Rose could barely breathe. She stumbled towards an outcropping of rocks to recover. The stones had been polished by the wind, but a layer of ash turned her left-hand grey when she leaned against it.

Then she saw the opening. The rocks formed a rough cave and there was a door, half hidden in a pile of rubble. She looked towards the TARDIS and then back to the door. It wasn't the one she'd come in with the Doctor, but maybe it connected. Summoning her sword, Rose kept it at the ready and inched closer to the doorway. As she shifted over the rubble, Rose could hear the sounds of machines and muffled shouting. She glanced towards the TARDIS, but it was still at least a few miles away and the wind was getting worse. A loud scream from the doorway made Rose's whole body tense.

Before she thought it through, Rose grabbed the old handle of the doorway and pulled. It only shifted out about half a foot, but it was enough for Rose to squeeze her way through. The shouting was louder now and Rose rushed down a set of stairs leading to a corridor. Like the first one, it had low lights and there was a room at the far end. Similar to the other bunker, the sound of humming was echoing out into the corridor. Rose peered into the room. There were more machines against a wall covered in blinking lights. They were rather retro with sharp edges and large raising buttons, but nothing was marked. Rose stepped inside and almost collided with a figure cloaked in all black with badly burned skin that left part of his face drooping who was coming out of another room.

"What the?" the being snapped in surprise. "Where did you come from?" His eyes darted over to the door. "You're the Time Lord's companion then."

"Where is the Doctor?" Rose asked, her worry for the Doctor returning at the mention of him. "What did you lot do?"

"He's contained," the War Lord replied. "What are you?" the War Lord asked. He honestly sounded curious and was looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Your mind… I can feel it."

"I'm not sure what you're on about." Rose glared at the War Lord. She brought up her sword in front of herself and pointed the tip towards the War Lord. "But tell me where Alistair is right now unless you want to make me really made. And I warn you that I'm not pleasant when I'm angry."

"He will destroy you," the War Lord laughed. "I have no fear. He will destroy you and then use the Time Lord to regain power over time!"

"What is he?" Rose asked.

"An Eternal," the War Lord breathed. "Ancient. Beyond time and the restrictions of the universe. He was so powerful that even the Ancient Gallifreyans worshipped him. Only the Guardians held any power over those such as he. The God of War is returning. He will take a solid form once more and lead us across the stars."

"Great, I'm dealing with a cult," Rose grumbled. "Where is Alistair?"

"Alistair?" the War Lord repeated. Then he chuckled, a ripping sound escaping him. "Oh, you mean the chosen vessel." He gestured to the open doorway behind him that he'd come out of. "In there."

The dismissive way he said it, made Rose frown. She didn't trust it. The War Lord was reaching into his cloak and Rose brought her right arm up. The sword jumped into her hand and she placed it against the War Lord's neck. The War Lord drew back with a sharp hiss. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the sword with careful sharp eyes. Another shout made Rose look sharply to the right. In the doorway, a strange light was now spilling out. She moved towards it, but the War Lord tried to grab her. Smashing her elbow into his face, Rose didn't even wait for him to drop before she ran forward. She had a horrible feeling those screams were coming from Alistair.

The room was filled with blue light. In the center of it all was a strange tube that dozens of cables were connected to. Machines around the room were sparking wildly. Long pained screams echoed in the room. The War Lord covered his ears and shrank back into the corner. Rose ran forward and tried to pry open the chamber as she looked around at the controls. She didn't understand them. There were tubes feeding in and Alistair's screams were dying off. Low groans drifted out of the chamber followed by what sounded like a whimper. It was enough to stop Rose's heart and she made up her mind. Jumping forward, Rose shoved the two War Lords out of her way and summoned her sword. She sliced through the first of the tubes and the wires. The machine sparked and the low hum turned into a high-pitched whine.

Behind her, the War Lords were shouting. A distant roar like thunder filled the room. Rose frantically hoped that she wasn't killing Alistair as she slammed the pommel of her sword against the casing. The clear material began to crack. A War Lord tried to grab her, Rose kicked backward sharply to catch him in the leg. She crashed the sword forward again and the casing gave away. Smoke escaped with a hiss and Rose turned her face away, but only for a moment.

There was a pained groan. A familiar voice faintly said her name and Rose turned back in time to see a figure trying to climb out of the tube. Jumping forward, Rose caught Alistair's collapsing figure. But the man was much younger than the Alistair she knew. His once thinning white hair was now thick and dark brown on both his head and in his mustache. His wrinkles were gone and an extra layer of muscle had suddenly been restored to his aging frame. He was at least thirty years younger.

"Rose?" Alistair groaned.

"Can you walk?" Rose asked. "Please say yes, I really need you to walk."

"Yes… I feel…." Alistair trailed off. His brown eyes were clearing, but there was still a furrow of confusion on his brow. "What happened?"

"Later," Rose said. "Come on, let's move." Rose began to tug him towards the back door. Thankfully, Alistair was now supporting most of his own weight.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Haven't a clue," Rose replied. "You were grabbed by aliens. The Doctor and I followed."

"Oh, lovely. Kate's going to be thrilled with this." Rose chuckled. She couldn't help it. The quiet day at Bannerman Road had taken a very strange turn. "One moment," Alistair said. "That looks like a weapon."

They were passing by one of the lab tables. Rose glanced over. Sure enough, something that looked like a firearm complete with a trigger, made of dark metal was sitting at the edge of the table. Before Rose could object, Alistair reached for it. The movement allowed him to see his own hand.

"What?" Alistair froze and turned his hand over. "Rose? Am I?"

"Uh, younger? Yes, physically at least," Rose replied. "They put you in some sort of machine."

"Why did they bring me here?"

"You were going to be made into a vessel for an Eternal," Rose said. "I don't have all the details on the science, but I guess they thought that a younger body was a good idea."

"Is it permanent?"

"I have no idea. Alistair, I'm sorry, but I've got no doubt that more of these War Lord cultists are heading our way. We need to get moving."

"Yes." Alistair grabbed the weapon and eased himself off of Rose. He inhaled slowly, a look of surprise and near awe on his face. "Funny, you forget what moving without any aches feels like." He looked at his hand again, now clutching the firearm. "I daresay I understand that Doctor a little better now." Then he strode past Rose to the back doorway and lifted the firearm. "Any idea where the old boy is?"

"No, but he was in trouble the last time I saw him."

"Isn't he always?"


	23. God of War: Eternal

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Three: God of War: Eternal

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Alistair wasn't impressed with the surface. At all. They'd paused long enough to check the room, but Rose's instincts had been screaming to get Alistair away from the machine as quickly as possible. He was walking on his own now, but his movements were careful and guarded. It took Rose a moment to realize that he wasn't sure how much he could push his body. None the less, his shoulders stayed straight and he surveyed the area with a frown.

"Why do I always end up on the burned out wreaks of planets."

"Probably because you don't travel with the Doctor much," Rose said. "I promise that they don't all look like gravel quarries."

"There is nothing that lunatic can say to get me into that mad machine of his," Alistair scoffed. "None at all." He paused and looked at Rose. "I don't suppose that you can call the other Alistair for assistance."

"I'm afraid that I don't have my future son's number," Rose replied. "We avoid crossing the timelines too often."

"Really? Judging from your life I was suspecting that it was a hobby."

"I'll let that slide since you're in shock." Alistair gaped at her, his dark eyes flashing and his mustache quivering in irritation. Rose almost burst out laughing at the indignant expression. "It's alright," Rose assured him gently. "Could happen to anyone."

"I am not in shock, Dame Tyler. I am in full possession of my faculties, thank you very much." Then the corner of his mouth twitched. "Though, this development is unexpected."

"Are you okay?"

"I feel fine, better than I have in years," Alistair admitted. "But I don't trust it. Something feels off in my chest and there is this sort of buzzing in my head."

"Let's go to the TARDIS-"

"No," Alistair interrupted. "Do not take me to the TARDIS, not until the Doctor can check me over."

"What is it?" Rose asked, suddenly very worried. "I know the basics of the sickbay, Alistair, I can-"

"Rose, we're operating under the assumption that I am indeed myself, just made younger with advanced technology. But it is only an assumption. I might be under some control. I might not even truly be myself. I cannot take the risk of me being taken to the TARDIS being a part of someone's plan. We cannot risk playing into their hands."

"That's…" Rose trailed off. She remembered vague mentions of a false baby at Demon's Run while the real Astra was snuck out the back. It wouldn't be a stretch to think that something else might have been done to Alistair. "That's a good point," she agreed. "We find the Doctor. I was tracking back to the bunker we were in before."

"You think he's still there?"

"No idea. These people, the War Lords, already grabbed you from Earth with something called a Time Scoop. I'm not going to underestimate the technology they might have, but it's a start."

"That's not reassuring," Alistair said. His grip on the firearm tightened. "But nothing about this reassuring. Lead the way then, Rose."

…..

The Doctor was getting very agitated with the War Lord. He kept muttering under his breath what sounded like recitations and prayers. All while, ignoring his questions and fusing with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Studying the straps holding him, the Doctor began to carefully twist his wrist and pull down. The material chafed horribly at his skin, but he could feel his hand moving a little. All he needed was one hand free.

"So this was all the plan. You use the Time Scoop to grab Alistair and lure me here so War can get the TARDIS. All so you lot can start wars again?"

"We are few for now," the War Lord said. "We need outside medical assistance in order to reproduce. Much of our stored technology has begun to break down. War is our chance for survival."

"There are nearby worlds that might help you," the Doctor said. "Or are you still threatening every ship that comes close."

"We are the War Lords!" The man turned towards him and glared. "We will rise and shape the galaxy, the universe, Doctor!"

"With an Eternal leading you?"

"War has always been our benefactor. Even your kind worshiped him."

"In ancient times!"

"None the less, they recognized the power held by this Eternal."

"You do know that he's not really a deity of war. He just calls himself that because as you said, my ancient ancestors were a little too impressed by him."

"The Time War was so terrible that even the Eternals fled. All were ordered into the Hallowed Halls in order to survive, but War has fought to return to us."

"Fought to return… he was injured by something. That's why he needs Alistair, his manifestation is unstable," the Doctor said slowly. "I'm not sure the Guardians will allow that. Eternals were always dangerous, an unstable one is sure to draw their attention."

"The Guardians of the Universe are still cleaning up the mess of the Time War," the War Lord said. "I doubt they'll worry about one Eternal."

The Doctor frowned. Normally, he would have agreed with that. His own history of frequently saving the world had left him with the distinct impression that the Guardians were happy to let him take care of things. Maybe there were crisis in other layers of reality that he didn't know about, maybe there weren't. But the Guardians had a strong interest in Rose Tyler. That plus an unstable Eternal on the loose made him more than a little worried.

One of the machines suddenly beeped and the War Lord tapped a button. A message scrolled down one of the screens and the War Lord tensed. The Doctor finally managed to pull his hand loose while the War Lord's back was turned. It made a sound of distress and anger as the Doctor freed his other hand. Then he sat up and unbuckled the straps holding his feet in place.

"What is it?" he asked, jumping off the table.

"That girl found the other bunker!" The War Lord shrieked. "She's fled with the vessel!"

"Sounds about right," the Doctor said. He grinned, he couldn't help it and when the War Lord turned to him and squeaked in surprise, the Doctor lashed out and punched him. Then he shook his hand in an attempt to get rid of the pain. "Now," he said as he turned to the controls. "Let's see what we've got."

…

Rose was having trouble staying upright as they crossed over a plain of dunes made of ash. It would have been pretty in some strange way if Rose hadn't been so aware of what all of it represented. Alistair was completely silent and insisted and walking ahead of her so that he tried something Rose could protect herself. It felt very wrong and Rose refused to keep her sword out like Alistair had wanted. The old stubborn goat couldn't have everything he wanted.

"We're being followed," Alistair said sharply. He was glancing back at Rose and his eyes flickered over her shoulder.

"By what?"

"I'm not sure."

They started walking again, speeding up a little to put some distance between and whatever was following them. Rose and Alistair stayed silent, both resisting the urge to look back until they paused at a large rock to rest out of the wind for a moment. Rose casually rolled her shoulders and peered behind them. Sure enough, there was… something about a quarter of mile behind them.

The shape flickered. It was half see through like a ghost and in the low light of the dead surface, it was too pale. Like a ghost. In a vaguely human shape, it moved towards them. On impulse, Rose took a step back from it. While it wasn't the glowing fluid form of a Chronovore, something about it reminded her of the Silver Lord. It started to move faster, the image of it flashing from point to point and quickly closing now that it had been seen. Rose hissed in alarm and Alistair reached out to pull her back behind him. She shook him off.

"Eternal," Rose said suddenly. "Alistair, stay back! I think it's trying to get to you."

"Charming," Alistair said dryly. He lifted his firearm threateningly. "Stay back. I have no intention of becoming some creature's meat puppet." The Eternal didn't stop coming forward, all the while flickering. "Rose? What is it?"

"Eternals are transdimensional creatures," Rose explained in a rush. "They use temporal creatures like us for emotional inspiration and creativity. They disappeared during the Time War."

"But this one has returned."

"Yes," Rose agreed. The Eternal's vague form flickered again. "And I'm guessing that something went wrong based on how it looks. Tegan said that they could look and feel completely normal."

"Which is why it wants me."

"I'm guessing so."

Summoning her sword, Rose jumped forward in front of Alistair. The Eternal stopped moving. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Rose stayed ready for anything. Alistair made a sound of displeasure and stepped out from behind her.

"Really, Rose!"

"My sword was made to fight Eternals," Rose explained in a rush. "Just-"

A sharp pain in her head made Rose's knees quiver. She sucked in a sharp breath and grit her teeth. It didn't make sense, but Rose could feel something pushing against her brain. It was painful and familiar from that damned telepathic hub she'd used to stop the 456. Grinding her feet into the ground, Rose kept herself upright and grit her teeth. She glared at the Eternal as the pressure thankfully eased.

"Don't do that again," Rose snarled. She held her sword up threatening. "I'm guessing that if you're so weak that you can't hold yourself together without a physical host that this sword will do a lot of damage to you."

"Must survive." The words echoed around them, low, but clear. "Must survive."

"Not through Alistair," Rose said. "You don't get to take over his life."

"I am an Eternal."

"And I'm a Star Knight!" Rose snapped. "And whatever you just tried to do to me, stop it! Last time something messed with my head both the White and the Black Guardians showed up! I'm willing to bet that you can't deal with them! And if you come any closer than I swear that I will put the Eternal slaying powers of this sword to the test!"

Her voices range across the dead landscape. Alistair stiffened next to her but kept the gun leveled at the strange things. It flicked once again, reminding Rose of a hologram rather than a real thing. Then it backed away. Rose didn't lower her sword but indulged in a moment of personal pride. That had been a pretty good little speech.

Then it vanished, fading away. The wind swirled around them and Rose waited. It was Alistair who relaxed first and lowered the firearm. He looked at her in a slight calculating way. Though the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly.

"It would seem there are things I don't know about your sword."

"Not surprising," Rose said. "The day I got it, I did stop to lecture you."

He chuckled at the memory and nodded towards the TARDIS. "I doubt that it has given up. We need to find the Doctor."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. They started walking again. "And you need to stay close to me. I'm pretty sure that the sword is the only thing that kept it from coming closer."

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with that," Alistair said. "And it won't give up so easily." He looked at Rose with open concern. "Keep in mind Rose, that a desperate and injured animal is one of the most dangerous things in the world. Don't throw yourself between it and me."

"And I'm a Star Knight," Rose countered. "He needs you to survive Alistair and maybe something more. I can't let an Eternal gain a foothold like that!"

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. Around them, the wind howled and bits of ash were scattered other them. Finally, Alistair huffed in irritation and started marching towards the TARDIS. Rose held back a triumphant grin and followed him.

"How does the Doctor win arguments against you?"

"He doesn't."

…..

A map of the various bunkers and tunnels filled one of the screens as the Doctor glared at it. There were no sensors built in, no way for him to determine where Rose and Alistair were. That worrying itch at the back of his skull was even worse than before. He told himself that it would be fine. Rose was capable as was Alistair. The two of them together should be fantastic, terrifying but fantastic, but the pair had a history of crossing each other. Hopefully, they wouldn't have issues. Hopefully, they'd head straight for the TARDIS before anything could find them.

The map showed three bunkers spread around what remained of the capital city. None of them were very large and old tunnels nearly connected them, but the complex seemed unfinished. They hadn't been as ready as they thought. Guilt for the Time War crashed over him, washing down the Doctor's spine and making him shiver. But he pushed it away, there were too much else to worry about.

The Doctor frowned at the controls of the Time Scoop. Something was very wrong with the setup. There was a log of temporal operations, all of which were very recent. Pulling out the sonic screwdriver, he scanned the wall of controls, waiting to see if he'd missed something. It beeped and the Doctor moved around the side of the room. He began tapping the wall every few feet. A sharp metal sound hit his ears and the Doctor's frown deepened. Looking back at the unconscious War Lord, he ran his fingers along the wall.

"Buckers and tunnels," he muttered. "All this technology and instead of trying to rebuild you're worrying about serving an Eternal." He found a small seam in the metal along one of the panels created the wall. "But you haven't got the numbers to repopulate. Only three bunkers. How many of you are even left." The Doctor glared at the War Lord, but there was no answer.

Waving the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor grinned as the wall slid open along the seam. It had been awhile since he'd found a secret door. He glanced back towards the map, but the area was unmarked. Even better. It was dark and the Doctor moved forward slowly down a flight of steps carved out of stone by the light of his sonic screwdriver. The stairs went down over thirty feet before they finally stopped.

It was a dark and cold room, but as the Doctor looked around, all that drew his attention were the long lines of pods. All of them were filled with men and women in uniforms from all across time and space. All of them with their eyes closed and vacant expressions on their faces.


	24. God of War: In Passing

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Four: God of War: In Passing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: This is going to be a longer episode with at least six chapters. There is more emotional stuff happening that I originally planned on.

…

Rose kept looking behind her as they moved across the surface of the planet. Every so often there was a flicker of something in the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure if it was the low light sparkling off a smooth piece of ash, the Eternal, or her mind playing tricks on her.

"Easy does it," Alistair said.

"I'm fine," Rose said. "I'm more worried about you than I am me."

"Yes, you've always had rubbish survival instincts."

"That is not true," Rose argued. "I'll have you know that I am very good at running. I just understand the importance of courage."

"Rose, you have more courage in your pinky finger than most of the people I know." Alistair smiled slightly before he looked around. "I pity what happened to this place. Do you know anything?"

"No," Rose answered. "This was the home of the War Lords before the Time War. Apparently… well, it sounded like something with the war damaged the planet."

"The War Lords," Alistair repeated. "Oh… yes, I remember. The Doctor, after he regenerated and was exiled to Earth, told me a bit about them." Alistair made a noise of irritation. "Though the conversation was much more focused on what the Time Lords did to him."

"You know?" Rose blinked in surprise before smiling sadly. "You really are one of his best friends aren't you?"

"I try to be," Alistair admitted. "We weren't… the friendship was still a bit new then, but he was grieving for Zoe and Jamie at the time. They hadn't been killed, but having their memories stolen…" Alistair shuddered. "A person is the sum of their memories. Having lost some of mine for a time, I now sympathize with those two even more than I did then and even then I was angry on their behalf. They were two remarkable young people."

"I met them once," Rose said softly. "Didn't have a chance to speak with them, but they seemed nice. He doesn't talk about them much, but it was clear that he cared about them."

"He cares about all of them."

"Yes, I suppose he does." Rose smiled a little. "It's one of the things I like best about him, he still cares even when it's hard."

"The Doctor has many admirable qualities." Alistair's mustache twitched. "But right now, I'm a little put out with him."

"Me too."

Rose paused and glanced over at the TARDIS and then into the small pile of ruins. "In here, I think." Looking around, Rose checked for the Eternal, but for now, they were alone. "Look for a disturbed area, Alistair."

He nodded and they separated by a few feet to look around. "Here!" Rose said. She pointed at the area of ash that had been shifted by them opening the trap door. "One tic." Pulling out her sonic pen, Rose activated the trap door again and watched it slide open. "The stairs are steep," she cautioned Alistair.

"Of course they are," Alistair grumbled. "This lot had no understanding of how to build bunkers."

They were about to head down the stairs when the sounds of someone in the corridor made Alistair pull Rose back. H pushed her behind him even as Rose made a sound of irritation and held his firearm at the ready. Straining her ears, Rose listened, but then smiled as she heard rather familiar grumbling about 'lost companions' and 'bloody Eternals.'

"Wait, it's the Doctor," Rose said.

"You sure?" Alistair asked in a low voice.

"I know that grumbling anywhere," Rose replied. "You should hear him go on when he's beneath the TARDIS."

"He always has liked the sound of his own voice."

Rose smiled and would have responded if the Doctor's head hadn't poked up out of the bunker opening a moment later. He blinked at the door thrown open and frowned as if recognizing that something wasn't quite right. Then he spotted them, grinned for a moment at seeing them safe, and then his eyes widened.

"Alistair?" The Doctor blinked in surprise, looking ready to fall over for a moment. He quickly climbed out of the stairs and peered at his old friend. "You…"

"Yes, yes, Doctor, I'm physically regressed," Alistair huffed. "But we're being stalked by an Eternal who seems to have it in his mind to possess me."

"War," the Doctor said. He shook himself and gesture back to the entrance of the bunker. "It's not just you that they grabbed. There are over a hundred bodies below the surface. They're in stasis for now, but all near the prime of life."

While the Doctor seemed to recover quickly, his mouth already taking over, Rose was very aware of the lingering shock and almost fear in the Doctor's eyes. There was hesitation and doubt. Alistair saw it too and straightened up.

"First things first, Doctor," Alistair said. "Hadn't we better check that I am myself?"

"Do you feel like yourself?" the Doctor asked. He was smiling a bit now, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Mostly yes, though the younger body is throwing me off a bit." Alistair actually smiled slightly. "Is this was it felt like for you? Going from white curly hair to brown and that long scarf?"

"Maybe," the Doctor said. "But I'm a Time Lord, we don't feel aches and pains as much as you apes."

Alistair made a long-suffering sigh. "I've always thought I might shoot you one day, Doctor, let's not make it today."

"Well, you sound like yourself," the Doctor grumbled. None the less, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned Alistair. It took longer than usual and the Doctor walked in a slow circle around his old friend. "Interesting…."

"What?" Rose and Alistair both demanded.

"Well parts of your DNA structure have been regenerated and your telomeres have been lengthened to about where they should be at the age of forty years old. So, yes, you're younger again."

"Telomeres?" Alistair began to ask. Then he shook his head. "Never mind, I can get the science rundown later. But it is me, Doctor, correct?"

"Same old General Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart." The Doctor was grinning now, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Then it seems we should get off this planet before the Eternal gets what he wants," Alistair said.

"That's…" The Doctor trailed off and glanced back at the staircase into the bunker. "There's more going on here than just trying to get you as a new body."

"What do you-" Alistair cut off his own question and aimed his firearm behind the Doctor.

The Doctor spun around and Rose jumped forward to put herself between Alistair and the Eternal that had just reappeared. The Eternal shimmered, its vague form shifting and flickering in the air like a hologram. The Doctor stared at it for a long moment before his eyes brightened with curiosity. The sonic screwdriver whirled and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you've been reduced to photons. That's different."

"Photons?" Alistair repeated.

"Light particles," Rose answered before the Doctor could. "Sometimes they act as waves and other times as particles in the electromagnetic spectrum. It's part of quantum mechanics."

"Lovely," Alistair said drily. "What does it mean for me?"

"It means that this Eternal isn't completely part of our world yet, but no longer part of what it should be," the Doctor said. Then he gave the Eternal a thoughtful look. "The War Lords think you are War. Are you?"

"I am." The voice rippled around them, distorted, but just clear enough for Rose to understand. The sound didn't seem right, like the vibrations of the sound way were out of synch somehow.

"What are the bodies for?" the Doctor asked. "New stock for the War Lords since there aren't many left or do you plan to pull more Eternals out with you?"

There was no answer, the Eternal's figure just took a few more steps towards them. Rose jumped forward, calling her sword and swinging it at the Eternal. It withdrew quickly, vanishing and reappearing a few feet back. Placing herself between Alistair and the Eternal, Rose kept her sword up. Something poked at her skull again and Rose held back a shudder as a cold feeling washed down her spine. She took a step forward, glaring at the Eternal who drew back even further.

"Go back to the Halls," Rose ordered. "Go back."

"I cannot," War answered. "The Guardians are weak. They cannot dominate us now. We are returning."

"All of you?" the Doctor pressed. "Even with the damage, it will cause? Isn't it better to stay in the Halls of Eternity? You lot always liked never dying, never feeling pain, and never suffering consequences. What's changed?"

"Everything."

Then the Eternal flickered and vanished once again. Alistair dashed forward and climbed up onto a rock to look around. The lines on his face deepened in a mixture of irritation and worry. "Blast it!" He grumbled.

The Doctor started to chuckle, but he was watching Alistair with tired and dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked. She took the Doctor's hand with her left hand. "Doctor? You looked ready to fall over when you saw Alistair."

"His future changed, Rose. I saw his future years ago. I didn't mean to, I try not to look at the timelines of the people I travel with or know, but it happened… He was supposed to die an old man in only a couple of years in his bed." Rose held back a sound of alarm. "I saw it."

"Time can change."

"More like time was warped this time. This wasn't a choice that Alistair made, something ancient and outside of time made this choice."

"I guess that's why Eternals were dangerous."

"You have a sword that the White Guardian made to destroy Eternals, I think you can assume they are dangerous. It wasn't just that, Rose. It was their attitude."

"Tegan said that they used humans like toys or puppets. Putting them into whatever role they wanted as part of whatever game they were playing."

"Yeah, one of them became obsessed with Tegan's mind. It frightened her, but she's not wrong about them. They weren't evil, but they just didn't have compassion. They weren't intentionally cruel, but they were dismissive of sapient creatures like humans are towards ants."

"Not all of us step on anthills," Rose protested.

That got a slight smile from the Doctor. "No," he agreed. "Not all of you." Then he shook himself. "So War manages to come back and wants a body because his own was damaged in the return."

"I don't understand that Doctor," Alistair said, stepping back to join them. "Why was it like that? It seemed like a ghost."

"They weren't supposed to return," the Doctor said. "The Time War… oh, Rose, you can't wrap your head around it. I can see the patterns and twists of time and even I struggled to see it all." Rose squeezed his hand and didn't dare look away from him. "It never… it raged, like nothing you've ever seen before. The Eternals, they were amoral and considered living things mere toys, but even they ran away. They vowed never to return."

"They might not want to," Rose said. "Doctor, we don't know what War is really doing here. We have to stop him."

"Blasted think vanished again," Alistair said as he climbed off the rock and joined them. "It'll be back I'm sure. What now, Doctor?"

"The issue is where to go?" the Doctor murmured. He scanned the horizon. "I found a map with three bunker locations. One had the time scoop and controls and the people in storage, the second is where you got Alistair."

"So what's in the third?" Rose asked. "Good question."

"There are three of us, Doctor," Alistair said, shifting into parade rest.

"We can't have you going off alone, Alistair," the Doctor said. "That Eternal is gunning for you."

"We probably don't need to go back to where they made Alistair young," Rose said, cutting off the argument that was brewing. "We know what was happening there."

"There might be a hidden room there as well," Alistair said.

"No, Alistair, the Doctor is right, you can't be by yourself. That gun won't do anything against an Eternal."

"Rose is right," the Doctor said. "You need to stay with her. That sword was made to slay Eternals and War is going to be careful about making her mad."

"Then shouldn't we have Rose slay the Eternal," Alistair said. He gave Rose an apologetic look. "Stop whatever this is right here and now."

"Rose should have to-"

"Doctor," Rose said. "I've killed before. It's okay. Alistair may be right. If this Eternal has some sort of plan to bring back other Eternals or create an army for himself-"

"That's the Guardians job!" The Doctor growled. "They were absent all through the Time War! They never helped us! They never did anything!" The Doctor was shouting now but didn't seem to realize it. Alistair stepped closer to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've said that the waves of the Time War crashed across all of the universe," Rose said gently. "They may have been keeping those waves from ripping apart the universe. Whatever happened was serious enough that Black and White are hanging out together frequently. They are doing something, Doctor. But maybe there are things that they can't be a part of. This may be it."

The Doctor sneered at the statement. "That's convenient."

"Look, Doctor," Alistair said calmly. "I don't know what these Guardians are, I don't even know what this Eternal is, but I do know that when evil presents itself those who seek to protect others have only one course. If this Eternal is dangerous and poses a threat then we need to stop it."

The Doctor's shoulders relaxed and he looked at Alistair and Rose. "When did you become the voice of reason between us?"

"It seems the moment you came back a veteran of a terrible war." Alistair's words were kind, but firm and the Doctor shivered. Then the Doctor nodded. "Good man."

The Doctor's grip on Rose's hand tightened for a moment and then he let it go. "Alright then, here's what you need to know. Eternals don't feel emotions. They think, don't feel. They are competitive because winning is the only real distraction that they have so whatever War has planned can't be good." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and gestured off into the distance. "I'm going to head for the third bunker and check it out. Rose, you and Alistair stay here." He paused for a moment and looked at Rose. "Keep each other safe."

"Alistair, do you have your phone with you?" Rose asked. Alistair blinked at the question but pulled out a phone. Rose grabbed it and thrust it at the Doctor who blinked in surprise. "Upgrade, if you're going off by yourself then we are going to have communications."

"You are changing centuries of tradition on how I operate," the Doctor said. But he took the phone and pulled a small bit of tech out of his pocket. "One second." Then he handed her the phone back. Rose handed the Doctor her own phone. "Keep it on and close, Doctor."

"Yes, ma'am."

He looked at both of them in turn and then the Doctor turned and began to jog across the dark landscape. Rose's chest tightened with worry, but she stayed next to Alistair. Looking up at Alistair, Rose noted the pensive look on his face.

"He'll be alright," Rose said weakly.

"Yes," Alistair said. "Eventually."

Rose nodded. "Yes. Eventually." She gestured to the still open bunker door. "Shall we? I want to take a look at these people that the Doctor found." She started down the stairs, aware of Alistair following her. "Oh, and telomeres are the buffers at the end of chromosomes that keep your DNA intact whenever the chromosome is copied. They shrink over the years which is why genetic changes like your hair turning white and arthritis happens since telomeres aren't there to protect the DNA anymore. Plus side, if they've been regenerated it means that this whole young thing isn't temporary."

"You studied physics and computer science! How do you know these things?"

"I love science programs."


	25. God of War: Portal

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Five: God of War: Portal

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Normally the characters cooperate, but not this episode! They want to talk and joke! I swear that the next chapter will finish this abnormally long episode.

…

The hidden room was still open with Rose and Alistair reached the main level of the bunker. Rose turned on her phone's light and made a not to add a small torch to her shoulder bag. She was sure that she'd had one at some point and couldn't remember taking it out. The room was just as bad as she'd imagined. It was too dark with the pods each giving off a faint light. Alistair fumbled around behind her and a moment later a series of lights came on. Turning around, Rose found Alistair holding a small round switch on the wall beside the door.

"Seemed like there should be a light."

"Good call."

Leaning forward, Rose examined the nearest pod carefully. The outer layer was transparent but took her weight without so much as a creak. It was at a slight angle, allowing the body inside to recline against what looked like a softly padded back. There were no visible tubes or any sign of life support. The man inside looked to be in his late thirties, in good shape, and in some kind of uniform though it wasn't familiar. He wasn't visibly breathing.

"Are they alive?" Alistair asked.

"I'm not sure," Rose said. She looked at the small control panel alongside the pod in the wall. "The readings make me think so. There seems to be some kind of passive life support. Something laced into the air, but they aren't breathing."

"Lovely."

"Sorry, I'm neither the Doctor or a doctor."

"How long have you been wanting to use that?" Alistair asked drily. Rose didn't answer and pulled out the phone to look at it again. "He'll be fine. Good move on giving him the phone though."

"Yeah, but last time I saw him using a phone, he turned the damn thing off. Hopefully, he'll reach the other bunker soon." Rose looked at the stairs. "I'm going to see if I can find something in the computer. Maybe the Doctor missed something in his rush."

Alistair followed Rose upstairs and she went to the nearest terminal. Thankfully, the layout of the controls was fairly similar to what she was used to. "Thank goodness to similar species," Rose muttered. There wasn't a chair for her to use, but with a few taps of the controls, she was able to access a menu.

It was old-fashioned to her. There were a few lines of code recording recent activity and a blinking cursor for her to add something. To the side, the various buttons had translated letters on them thanks to the TARDIS, but there were extras like ie, qu, and ea. Rose hesitated on what to type.

"Rose?"

"Uh, not sure what to look for," Rose answered.

"Pod people."

Rose snorted and looked back at Alistair, who was smiling slightly even as he kept an eye on the doorway. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I am very capable of humor Dame Rose."

"Oh, that I don't doubt Sir Alistair." Rose shook her head. "Let's try pod and go from there."

…..

The Doctor found the third bunker with relative ease. Using the sonic screwdriver, he opened it quickly and marched down. It was dark and cold, colder than it should have been and the Doctor frowned in worry. He listened at the base of the staircase, but there was no sound of movement. Instead, all he could hear was a strange high hum that put his nerves on edge. None the less, he walked further into the bunker and pulled out the phone Rose had given him. Using it as a light, he walked forward. There was a slight layer of dust here that made him frown. This location hadn't been used in a while, but something was still running.

A faint light came into view as he moved around a corner. It was a soft pale blue and pouring out of a side room. The Doctor stopped and listened again for any movement before stepping forward into the room. On the far side was an open portal. It was suspended off the ground and away from the wall by a series of pulleys that linked to the metallic frame containing the wormhole. The portal shimmered. It was round and small, but a strange silver sheen bubbled horizontally on the surface.

"Physical event horizon," the Doctor muttered. "That's not good."

He stepped closer and after a moment of hesitation, leaned forward so he could listen. The hum was overpowering, but there were soft voices that he could just hear. They were shouting, threatening, and making sounds of excitement. Jumping back, the Doctor sniffed at the air carefully. Then something pressed against the event horizon. It tried reaching out towards him, creating the impression of a face in the horizon. He could see an open mouth as it tried to speak and silver covered hands reached for him.

"No, not today." The Doctor moved around to the side of the portal and examined the frame. With a flick of the sonic screwdriver, he opened a small compartment. There were several tiny glowing circuits. Using his finger and the end of the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor leveraged one out. It snapped and the room went pitch black.

"That was easy," the Doctor said. He pulled the phone out again and stumbled his way back to the staircase, still holding the broken circuit. Outside wasn't much brighter at this point and the wind was getting worse. The Doctor slipped the circuitry into his pocket and after a moment of looking at the phone called Rose.

"Hello, Rose," he greeted. "Found a portal. Shut it down."

"We haven't found much," Rose said as the Doctor started walking. "I'm in the computer system, trying to find something on the pods downstairs, but no luck. Do you think the portal is the end of it?"

"I think we've stopped the main plan, at least for now," the Doctor said.

"It's that easy?"

"Oi, I just had to walk across a post-apocalyptic landscape!"

"It was only two miles, Doctor."

"Two miles in a nasty wind!"

"Are you coming back now?" Rose asked. "We still have War prowling around somewhere and the pods to deal with."

"I'm on my way," the Doctor promised. "Just keep an eye on Alistair."

"I will."

The call ended the Doctor shoved the phone back into his pocket. Then he started walking through the ruins of the old city. Something golden sparkled at the edge of his vision, making him blink and look around sharply. There was nothing around him, just a dead world. Shaking his head, he started running towards the bunker as a feeling of unease gathered in his gut.

…

"Anything yet?" Alistair asked.

Rose rolled her eyes as the latest search came up with nothing. Alistair was pacing behind her like a caged lion. "No, nothing yet."

"So if the Doctor closed this portal then what do we do now?"

"Well, I'm guessing the next step will be to deal with those bodies downstairs if they are still really alive. Then we still have War to worry about."

"Blast it," Alistair grumbled. "I was retired, Rose. You remember that. I was retired before I met you."

"I remember. It's not my fault UNIT asked you to come back, but in light of traitors surely you can understand that."

"Rose!"

The sudden alarm made Rose spin around to find Alistair pointing his firearm at a shimmering area of light. War flickered before them and took a step towards Alistair. Rose jumped in front of Alistair, pushing him back before the general could do more than sputter in protest. Summoning her sword, she brought it up at the ready.

"Give it up, War," Rose said. She straightened up and lifted her chin. "You can't beat a Star Knight. This sword can kill you. Leave."

"I can't leave," War said. His voice echoed in the room. He moved over to the nearest pod and Rose had the sense that he was studying the body inside of it. "It took all I had to break back into the universe once more. But I opened a way. There are other Eternals who will not be content to remain. They will come. Their ally will help them find the way."

"Ally?" Rose stopped herself and shook off her curiosity. "What did you do to these people? What are they here for?"

"Empty vessels," War said. "Waiting to be filled."

"By Eternals?" Rose asked. At least that saved her sorting through files. "Or something else?"

"Stopping me won't stop their return. The way is open. I tore it open, I ripped apart the seal and dragged myself through. It proves that we can return. They will return." A strange chuckle filled the room. Rose took a step back and War looked at Alistair once again, its features flickering into view for a split second. "I was your best chance. I would have contained them. If you stop me and the Monk finds a way to open the breach wider then they will all return in their true forms."

"Who is the Monk?"

War didn't answer. Instead, the form shimmered and zapped through the air like lightning towards Alistair. On impulse, Rose threw herself forward and brought her sword up. There was a shriek and the beam of light shifted direction. It bounced off a wall and zipped down the staircase towards the pods.

Rose and Alistair rushed down the stairs. The lights were flickering and a pod on the far side of the room was glowing. Alistair began to move forward, but Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Summoning her sword, she placed herself between Alistair and the pod, moving forward slowly. Then the pod opened with a hiss.

A body stepped out, its uniform slightly moist and made of dark material that stretched over broad shoulders. The body stumbled into the wall before War straightened up. The Eternal made a small sound of pain and looked down at his hands. "Flesh… amazing." War rubbed his fingers together thoughtfully. "Remarkable." War turned and looked over at them with a smug smile.

The body was taller than most humans on Earth, standing about 6'8". It had pale green eyes and dark hair with pale skin though Rose didn't know if that was natural or not. Alistair gripped Rose's arm and pulled her back.

"If you had so many bodies, why did you even need me?"

War's smile vanished and his eyes jumped over to Rose's sword. She brought it up and glanced over at Alistair in concern. War didn't move closer to them. Instead, he rolled his shoulders and inhaled slowly.

"So," Rose said. "What now?"

It said nothing. It lunged for them. Rose swung the sword. War's eyes widened with a flicker of panic, but he raised a hand to protect himself. The air shimmered and the sword collided with a field of energy. A shock ran up the blade and through Rose's arm, causing a jolt of pain. She gasped and noted that even War looked surprised.

"Well," War said. "It seems that this new form has some tricks."

The eyes began to glow a dull red color. Waves of air rippled out around him, pushing Rose back and changing the pressure in the room. Rose's ears popped and she tried attacking again, but once again, she hit some kind of shield. Spinning around, Rose grabbed Alistair's arm as he started firing at War. None of the small bolts of energy impacted. Rose pulled Alistair up the stairs, shouting for him to run. He resisted for a moment, still firing the firearm and stumbling behind her. Then thankfully, he turned and began to move.

They scrambled out onto the surface. Behind them, War was lamenting not using a new body right away. In the distance, Rose could see the figure of the Doctor working his way towards them. They both broke into dead runs, Alistair making an odd sound of pleasure at his renewed physical ability. Rose's lungs were burning by the time she could see the Doctor's wide blue eyes. She risked a glance behind her. War was marching behind them, a veil of reddish energy surrounding him and a wide grin on his face.

The Doctor grabbed her hand as soon as she was close enough. "Rose?"

"War, he took over a body and now has some kind of force field! My sword couldn't connect."

"Firearm didn't work either," Alistair said.

"That's not supposed to happen," the Doctor said. Then he pulled on Rose's hand. "Come on. It's probably the effect of the quantum field he went through."

"What do we do?"

"Well… if I can quickly fix a portal, we can try sending him back."

They were running again, Rose holding onto the Doctor's hand as he guided her and Alistair towards the entrance to the third bunker. He hadn't bothered to close the door and Rose pulled out her phone as they descended the staircase. They made it into the portal room and the Doctor released Rose's hand and dashed over to the corner where he pulled out the broken circuit and the phone to light his way.

"How will it pull him in?" Alistair demanded.

"I'll have to adjust the power, you two have to keep him busy."

"Will it suck us in to?"

"Not unless either of you have passed through a very specific quantum field without my knowing."

The Doctor didn't look over at the pair. He was fitting the circuit back into place and cursing himself for breaking it in the first place. It had been a daft move and now as he used the sonic screwdriver to carefully reconnect every tiny metallic wire, he was paying for it. A low laugh echoed down into the room. The Doctor hissed as the circuit finally connected to the rest of the machine. He flicked the sonic screwdriver and the portal began to hum. Rose summoned her sword and he glanced worriedly towards her.

"Why did he want my body then?" Alistair asked.

"Maybe to keep me from fighting him, maybe for information on me that you know or maybe he was hoping your exposure to artron radiation would be useful." The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to adjust the internal settings of the portal. "He's war, he wanted a great warrior and you're high on the list."

"Not sure that's flattering."

"That's how it goes sometimes."

War stormed into the room, his eyes jumping to the portal as he smiled. The red glow around him illuminated the room and Rose raised her sword on instinct. War eyed it and outright laughed. The Doctor tore his eyes away and fumbled with another wire, the hum of the sonic screwdriver echoing in the room with War's laughter.

"I have transformed, Star Knight!" War shouted at Rose. "I have no fear of your blade or of the Guardians!"

"You're in a mortal form," Alistair snapped. "That has its limitations."

"Look at yourself General," War replied. "Do you think age will matter. The War Lords did that and I can do more."

"Really cocky for a being that only just got that body," Rose retorted. "It might collapse on you, it might fall apart, or that energy field you're generating might burn it up!"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile despite the urgency of the situation. Then the red glow in the room intensified. Rose jumped forward, swinging her sword at War. It easily dodged the strike and waved his hand. The red field expanded, colliding with Rose and sending her falling to the floor. The Doctor's body tensed. His fingers tightened around the sonic screwdriver. He forced himself to focus on the settings. The hum of the portal machine shifted, it was a tiny chance, but it made his hearts beat a little faster. The portal machine blasted on, bathing the room in pale blue light that contrasted with War's red.

Alistair lunged to block War as he reached for Rose. He fired the firearm, distracting War for a moment as he looked at Alistair. With a growl, War grabbed Alistair around the neck and lifted him off of the ground. The red field rippled over Alistair's skin and the Doctor's old friend grunted in pain, gritting his teeth.

Rose was on her feet and lashed forward with her left fist. The red field rippled around her, holding her back. Adjusting the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor used his thumb to change the setting and the portal machine began to shake. War stopped and the field around him flickered. The Doctor glanced between War and the portal as he changed the frequency. A sharp sound filled the room and War dropped Alistair as his feet began to slid across the room. Panic filled the Eternals face and he tried to grab Rose. She ducked out of the way and knelt down next to Alistair. The portal kept pulling and the Doctor grinned.

"Say hi to the other Eternals," the Doctor said cheerfully.

War glared at him. He grasped frantically at the edges of the portal machine, but the pull was too strong. Screaming, War's feet were pulled out from under him and sucked through the portal. The machine began to shake, but the Doctor kept the sonic screwdriver linked to the controls. War body convulsed, fighting frantically even as inch by inch he vanished. The field of red energy was dimming. War lost his grip and fell through the port. The red glow vanished through the portal which sputtered.

Jumping back from the metal frame, the Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her against his chest while Alistair dove for the door. Sparks flew through the room. With a sharp metallic squeal, the frame collapsed. The chains holding it up snapped and it crashed to the floor, closing the portal and plunging the room into darkness.


	26. God of War: The Return

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Six: God of War: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Thank you so much for all your great comments on this episode. It got a bit out of control, but I'm pleased with the final result. If you enjoy my writing, then please consider purchasing my original works: _The Iron Soul_ _Series_ and supporting my dream of writing professionally. Thank you.

…

The return to the dark bunker was anything but victorious. The War Lords seemed aware that their god had fallen and kept their distance, but from time to time Rose saw one in the corner of her eye. Alistair kept looking down at his hands and Rose debated ways to comfort him as the Doctor headed down into the pod room.

"Just empty shells," the Doctor said. He lowered the sonic screwdriver and touched the cover of the first pod. "I'm sorry."

Rose stepped over and took the Doctor's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I know you wanted to save them."

"It's funny in a way," the Doctor said. "The first time I ran into the War Lords they were grabbing soldiers from across history to fight for them. In order to get all of the survivors home, I had to call on the Time Lords for help. They did as I asked, but then they put me on trial for meddling." Rose shifted closer, letting her hip touch the Doctor's and never letting go of his hand. "They forced me to regenerate. Basically executed me. Took Jamie and Zoe's memories of traveling with me and exiled me to Earth." The Doctor chuckled sadly. "I was lucky that the Brigadier and I had worked together. UNIT basically took me in and let me keep myself busy."

"Earth benefited too."

"I suppose so." The Doctor smiled a bit, looking down at her. "But even then, I was angry with the Time Lords, but I still wanted their forgiveness. Eventually, I was able to help them enough that they allowed me to leave Earth and travel again."

"That was Omega, right?" Rose asked. "Jo's story about you and your first and second selves."

"That's the one," the Doctor said. "You know far too much about my history, Rose Tyler."

"Doesn't mean that I'm not happy to be here and listen."

"Yeah," the Doctor's tone was weaker but relieved. "Strange that I find myself here again. No survivors and no Time Lords to call."

"He said something about the Monk," Rose said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

The Doctor's expression went slack for a moment. His eyes widened and brightened, but then he shook his head as his gaze darkened. Resignation hung over his shoulders. "No," he said. "Well… yes, but it couldn't be him."

"Doctor?" Rose asked, but the Time Lord's expression had closed off. "War said that the other Eternals would follow him. That he'd torn the barrier or something like that."

"Yeah, when they left they created a layer of quantum protection. Sealed them away from the rest of the universe. War must have broken it, but that's what altered him."

"So the other Eternals… they'll be normal."

"Mostly," the Doctor said. His voice was cautious. "Can't say for sure how passing through a torn quantum field will affect them. Hopefully nothing as strange as what it caused in War."

"Like my sword not working," Rose muttered. "I wonder what happened there. I hit a forcefield and… I don't know."

"It's over, for now at least," the Doctor took her hand and squeezed. "Let me worry about it."

"Nope, I'm your partner. I'll worry too."

The Doctor smiled at her and then shook his head in resignation. Turning to Alistair, he said, "Come on then, we need to examine those pod and get you back to the TARDIS. I need to check you over and get you home."

"Can you reverse this?" Alistair asked.

The Doctor hesitated, but then shook his head. "No, not safely. They rewound you aging clock Alistair, turned over the hourglass. Undoing it would be very dangerous. Rapid aging tends to be a form of torture."

Alistair nodded shortly. Rose wasn't sure how to interpret his reaction, but the Doctor squeezed her hand and they began working their way back towards the first bunker. Rose looked over her shoulder at the dark entrance. She briefly wondered what would happen to the War Lords now, but pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come.

"Very well," Alistair said. "Unexpected, but I suppose I'll have more time to watch James grow up." Rose smiled softly at Alistair, grateful that he was doing well. "Do we have any more reason to stay on this blasted planet, Doctor?"

"No," the Doctor said. He looked at the pods and frowned. "Just a tic." He used the sonic pen and aimed it at each pod. The controls panels next to them sparked and the bodies began to dissolve. "I can't send them home, but at least the War Lords can't use them for anything else."

"That's something," Rose said softly. "I'm sorry, you couldn't save them."

"Yes," Alistair agreed. "This whole plot was foul enough without adding body snatching to it."

"Yeah." The Doctor's voice was weak, but he walked up the stairs. The hum of the sonic screwdriver echoed down to Rose as she followed. "Let me take care of the machines." The various machines around the room sparked and burning filled the air. "Rose, take Alistair to the TARDIS. I'll be with you shortly."

"Time scoop?" Rose asked.

"Time scoop."

"Are you sure you don't-"

"I won't be long." The Doctor gave her a wide smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright," Rose agreed. "Come on, Alistair."

The Doctor headed off to the east while Rose led Alistair to the TARDIS. The newly young man eyed the blue box with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. Not unlike how he looked at the Doctor.

"Still in this shape then."

"He'll never fix the chameleon circuit."

Rose unlocked the box and watched Alistair walk inside and slowly walk around the console. He didn't touch anything, just raising an eyebrow at the odd controls. Not that he said anything about some of the odd choices.

"How is this old ship doing since the war?" he finally asked.

"She's healing," Rose said. She gestured at the wall. "I get the feeling that the organic is due to the damage. And the strange bits that the Doctor is using. She's still healing and can't remake all the controls yet. Judging from what I've seen the future, she'll make a full recovery."

"Good," Alistair said. "I won't pretend to understand it, but I know the TARDIS means a great deal to him."

"His constant and most faithful companion." Rose reached up and brushed her hand over the central column. A soft hum filled the room making Alistair look around a bit nervously. Rose chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you the galley. It's one of the more normal areas."

…

The Doctor found them about an hour later. Rose had made up some tea which had done wonders for the lingering tension in Alistair's shoulders. He kept looking at his hands and flexing his fingers carefully. Every so often, he reached up to touch his mustache. It all made Rose both amused and worried for Alistair's future.

"Here you are!"

Looking over at the doorway, Rose found the Doctor leaning against the doorframe. "We're back at Bannerman Road."

"I didn't feel us move," Rose said. She frowned a little and looked up at the ceiling.

"The best working inertial dampeners are around the galley," the Doctor explained. "To help prevent accidents."

"Oh… that makes sense," Rose said. "I suppose I haven't ever need to stow things here."

"Anyway, we're at Rose's, but I'm sure that the others will have heard the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "They'll be trying to bang down the door soon."

"Kindly go and reassure Kate for me," Alistair said. "I'm sure that she's got all of UNIT on alert."

"Can you really blame her? Never mind that you're her father, but you also know more about UNIT than any human on the planet," Rose said.

"I suppose that's true." Alistair nodded towards the door behind the Doctor. "Off you go Tyler, I need a few moments with the old boy."

Nodding her understanding, Rose leaned up and kissed Alistair's cheek softly. "I'm glad you're alright, Alistair. I'm not ready for you not to be on Earth."

The two men watched her go patiently and Alistair exhaled slowly. It was still strange, the total lack of aches when he moved. His fingers flexed again, free of arthritis. In truth, he'd been a lucky and rather healthy man, but not like this.

"Still strange?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure how you deal with it."

"Regeneration is always an adjustment." The Doctor offered his old friend a smile. "Wonder what Doris will say," the Doctor said.

Alistair's face fell for a moment, but then he straightened his shoulders. "Doctor, Doris died three months ago. Not long after Rose left with you."

"What?" The Doctor froze, his mouth suddenly not working. "Alistair, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" the Doctor reached out for the timelines and flinched. "I'm sorry, I should have checked before I said anything."

"You've always been rather good at putting your foot in it," Alistair said. His voice was strained but gentle and almost soothing. "It's alright, I'm starting to adjust to her not being there. It's hard, every morning, but Kate's been around more lately with James. Gordon's even staying over before he heads back to university."

"I'm… that's good."

"I'm sad she's gone of course, but she went in her sleep. She had dozed off in her sun chair with a book. No pain, she was smiling even." There were a few tears in Alistair's eyes, but he stubbornly kept them at bay. "Of course, now I'm going to outlive her more than I planned."

"What will you do?"

"Once UNIT is finished poking at me, I'm sure they'll come up with something. Maybe I'll take over training, especially the ethics lectures; we've had too many problems there lately. Though, I'll avoid a leadership role. Time for the younger generation to be making the decisions about the future. Still, I did enjoy being a teacher."

"I'm sure you'd knock them all into shape," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry this happened-"

"Oh this had nothing to do with you," Alistair said sharply. "For once, old chap, I'm not grumbling at you for this. I'm not sure if I should be angry or flattered that I was the warrior an Eternal devoted to War chose as its vessel."

"Well… he also figured I would hesitate so it had a bit to do with me."

"Can't you ever just leave it alone," Alistair scolded. Then he shook his head fondly. "I suppose I should be used to it by now." Alistair breathed in slowly and rolled his younger shoulders. "At least the next time you pop around and we go out drinking, I'll do a better job of holding my liquor."

"Am I going to make a habit of it?" the Doctor asked, surprised, but not agitated by the idea.

"Don't fish, Doctor," Alistair replied with a smirk. Then he smiled a little. "But thank you for it, after Doris' funeral. It was what I needed and I didn't thank you at the time. I was grateful that you were there."

"Oh?" the Doctor looked curious now. "Hasn't happened to me yet, this body or…"

"No, you had the good sense to come in an older body. You'll finally go white hair again."

"And was Rose-" the Doctor cut off the question, shocked that he'd even started to ask. He looked over at the empty mug that Rose had left behind. It was a rich purple color with lighter specks like a nebula. "Don't answer that, I shouldn't have asked. Don't know why I did."

"Yes you do," Alistair said kindly. "Doctor, even now with Doris gone and me facing another twenty to thirty years… lord, I'm only a little older than Kate, well, I wouldn't have changed marrying her. I had to wait too long to find her and be with her, but I wouldn't have even risked missing out on it."

"What's your point, Alistair?"

"Oh, my dear old friend." Alistair's brown eyes softened and he looked too amused for the Doctor's comfort. "How you feel about Rose. I can understand your hesitation and worry, but don't miss out on the best thing you're ever going to have."

He should have denied it. He should have deflected, but it was Alistair. Instead, he said, "I don't deserve her."

"Well, I won't argue with that," Alistair teased, smiling a little more now. "But that's up to her isn't it and I do believe that Rose has already made up her mind on the subject."

"What do you know about that?" Another question that he shouldn't have asked, but it just slipped out.

Alistair just smiled at him, an aggravating knowing smile, like the old General knew something that he didn't. He might, the Doctor realized, if in the future he'd turn up to Doris' funeral to help him grieve. He was a friend of Rose's and knew something about the twisting timelines around her. What Alistair was hinting that he might know was terrifying.

He showed Alistair the way out of the TARDIS, not daring to speak. He'd already asked far more than he should have. When they reached the console room, Alistair squeezed his shoulder gently.

"It will get easier. I won't promise that the nightmares will ever stop, but they'll come less often with time." The Doctor managed a nod and held his breath as Alistair moved to the front door. "Don't be a stranger, Doctor."

…..

Rose was waiting outside, her hands nervously twining in front of her when Alistair stepped out. He smiled and closed the door behind him, exhaling slightly. Judging from the unfamiliar garden, they were at Tyler's house rather than in the midst of the companions. For that, Alistair was grateful. It was going to be enough of a mess as it was.

"How is Kate?"

"In shock. She's over at Sarah Jane's. I told her you were talking with the Doctor and… uh, Gordon is on his way over and a UNIT medical team."

"Lovely." Alistair grimaced at the needles in his future. "Still, I suppose it is only natural."

"Yeah… are you going to be okay with this?"

The open worry on Rose's face made her look so much younger. Alistair smiled softly at her and stepped forward to hug her. Rose made a sound of surprise but quickly returned the hug. "I'll be just fine." He cleared his throat and let go. "You weren't aware of it, but Doris passed not long ago."

"Oh, oh Alistair I'm so-"

"It was peaceful and you were at the funeral, though don't tell the Doctor that. Not yet at least. I understand that we aren't supposed to tell the Old Boy too much about the future." Alistair gave her a wide smile now, straightening up. "And now I can hope that I'll live long enough to get to know my namesake."

Rose smiled at the mention of her future child and Alistair exhaled slowly, looking towards the garden gate. "I suppose that I should go and check on my daughter. I imagine that she's going to be a bit put out with me."

"Maybe a bit." Rose looked at the TARDIS behind him and sighed softly. "Thank you for talking with him," she said. In truth, Rose felt like she was intruding. "There are things he won't… can't talk about with me."

"Of course," he replied in a gentle voice. "Though you understand how much he relies on you." He paused and exhaled. "Even with as much as I loved Doris, there were things I never wanted to put on her. Things that soldiers can only say to other soldiers."

"I get that," Rose acknowledged, aware of a flicker of envy in her chest. But that was something the Doctor would never want her to understand. "Thank you for being there. Thank you for always being there. You've been with him almost since the beginning."

"Now really-"

"Ian and Barbara were the first humans he knew, but in hundreds and years and half a dozen incarnations, he never saw them. He's seen you in almost every body," Rose pointed out quickly, smiling with the Brigadier looked suitably touched. "You matter a lot to him, Alistair."

There was a moment of silence and Rose knew he was remembering his meeting with her and the Doctor's future son. A slightly overwhelmed, but fond and grateful expression appeared on his younger face. It would take her some time to adjust to it, but for now, she was selfishly grateful that it meant he'd be around longer.

"After he regenerated into his third body…" the Brigadier trailed off for a moment. "He told me about what had happened, about the memories of his companions Jamie and Zoe being erased and his execution." Rose flinched at the word, but kept listening. "He took it hard. Living in one place and in linear time was difficult for him. I tried to make it easier in the small ways I could."

"As I said, you matter a lot to him, Alistair. You're probably the closest he has a real best friend," Rose reminded him with a teary smile. "So I'm selfishly glad you'll be around longer. You're one of the few people that has always accepted him, no matter the face he wore."

"Well he's the Doctor," the Brigadier answered with a dismissive shrug through Rose knew he understood her meaning. "Fine chap, all of them. And he always tries, even when…"

"Even when he fails he at least tried," Rose finished with a nod of agreement. "Yeah, that was one of the first things I learned about him." She smiled nostalgically. "Taught me the value of giving it a go and ignoring what others thought."

"That explains a great deal about your history and file," Alistair said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh don't go there." Rose laughed even as she gave him a dirty look. "You will lose that battle, Sir Alistair."

"I assure you, Dame Rose, that I am quite terrified." He nodded towards the gate. "Are you coming to face the hounds of curiosity with me?"

Rose sighed and looked between Alistair and the TARDIS. Then she shook her head. "No, give them all my love. I'll talk soon and try to talk him into another visit. Today was… it was hard on him. I don't want him to stew too much."

Alistair nodded and leaned forward. He gently kissed Rose's forehead. "I completely understand. Thank you, Rose. For being there for him now."

The warm smile she gave him was the only reward he needed. Rose flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly again. Chuckling softly, Alistair bore it and wondered when he'd gone so soft. Rose eventually released him and vanished into the TARDIS. Alistair remained in place, watching the TARDIS vanish and gathering his courage to face the others.

…. Next Time….

Rose's eyes widened. It was the Doctor, his twelfth body except that when he looked her way she could tell that it wasn't. Oh, he looked similar enough. Even with her flawed human memory Rose was very certain that he looked almost exactly the same from the curly hair to the thick eyebrows. The eyes were blue but all wrong. There was none of the weight of his age in them and no affection for her. Swallowing, Rose told herself to stay calm. Everyone had a twin supposedly. She'd heard about Nyssa's twin from Tegan so this was just the Doctor's in one of his bodies. No reason to panic that he'd been mind-wiped or something like that. Don't panic.

AN2: I'm planning on showing Alistair's conversation with Kate and some of the others in a Bits in Between, but this episode was too long as it was.


	27. Fires of Pompeii: Welcome to Volcano Day

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fires of Pompeii: Welcome to Volcano Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Welcome to the rewrite of Fires of Pompeii. While I will mostly follow the plot of the original episode, there will be some slight adjustments for more historical accuracy or to address some tiny issues in the plot.

…

Spinning around, Rose's outfit flared only a little. She wasn't sure what it was actually called, but to her surprise it looked a lot more like the dresses she'd seen on Greek statues rather than a toga. It was a rich purple color and there was a large golden shawl that Rose carefully wrapped around herself and over her head. She'd piled her long hair up on her head with some small pins the TARDIS had provided, but otherwise kept her normal jewelry. Grinning at her reflection, Rose held back a happy giggle.

"I'm not too sure about these sandals though," Rose said. She looked up at the TARDIS ceiling and the lights flashed a little. "Alright, alright Gorgeous, I'll trust your judgement." Rose shifted her weight a bit. "Mind you… they are really comfortable. At least, I can take the clothes as a hint that we are really in Ancient Rome like he said."

Smiling again, Rose headed out of her room and down the corridor to the console room. She could hear the Doctor pacing and making impatient noises. Rose lifted her chin slightly and wondered if she'd be able to make him slip up again. It was worth a shot.

"And look who didn't change," Rose said. Her eyes swept over the Doctor in a green jumper and his leather jacket. "Again."

"Rose-" The Doctor's eyes widened again and Rose gave him a tongue on teeth smile.

"Let me guess," Rose teased. "I look good for a human."

The Doctor blushed a little, but recovered quickly. "Suppose it'll work," he said. He gestured towards the door. "Come on then."

Stepping outside the time ship, Rose was hit with a thick smell of people, animals, strange foods and spices. It all filled her nostrils and triggered a rush of excitement. Grinning, she looked back at the Doctor and grabbed his hand. She bounced on her heels eagerly and watched a grin take over his face. They were parked at the side of a whole street of vendors surrounded by short painted buildings. The Doctor took her hand and began to guide her away from the TARDIS and up the street.

"Ancient Rome!" Rose squealed. "Wow! Thank you Doctor!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Yeah, but just smell the air! I'm in the past! A period that I never could have seen otherwise." Rose smiled up at him and noted that he was looking a bit pleased with himself. "Thank you." On an impulse, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love traveling with you." Then she looked at the Doctor's leather coat and then around at the crowd. "Don't you ever change?"

"Don't need to," the Doctor said. "I use a perception filter most of the time. Easier than worrying about wearing the right clothes."

"Then why do you have me change?"

"You like the dress up, Rose," the Doctor said. His eyes were bright, the last of the shadows caused by their run in with the Eternal War finally gone. "I can tell."

"Well… maybe a little," Rose admitted. She raised her chin and looked around.

All of the buildings were up on high curbs. Horse drawn carts were navigating through the cobblestone streets. At the intersections, tall stones served as step stones across the street with cart wheels navigating between the stones. Rose laughed outright at the sight.

"Wish we had something like that at home. Then we wouldn't be walking in puddles."

"Not consistent enough tire sizes," the Doctor said.

Rose caught sight of paintings on the sides of buildings and tile floors through open doors. Everything was so much brighter than she'd been expecting. Here and there were fully painted statues, so much more alive than anything she'd ever seen in a museum. Merchants were shouting to all the people passing by and Rose's head was reeling from all of the different sights and smells. Yet, it didn't seem like the center of a global empire, more like a resort town.

"Not as crowded as I thought it would be." Her eyes widened as they landed on the high hill overlooking the city, but the Doctor hadn't noticed it yet.

"Yeah," he said, glancing at the wears on a nearby table. "Bit different than last time I was here. And don't ask about the fire, Rose. No matter what the Chestertons have told you, that wasn't my fault."

"Doctor, I don't think we're in Rome," Rose said softly.

The ground suddenly shook. The Doctor grabbed Rose's arms and pulled her closer to him. Beside them, pots fell off of a vendors table. There were a few shouts and screams, but most people just knelt to the ground. Rose looked up fearfully at the strange hill, as a wisp of smoke puffed into the air. Her chest tightened and she risked a look at a nearby woman holding onto the hands of a child.

"Doctor, I think we're in Pompeii."

"Yes," the Doctor said darkly. "And it's volcano day."

Rose had only a brief moment to stare at the moment in shocked horror before the Doctor's grip on her hand tightened impossibly further. With a sharp tug, he drew her back and began to rush back towards the TARDIS. Rose couldn't help but look around at the people. Her eyes traced all the faces despite knowing that she shouldn't. Her throat tightened, but she let the Doctor guide her back to the stand.

"The TARDIS is gone," the Doctor said. He sounded shocked. "What? How? They shouldn't have been able to move it that easily, not with the technology here."

"Excuse me," Rose said. She walked over to the merchant. "There was a blue box here. What happened to it?"

"Sold it, didn't I?"

"That was my property!" The Doctor snapped. "It wasn't yours to sell!"

The merchant cowered back a bit and Rose put a hand on the Doctor's arm. "It was on my patch, weren't it? I got fifteen sesterces for it." The merchant puffed up his chest a bit and glared at the Doctor.

"Who did you sell it to?" Rose asked, trying to stay calm.

"Old Caecilius." The merchant shrugged and gestured off in the distance. "Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it."

"Thank you," Rose said. She tugged on the Doctor's arm as he kept glaring at the merchant. "Come on, Doctor. We'll find her, it'll be fine."

"Why would anyone even want to buy the TARDIS?"

…..

That had greying curly hair, a strong nose, and a wide grin as the blue box was carefully positioned in the corner of the great room. It was only a few feet from the large fire pit covered with a grate. All around it were thick curtains that added color to the stone room.

"Modern art," the man said approvingly. "Out of the way, that's it. Oh, Rombus, I'm a little bit peckish. Get me some ants in honey, there's a good lad. Ooo, maybe a dormouse?"

The elderly slave who had been moving the box, shook his head slightly and exited. A woman with tightly curled hair done up on her head and dressed in a blue robe was frowning slightly. A look of distaste took over her expression as she stepped forward next to the eager man.

"What do you think, Metella?"

"You call it modern art, I call it a blooming great waste of space, Caecilus," Metella replied.

Caecilius offered her a slight smile. "We're going up in the world, my love. Lucius Dextrus himself is coming to the house this afternoon. What with that and with our Evelina about to be elevated."

A young woman with long brown hair that hung loose over her shoulders entered the room. She swayed slightly, but remained upright. Her expression was a mix of embarrassment, fondness, and boredom.

"Oh, don't go on about it, Dad," Evelina said.

"If we'd moved to Rome like I said she could've been a Vestal virgin," Metalla said. Her disapproval filled her voice and Caeciulius sighed softly.

A young man with dark hair entered behind his sister. Smirking, he asked, "Someone mention Vestal Virgins?"

His mother's expression darkened and she narrowed her eyes. "Quintus, don't be so rude. You apologise to the Household Gods."

"Get off," the young man muttered.

"Apologise right now." Metalla insisted. "The Gods are always watching."

The ground trembled, making everyone tense. "Positions!" Caeciulus shouted.

Everyone jumped for the nearest precious artifacts around the room, grabbing elegant vases to keep them from toppling over. The tremor lasted for only a moment, but there was a second of hesitation before Metalla released the vase she'd been holding. Straightening up, she turned sharply to look at her son.

"There, now you've made the heavens angry. Just say sorry. I tell you, Caecilius, that boy will do no good."

Rolling his eyes, Quintus crossed the room where a small shrine waited. There was a small bowl of water and a carved plague with several robed figures. Using his fingers, Quintus sprinkled water on the plague.

"Sorry, Household Gods." His tone lacked true remorse.

"So where were you last night?" Caecilius asked Quintus. "Down the thelopolium, I bet, cavorting with Etruscans and Christians and all sorts. How's your head, sunshine? How's your head!"

"All right, Dad. Give us a break."

"You want to smarten yourself up, Quintus, before Lucius Dextrus gets here," Metalla said. Her eyes moved over her son's clothing. "Look at your sister. She's giving us status."

"Oh yeah, because it's all about Evelina," Quintus muttered.

"She has the gift," Metella reminded him. She raised her daughter's hand, exposing a tattoo on the back of Evelina's left hand. It was in the shape of an eye. "Be proud of your sister for once." Then she turned to her daughter. "Have you been consuming?"

"Not this morning," Evelina replied. There was a hint of hesitation in her eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, practise. It's hot today. The hypocaust is on full blast." Metalla sat with Evelina next to the raised hearth. The air rippled with heat as flecks of ash rose into the air. "The mountain God must be happy. Breathe deeply. Remember what the sisterhood said."

Evelina took a deep breath only to shudder. "Oh, it hurts." She closed her eyes and began to draw back, but her mother's hands kept her from going too far.

"Oh, my love, is it too hot?"

Evelina shook her head. "Sometimes in the smoke I see the most terrible things." Her voice quivered and she looked back towards the ripples of heat with a frown.

"Like what?" her mother asked.

"A face. A face of stone."

"It'll make sense one day. Sister Spurrina promised," Metalla assured her. She gently rubbed her daughter's shoulders. "The veil will be parted and you'll be a seer."

Evelina leaned forward and inhaled the fumes again. She coughed as the dust tickled her throat. There was moment of dizziness as it became harder to breath, but she managed to keep herself upright. Her eyes closed only for a moment and she tensed. A creature made of dark rock appeared before her. Its eyes and mouth were full of fire as it looked at her. She opened her eyes and stared into the fire.

"Who are you?"

…

The Doctor kept a tight hold of Rose's hand. He couldn't risk losing track of her, not today. Even with her ring and sonic pen to track her with, he didn't trust that he'd find her and get them out of here in time. All around him, the timelines were twisting around the solid knot that was Pompeii in the grand scheme of things. He didn't dare look. Rose on the other hand was looking at the families and people throughout the city.

"We can't warn them," the Doctor said in a low voice. "Stop looking at them, Rose. It will only make it worse. Pompeii is a fixed point. We shouldn't be here. The TARDIS shouldn't have brought us here at all. I'm sorry, but we can't change it."

"I know," Rose whispered. She turned her face into the leather jacket. "It just…is there really nothing we can do? Nothing at all?" 

"No. We can't force an evacuation. Pompeii will become a preserved moment in Ancient Roman life. That's part of your history. This is a fixed point. Other events hinge on it. This is a column that holds up the world you're a part of."

"So now standing in the middle of the straight and saying that a volcano is going to erupt." Rose's attempt at humour fell flat.

"They don't' have a word for volcano yet," the Doctor said. He squeezed her hand. "And they'd just think you were a mad soothsayer."

Swallowing, Rose nodded and tried to keep from looking at the people nearby. Her stomach twisted. She couldn't help but think back to her father and how the Trickster changing his fate had completely changed the world. The Doctor was right of course, changing something here would greatly alter the future. People would live and have children who weren't supposed to. She was so distracted by her thoughts, that she didn't even see the woman cloaked in red with palms tattooed with eyes covering her face step out of the shadows.

"The man calls us mad."

They found the villa without any problem. It was a very nice looking house, nothing super fancy, but clearly comfortable for the time. Frankly, it was larger than the flat Rose had grown up in. But they didn't have a chance to introduce themselves before another tremor sent the four people in the room grappling for the valuables on display. One them turned just enough to look towards them that Rose could see his face as he lunged for a marble bust.

Rose's eyes widened. It was the Doctor, his twelfth body except that when he looked her way she could tell that it wasn't. Oh he looked similar enough. Even with her flawed human memory Rose was very certain that he looked almost exactly the same from the curly hair to the thick eyebrows. The eyes were blue, but all wrong. There was none of the weight of his age in them and no affection for her. Swallowing, Rose told herself to stay calm. Everyone had a twin supposedly. She'd heard about Nyssa's twin from Tegan so this was just the Doctor's in one of his bodies. No reason to panic that he'd been mind-wiped or something like that. Don't panic.


	28. Fires of Pompeii: Soothsayers

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fires of Pompeii: Soothsayers

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

It wasn't the Doctor. It wasn't some kind of trick. He had a wife and family. There was no way that her future self or their children would lose track of him for that long. Athena alone would have torn apart half of the galaxy, Astra who was definitely a Daddy's girl would have been right behind her tearing up the other half. Alistair probably would have built some device to help him track his father rather than being as aggressive as his sisters. The thought calmed and reassured Rose. She exhaled slowly and focused on the Roman family.

The man who looked like the future twelfth Doctor was focused on her Doctor, a look of politely concealed confusion on his face.

"I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor," he said pleasantly. His voice was familiar, but the tone was wrong. It lacked strength and his cockiness.

"Yes and here I am," the Doctor said quickly. "Pleasure to meet you."

The confusion on their host's face didn't go away. "Who are you?"

"Uh, yes, I am Spartacus," the Doctor said.

Rose almost rolled her eyes. "I'm Rose."

Her name got her a confused head tilt from the woman of the house, but she said nothing. Rose supposed in an empire the size of Rome there were bound to be unusual names that popped up now and then. The young man raised an eyebrow before taking another swig of his wine.

"A pleasure," the man said. "But I'm not open for trade."

"And what trade would that be?" the Doctor asked.

"Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing, and design thereof," Caecilius explained. "If you want marble, I'm your man."

"Excellent," the Doctor said. He pulled out the psychic paper. "I'm here to inspect the quality of your marble."

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection," the woman was flustered for a moment. She took her son's wine goblet and straightened him up. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son."

"Oi," the boy protested.

"And this is my good wife, Metella," Caecilius said. "I must confess, we're not prepared for a-"

"That is the point," the Doctor said. But he gave Caecilius a reassuring smile. "Nothing to worry about I'm sure. You seem a nice enough family. I'm sure you're have nothing to hide." Almost casually he walked over to the TARDIS and put a hand on it. "Though given your trade, I'm surprised by a large wooden box."

"I told you to get rid of it," Metella hissed to her husband.

"I only bought it today," Caecilius said. He looked flustered.

"I'm sure it's fine," the Doctor said. "But this is unusual. Too unusual to be near such valuables like marble without a proper inspection." The Doctor looked back at Caecilius. "What did you buy it for anyway?"

"Art."

"Art?" The Doctor patted the TARDIS. "Wouldn't be the first time," he muttered.

Rose tried not to look at the family. The face of the Twelfth Doctor looking so confused and vulnerable was bad enough. But knowing what was about to happen was worse. She knew that it couldn't be changed. She'd seen the results of that before with the Trickster and her Dad, but it burned. The boy was younger than her and reminded her of Clyde or a younger Mickey.

"It may take a bit to deal with the inspection," Rose said. Her stomach turned and she looked over at the young man. "Maybe you should take a little trip with your family." She nodded to the son. "Let him get some fresh air."

The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled. "How rude of us. Please give us a moment to greet the household gods."

He took her over to a small nook where he sprinkled some water on little statues. "He's going to fall over if he keeps drinking like that," Rose said, hoping to prevent an argument.

"Nah, not for awhile," the Doctor said. "This is before the invention of the cork. Wine now is more like strong grape juice. There's a reason they drank it instead of the dirty water and weren't all stumbling around all the time. But that's not the point Rose," the Doctor said.

"Look, I get it, we can't change Pompeii," Rose said. She shifted nervously in front of the small household gods. "But can we really not save anyone? Not even this family? That boy is maybe sixteen years old. Tomorrow he dies of smoke inhalation or a building collapsing on his head."

"He might not," the Doctor said. "There were people who got out in time." He looked away from her. "Rose, you know we can't. You know the rules of time travel. Let's just get in the TARDIS and-"

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government," a servant called from the next room.

A middle aged man with a stern expression strode into the room. His hair was greying brown at the crown of his head and white along his temples. Dark eyes looked vacantly around the room and he sneered. While the golden and off-white cloak he wore was similar to everyone else's, his was draped to completely cover the right side of his body. It wasn't strange exactly, but it was odd enough that Rose took note.

"Lucius," Caecilius greeted. "My pleasure, as always."

Metella nudged her son who was still lounging near the fire. "Quintus," she hissed. "Stand up!"

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house," Caecilius said. He extended his hand in greeting, but Lucius did not take it.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west," Lucius said.

"Quite," Caecilius agreed. His expression was confused, but his smile was stuck on his face. "Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow," Lucius added. He was watching Caecilius with an expression of boredom.

"There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius looked back at his wife.

"Never," Metella said. Her smile was almost painful. "It's an honour."

Then Lucius' eyes moved to her and the Doctor. Rose didn't flinch back under the odd gaze in the man's eyes as he studied them both. She was at least dressed in proper attire, including having her hair covered, but she wondered what he made of the Doctor. Rose had the distinct impression that those eyes were seeing more than she was. It was a creepy feeling and one she tried to dismiss as silly.

"Pardon me, sir," Caecilius said. He gestured politely towards them. "I have guests. This is Spartacus and his companion Rose."

Rose held back a shiver, even the sound of her name from him was wrong. She was glad that his hair was darker than the future Doctor's. It made it a bit easier.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius said.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark," the Doctor said. Rose looked at him in surprise. This was unusual for him.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set," the Doctor said. Then he grinned maniacally as a look of victory became to appear on Lucius's face. "And yet the son of the father must also rise."

"Damn," Lucius huffed. Then he almost smiled, but it was an ugly look. "Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning."

"Something like that," the Doctor said. But he nodded to Lucius. "Don't mind us."

"Ah yes," Caecilius said. "It is ready sir, I'll be but a moment." Caecilius nodded deeply to Lucius and hurried from the room with a servant, or maybe a slave, following after him.

They were going to leave. Rose's head was sure that Caecilius wasn't the Doctor, but her heart was left unsteady at the sight of him here. It didn't make sense for him to be the Doctor, but she couldn't deny a small fear. If he was the Doctor in some odd human form and they left….

"Doctor… uh, I have a question about regeneration," Rose said carefully. He tensed, but looked over at her and nodded for her to continue. "Do you ever… look like someone? Someone that you've met before?"

A look of understanding took over the Doctor's face. "You've seen someone who looks like another incarnation of me." Rose bit her lip, not wanting to answer the question. "Yeah it can happen," he answered. He took her hand and squeezed gently. "It's not me Rose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said. It didn't really comfort her. "Worst one ever for me was my sixth body looking like Commander Maxil." The Doctor paused, a look of near surprise on his face.

"Who was he?" Rose asked.

"Arrogant Time Lord sod who shot me once," the Doctor answered. Rose almost jumped in surprise at hearing him actually talk about another Time Lord. He shook his head and sighed a little. "So yeah it can happen. And can be very irritating."

"Okay then," Rose said. "Thanks for telling me."

"So who has the pleasure of looking like future me?" the Doctor asked.

"Not telling," Rose replied. She looked down, not daring to look at the family, or worse towards the doorway that Caecilius had vanished through.

"Just hope it looks decent, I've had some bad ones," the Doctor grumbled.

"No you haven't," Rose corrected automatically. That earned her a curious look and she didn't look at him. "You haven't," she repeated. "Questionable fashion taste yes, but you've always been handsome in your own way. And I know what I'm talking about."

The Doctor stared at her and his ears turned a touch red. While Rose was still very aware of the tragedy about to unfold, she couldn't help but smile a little. There was a little jolt of victory in her gut as Caecilius returned with a large object covered in fabric. The Doctor turned to the TARDIS and pulled out his key.

"The moment of revelation. And here it is."

Caecilius pulled back the fabric to reveal a large stone tile. But lines and groves were carved into it that gave it the distinct appearance of a circuit. Rose's eyes widened and she couldn't help her gasp of surprise. The Doctor looked back at the sound of her surprise.

"Exactly as you specified," Caecilius said. "It pleases you, sir?"

"As the rain pleases the soil," Lucius said with a hint of a smile.

"That's remarkable," Rose said. "Who designed it?"

"My Lord Lucius was very specific," Caecilius replied. There was confusion in his eyes.

"How did you think up such a pattern?" Rose asked Lucius.

"I saw it on the rain and mist and wind," Lucius replied.

"You mean to say that you just dreamt it up?" Rose pressed. She felt the Doctor move closer to her.

"That is my job, as City Augur."

"What's that?" Rose asked, looking away from Lucius at the Doctor.

"Please forgive my companion," the Doctor said quickly. "She's from Albion." He pulled her back a bit and whispered. "The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. This is an age of superstition, Rose, they truly think he can see the future."

Then a young woman entered the room. Her skin was pale, her eyes glassy and her long brown locks were limp around her shoulders. She swayed with each step but was heading towards Rose and the Doctor.

"They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

"No offense was intended," the Doctor assured her.

"I'm sorry," Metalla said. "My daughter's been consuming the vapours."

"Oh for gods, Mother," Quintus snapped. "What have you been doing to her?"

"Not now, Quintus," Metalla scolded. But Rose noted that she looked distressed at the state of her daughter as well.

"Yeah, but she's sick," Quintus said. He gestured at his sister with honest worry and fear. "Just look at her."

Lucius on the other hand sneered. "I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift."

Metella stepped over and held her daughter gently. Giving Lucius a forced smile, she said "Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception," Lucius scoffed.

"I've yet to be impressed by you," Rose said. She glared at Lucius as a small tremor shook the house.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Your advice is noted," Rose replied.

The Doctor squeezed her hand lightly in warning before stepping forward to look closer at Evelina. "So you've been consuming the vapors?" He glanced worriedly into the fire of the hearth.

"They give me strength," Evelina said. She swayed on her feet without her mother keeping her upright.

"I'd disagree," the Doctor said.

Evelina took a step closer to him. "Is that your opinion as a doctor?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Doctor," Evelina said. "That's your name."

Tensing, Rose dropped her right hand in preparation for summoning her sword. Evelina's eyes were glassy and there was a strange smile at the corners of her mouth. The Doctor was tense but remained where he was.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked.

Then Evelina looked at her. "And you. You call yourself Tyler, Thorn and Star Knight."

"Now then, Evelina," Metalla said. Her voice was quivering as she looked towards them with a hint of fear. "Don't be rude."

"Let her speak," the Doctor barked.

"You both come from so far away," Evelina said.

Lucius snorted as he prowled at the edge of the room. "The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

"Sorry," the Doctor said. "But I think you've been outdone this time."

"Is that so, man from Gallifrey?"

Rose and the Doctor looked at him sharply. Rose shifted closer to the Doctor, gently touching his arm with her right hand. The fires in the hypocaust sparked and cast a red glow in the room. Suddenly, that strange ashy air was a touch too thick and the room shimmered to Rose's vision with heat.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Rose squeezed the Doctor's arm and Lucius looked to her. "And you, daughter of London."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

"That's impossible," Rose said.

"Doctor, they are returning," Lucius announced.

"Who is?" The Doctor asked. He seemed to recover from his shock. "Who are they?"

"And you, daughter of London. The lines of gold are tightening," Lucius said. Then his eyes widened with surprise a moment later, confusion covering his face for a moment. "The bad wolf is coming closer."

"That's not something that scares me," Rose informed him. She was able to breathe again, the mention of the Bad Wolf reassuring her.

"Even the word Doctor is false," Evelina said. "Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself." Her glassy eyes looked at Rose for a moment. "Locked in the mind of the Golden One. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time."

With those words, the girl collapsed in a dead faint. Rose jumped around the Doctor and caught her just before she hit the ground. Metella called her daughter's name as Rose carefully lowered the girl to the ground, all too aware of how her heart was racing.

"Oh my dear girl," Metalla said. She brushed strands of dark hair from her daughter's face. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," Rose said. She swallowed and tried to smile reassuringly. "She seems fine, but we should let her rest. Can I help you get her to her room?"

"Oh… yes, thank you."

Quintus came forward, but Rose shook her head. The girl was light, too light by her estimation and Rose was able to climb back to her feet. Carrying Evelina bridal style, she quickly followed Metalla further into the house. The room was rather plain by the standards of Rose's time, but the small space was accented by colorful cloth and natural light. Rose set the girl on the bed gently, noticing for the first time that Evelina's arm was an odd shade of grey.

"She didn't mean to be rude," Metalla said. "She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her-"

"It's alright," Rose assured her. "I took no offense and I'm sure the- Spartacus didn't either." Rose leaned forward to inspect the arm. "What happened to her arm?"

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her," Metalla explained. "We bathe it in olive oil every night." Then the older woman looked up at her hopefully. "Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

Reaching down, Rose gently touched the skin. It was warm to the touch but had no give to it. The elasticity was completely gone. For a moment her mind rebelled against what she was seeing, but then she breathed out slowly.

"It's stone," Rose said. She took a breath to calm down and smiled at Metalla. "She seems alright now. I'll let you tend to her. My companion has seen more than I have, I'll speak with him about it and see if he has any thoughts."

"Thank you," Metalla said. "And thank you for being so understanding."

For a moment, Rose missed her own mum. There was a lot of them in Metalla and Evelina, she decided. Not really understanding each other's gifts, but loving each other regardless. And worrying.

"Tell you what though," Rose said. "Tomorrow morning, you should take the family out of Pompeii for a day. Let Evelina get some fresh air and away from the prophecies for a bit. Might help to clear her head, letting her sight rest for a day."

Metalla looked surprised at the suggestion and Rose's chest tightened. It was a bad idea, but she just couldn't pretend not to care. Some people got out of Pompeii, there was no reason that this family couldn't by being on the outskirts when the volcano erupted. At least Rose told herself that. She wouldn't and couldn't tell them what was actually going to happen, that would be playing too much with time. Hopefully, this was enough.

She quickly left the room and backtracked to the main hall of the villa where Quintus was lounging, Caecilius was pacing nervously and the Doctor was inspecting the hypocaust.

"Evelina is sleeping," Rose said. She scanned the room and joined the Doctor. "I take it that Lucius left."

"Yes," he said darkly. "After a rather nasty remark about females. Piece of work that one."

"Yeah, but he's not our biggest problem right now," Rose said. "Doctor, Eveline's right arm is turning into stone." He looked at her sharply but didn't argue. "Doctor?" Rose asked softly. "What's wrong with her? Is it the vapors?"

"No it's more than that," the Doctor said. "She shouldn't be moving around. Not with the way they've got her inhaling that ash."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, glancing towards Evelina. "Oh, right smoke inhalation."

"Exactly, her lungs should be shredded," the Doctor said. "But they aren't."

"Are you sure?"

"With the length of time, she's been inhaling that stuff, yes." He glared at Evelina. "Something else is going on. That isn't just ash. It can't be. It would have already killed her."

"Maybe the ash isn't what you think it is," Rose said. "But could it really turn people to stone.?

"The people of Pompeii will be buried in volcanic ash," the Doctor said. "Their bodies will decompose slowly leaving cavities that archeologists in the 19th century will fill with plaster to protect. Around your time 3D imaging will let people get a good look that the bones. They aren't turned to stone. That wasn't what happened."

"So the ash being used on the seers is something else," Rose said. "Nanites or something? Just affecting certain people?" The Doctor looked at her sharply and Rose shrugged. "Just throwing it out there."

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor said. "But maybe some sort of technological agent along with the ash to keep it from outright killing those who inhale it. Everywhere else in the world people know not to just inhale smoke so something is different here. Something that has them convinced that it is not only safe but a good idea. They're breathing in Vesuvius and it isn't killing them." Then the Doctor turned around sharply and walked over to Quintus. "Time to get up, lad." Quintus gave him a dirty look. "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Where does he live?"

"Nothing to do with me," Quintus protested.

"Quintus," Rose said. "Your sister is ill, something is very wrong with her and if we're going to help her then we need more information." Fixing her gaze on him, Rose watched the worry flickering in his eyes. "Help us to help her. Show us the way."

Then Quintus nodded, climbing off the lounge and gesturing for them to follow him.


	29. Fires of Pompeii: The Sisterhood

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fires of Pompeii: The Sisterhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: To address a couple of things: one, while cork was around for centuries the use of it to make storage vessels airtight for wine is believed to originate in the 1700s allowing for stronger wine, and two yes I will be using the female 13th Doctor and have already featured her in the Glimpses of Time story. Enjoy the chapter!

…

Quintus was still nervous as he led Rose and the Doctor through the streets of Pompeii. Despite the darkness, the city wasn't quiet. Rose could hear music coming from some of the villas, laughing, and loud voices. There were still horses and wagons out on the street and people walking with torches and lamps. In many ways, it really was a modern city. It was familiar to Rose in all the wrong ways and she found herself holding tight to the Doctor's hand.

"So, Quintus," Rose said. "What do you know about this Sisterhood that your sister has been promised to?"

"What? You don't know about the Sibylline Sisterhood?"

"We're from pretty far away," Rose reminded him. "Come on, what do you know?"

"Not a lot," Quintus replied. "They're an all-female order of soothsayers. There was a small order in Rome, but they're a lot more powerful here." Quintus shrugged. "They follow the prophecies of the original Sibyl and always wear red. You can spot them in the markets sometimes since they all have eyes painted on their hands. I really don't know much about them."

"What's their interest in your sister?"

"We moved here about a year ago," Quintus said thoughtfully. "There was an earthquake not long after. I remember that the whole house filled with this dust from the hypocaust. It was horrible. Evelina started having dreams and one of the Sisters came to the house. She said that Evelina had been marked by the gods and must join the order. That's when they told her to consume the vapours."

"And she started getting sick?"

"Yeah, though when that earthquake knocked all the dust loose, everyone got sick for a bit, but recovered in a few days. Apparently something similar happened after a tremor seventeen years ago."

"Not normal ash then," the Doctor muttered. He looked at Rose and she nodded in agreement. "Not now, not then. So she has to join the order?"

"Yes, the gods have decreed it," Quintus said sadly. "That's how it works. She'll become a full sister in another month. She goes to visit them once a week to be evaluated."

"What are they waiting for?" Rose asked. "She seems to have the soothsaying down already so why are they waiting?"

Quintus hesitated again and stopped walking. Looking around worriedly, he leaned towards Rose. "Don't tell my mother, but I've heard rumors that some of the other potential sisters have died lately. They just get ill and sick and die."

"So she lives at home until they know she'll survive," the Doctor said. "Attracts less attention to them if a whole bunch of new sisters don't all die at their temple."

"Plus with her family to look after her, it probably raises her odds of survival."

"It's just a rumor though," Quintus said. "Evelina is going to be fine, right? Right?"

"Let me get a look at Lucius' house. That might tell us something about what is happening with your sister."

Quintus nodded and became walking again. He led them into a narrow alley and gestured up at a window. "This is the place. Don't tell my Dad I did this."

"Don't worry," the Doctor said. "I was a bit of a rebel myself in my younger days."

The Doctor climbed in first with Rose following him inside. To her surprise, Quintus came in after them and they quietly moved into the main room of the villa. The hypocaust was a fiery red, illuminating the room and making it uncomfortably warm. One wall of the room was covered by a curtain and the Doctor headed straight for it. When it pulled back the curtain, he exposed a whole wall made of marble tiles all cut like circuits.

"It looks like a motherboard," Rose gasped. "Made of stone. That is- wow."

"The liar," Quintus hissed. "He told my father it was the only one."

"If he goes to different marble merchants for each piece and tells them the same thing then no one knows what he's building," the Doctor said.

"Which is what?" Quintus asked.

"The future, Doctor," Lucius said behind them. "We are building the future, as dictated by the gods."

"The gods?" the Doctor repeated. "I've never been much of one for the gods. Our meetings rarely go well." He shifted slightly to eye the circuits and stand behind Rose. "What future is it that your gods are building?" Lucius said nothing, glaring darkly at the Doctor. Smiling, the Doctor turned to look at the circuits again. "Don't know, do you?"

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction."

"So the soothsayer doesn't know. Figured that." Behind Lucius, the guards shifted uncomfortably and Rose prepared herself to summon her sword.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly.

"It's an energy converter."

"An energy converter of what?" Lucius demanded.

"That's the question isn't it?" The Doctor frowned at Lucius. "You're in over your head. Someone has you building an energy converter. You don't know who or why-"

"The gods have given me the instructions," Lucius snapped. "And they shall be obeyed."

The Doctor didn't look worried. He looked thoughtful as he regarded Lucius. Rose noted that the augur seemed a bit nervous under the Doctor's gaze.

"You're in trouble," the Doctor said. His voice was frighteningly calm. "These gods of yours are using you, using this city, and I can't see what for yet." The Doctor looked back at the energy converter tiles. "But it isn't going to be good, not for you, not for anyone. Let me help you."

"You speak against the gods!" Lucius glared. "You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms."

The guards all drew their swords. Rose flicked her wrist and her own sword sprang forth, but the Doctor put a hand to gesture her to stay in place.

"But it was him, sir. He made me do it. Mister Dextrus, please don't!" Quintus begged.

"Oh it wasn't that hard to convince you," the Doctor said. He smiled a bit and looked back at Lucius. "I've learned a lot coming here. So many ideas coming together to help answer the question of what is going on here, but there is one more thing I need to check."

The Doctor lunged forward and grabbed Lucius' shawl. The guards moved towards him and Rose sprang towards them. She batted one sword away with her own before swinging her sword at Lucius' neck. It stopped with just an inch to go and the guards froze. Matching expressions of confusion filled their faces and Rose wasn't sure if it was because she was female or their confusion over where the sword had come from.

Lucius stayed absolutely still as the Doctor pushed back the shawl covering his shoulder. The arm was stone, like Evelina's. Rose held back a gasp and heard Quintus sputtered behind her.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. He released Lucius and stepped back. "That's what I needed to know." He grabbed Rose's free hand and pulled her away. "Run!"

Spinning around, Rose brought up her sword and swung the blade towards the stones. The Doctor pulled her towards the door before her strike connected. She heard the whirl of the sonic screwdriver and hoped that whatever he'd done would be enough. They ran past the guards. One of them swung at Quintus, but Rose was faster and blocked the sword with a quick flick of her blade. Quintus made a sound of alarm but kept running. Lashing out, Rose kicked the guard in the chest, sending him stumbling back, but not hard enough to hurt him. She followed the Doctor, finding it a bit difficult to run in the sandals and missing her boots fiercely. The Doctor stopped a few blocks away, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. Rose let her sword revert to bracelet form as they caught their breaths.

"They aren't following us," the Doctor said. He frowned and looked around the street. "I was expecting more."

"Lucius is probably a bit distracted," Rose offered.

"His arm," Quintus gasped. "Is that what's happening to Evelina?"

Rose put her hand on the young man's shoulder and opened her mouth to reassure him. A dog across the street began barking loudly. The ground rumbled beneath them.

"The mountain?" Quintus asked.

But the rumble was wrong. It wasn't all over the place. Instead, there was a steady rhythm to it. A rise and fall, a pounding that shook the city.

"No," the Doctor said. "It's closer than the mountain." A jar beside a doorway toppled over and smashed against the rocks. "Footsteps."

"It can't be!" Quintus looked around desperately.

"It's underground," Rose said. "It's heading right for us!"

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "Run!"

They took off. The footsteps sped up, shaking the city. Rose glanced towards the houses. People were grabbing their valuables and the grills were blowing off of hypocaust vents. Quintus took the lead and Rose realized that they were heading back towards his home. They made their way into the villa, the sounds still following them and Rose nervously looking around. The hypocaust in the house sparked.

"What is it?" Metalla asked, sweeping into the room. Evelina followed her mother, looking around nervously. "What's that noise?"

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius," Caecilius said, joining his wife.

"Out!" the Doctor barked. "All of you, now!"

"What?" Caecilius asked. "Why?"

"We're being followed."

Before the family could ask more questions, the grill of the hypocaust burst off and heat flooded the room. The Doctor yelled at them to get out once again, but they stood still and watched as the floor around the hypocaust cracked. Everything shuddered. Then the stone of the hypocaust exploded across the floor and a tall creature of stone and fire rose up. The stone formed around the flames like armor, giving it a familiar humanoid form.

"The gods are with us," Evelina gasped.

"Water!" The Doctor snapped. "Rose, Quintus, get water!"

Rose looked at Quintus who nodded and rushed out of the room. Rose glanced back at the Doctor who was pushing Caecilius, Metalla, and Evelina back as she followed the young man.

One of the slaves stepped forward, his eyes wide with awe. "Blessed are we to see the gods."

The creature released a stream of fire that enveloped the man, burning him to ashes in an instant. Evelina screamed and Caecilius held Metalla close. Stepping forward, the Doctor raised his chin.

"Do not hurt these people," he ordered. "I am the Doctor. Tell me who you are and what you are doing on this planet."

The creature took another step towards him. Rose, Quintus, and the surviving slave ran back in with buckets. Quintus dunked his in the pool in the center of the room while Rose glanced at the Doctor. There was near panic in his eyes. She got some water and alongside Quintus, tossed it at the creature. Hissing filled the room as the fire extinguished. The creature solidified and then began to crumble across the floor. For a moment, no one moved and no one spoke.

"What was it?" Caecilius asked.

"Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma," the Doctor said. He stepped forward and examined the rock. "But that was just a foot soldier. The leaders won't be so easy to stop."

"Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house," Metalla said.

"Not the first time I've heard that," the Doctor said dismissively. Rose stepped up next to him. "Still, you might want to thank your son or there might be three more piles of ash on the floor."

"Doctor," Rose asked. "What have aliens got to do with Pompeii? How are they connected to the eruption?"

"Seventeen years," the Doctor said.

"What?"

"While you were looking after Evelina, Caecilius and I had a chat about the hypocausts. They lead right into Vesuvius and pull the heat into town."

"Then they knew that there's heat there," Rose said.

"Yes, but they don't understand volcanos yet," the Doctor said. "The point is that whatever is behind this has had seventeen years to work."

"What happened seventeen years ago?"

"A big earthquake," the Doctor replied. "Big enough that I'm thinking it woke something up."

"Great," Rose muttered. "More aliens hiding in the Earth."

"Maybe," the Doctor said. "But it could be something else too. What you said earlier about the dust maybe not just being dust could be important. They've had seventeen years and that's enough time to do even slow organic transformations."

"Like Evelina?"

"Yes, but potentially much worse," the Doctor said. "I need more information. There is something I'm missing. Some clue to what they are planning. And what species we're dealing with."

"Well… we've harassed Lucius and seen his stone arm," Rose said. "There is another group of soothsayers active in the city."

"The Sisterhood," the Doctor said. Then he smiled. "Shall we pay them a visit?"

"What if they're working with Lucius?"

"I don't see that misogynist working with a group of powerful women," the Doctor said. He held out his hand to Rose. "Do you?"

"I suppose not," Rose agreed.

The family was more than happy to point them in the right direction. Metalla was muttering what Rose was sure a prayer to the gods to curse them. Quintus looked more torn and Evelina seemed likely to faint again. The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS one more time before they headed out of the house and towards the temple.

"Doctor, what are you thinking?" Rose asked. "That alien was living stone and fire. It has to be related to Evelina and Lucius' arms."

"Yes, it explains the ash," the Doctor said gruffly. "Normal ash shreds the lungs and throat. This isn't really ash. This is infused with their cells. It bonds with other organic material in order to transform that material. It's one of their reproduction systems. Humans aren't the most compatible, but you're all they have to work with now."

"So what, the most compatible gain visions as they turn to stone?"

"Something like that," the Doctor grumbled and tightened his grip on her hand. "But the visions… those are something else. And how does it all relate to the volcano? I'm not going to like the answer when I get it!"

The Sisterhood's Temple was elegant with red drapery and bright statues around the entrance. An eye motif was repeated all over the place. A woman in red with a painted face was on the steps waiting for them.

"The High Priestess has ordered that you be brought to her." Her lips curled distastefully. "Understand that you will be the first man to ever enter this sacred space."

"Thank you for your hospitality," the Doctor said. He nodded to the young woman, sounding surprised, polite, and suspicious all at once."

Inside everything was dark and dim. Torches and candles lined the large room with a round fireplace in the center. An altar stood just beyond the fireplace and further back on the far side of the room was a curtained area. Women in red robes were on their knees before the curtain and none looked up as they were guided through. Rose stayed close to her Doctor, itching to summon her sword, but he seemed calm. Almost too calm. As they approached, Rose could make out the shadow of a figure behind the curtain.

"You carry starlight in your wake," the figure behind the veil said. "And yet your companion interests me even more. Come closer, Daughter of London."

Rose hesitated, but slowly stepped closer. She caught a worried and curious look on the Doctor's face in the corner of her eye. Through the red curtain, she could just see a dark humanoid shape cloaked in red like the priestesses.

"You are a strange one," the high priestess said. She sounded amused. "The gods whisper to me. There are whole worlds, different lives in your mind, and possibilities wrapped in a golden veil. The Bad Wolf approaching the door and Eternity trembling. And your companion who is so different than any before."

"The gods whisper to you of me." Rose fought the urge to run. There was something just at the edge of her senses. Like something she'd forgotten. "Surely they have more important matters to tell you."

"They have blessed me with what I need to know, to understand."

"I think they've done more than that," the Doctor said. He stepped up next to Rose, touching her shoulder to his arm gently. "I beg an audience with the High Priestess."

Two priestesses came forward and drew back the curtain to reveal the High Priestess. Rose held back a gasp, realizing that she'd half expected it. The High Priestess was stone, sitting before them and moving slowly like a living statue. The Doctor took a step forward.

"May I?"

The High Priestess held out her hand. The movement looked painful and the Doctor gently touched her hand.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice suddenly softer.

"It is necessary."

"Why?" Rose asked. She looked at the other priestesses. "Does that happen to all of you?"

One of the priestesses stepped forward and revealed her stone forearm. "The blessings are manifold." Rose gently touched the limb and nodded weakly.

"We were right, Doctor. They're stone."

"Right," the Doctor released a slight sigh. "So, who are you? What creature is growing inside of you? We've already worked out that you're releasing a biological agent that binds with humans who have compatible minds. Rather than the dust of the mountain killing them, it's transforming them into your kind. You're incubating in the human race.

"Your knowledge is impossible," the High Priestess said.

"Hardly!" the Doctor barked. "Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation. Now!"

"We are awakening." A deep gravely voice escaped the High Priestess.

"What are you!" The Doctor shouted. "Name yourselves!"

The High Priestess stood and threw off her hood, her movements suddenly stronger. "Pyrovile."

"Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile," the priestesses began chanting.

"Rose get the grate open," the Doctor snapped.

Rose spun around and summoned her sword. One of the sisters gasped and drew back even as the others kept chanting and rocking where they sat on the floor. Rose sliced the metal with her sword and pulled up the first piece. It hit the stone floor with a loud ring.

"What are you doing on Earth?" the Doctor asked. "Using a planet of this level to reproduce is against the Shadow Proclamation."

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust."

"How long ago? If you woke up seventeen years ago, how long have you been on Earth?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"Where does the power of prophecy come from? How can you see me, see Rose, but not tomorrow?"

The Pyroville began to lurch towards him. One of the sisters pulled a knife from her belt and moved for the Doctor's back. Jumping forward, Rose brought her sword down on the knife, slicing clean through the metal. The Doctor turned and grabbed her hand, pulling Rose towards the hypocaust. They dropped down through the grate and began to run through the rough tunnel.

"So much for a peaceful audience with the sisterhood," Rose said.

"Oh, the Sibyl would be so disappointed in them." The Doctor chuckled and Rose grimaced.

"I know that laugh," Rose said. "We're going into the volcano aren't we?"

"It's about to erupt, but they can't see it. They're bonding with those with psychic gifts, but they are seeing through time. Something is very wrong and that volcano is at the heart of it."


	30. Fires of Pompeii: Fixed Points

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty: Fires of Pompeii: Fixed Points

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Dedicated to icicle. who has been helping me with some chapter clean up. Editing is the worst so the help is greatly appreciated.

…

The sky over Pompeii was beginning to brighten. A relieved smile appeared on Caeciulius' face as he blew out a candle. Next, to him, Metalla was wringing her hands nervously. He turned to her and gently touched her arm.

"Sunrise, my love. A new day," he said. "Even the longest night must end."

Quintus was looking out towards the mountain that towered over the town with a frown. "The mountain's worse than ever."

"We killed a messenger of the gods in our own house." Metalla reached for Evelina with desperation in her eyes. "Sweetheart, can you see? Tell us. What's going to happen?"

"Just leave her alone," Quintus scolded.

"I can see," Evelina said slowly. Her gaze was fixed on the distant mountain.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"A choice. Someone must make a choice. The most terrible choice."

….

The Doctor kept a tight grip on Rose's hand. "Heading into a volcano," he said. "Not my best choice ever. Rose, I'm sorry, I should have-"

"You've got nothing to apologize for," Rose said. "We were going to leave until something alien reared its ugly head. There was nothing for it." Then she hesitated. "So… even though it is aliens, Pompeii is still a fixed point?"

"Yes." The Doctor's voice turned gruff and he didn't look at her. "It is. We still can't change it." A loud roar echoed up the tunnel and Rose summoned her sword on reflex. "They know we're here."

A few more steps and they were looking into a large chamber filled with beings of fire and stone. Rose's heart jumped despite her desire to stay calm. In the middle of the room was a small round pod that the Doctor was eyeing with worry. Shocking to Rose was the sight of Lucius walking in with a line of men carrying the circuits, all of them intact. They could only watch as the Pyroviles loaded the circuits into the pod. Rose watched Lucius pace on the far ridge.

"Lucius is here," Rose cautioned.

"That pod is important," the Doctor said. "Must be how they got here. And it could be how they're controlling their conversion of the humans."

"But why do they need a volcano?" Rose pressed.

Then Lucius spotted them. He pointed across the cavern from his place on the far ridge. "Heathens defile us. They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods."

"Get to that pod!" The Doctor took Rose's hand and began to help her down the slope.

"Crush them. Burn them!" Lucius shouted.

A Pryovile began to rise up in front of them. Rose held back a shriek and summoned her sword, smashing it into the creature's leg. The stone shattered and the leg crumbled, sending the Pryovile crashing to the ground. There was no time. More Pyroviles were closing in on Rose and the Doctor rushed towards the pod.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, and daughter of London!" Another Pryovile rose out of the hot ground next to Lucius and began marching towards them.

"What are you doing?" Rose called up. "What do they want here?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

"Why not just go home?" Rose asked. "They have the technology to do so."

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia was taken," Lucius answered.

"Taken by who?" The Doctor demanded.

"Eternity."

"Eternals?" Rose asked softly.

"Don't know," the Doctor said.

"There is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise," Lucius declared.

"What about the oceans?" the Doctor called up. "They're going to find that a bit rough."

"Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor."

"Then it's the whole planet at risk," the Doctor said. Rose looked up at him. His jaw was set in pain and determination, his blue eyes dark. He nodded. "That's what I needed to know." He pushed Rose towards the pod. "Inside, now."

Rose stepped inside and eyed the circuit boards, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Behind her, she heard the hum of the sonic screwdriver as the door of the pod shut. It was already too hot in the pod and Rose's heart clenched.

The Doctor pointed at the circuits. "You wanted to know what it converted, the heat, the lava, the raw force of this mountain. It creates a fusion matrix with enough power to convert millions, not just a few here and there in Pompeii."

"And these controls… they can make the volcano erupt, right," Rose said slowly. She already knew the answer. "That's what has to happen. That's the real fixed point. The volcano erupting to save the world."

"Yes, that's why all those soothsayers can't see it. There isn't a volcano. Vesuvius isn't going to erupt on its own." His hands began to move over the controls, a slight tremor in his fingertips. "That's the choice, Rose. I invert this system and set off the volcano, I'll save the world by destroying those Pyrovilles. I make it happen." He wasn't looking at her now, his voice too high pitched and rambling. "I have to-"

"Are you sure it will stop them?"

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty-four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it." He looked at her, his mouth opening for a moment. "Rose… I'm sorry." He dropped his hands to his sides and stared at the lever in the middle of the controls. "I push that lever and twenty-thousand people die to save the future."

The ship shuddered and the temperature in the pod jumped. Rose licked her lips and struggled to breathe. The Doctor was frozen. Those blue eyes were a million miles and maybe as many years away. Rose just stared, listening to the roars outside. They didn't have long. He couldn't do it. That truth hit her like an icy punch in the chest. Once again the shadow of the Time War was hanging over him. It was too soon, it was all too raw and his hands fell off the lever. His whole body was trembling.

Tears gathered in Rose's eyes, but she said nothing. Instead, she reached over and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it tightly. She placed her other hand on the lever and before the Doctor could say or do anything, pushed her whole weight down to shift it. The small capsule was launched into the air. Explosions rang outside, vibrating through the metal. The Doctor caught her around the waist, holding her tight against his chest as they crashed down. For a moment they rolled. She heard the Doctor start to say something, but then he trailed off. The sonic screwdriver hummed and he was pulling her out of the capsule. They were just at the edge of town with the rumbling earth behind them. Rose dared not look back.

Everything was burning. All around them the roofs of Pompeii were catching fire. Above the city the volcano was erupting in a pillar of smoke and a rain of flaming rocks. They crashed down through the city as ash billowed down like a blizzard. There were screams and sobbing. Rose saw a mother carrying her children and running down the street. Everyone was fleeing, trying to find shelter, but Rose knew they wouldn't get far. Ash was already raining down on the city. Rocks were crashing into buildings and the shaking wouldn't stop.

Her mouth was dry. Her heart raced and her limbs quivered. The weight of it crashed down on her shoulders. Rose might have collapsed right there, but the Doctor kept a tight hold of her hand. He said nothing, just kept guiding her through the streets. She wanted to stop. Her body ached to stop when she heard a child crying. Rose couldn't see anymore, tears had long since filled her eyes.

They were back in the villa. There wasn't as much ash in the air here, but dust from the crumbling roof was already making her eyes sting. Rose rubbed at them as the Doctor released her hand. As her vision cleared, she saw Caecilius and his family cowering in a corner. He was sheltering his family with his own body the best he could. The Doctor had crossed the room to the TARDIS and was already unlocking the door.

"Gods save us, Doctor."

"Doctor!" Rose called. "We need to-"

"We can't change it Rose!" He whirled to face her as she joined in front of the TARDIS. The doors opened and the warm familiar light poured over them.

"I know, but please just-please save someone!" Tears were running down Rose's cheeks now. "Please just one person, surely one person can live." She looked over her shoulder at Caecilius and his family, holding each other in the corner. They'd die soon from the collapsing building. "Please, Doctor. Please, just one family. I need that. We both do."

Her last words were a whisper, but she knew that he heard her. The Doctor grimaced and sucked in a pained breath. Then he turned to look at the family before rushing over. He pulled Caecilius to his feet as the man shuddered.

"Go into the light," the Doctor ordered. "Move! Now!"

Rose helped Evelina to her feet with Quintus supporting his mother. They were all breathing heavy and crying. Her own tears returned in force. So many were out there, trapped and waiting. Knowing that they were about to die and they couldn't change it. Her father had hurt. That was a dull ache that would never go away, but one man for a world was easier than a whole city for the world.

The Doctor moved straight to the controls. Rose stayed near Caecilius and this family who held each other tightly, relief filling their features even as the TARDIS shook. There were no gasps of surprise about the TARDIS or questions, just relief that they had somehow survived.

"We're out of the danger area," the Doctor said. He gestured to the doorway and Rose moved to open the way for the shocked family.

None of them spoke as they filed out. Before them was a city on fire. A pillar of smoke filled the sky and the faint trembling of the earth could still be felt. Rose felt like she should say something, but nothing came forth from her dry mouth. Then she noticed that Evelina had turned her face to look at her. There was something pained and heavy in the girl's gaze, but to Rose's surprise also a flicker of relief.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered.

"The future changed," Evelina said. "But… the last thing I saw was that this was meant to be."

"You won't have the visions anymore," the Doctor said, almost weakly. "The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Only a crack in one moment, but it was enough. As you bonded to the Pyrovillians you were able to see through that moment. But not anymore."

"You're free," Rose offered.

"But tell me. Who are you, Doctor? With your words, and your temple containing such size within?" Metalla asked.

"Just a friend," the Doctor sighed. "Trying to… protect the future." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Don't tell anyone that I was here."

Metalla looked confused, but nodded slowly. Caecilius stepped forward near the edge of the rocky outcropping. "The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of volcano. All those people."

A crying Metalla reached for him and he wrapped an arm around her. The Doctor caught Rose's eye and she moved towards the TARDIS doors silently. She paused only long enough to look back and find Quintus taking his sister's hand. One second chance had been given and Rose had the feeling that they would make the most of it. She stepped into the TARDIS and let the door close behind her. The TARDIS hummed sadly and shuddered as the Doctor frantically moved around the controls. There was desperation in his movement and Rose gripped the railing until the shaking stopped.

The Doctor's shoulders slumped. "Rose…" the Doctor started to say only to trail off with a grimace.

"I'm okay." Rose sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears slipping down her face. Pressing her lips together, she lowered her face only to feel the Doctor shifting closer to her. "Well no I'm not, but it had to be done." The words hung in the air, heavy and painful

"Not by you," the Doctor all but growled. Rose looked up to see him tightening his grip on the console. His face was pale and twisted in near agony. "I should've-"

"No," Rose cried. Stepping over next to him, she slowly placed her hand over his and laid her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of time, leather, and engine oil. "Not by you. Not so soon." Rose closed her eyes tightly, fighting to hold back the tears. "The universe will put you through that again, but not today. I wasn't going to let it!"

The Doctor's arm shifted and he pulled his hand away, but only so he could wrap the arm around her and pull her closer. Rose rubbed her cheek against his jumper and took a shaky breath while her fingers clutched at his shoulders. She tried to ignore the terrible painful knot in her gut. Guilt threatened to choke her even as the intellectual part of her repeated that it had to be done. The Doctor was shaking a little too and Rose shifted even closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Rose," the Doctor whispered. "I'm so sorry precious girl."

The endearment surprised Rose but soothed her at the same time. She breathed out a little easier and closed her eyes, letting the Doctor hold her while she held him in return. There'd be nightmares and tears tonight, but right now she felt safe.

"Doctor…" Rose said softly. "Thank you for saving them."

"You were right, we both needed that. Days like today… they're the hardest ones."

"Yeah," Rose agreed softly. "Doctor, I need-" She cut herself off.

"What, Rose?" the Doctor asked. He pulled back a little to look at her. "What can I do?"

"I need a shower and a change of clothes," Rose said. She tried to smile, but couldn't manage it. "Then I need you to take me somewhere." The Doctor tensed but nodded slowly. "November 7th, 1987. There is someone I need to see and today is the day that I'm strong enough to do it."

The Doctor looked ready to ask, but he didn't. To Rose's surprise, he just looked at her for a moment before nodding. Then he leaned forward and kissed her ashy forehead.

"Whatever you want."

True to his word, the Doctor was waiting for her in the control room when Rose returned after a very long hot shower. The water had cleared away the ash, dust, and all the tears she'd been able to manage. The Doctor was uneasy, watching her like a hawk and he kept opening his mouth as if he was going to say something. Then he'd think better of it and snap his mouth shut. The TARDIS shuddered and landed without a word spoken between them.

Rose stepped outside and looked around. A poster with the words Bad Wolf was up on the brick wall next to the TARDIS. It was comforting and painful all at once. The Doctor stepped out next to her as Rose examined the street. It was different than the one time she'd dared come here in the past, but the church was the same.

"My father is going to die on this street in a few minutes," Rose said. She patted the TARDIS fondly, brushing her fingers over the blue surface. "She knew right where to go."

"Rose, you can't-"

"I know," Rose said. "You have no idea, how much I know." Licking her lips, she struggled to breathe as she looked up at the small church. "Remember when we dealt with the Autons on Earth?" Rose asked. The Doctor's hesitant nod and the growing look of compression on his face made the ache in her chest increase. Horrible memories clawed at her and Rose felt fresh tears rising. "Well, you weren't wrong when you said that you'd have been dead without me."

"Rose-"

"You died, but I wasn't myself. I couldn't defend Earth and you weren't there anymore. Everything went wrong, in less than a year I was in a UNIT bunker after my dad became one of UNIT's new science staff with at least five billion dead."

"How?"

"The Trickster made a deal with my father. He wanted to change time, rewrite me and get rid of you. I- she was a good person, but a bit different from me," Rose said fondly. "When the rewrite was ended I retained her memories and two became one in a way." She sniffed a little, still feeling weak from the sorrow weighing down her shoulders. "My accent changed, blending my cockney and her refined speech. My favorite color was turquoise, hers was pink and now it's purple. She paid way more attention in literature than I ever did and was fluent in French, she had the ballet lessons, could ride a horse and was musically talented. I did science and math and knew machines. That Rose Tyler wasn't any less important, but in the end, I became the dominant personality. But I remember when I was her, I remember growing up with Pete Tyler and I'll never forget what it was like to be rewritten."

The Doctor made a small sound, but Pete Tyler climbed out of his car with a vase in hand and began crossing the street. A car came rushing around the corner. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand to keep herself still. She wanted to close her eyes but didn't dare. It was over in a moment. The car hit him and then drove off. Rose didn't even look at the driver or the license plate. It didn't matter anymore. She let go of the Doctor's hand and ran out into the road.

He was young. So much younger than she remembered. Gone were the balding spot and expensive tailored suit. The air felt cold for a moment, but Rose saw nothing, though she wondered if the Trickster was trying to come through. Rose knelt down beside the prone Peter Tyler. Her foot hit a shard of the shattered vase, but she kept her eyes fixed on him. Then, to her surprise, his eyes widened with recognition.

"Rose?"

"Yes, it's me," Rose said. Tears gathered in her eyes. "You remember?"

"Just told the Trickster to shove off." Rose almost laughed, but couldn't manage it. Instead, she took her father's hand as the tears gathered once more. "How are you here?"

"That man you heard about, the Doctor? He can travel in time, he brought me here. I- I just didn't want you to be alone."

"I worked then, he's alive. Earth's safe?"

"Yes, Apep died years ago to me. He never had the chance to destroy those cities. You saved the world."

Her father's grip tightened for a moment. "We saved the world."

"I remember," Rose said. "I remember you and I love you so much, Daddy. It might not have been real to this timeline, but it is to me. I remember all of it. You teaching me to ride a bike, having lunch at your office just because, and how much you wanted to keep me safe."

Pete's face was becoming pale and his grip was weakening. None the less, he smiled a little even as tears seeped out the corners of his eyes. "I'm glad," he said. "I'm sorry you have to carry that burden, Rose, but I'm glad you know how much I love you."

Then he was gone. His grip loosened and his warm loving eyes were empty. Rose released a sob and reached up to close his eyes. Moments to live and he'd been determined to look at her, to see her for as long as he could. A crowd was gathering. Rose looked up and spotted her mum standing on the pavement with a horrified expression of shock. The baby in her arms gave a soft cry and Rose wished that she could reassure them both that someday it would be alright.

A familiar hand took hers and the Doctor helped her to her feet. Rose leaned against his arm, inhaling the scent of leather, grease, and time. Her heart ached, but it began to beat normally once again. The Doctor said nothing. He helped her back to the TARDIS and then led her to her bedroom. Rose kept a tight grip on his hand even as he laid her down on her bed. She fell asleep still crying and holding onto him.

….Next Time: Robots of Sherwood…..

"Well then, how about Robin Hood," Rose replied. "Is he real?"

"Don't know," the Doctor admitted after a moment. He blinked at the thought and then smiled. "Don't think so, but why don't we find out!" The Doctor started to stand.

"After breakfast," Rose said quickly. "You aren't really going to let banana pancakes go to waste are you?"

Grinning, the Doctor dropped back into his chair. "He might not be real," the Doctor reminded her.

"Then we can have a nice stroll in Sherwood Forest," Rose replied. "It's a win no matter what!"


	31. Robots of Sherwood: Mythical Figure

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-One: Robots of Sherwood: Mythical Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Ah, Robots of Sherwood. It had problems, but it was a fun episode and the first time I watched it I knew it would get a Rose/Nine rewrite. With Nine's jealousy issues, recent events at Pompeii, and Robin being a bit pretty I couldn't resist. Plus there is a little something extra for me to play with.

…

The morning had started out like most others. Rose rolled out of her bed to the smell of lilacs, feeling refreshed and went to the kitchen to start some breakfast. While the TARDIS might not truly have a morning or night due to being in the Vortex, the Doctor had already given up on trying to correct her. Rose started the batter for banana pancakes and let it start rising while she returned to her room to dress.

The Doctor came into the kitchen just in time, making Rose wonder if the TARDIS had alerted him or if his nose was good enough to pick up on the banana pancakes. Though he could've been following the smell of the bacon and eggs she's made to go with the pancakes, she'd cooked them up using some of the alien spices she bought at the market they'd explored yesterday. And the one the day before that. Ever since Pompeii four days ago, the Doctor had been very careful with where he took them.

Rose tried not to chafe at the sudden protectiveness. He'd been patient with her the day after Pompeii and saying goodbye to her father. She knew that his curiosity had to be killing him, but he hadn't pushed. Rose was grateful for it but also wished that he'd asked. Part of her wanted to talk about it, but knew she'd only do so if he asked. They were in a pained impasse.

"Smells good," the Doctor said, greeting her with a smile. "Just the right start to a day of adventure."

"Any thoughts on where we're going today?" Rose asked. She set the platter of pancakes on the table while the Doctor set the plates and flatware. Rose wasn't sure he was even aware that he'd started doing that. "Or is the TARDIS deciding."

"Anyplace you fancy?"

Rose sat down across from the Doctor and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, Ace told me that you might be Merlin," Rose said. She picked up a pancake for herself and dished up some eggs. Rose watched the Doctor's face, but he gave nothing away. "Have you become Merlin yet?"

"No," the Doctor said. He looked up at her with a wide grin blooming across this face. "Magic's not really my thing Rose."

"But it probably wouldn't be magic would it," Rose pointed out. "Knowing you, Doctor, it would be some fancy and flashy bit of tech tucked into a sword just for effect." He grinned at her remark and didn't deny it. Shaking her head, Rose watched him happily take the first bite of his banana pancakes. It was almost too easy really once you knew about his banana, jelly baby and Jammie Dodger weakness. "So where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?" the Doctor asked. He looked over at her with a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't help it as he inhaled her scent of vanilla, lilacs, and sunshine. Even the smells of the food couldn't cover it up. It made him smile, though that also scared him. He watched her carefully. So far Rose was acting normally, but he'd heard her cry herself to sleep only two nights ago. "Your choice."

"Well if I'm not in the presence of Merlin maybe we could try another British mythical figure," Rose suggested.

"King Arthur's out," the Doctor said. "And not Dick Turpin, he killed two people and isn't like your stories and songs."

"Well then, how about Robin Hood," Rose replied. "Is he real?"

"Don't know," the Doctor admitted after a moment. He blinked at the thought and then smiled. "Don't think so, but why don't we find out!" The Doctor started to stand.

"After breakfast," Rose said quickly. "You aren't really going to let banana pancakes go to waste are you?"

Grinning, the Doctor dropped back into his chair. "He might not be real," the Doctor reminded her.

"Then we can have a nice stroll in Sherwood Forest," Rose replied. "It's a win no matter what!"

The Doctor devoured his breakfast, no longer complaining about Rose making him eat real food. He didn't talk much while he ate. At moments like these, Rose thought of his next incarnation who was always rushing from one task to another. Right now, she knew it was because he didn't want to be still with his thoughts too long. Once they were done, the Doctor made quick work of the dishes while Rose went to brush her teeth. When she went into the console room, she found him circling the controls with a confused expression.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Where the mallet?" the Doctor demanded. He looked around almost frantically. "I left it right there!"

"You don't need the mallet," Rose said. She all but rolled her eyes and heard the hum of the TARDIS change slightly.

The Doctor's eyes fixed on her and narrowed. "What did you do with it, Rose?"

"You shouldn't hit the TARDIS controls," Rose said with a slight pout. "She kept shocking you when you did and sooner or later one of you was going to get hurt."

"You took my mallet?"

"I'm protecting you from the TARDIS and her from you," Rose insisted. She gave him a stubborn look. "You don't need the mallet to pilot, Doctor."

Glaring at her, the Doctor bit back a shout. As if everything she conjured up in him wasn't enough, she had to go and be a backseat driver. Only the memory of Rose's teary face and the quiver in her hands as she pulled the lever kept him silent. He couldn't shout at her but grumbled as the TARDIS moved through the Time Vortex. Moving around the console, he pointed at a button for Rose to hold which she did with silent dignity. They came to a stop.

The Doctor looked at the console screen. Right where and when he wanted to be. He almost regretted it. The hum of the TARDIS changed slightly and he glared up at the central column. Rose shifted closer to him and he was suddenly very grateful for two things: one that the console screen was now in Gallifreyan and two that the TARDIS didn't translate Gallifreyan. He didn't need both of them to be smug.

"Sherwood Forest." The Doctor gestured towards the doorway of the TARDIS. "1192, Richard the Lionheart was just taken prisoner by Leopold V, Duke of Austria after the Treaty of Jaffa was signed. The treaty granted safe passage of Christians and Muslims through Palestine, though the Pope didn't think much of it. He wanted to see the Muslim ruler Saladin completely destroyed."

"Ah, so Prince John's ruling then?"

"Yeah, last year he deposed Richard's Regent William Longchamp-"

"Wait!" Rose held up a hand for him to stop. "John wasn't the regent? But he was the king's brother!"

"No, he wasn't the regent. In fact, he was only recently recognized as the heir to the throne." The Doctor grinned at Rose. "And big brother will have to siege Nottingham Castle when he gets back to bring little brother to heel."

"Nottingham Castle?" Rose grinned at the name. The Doctor's earlier irritation melted away at that smile. "Really?"

"Look at you, learning all sorts of things," the Doctor teased. "You're the one who wanted to take a walk in Sherwood."

Rose gave him a tongue and teeth smile. "Join you in a tic, I need to change!"

Shaking his head fondly, the Doctor watched Rose vanish into the corridor. Her history was terrible, absolutely terrible, but it gave him a reason to show off a bit. Rose didn't seem to mind. The Doctor checked the screen one more time just to make sure they were in 1192. He'd have hated to go over all that and then be wrong. Around him, the TARDIS hummed at him.

"Right, right, fine," the Doctor grumbled. "Good job, Old Girl. Nice to know that you're doing better." He patted the controls of the TARDIS fondly and her hum changed into something softer. "It's really nice to know you're doing better," the Doctor said gently. Her answering hum was harder to understand, but he got the sense she thought that he was doing better as well.

He lingered in the console room for a moment and kept glancing at the monitor. It looked pleasant enough outside, but he should double check. The last thing they needed was to discover that he'd landed them in the middle of another dangerous crisis. Around him, the TARDIS hummed as if insulted. He ignored her and opened the door.

Sniffing the air, he stepped outside and let the door close. It smelled decent enough. There was a hint of wood smoke in the air and a bit of a metallic tang that wasn't quite right. Before he could start worrying about that, an arrow lodged itself into the outer shell of the TARDIS right beside his head.

"Very, very nicely done with the box, sir." The Doctor turned to find a man dressed all in green standing nearby with a bow at the ready across a small stream. He was grinning like a fool, had a small beard, and messy light brown hair down to his shoulders. "I saw a Turk perform something very similar at Nottingham Fayre."

The Doctor pulled out the arrow and watched the hole in the shell vanish. The TARDIS' returning ability to heal herself eased his anger. A little.

"It's a trick with mirrors, no doubt?" the man said.

"Do you go shooting at everyone?" The Doctor demanded. He stalked towards the small stream and spotted a nearby bridge. "Or am I just lucky."

"Some would say that you have the worst luck to meet Robin Hood! But you pass into Sherwood Forest, sir," the man laughed. "So you must have known the risk. That blue box of yours, whatever tricks it may have, I must relieve you of it." With a grin, Robin hung his bow and quiver on a small branch near the stream bridge and began striding towards the Doctor.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm many things, sir, but I'm never that. Robin Hood laughs in the face of all." Then he began laughing loudly.

"Oh, you're not annoying at all," the Doctor grumbled.

But Robin wasn't looking at him anymore. The Doctor narrowed his eyes as Robin's widened in surprise. The outlaw was looking at something over his shoulder and the Doctor could guess what it was. He turned and his eyes widened slightly as Rose came out of the TARDIS dressed like a proper noblewoman, honestly better. The TARDIS had apparently provided her with a long red gown accented with gold on the edge of the bell sleeves, along the scoop neck and in the pleats of the skirt. The bell sleeves were a bit shorter than the current fashion, but wouldn't get in Rose's way and he noted that she moved very easily in the gown as she came down the rocky slope. One of the lighter reproductions from the future then. She'd forgone any extra jewelry but had pulled the front of her long hair up in a crown braid with the rest of it hanging down her back. He forced his eyes lower and smiled in amusement at what he saw. Rose was still wearing those low heeled black boots of hers.

Rose's brown eyes met his and were sparkling with excitement and contentment. She was just pleased to be here. There was a shadow in her eye from Pompeii, but even that was muted. She wouldn't let it stop her. It took the Doctor a moment to realize that he'd stopped breathing, another moment to start up again, and yet another to pick his jaw off the ground. Rose made her way down to him with a knowing smile on her face. That attraction was making itself known once more it seemed.

"By all the saints," Robin Hood said. The Doctor's attention went to him sharply and he glared. Just because he wasn't going to act on it didn't mean that this laughing pretty boy could gawk at her. "Are there anymore in there?" Robin asked, pointing at the TARDIS.

"Is he?" Rose asked softly. "Oh wow it is isn't it!?" A soft squeak of excitement escaped her and the Doctor smiled despite his displeasure with the pretty boy. "Oh gosh, he's real. That's Robin Hood!"

"Indeed, Fair Lady," Robin said, sweeping into a bow. "But alas, I must relieve your companion of his magical box."

"You can't take the TARDIS," Rose said.

"Bigger and better than you have tried and failed," the Doctor growled.

"Then draw your sword and prove your words," Robin taunted. He drew his sword and held it at the ready.

The Doctor moved forward, but Rose dashed onto the bridge ahead of him and slipped her hand behind her back. She summoned her sword in an instant and brought it up. Robin blinked in surprise. Rose knocked his sword's tip away and shifted her stance. With her free hand, she pushed the Doctor back a bit.

"You challenge me, fair maiden?" Robin asked. He'd recovered from his shock a touch and now looked torn between amusement and worry. "I do not wish to harm thee."

"It would take a far better swordsman than you to harm me," Rose promised. "Or do you fear to fight a lady?"

"Robin Hood is no coward!"

"Indeed," Rose teased. She gave him a tongue on teeth smile. "Then let us not try to blood." She nodded towards the water. "Merely to unbalance."

Robin's shoulders relaxed even as a spark of uneasiness lingered in his eyes. Rose felt a jolt of irritation, but then the outlaw raised his sword once more. He made a quick, testing thrust forward that Rose easily blocked and knocked away. She lashed forward quickly, forcing Robin to jump back, but caught a tiny bit of his shirt.

Her display must have reassured Robin because he advanced with more vigor. Rose blocked the swing easily but found herself without room to move. The narrow bridge restricted her, preventing her from her usual in and out strategy. Robin grinned and Rose glared at him which only made the outlaw laugh. They both shifted their blades back. Then Robin lunged again, but Rose caught his sword with hers and pushed his arm up, forcing him to step back over two feet. Pulling her sword away, Rose grinned as Robin almost lost his balance, but he recovered.

"Such a fair maiden and yet so fierce," Robin said. "Where are you from?"

"London."

"I was not aware they were giving ladies such training in London."

"They aren't." Rose's smile widened. "I'm special."

She heard the Doctor snort behind her but didn't let him distract her. Slashing her sword forward, Rose wasn't surprised when Robin blocked her. They exchanged testing hit after testing hit. They moved their swords around each other in a delicate dance, searching for openings. Robin was pretty good, but his concentration began to fail. His eyes darted around and his free hand twitched, maybe searching for his bow. The sword wasn't his true weapon, but it was hers.

Rose threw her weight forward with her sword. It surprised Robin, but he started to push back. She was faster and twisted to the side. The tips of her boots perched on the edge of the bridge, but she held while Robin stumbled. Seizing on her chance, Rose shoved her foot forward and caught the back of Robin's ankle. He dropped his sword and fell forward into the water. It wasn't deep and Rose nodded in satisfaction, looking back at the Doctor.

"You just beat Robin Hood on a bridge," the Doctor said. He was grinning widely, his eyes bright. "Fantastic!"

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose heard a splash behind her. "Good, Robin, you wouldn't knock a lady into the water, would you?" Rose asked.

She turned around to find Robin standing in the water behind her. He stopped and indecision took over his features. Then he laughed out loud and shook his head, stepping back to give her an awkward bow. Rose found it wonderful that they'd had a fight on a small bridge complete with a dunking. Her mum would be thrilled by this story!

"Indeed fair maiden," Robin replied. He hoisted himself onto the bridge and Rose extended a hand to help him stand up. With a grin, he brought it to his lips and kissed it once he was stable on the bridge. "To do so would be a knavish offense."

The Doctor grumbled something under his breath and moved to join them. Rose looked over at him and smiled. His expression softened a touch and Rose's heart jumped at the jealousy flashing in the Doctor's eyes. It gave her a thrill. Maybe that was petty and immature, but the man she loved was being stubborn so she was going to enjoy the moments when his feelings showed a bit. Being understanding and patient was hard.


	32. Robots of Sherwood: The Merry Men

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Two: Robots of Sherwood: The Merry Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN2: Some of the details I bring in for Robin/Marian come from my personal favorite adaption Disney's 1952 _The Story of Robin Hood_ which still managed to have an awesome Marian without it seeming out of context. If you've never seen it I highly recommend it! I also reference the 2002 Robin Hood: The Legend of Sherwood video game which I spent a lot of time playing and have fond memories of.

…

Despite their initial tension, Robin seemed to have decided that he trusted them because the next thing Rose knew; she and the Doctor were being led through Sherwood. Every so often, Robin would gesture them to stay put while he checked the roads for signs of the Sheriff's men.

"I wonder if we'll meet Maid Marian?" Rose whispered to the Doctor as she watched Robin leaned out to check one of the roads. "Though… that could get confusing if people don't speak clearly."

"Why?"

"Oh I'm pretty used to responding to Marion," Rose said. She shrugged a little, aware that it would spoil the glamour of her look. "It's my middle name and I used it as an alias pretty often. So Marion and Marian could get confusing."

"Marion," the Doctor repeated. Worry was glinting in his blue eyes and he looked towards Robin. "Right, I remember."

"Yeah, spelled with an o rather than an a. It was supposed to be Marian after my great-grandmother. Mum says that was Dad's fault, but it's pronounced pretty much the same." Rose glanced between Robin and the Doctor, wondering what was going through his head. "Personally I would have preferred Marian, bit prettier I think."

"Nothing wrong with Marion," the Doctor insisted. "Better than Marian."

"Glad you think so," Rose said. That knowing smile was back. "Come on Doctor, Robin Hood and the Merry Men of Sherwood await!" She pulled on his arm, tugging him after Robin who was waiting rather impatiently for them up ahead. "Besides, you promised me a walk in Sherwood."

The Doctor laughed lightly and kept a tight grip on her hand. Robin led them through a near maze of small game trails and past large trees that almost all looked the same. The forest floor was thick with old leaves, small ferns, and packages left by animals. Around them, birds chirped happily and Rose caught sight of a deer out of the corner of her eye. It was far wilder than she'd ever seen a forest, a far cry from the groomed wooded areas of her own time. The Doctor paused every so often to point out a plant to her. Not to be outdone, Robin would then launch into a short lecture about its uses.

They came to a widening path that sloped down a hill. A small cliff loomed over them and the trees thickened in a small ring. Rose's heart started beating faster as she caught sight of a small wooden platform up in one of the trees. It was difficult to see, mostly camouflaged by the tree branches and leaves, but there was a man peering down at them. Robin waved up to him and then gestured her and the Doctor forward.

It was a small gully below the tree line with small caverns providing shelter. A stream cut through part of the camp and formed a small waterfall on one side. An outlaw was showering in there with his shirt off and looked at her in alarm. He jumped from the water and pulled on his shirt, looking horrified at her arrival. Rose held back a laugh and Robin gave the man a pointed, almost disapproving look. Then he laughed loudly.

"Friends! I have visitors and one of them a marvel to be sure. A fair maid with skill of a sword." He glanced Rose's way and blinked. "Uh… where is your sword."

"Good Robin, surely you would not deny a lady her secrets." Rose smiled widely and heard the Doctor groan.

"First a box that appears seemingly out of thin air and now a sword that vanishes in much the same way. Truly you are a pair of magicians."

The various men crowded around and Robin began introductions. "Let me introduce you to my men. This is Will Scarlet. He is a cheeky rogue with a good sword arm and a slippery tongue."

The man gave her a smile and a slight bow. "My lady! You make this humble forest all the more radiant with your golden presence."

"As I said, a slippery tongue," Robin said. Then he turned to a heavier man dressed in a brown friar's robe. "And this is Friar Tuck. Aptly named for the amount of grub he tucks into."

"You skinny blackguard."

"Let's not speak of his taste for the holy wine," Robin whispered as if sharing a secret.

"Ah but the Lord gives us such bounty. It must be appreciated," Tuck protested. "Lest we seem ungrateful." Friar Tuck winked cheerfully at Rose.

Robin laughed out loud and shook his head fondly. "This is Alan-a-Dale. He's a master of the lute, whose music brightens up these dark days."

"Stranger you are welcome here, in Sherwood's bonny glade," Alan-a-Dale sang. Robin allowed him to sing a few more bars, but others were crowding forward.

"And this is John Little. Called Little John. He's my loyal companion in many an adventure."

A mountain of a man stepped aside causing Rose to blink in confusion. Then a small man jumped forward making everyone cheer and laugh. He waved happily.

"You got me," Rose laughed.

"Works every time," Will said.

"You really are Robin Hood and his Merry Men," Rose said fondly. "Incredible."

"Aye!" Robin cheered. "That is an apt description. What say you, lads?" He turned to his men who cheered loudly.

"Aye!"

Rose was introduced to a few more of the merry men, but their names were unfamiliar. Other familiar names from the stories and films were missing. Rose stayed silent and was smiling through all of Robin's introductions. The Doctor was stalking about the edge of camp with a cautious expression. At times he seemed amused and then at others, his eyes would darken with suspicion. Alan-a-Dale sang a long song for Rose and she swayed along with the music, always keeping one eye on the Doctor.

Finally, things calmed enough and the men shifted their attention away from her as Alan-a-Dale started another song. Robin caught her eye, giving her a questioning look, and Rose nodded towards the Doctor. Robin shook his head in response. Moving over to where he was leaning against a tree and watching them all with a dark look, Rose gave him a smile.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"This is…" the Doctor shook his head. "Doesn't it seem almost too perfect?" Rose blinked at him and then looked over at the outlaws. Robin was watching them curiously and Rose had the feeling that he could hear them. "All of them are here."

"Not all of them," Rose countered. "Some of the outlaws from the stories aren't here. There's no Will Stutely or Much the Miller." She shrugged. "I don't know, Doctor. I have a good feeling about them and it does sort of make sense. Of course, some things would be true and others wouldn't be. After all, I highly doubt that when you become Merlin everything will align with the stories." He was looking at her now, a bit more relaxed. "And if you get locked up in a tree by some woman I will be very cross with you." The Doctor snorted at that remark. Tilting her head, she studied him for a moment. "What's really wrong?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt is all and this seems like it could be a trap." He wasn't looking at her and Rose knew that he was thinking about Pompeii again.

"A trap?" Rose repeated. "Doctor, we chose to come here, remember? No one could know that we'd be here." She joined him leaning against the tree and nudged his shoulder. "Besides, I beat Robin Hood earlier."

"With a sword. The bow is his weapon."

"Ah, give me this," Rose whined. She dropped her head onto his shoulder. "I thought I did quite well."

"You were fantastic." The Doctor sighed. "Well, go play with the Merry Men, just keep in mind you can't keep any of them."

"Please, they all smell too bad for that. You'd think with a waterfall shower in camp they could manage semi-decent hygiene."

The Doctor laughed and Rose was bolstered by the sound and moved over to join Robin. His smile was a bit tight as he moved over to join her at the side of camp. They were a bit away from the others and Rose started wandering towards the entrance to the little gully. The noise of the Merry Men faded away.

"Your friend seems confused and displeased," Robin observed. "Is something amiss?"

"He's just having trouble believing that you're real," Rose said. "We've heard tales."

"Tales?" Robin asked. There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Truly? I had not thought that news of my actions would have spread far."

"As you said, these are dark days," Rose said. "People need to believe that heroes can be real."

"A hero." Robin shook his head and flushed slightly. "I'm not sure I'd call myself that, truthfully. I did not choose this life."

"It must have been hard," Rose said gently. "Returning from the Crusades to find things in such disarray."

"Then you know me." Robin smiled for a moment before his expression faltered. "It was… troubling," Robin replied carefully. "But I have my men and we have the greenwood. Banished or not we make a life of-"

"Robin," Rose cut in. She gave him a look. "I'm not one of your men or one of the peasants you're trying to protect. I don't need to see a man with it all under control. You can talk to me."

"About what fair maiden?" Robin was deflecting again. Honestly, he could have taken lessons from the Doctor.

"About why you're so sad."

"I dared to speak out against Prince John. But I lost the thing most dear to me."

"What was her name?" Rose asked though she couldn't imagine the legends having it wrong.

Robin blinked at her. "You're so very quick. How does the Doctor stand it?"

"He suffers in relative silence."

Robin laughed for a moment before pressing his lips together tightly. He looked at his bow. "Marian. Her name was Marian. It was Marian who told me that I must stand up and be counted. But, I was afraid. Now, this green canopy is my palace and the rough ground my feather bed. Maybe one day I will return home but until that day... Until that day, it is beholden on me to be the man Marian wanted, to be a hero for those this tyrant sheriff slaughters."

"She must mean a great deal to you if she inspires you so." Rose offered him a soft smile. They walked a bit further from the camp. "Would you tell me about her? If you'd like to talk, I'm glad to listen."

"Your Doctor, does he talk to you?"

"Not as often as I wish, but yes. He does. It is a burden I don't mind sharing."

She could see the hesitation on Robin's face. He looked up towards the green leaf canopy above them and then back towards camp. Then, his expression softened into something like grief, but also relief. He took Rose's hand and gestured for her to sit on a flattish dry stone. She did so and Robin leaned against a tree beside her.

"When we were young… I'd practice in the fields beyond my home. Marian would sneak out and hide in the bushes near my target. I liked to use to branches set into the ground as targets, but she'd find a small branch of her own and make it move when I shot."

Rose couldn't help but smile at the thought. "So she'd make you miss?"

"Many times and then I'd chase her down and she'd just laugh. She'd tease me about missing the mark." Robin looked down at the bow in his hand. "I suppose that's the real secret to my skill. Other archers learn to compensate for wind and movement, but I had to learn to compensate for a girl moving the target at random. Once you master that everything else is child's play." He beamed at her and Rose tilted her head.

"Robin… it's okay to be sad and miss her," Rose said. "That doesn't make you weak."

"But if I let the fear and grief creep into my heart-"

"Robin it's already there." Rose reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure Marian would be grateful that you're working so hard for everyone in need, but it's okay to be sad for yourself too. There's nothing selfish about allowing yourself to hurt. Keeping it bottled up inside of you won't help."

"I don't wish to allow it to consume me, Lady Rose," Robin said after a moment. His eyes were a bit teary now. "Sadly I cannot even get word of her wellbeing anymore."

"I'm sure she's alright," Rose said. "From what you say she's clever and a fighter. She'll find a way to make it through this. You two will both make it through this and be on the other side hand and hand."

"A romantic idea, milady." Robin's soft smile quickly turned mischievous. "And you and your Doctor. Even a laughing fool can see the affection there."

"That is a journey we are still on," Rose replied carefully. She couldn't lie about it, not to man who was being so honest with her. Then she gave Robin a warm smile. "Surely while you loved the girl who played with your targets you did not instantly confess your affection."

Robin Hood blushed a little and Rose held back a giggle. Still blushing, Robin nodded "Aye milady, I cannot say that is untrue. It took… many years for me to tell her my true thoughts." Then he shook his head. "I told her, only shortly before I departed for the crusades. Since…. I have seen her only once when I first returned." He laughed and glanced back towards the main camp. "I actually slipped into the confessional at Nottingham Church so I could speak with her unseen."

"Did the Friar help you with that?"

"Ah… no, I fear that I might have put the good Friar to sleep." Robin looked a touch sheepish. "We were not yet allied then. Marian smoothed things over for me in the aftermath."

Rose giggled and Robin smiled for a moment. "I thought I would have more time with her when I returned. I didn't tell her until it was almost too late and now I am parted from her. Be careful, Rose, it is far too easy to assume that you will have tomorrow."

"I understand what you are saying," Rose said. "But it is not yet my time to tell him."

"He loves you." Robin's tone was certain and happiness that others could see it filled Rose's chest.

"I know and I hope that on some level, he knows that I love him. For now, that's enough."

Robin smiled and then looked up into the sky. He gestured back towards camp and they rejoined the others. Rose noticed that the Doctor was now openly glaring at Robin who of course made it worse by grinning at the Doctor.

"I fear my fair lady, that you must excuse me," Robin said. "The Sheriff has issued a proclamation and tomorrow there is to be a contest to find the best archer in the land. And the bounty, it's an arrow made of pure gold."

"You must know that it is a trap," Rose said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course, it is! But a contest to find the best archer in the land? There is no contest."

All of the Merry Men joined Robin in loud bellowing laughs. Rose glanced at the Doctor only to find him frowning at the trees and the sun. There must have been something in the air of Sherwood Forest because it was making all of the males act like idiots.


	33. Robots of Sherwood: Archery Contest

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Three: Robots of Sherwood: Archery Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Geography in this chapter is based on the real Nottingham Castle and town layout to the best of my research abilities so it is a bit different from the episode.

…

People who thought that the past was glamourous were wrong. It was smelly, chaotic, and utterly fantastic. The Nottingham Fair was smaller than Rose expected, but the Doctor calmly reminded her of just how small the local population was in this period. Robin's disguise, if you could call it that, was a ratty cloak that he had pulled all the way up and a large brimmed hat. He looked like someone trying not to show his face. The Doctor was still stomping around in his leather jacket and she was dressed far too nicely to be amongst the regular crowd as the peasants kept moving out of her way.

Rose had never been to Nottingham in her own time. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the commanding castle perched above the village roofs of thatch wasn't exactly it. The castle was built of solid stone and had been constructed on a high rock with cliffs on the south and west sides. A true fortress with the River Trent down below and a commanding view of the nearby Sherwood and another large forest. Rose could understand why Prince John would later choose to holdout against King Richard here.

There was a lot to see. Small booths had been set up and people were selling all manner of things. Nothing appealed to Rose, but she paused to appreciate the craftsmanship of a few simple items. She supposed that nothing truly elegant would be brought out to the common market. Robin led the way, easily navigating the streets of Nottingham with Rose, the Doctor, and the Merry Men following behind. After a bit, the crowd moved towards a large open green where numerous targets had been set up. The Doctor took Rose's hand in the crowd and while he kept them a distance from Robin, he led her to the sidelines.

The Doctor didn't like this. Robin was being an idiot and was going to get himself caught, put all of his men in danger and worse Rose. It kept nagging at him. Rose's middle name: Marion. Maybe the storytellers had gotten it wrong and she was supposed to… No. He pushed the thought away. Rose wasn't going to leave the TARDIS to live in this time period. She'd never just abandon her mother and her friends that way. She wouldn't abandon him. Then again, he'd hoped that thought that of other companions, but eventually they all left. Would Rose leave to become the famous Maid Marian with the heroic Robin Hood?

He kept a tight grip on her hand while Robin led the way. A nagging voice in his head kept whispering to just take her to the TARDIS and leave. She'd gotten her walk and met Robin Hood. Good enough. Except that something was off. This was the autumn fair. He'd heard the local talking and it was far too warm. And something was shuddering at the edges of his sense. Nothing horrible yet, but a little bit of wrongness in time.

"There's a lot of guards," Rose noted. The archery tournament was starting and Rose scanned the surrounding area. "Tall black knights. Isn't full armor really heavy?"

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. He blinked and looked around, there were a few guards in more regular chainmail near the Sheriff who was, of course, dressed all in black, but the others were in full metal armor. "Very heavy. The average guards should be wearing maybe chainmail… not full armor. Plus full armor had to be made for the person and was expensive."

"So this is a trap… an expensive trap," Rose said. "Why bother with all the heavy armor? To stop arrows, you think?"

"Maybe," the Doctor said. He was watching a nearby knight. "Doesn't even look tired." Then he glanced up at the sky once more, eyeing the sun beating down on the area.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. He looked at her in response. She was watching him with a thoughtful knowing look. "What's wrong?"

"The temperature," he answered. It was best, to be honest with Rose, she had a talent for seeing through his deflection. "It's autumn, but it feels more like summer. Overheard the locals and they've noticed."

"So… there's something here," Rose said. "The TARDIS brought us here on purpose."

"First you take my mallet and now you're giving her all the credit."

Rose smiled, a soft affectionate and almost indulgent look. "I think we both know who is in charge of this operation."

Whatever the Doctor was going to say was cut off by a roar from the crowd. It was down to Robin and the Sheriff of Nottingham. "It's like a bloody storybook," the Doctor muttered.

"Complete with the golden arrow," Rose said. "Though… Maid Marian isn't here like the stories I've heard."

The Doctor flinched but didn't say anything. His eyes were drawn back to the competition as Robin somehow split an arrow. That was honestly impressive given how an arrow shaft flexes in mid-air. His third self would have wanted to examine it, but the Doctor was too preoccupied with the sense of wrongness rubbing against his still raw senses. Squeezing Rose's hand, he caught a faint hint of Rose's golden timeline and strangely, it soothed the ache for a moment.

Robin was boasting to the Sheriff. They were moving the target even further back and the Sheriff was almost smiling. The crowd was cheering. They knew who it was and yet the Sheriff was just playing along. The Sherriff called him on his identity after only a few more shots and Robin shrugged off his disguise to a roar of approval from the crowd.

"The idiot wants to get caught," the Doctor muttered. "It's the only explanation."

"Maybe he wants to make a scene of defiance," Rose suggested. "Rally the people and he figures he can slip away."

They were hopeful words, but it all fell apart as soon as Robin was declared the winner. Upon him touching the golden arrow, the Sheriff yelled for the knights to capture him. The heavily armored soldiers marched forward with clanks and surrounded him. Robin pulled his sword and swung at the knight. The Merry Men cheered and joined the fray, swinging their heavy walking sticks and drawing swords.

"Come on," Rose said. "We need to help him."

"No we really don't," the Doctor scoffed.

Rose gave him a sharp look that would have made her mother proud. "He'll be executed, Doctor. Now come on."

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "I'll just seal up the joints a bit then, how's that?"

"Sounds familiar," Rose said. "Sure it will work on armor?"

"Of course!"

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the knight closest to Robin. The knight's arm exploded in a shower of sparks. It left behind a stump with wires clearly exposed. Rose gasped and looked at the Doctor in alarm. His eyes widened, but he leapt forward and grabbed the arm.

"Robotic!" He was grinning like a loon. "Robots in Nottingham. That's different, explains the heavy armor though."

Rose was staring at the arm when the helmet slid open to the sides to reveal a metallic face. It was vaguely humanoid with a violet light in a cross pattern on its forehead. Rose waited a heartbeat for the screams of shock, but the Sherriff started shouting orders.

"Take them. Kill the rest. Kill them all!"

Energy bolts erupted from the forehead of the nearest robot right into the crowd. Screams filled the air and the crowd began rushing for the exits. Rose flicked her wrist and summoned her sword, no longer concerned about dismembering a living thing. A knight shot at her, but with a quick swing of her sword, Rose deflected the blast into another robot. More were closing in on them.

"We surrender!" the Doctor shouted. "We surrender." He raised his hands in the signal of surrender.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Robin, look around," the Doctor growled. "These aren't ordinary knights. Time to be smart!"

"I'm no coward-" Robin was cut off by the Doctor punching him.

Robin fell to the ground in surprise, the sword falling from his hand. Looking at the Sheriff who was smiling in amusement, the Doctor nodded. "We surrender."

"You miserable cur. I had them on the run." Robin turned his head just enough to look towards his men. "Flee, lads, flee! Live to fight another day!"

There was a moment of hesitation in the throng, but Friar Tuck called out the retreat. Rose held her breath and released her sword. It returned to her wrist, hopefully without the knights noticing it. The Merry Men vanished with the last of the crowd into Nottingham. She braced herself for the Sheriff's next words, but he didn't seem interested in the Merry Men.

"To the dungeons with all of them," the Sheriff ordered.

Rose moved closer to the Doctor as the strange robot knights surrounded them. "Plan?"

"Get captured and find out what's going on inside the castle."

"Well, step one complete then," Rose said with a soft sigh.

They were led down a series of narrow corridors and staircases to a dark and dank dungeon right out of the history books. A human guard was waiting for them. He looked at Rose in surprise even as he locked up Robin and the Doctor. Then he reached out and grabbed her arm, moving her sleeve enough to show her bracelet.

"Ah, what have we here? Gold?" The guard's eyes gleamed. "No gold left in Nottingham anymore. The Sheriff's taken it all so where did you get this."

Rose grimaced as the guard reached for her golden bracelet. He grabbed at it and slid it off her wrist, but it turned to golden dust and swirled around her hand to reform in its proper place. The man all but screamed, frantically scrambling back and Rose held back a sigh.

"Witch!" the guard gasped.

"No," Rose said. "I am no more a witch than your Lord Sheriff is." A thought occurred to her. "Perhaps you should alert your master."

The guard looked at her suspiciously and dragged her inside the dungeon chamber. She considered fighting back, but the looming black shapes just beyond the door warned her off. In moments, she was pushed to the ground and shackled tightly in place. The guard backed away from her fearfully and then locked the main door. After a moment, there was heavy thudding as the robotic guards went back up the stairs.

As far as dungeons went, it wasn't all that bad. Sure they were chained up, but suffocation wasn't an issue and if they got free they had a lot of headspace. And Rose was aware that the fact she noted those as positives rather than getting angry said something about her life. That wasn't Rose's problem though, the problem was that the men in the dungeon with her were behaving worse than the Henry twins she'd babysat for back at the Estate.

"I had the situation well in hand," Robin told the Doctor.

"Right, you were going to stop the robots with your sword and bow. Unlikely you stupid ape!"

"If you had not betrayed me, I would have been triumphant."

"You would have been ashes in the wind," the Doctor snapped. He and Robin glared at each other.

There were chained up in the dungeon, each of them connected to their own little holding rack. The Doctor was in the middle with Robin to his right and Rose to his left which unfortunately made it very easy for them to snipe at each other. While watching the Doctor be a bit jealous had been fun earlier, Rose now found it unbearable.

"Oh, ha!" Robin laughed bitterly.

"Enough with the laughing, Hood. You're not funny!"

"It's a pity that you are not brave enough to laugh in the face of danger!"

"Guards!" The Doctor yelled. "Get in here and execute this fool! The Geneva Convention may not exist yet, but I'm sure you have some sense of torturous punishment!"

"Oh, I find that I find that quite funny. Do you know, I feel another laugh coming on. A-ha-ha-ha!"

"Guards!"

"Yes, guards come and execute this northern fool," Robin shouted.

"Got something against the north now?"

"In general no, but you're beginning to give me a bad opinion of I'm sure otherwise fine people," Robin sneered. "Come guard!"

They both started shouting for the guard. Rose tried to breathe, she really did, but it didn't help.

"Alright! Both of you silence now!" she shouted. They both fell silent and Rose turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow. "Now listen? Do you hear a guard out there? Any movement? Any laughing? Anyone that you think would just sit outside and listen to that squabbling? Honestly, you're worse than a gaggle of hens or worse a group of gossiping old ladies."

"I knew there was no guard," Robin said quickly.

"Oh, shut it," the Doctor snapped. "You did not!"

"I did!"

"Enough, both of you." Rose struggled to control her temper. "Honestly, this picking at each other is ridiculous. Do either of you actually have a reason for disliking each other? An actual one beyond just enjoying poking one another?" Neither of them was stupid enough to say anything. "No? Good, I didn't think so. Now, what we need is a plan to escape." Rose tried to twist her arms around, but couldn't get the right angle. "The guard was watching my bracelet so I'm not in the right position to cut myself free." She eyed the door. "Though… hopefully, he'll be back with news from the Sheriff soon."

"What is that bracelet?" Robin Hood asked. "You don't seem a witch, Lady Rose."

"I'm not," Rose assured him. "While the Sheriff has metal men from the stars, I was entrusted some time ago with a gift from the stars as well, though my gift is intended to protect those in need." Robin nodded slowly and Rose felt that while he was a bit worried, that he still trusted her. "Alright, well the guard said something about the Sheriff collecting gold."

"Aye, all he can get his hands on," Robin agreed.

"Anything else?" the Doctor asked. "Or just gold?"

"Almost all gold, he all but ignores gems or other items of value," Robin said. He was frowning thoughtfully now. "Tis odd, but the man is obsessed."

"Gold is valuable," the Doctor agreed. "But it has a lot of uses, especially to a man with robots."

Robin made a noise, clearly resisting the need to ask a question. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "Robots are… suits of armor that move themselves. It isn't magic, but highly advanced science," Rose explained quickly. "The issue here is how did the Sheriff get ahold of them and what is he having them do?"

"If he really is the one in charge," the Doctor added. "They might just be using him."

"Which brings us back to, have either of you got a plan?" Rose asked.

"Of course I have a plan!" The Doctor looked at her sharply as if offended.

"I too have a plan!" Robin said eagerly.

"Good, Robin what is your plan?"

"Why are you asking him first?" the Doctor demanded.

"He's the home team," Rose said. "Robin, what's your plan?"

Then Robin hesitated, looking a touch sick as he looked away. "I am biding my time."

"Ah… lovely," Rose said as the Doctor laughed. "Nothing from the Prince of Thieves. Lord of Time your turn."

"You use your sword-"

'Angle is all wrong, Doctor." Rose said. "I'm not double jointed. I've never tested if the sword can hurt me and I'd rather not try with the angle positioned to make it go through my gut."

"Then I'll use-"

"They took the sonic screwdriver, magical wand, remember," Rose interrupted. "We need to use what we can access." Rose sighed and tugged on her bindings a little more. "Hopefully I'll have an audience with the Sheriff soon, but if worse comes to worst, I suppose I could try dislocating-"

"No!" Both Robin and the Doctor shouted.

The lock on the door clicked open loudly and it swung open with a long creak. Stepping inside, the guard quickly headed for Rose and she fought back a smile. It seems that she'd had the right bait for the situation.

"See? There was a guard. There was guard listening the whole time, I knew it," Robin said. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The guard stopped in front of Rose. "I informed the Sheriff of your strange trinket. He commanded me himself to listen and learn which of you is the true ringleader."

"Excellent!" Robin said. "He will be nothing from me!"

"Yes, because you're clearly the mastermind here," the Doctor said.

The guard moved to Rose and unlocked the chains. She flexed her wrist carefully. For a moment, she considered attacking the guard and escaping, but they needed information. Robin was still shouting at the Doctor as she climbed to her feet. Brushing some of the straw from her dress, she smiled as the two men looked up at her.

"You boys play nicely while I'm gone," Rose said. The guard began to tug her towards the doorway. Winking at the Doctor, Rose added, "It seems that I'm about to find the help that I truly require for my purposes."

The door slammed shut behind Rose and the guard. It locked with a soft clink and while Robin was gaping at the door, the Doctor started to laugh.

"Now who's the man laughing too much?" Robin demanded.

"Oh, I almost feel sorry for the Sheriff," the Doctor said. "I hope she slaps him. If her slap is anything like her mother's it will be fantastic!"

"Have you gone mad?"

"Robin, I don't like you and you don't like me," the Doctor said. "But if you believe one thing, believe that I wouldn't suffer Rose in an enemy's hands unless I was sure that she could protect herself. She's going to learn far more from him than he will from her and then report it to me so I can stop whatever is happening here." He tugged on his restraints. "That said… we still need to get out of here."


	34. Robots of Sherwood: The Sheriff

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Four: Robots of Sherwood: The Sheriff

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: This is where things start changing a bit more. While the Doctor and Robin argue, the Ninth Doctor isn't outright dismissive of Robin being a real person like Twelve was so they'll work together better.

…

Think Lady Macbeth, Rose told herself sternly. She was a terrible liar, but maybe if she convinced her brain that she was acting and the Sheriff was an idiot she could pull this off. Strangely enough, there was a faint flutter at the back of her mind. One of the whispers that had been long silent suddenly could be heard. Rose wasn't sure which life it was from, but something had responded to Lady Macbeth. Maybe, just maybe if she was really really lucky she'd been an actress in another life.

The guard was unaware of Rose's inner dialogue as he took her to the main hall. It was a massive room with a roaring fireplace. Above her head beams of dark wood cast strange shadows of the ceiling that were both enchanting and spooky. A long table was set for a grand feast, but there were only two settings and two chairs. On the far end, the Sheriff of Nottingham still dressed all in black rose to his feet.

"Good evening, my lady," he greeted.

"Good evening, lord Sheriff," Rose returned. She looked towards one of the small windows. "I see that I was in the dungeon longer than I'd thought. The sun has already set."

"I do apologize for the wait," the Sheriff said. He looked a touch surprised. "Please, won't you have something to eat?" He gestured to the empty seat as the guard left the room.

"It does look lovely," Rose said. She stepped closer to the table. "But will I be safe eating it?"

"I would never stoop to poison, my lady, I assure you."

Rose sat down and with the best manners she could muster, put a bit of the nearby meat on her plate. It did smell good and she hadn't eaten since breakfast. The Sheriff waited until Rose took her first bite and smiled before returning to eating his own food.

"You didn't have me brought here for a meal," Rose said. "So what was it? My bracelet or something else?"

"A woman who is direct," the Sheriff said. "I like that." He nodded to her and turned to the small pillow on which the sonic screwdriver was sitting. "The wand we took from your friend-"

"Escort," Rose corrected quickly.

"Escort," the Sheriff said. She could see the wheels turning even across the long table. "A thing of great power and your bracelet greatly alarmed my guard."

"I would think so," Rose agreed. She hesitated for a moment before reaching up into her braided hair and gently pulling her sonic pen from it. Holding it up, she smiled at the Sheriff. "But he carried only one wand."

Pointing it towards the fire, Rose carefully adjusted the setting before activating it. The whirling sound echoed against the stone walls and the fire suddenly expanded with bright blue flames all but exploding. Heat rushed through the room until Rose turned off the sonic pen and the fire returned to normal.

"Another wand!" The Sheriff looked at her in surprise and awe. Rose held back a smile. It seemed that the Sheriff wasn't as clever as he thought. "Remarkable. Tell me, how did you come across such items."

"Much the same way you found your metal knights, I imagine. The sky was a blaze of light," Rose said. "I admit that I was frightened, terrified even, but then there was a horrible crash as something landed nearby. I almost didn't seek it out."

"What was it?" the Sheriff asked.

"A container, but not like anything I'd ever seen," Rose said. She studied the goblet in her hand, too nervous to meet the Sheriff's eyes. "Took days to open, but I was determined. My escort wasn't happy, but he obeyed me with the promise of more gold."

"And inside?"

"My bracelet," Rose said. She flicked her wrist and the sword sprang forth, gleaming in the light of the fire. "It turned to gold dust and reformed around my wrist, it becomes a weapon at my command and cannot be taken from me."

"Astonishing." The Sheriff was moving closer. Rose's heart beat faster and she hoped that he wouldn't see through her. "And the wands?"

"There were two. I took the smaller one while my escort took the other."

"Why grant him one?"

"He touched it before I could stop him." Rose toyed with the sonic pen, studying the small blue diode at the end that was all but hidden. "And I feared that he would reveal what had happened and name me a witch."

The Sheriff made a thoughtful sound. "I could protect you."

"Yes," Rose said. She smiled coyly up at him. "Yes, you could, Lord Sheriff."

He smiled. "And that's why you came to the castle."

"Robin Hood was an easy source of information," Rose said. "He was able to reveal a few things that helped me put it together." The Sheriff was too close now. Standing up, Rose moved towards the fire to put some distance between them. "Your mechanical men, do they consume the gold to maintain themselves?"

"Consume the gold? No." The Sheriff laughed.

"Then tell me," Rose said. She shifted back to the table and picked up one of the baked tarts. "I've revealed my own story. Time for yours."

"As you wish, my lady." The Sheriff moved closer to Rose once again. "Once upon a time, there was a brave and clever and handsome man."

"Let me guess, tall and dark with a preference for black?"

"Unappreciated by his royal master."

"Prince John."

"The very same."

"And then you saw the lights in the sky," Rose said. "And something fell to the earth near you."

"Yes, the skyship came to Earth in a fury of fire. A craft from the heavenly spheres, bedecked with twinkling lights and miracles beyond imagining. The most beautiful thing the brave and handsome man had ever seen."

"And the mechanical men, those knights swore themselves to your service?"

"It was I and I alone to whom the mechanical men then imparted their secrets. Shortly, I shall be the most powerful man in the realm. King in all but name, for Nottingham, is not enough."

"Of course not," Rose said. The Sheriff looked back at her in surprise. "Nottingham is small. There is a great realm beyond this town."

"A realm?" The Sheriff smiled. "My lady, there is a whole world beyond this town."

"I see the knights chose well," Rose said. She swept over to the sonic screwdriver and plucked it up before the Sheriff could protest. Twirling it in her fingers, she gave the Sheriff a sly smile. "Give me a few minutes with my former escort and I will deliver the power of the wand to you."

"I have the wand now," the Sheriff protested.

"Aye, my lord," Rose said. She moved closer to him, noting his eyes widen slightly. "But the wands connect to the first who touches them. It answers to my escort, but I know how to… wipe the slate clean."

"I'll have him killed."

"No," Rose said. "There are still too many mysteries to the wand, I do not want to risk the loss of its power. Give me some time. He trusts me." Rose touched the Sheriff's chest. "Then, the wand will be yours."

"And what of you, my lady?"

"Well…" Rose lowered her eyes demurely. "Every king must have a queen."

The Sheriff moved to kiss her, but Rose twisted away and strode towards the doorway. "I'll return when the task is done, my lord."

He didn't object or call for the guards. As the heavy door closed behind her, Rose shuddered. Dirty and a touch embarrassing, but it had worked. Her fingers tightened about the sonic screwdriver as she tried to put together the next stage of the plan.

….

"Are you at all worried?" Robin demanded as he twisted in bonds. "Surely, you can see that we must escape."

"I'll agree with that, but Rose can handle the Sheriff," the Doctor said. He tugged on his bindings. "Old fashioned, but well made."

"Groan," Robin said. "Groan as though twenty devils possessed your guts."

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"So as to attract the attention of that gargoyle-faced guard," Robin hissed.

"That will never work," the Doctor scoffed. "Too cliché, Robin. Even for this time."

Robin glared at him but started to groan while the Doctor held back a laugh. Oddly enough, the grate of the door slid open and the guard peered in.

"What is this din?"

"Not sure," the Doctor said. He was still glancing between Robin and the guard in near shock. "He just started convulsing and groaning." Leaning forward, the Doctor peered at Robin. "I think he's foaming at the mouth a bit. Doesn't look good. Fetch a doctor."

The guard waved a hand dismissively. "Let him die. It will save us the trouble of executing him." He was turning back to the door.

"But what about the reward?" the Doctor asked, almost innocently. He was having trouble not smiling.

"Reward?" the guard asked.

"He carries a vital message. The Prince has promised a bounty," the Doctor said.

"A big one?" the guard asked.

"Enormous," the Doctor promised.

The guard hurried over to Robin and leaned down to inspect him, urging him to speak. Robin promptly insulted him before head-butting him. The guard fell back to the ground with a groan and the Doctor flinched in sympathy.

"He's going to feel that in the morning."

"Foaming at the mouth?" Robin asked.

"Trust me, I could have said far worse," the Doctor huffed. "So stop whining." He edged his foot over to the guard. "Keys."

"I'll get them," Robin said. He extended his own foot out and tried to drag the keys closer.

"I can handle this," the Doctor said.

"I've got them!" Robin snapped.

Their feet collided, battling for control until a misplaced kick sent the keys across the stone floor. Both men tensed but could do nothing as the keys tumbled down the drain. They heard a loud splash sound as they hit the water far below.

"At least Rose didn't see that," the Doctor said.

"Aye," Robin agreed. "Most embarrassing."

"Well, we'll just to leverage our way out," the Doctor said. "This is going to be a bit painful. Think you can manage?"

"Ha! With my eyes closed!"

"You're an idiot," the Doctor grumbled, rolling his eyes. "An utter fool."

"Aren't you at all worried about Rose?"

"She's fine," the Doctor said. "I only travel with the best and Rose is the best of them. She's an excellent problem solver." The Doctor looked sharply at Robin. "Don't entertain any ideas when it comes to her, Robin Hood. I'm responsible for her safety and returning her home."

"And you call me a fool," Robin chuckled.

"You are a fool. A stupid ape that keeps laughing all the bloody time."

"You're the jealous one!" Robin said. "You're the fool who can't seem to understand how much Rose loves you, how loyal she is to you."

"You're the one she went off with into the bushes," the Doctor grumbled. His hearts were beating a little too fast now.

"Rose sought to comfort me and give me a moment to grieve!" Robin snapped. "My life was turned upside down and I've been caring for others. She sought to allow me a moment without my burdens. You are a fool, Doctor. A very jealous and foolish fool."

"Bit redundant-"

The stopped talking as they heard someone come down the stairs. The footfalls were too soft for a guard and the Doctor straightened up. It was Rose, he was sure of it and while the fact he still hadn't escaped was a bit embarrassing, he really didn't want to deal with his thoughts at the moment. She appeared in the doorway and smiled in relief at the sight of him. Rose looked at the guard on the ground and then at them.

"Where have you been?" the Doctor demanded.

"Playing Lady Macbeth," Rose said. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And I've got your sonic screwdriver so no need to thank me." Eyeing the chains between Robin and the Doctor she fought back a smile. "I see you boys at least made a little progress without me." She looked back at the guard. "Uh… where are his keys."

"I hit him a little too hard," Robin said. "The keys went flying out of reach."

Rose's eyes jumped between them and she started to smile. "Is that the story you're going with, Doctor?"

"Rose, I'm tied up in a dungeon in the Dark Ages," the Doctor grumbled. "Let me keep my dignity."

She laughed, the sound too sweet in the dungeon and smiled warmly at him. The Doctor's hearts jumped again and he wondered if Robin might really be right about Rose's feelings for him. Kneeling down, Rose summoned her sword making Robin gasp and quickly sliced through the chains.

"Well, the Sheriff encountered the robots when their ship crashed. He believes they're working for him, though I doubt it."

"Good girl, what else?"

"Wasn't able to get much out of him, I'm afraid," Rose said. "He kept trying to kiss me."

The Doctor ignored the very strong surge of anger that the words invoked. Climbing to his feet, he accepted his sonic screwdriver from Rose. She moved over and freed Robin who blushed a bit at needing the rescue but was polite enough about it. He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Lady Rose. I was most concerned about you being taken to the Sheriff."

"You didn't need to worry," Rose said. "He's slimy enough, but he's in over his head." She looked back at the Doctor. "I'm sure that the robots are just letting him think he's in charge. They're using him for something."

"Probably to collect the materials for repairing their ship."

"Their ship?" Robin asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Come on, let's have a look around. Rose, be ready to stop any robots we come across."

"I always am," Rose said.

The Doctor led the way out of the dungeon. Thankfully there weren't any knights about which was enough to put him on edge. They headed up the staircase with the Doctor looked around for any sign of something useful. Then he spotted a metal framed doorway leading into a room full of sleek panels and monitors.

"Here we go!" The Doctor darted into the room, heading straight for a control panel. "A spaceship. More twenty-ninth century than twelfth, don't you think Rose? Where were you lot headed?"

The computer screen flared to life making Robin gasp in surprise. "The Promised Land again. Like the Half-Faced Man, but more sophisticated. It disguised itself as a twelfth-century castle keep, blending in with the existing Nottingham Castle." The Doctor shook his head. "I should have noticed."

"Oh, are you an expert on Norman castles now?"

"I'm an expert in everything."

"Telling yourself that doesn't make it true, Doctor." Rose stepped closer to the controls. "And the robots?"

"The system merges into the culture, tries to keep a low profile, so no one notices. That explains the robot knights. But the engines. The engines are damaged. They're leaking radiation into the local atmosphere, creating a temporary climate of near summer," the Doctor said. "Letting plants grow longer, but too much of this and it'll damage the ecosystem."

"The warm autumn," Rose said in understanding. She looked at Robin. "This ship is making everything too warm. If it goes too long everything will start getting sick instead."

"And this happened in the middle of Robin Hood's time as an outlaw," the Doctor said in awe. "That's… wow, but it does explain the Sheriff's grab for gold. They need it for repairing the ship. Though, the Robin Hood story doesn't include spaceships, just a greedy prince, and sheriff."

"Robin Hood story?" Robin was gaping at them. "Explain those words."

"Uh…" Rose grimaced. "I've heard of you… I'm not from around here. You're famous, your story is famous. You're a symbol of good and freedom. We can't really explain it, but we're here to help and make sure that really bad things don't happen."

"Bad things like this ship going up," the Doctor said. "They're creating a matrix of gold to repair the engine circuitry, but the engines are too damaged. It won't work."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded. "What will happen then? An explosion?"

"A big one."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"You know of Greek Fire, Robin?" the Doctor asked.

"Aye, I've heard the stories."

"Try to imagine something bigger, much much bigger. Something that will burn the entire country and beyond if it isn't stopped," the Doctor said.

"Your words are strange," Robin said. "You and Rose… you are not of this world, like those metal men."

"No," Rose agreed. "We're not, but we are here to help."

"Aye." Robin nodded and smiled. "I do believe that. Two people with such love in their hearts cannot be villains. What must we do, Doctor?"

"I need to find those engines," the Doctor said. He ignored Rose's soft blush at Robin's words and the way his own stuttered. Too dangerous, far too dangerous. Especially after Pompeii. "We'll go from there."


	35. Robots of Sherwood: The Crucible

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Five: Robots of Sherwood: The Crucible

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Okay, for Christmas this year I'm going to pause Travels now that we have a completed episode and write a special Christmas episode as a standalone story! The title is The Christmas Poison and it is a Nine and Rose rewrite of The Sontaran Stratagem and The Poison Sky with the altered UNIT of this universe taking place at Christmas. Should be fun and I'll get to bring Sharon and Shireen back for a bit of adventure with Rose along with Kate and the rest of UNIT! I'll be posting the first chapter soon so be on the lookout for it.

…

Robin Hood had shifted from a laughing and cheerful sort to a serious man that reminded Rose that the man had been to war. He and the Doctor kept checking around the corners and the arguing had stopped.

"Should I return to the Sheriff?" Rose asked after they ducked into a corner to hide from the knights. "He's going to notice that I've been gone too long."

"Nay," Robin said. "No lady should be near that man!"

"I'm actually with Robin on this one," the Doctor agreed. "I want you to stay with us." Then he grinned and added, "Besides, you're the one with the sword."

Rose gave the Doctor a small smile. They followed a knight at a distance and descended another staircase and through a hall.

"Are we in the original Nottingham Keep?" Rose asked.

"No," the Doctor said. "This is definitely the ship. I doubt the Sheriff wants to go far from it."

"Given his plans for world domination, I'd agree," Rose said.

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "World domination? He's one of those?"

"He's one of those."

It really wasn't that hard to find their way. According to the Doctor, while the ship had taken on a disguise, it's internal layout still maintained key aspects of the ship. Rose wasn't sure what to make of it. To her, it seemed impossible that a new keep could just appear and not cause a crisis and panic, but then again maybe people just had to focus on survival.

The engine room was a dungeon. It was even worse than the other one because of the smell and the heat. People were moving in long lines with baskets of gold, going back and forth to a giant crucible. Knights were stationed around the room and Rose caught a glimpse of the Sheriff with two Knights around a corner. The straw-covered floor, stone walls, and chained peasants meant that it looked the opposite of a starship engine room. She didn't have long to look before the Doctor pulled her off into a small corner that was a bit more out of sight with Robin on their heels.

"You're sure this is a ship?" Rose asked.

"You saw the control room," the Doctor muttered. "There's too many knights."

"A distraction perhaps," Robin suggested. "If I but had my sword, I would show these metal fiends what happens to those who threaten the land of Sherwood Forest." He shook his head, his face deadly serious. "This place isn't fit for animals, much less my countrymen."

"Tone it down, hero," the Doctor said. "I need to find a way to fix these engines without more gold."

"Any thoughts on that?" Rose asked.

"A few," the Doctor said. "But I need a closer look without the knights in the way."

"We should split up and look around," Rose said. "A group of three huddled in the corner is going to draw attention." She looked at Robin and gave him a stern look. "Don't do anything foolish." The Doctor laughed and Rose looked at him. "That goes double for you. Meet back here in say fifteen minutes."

Rose nodded and carefully slipped away. She was far too clean for this place and considered the possibility that a photograph of her had already been digitally shared amongst the robot knights. Glancing back, she spotted Robin heading straight for one of the chain gangs of workers while the Doctor vanished into the long shadows of the walls. A loud sound to her right made Rose quickly move around the corner to see what was happening.

A knight was marching over towards a fallen man with a pile of gold beside him. Rose's heart jumped with worry, but a woman rushed over. The woman had long brown hair that was tied back in a messy braid. Her clothing was a good quality, but filthy and Rose watched her carefully as she slipped over to the fallen man. Rose couldn't hear what she was saying, but she helped the older man to his feet before the knight reached them.

"He's alright now," the woman said. "We'll get back to work."

"Fatigue has set in," the robot said. His gaze was fixed on the man. "You are not fit for labor."

"No!" The woman moved in front of the man, shielding him. "No, please, no!"

The desperation and fear in her voice spurred Rose to move. The knight's helmet began to open, revealing the violet gem. Summoning her sword, Rose reached them just in time to deflect the beam and shift in front of the woman. Not giving the knight a chance to respond, Rose slammed her sword forward into its neck. In a shower of sparks, the head came off and the robot's body collapsed to the floor. There was a squeak of terror behind her and Rose turned to find the old man hobbling away, sending fearful looks back at her.

"You're welcome," Rose muttered.

"What?" The woman shook her head, looking fearfully down at the knight. "I don't-" Then her expression cleared. "Thank you. Where did you come from? Who are you?"

"I'm Rose," she said. "I'm here to help."

"I am Marian," the woman said. She nodded politely. "Thank you for the assistance."

"Marian?" Rose repeated. Her eyes widened. "Robin's Marian?"

"You know Robin?"

"He's here," Rose said. She couldn't help but smile. Keeping her sword at the ready in her right hand, she grabbed Marian's hand with her left hand. "Come with me. We need more information."

"I fear I don't know much," Marian said. "I haven't been here as long as the others."

"Robin will be glad to hear that at least," Rose said. She bent down and looked at the remains of the knight. It was a sophisticated arrangement of circuity and energy cells. Under other circumstances, she'd have been impressed. "Can't hollow this out quickly, pity that would have been a good disguise." Looking up at Marian, Rose said, "Help me get it out of sight."

Marian nodded and they dragged the knight into a shadowy corner with hay that prisoners slept on. The two women quickly covered up the remains before Rose grabbed Marian's hand and quickly led her back towards where she was supposed to meet back up with the Doctor and Robin. They were both already there, arguing in low voices about how to free the prisoners. The Doctor looked over at her with obvious relief as she came closer and Robin looked over a split second later. His jaw went slack and his eyes glowed with shock.

"Marian!" Robin gasped.

Rose grinned and stepped to the side to watch as Marian's eyes widened. A smile bloomed on her face and she dropped the basket of gold. Throwing herself at Robin, the pair embraced, holding each other tightly. Rose grinned at the sight but checked around quickly for any sign of the robotic knight guards.

"Marian," Robin whispered.

"Robin. I'm so happy to see you," the woman whispered in return.

"She's Marian?" the Doctor asked, stunned. "There already is a Marian."

"Of course, Doctor," Rose said. She was still smiling. "Why? What did you think?"

"Oh, nothing." The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Nothing, this is fantastic!" His eyes were bright with excitement. Rose didn't understand, but this wasn't the time.

"Engine capacity at forty-eight percent," a mechanical voice said above them. "Engine capacity at forty-eight percent."

"That's not enough," the Doctor said. He suddenly turned serious again and peered around the corner. "The ship will never make orbit with that."

"Do we want the ship making orbit?" Robin asked. "Isn't that giving the villains what they want?"

"Yes, but if the ship is on the ground then we're back to Greek Fire."

"Robin," Marian asked. "What is going on?"

"A great many things," Robin said. "And I fear I do not know how to explain it all right now."

"No," the Doctor said. "There isn't time. Marian, hello I'm the Doctor." He shook her hand a bit roughly and smiled. "Fantastic to meet you, but right now, I need some information. How much more gold is there to load in the giant crucible?"

"Almost none," Marian said. "The supply has been very slow." She gestured down to her fallen basket. "There's this and a bit more in the side room."

"They haven't got enough," the Doctor said. "That's why they're already prepping the engines."

"Can we work around that?" Rose asked.

"Maybe," the Doctor didn't sound very optimistic. "Firstly, the rest of the gold needs to get into the crucible."

"You want to help them?" Marian asked. Frowning, she looked at Robin who still had a tight grip on her hand. "Robin?"

"The Doctor is familiar with these strange mechanical men," Robin said. "It's alright, Marian, he means to help us and prevent disaster."

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Marian, I need you to go out and talk with the other prisoners."

"Doctor," Robin began to protest, keeping a tight grip on Marian's hand. "Surely-"

"What do you need?" Marian asked calmly.

"A riot. The knight's weapon is those beams in their heads. Polished gold can reflect those. Tell the others to use golden plates. We need to get as many of them down as we can."

"And what will you do?"

"Rose will help you with the knights," the Doctor promised. "I need to try and find a way to get the ship into orbit. The rest of the gold into the engines will help and if I can rewire a few things I can hopefully get it a little more lift."

"I'll rejoin the line," Marian said. She knelt down and picked up her basket. "And spread the word."

"But, Marian-"

"Robin," Marian interrupted. "This is what has to be done. Do your part and I shall do mine." Then she leaned forward and kissed Robin softly on the lips. "We'll speak of things we should have long ago when this is done."

Then she hurried off around the corner to rejoin the other prisoners. Robin stared after her with a dumbfounded expression. Then she grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like her," Rose said.

A few long tense minutes passed with Rose staying close to Robin in case she had to grab him. A robotic knight came over to check the corner and Rose quickly took off its head with a quick swing of her sword.

"My word, Lady Rose," Robin said. "I have never seen a blade so sharp. Not even in the Holy Land."

"You won't ever see one like it again," the Doctor said. "Come on, any minute now! We haven't much time."

A sudden cry echoed over from the far side of the dungeon. There was a flurry of noise with screams, shouts, crashes, and odd buzzing sounds. Grabbing Rose's hand, the Doctor pulled her away from the fallen knight and towards the work line. The peasants were all holding onto polished golden plates and using them to reflect the beams of the knights back at them. Three were on the ground, but more were coming. Pulling her hand away from the Doctor's, Rose rushed forward, grateful once more that she'd worn her boots.

More knights went down as they tried to fire on the peasants, but others weren't using their energy weapons and were approaching them with drawn swords. Running up behind them, Rose started swinging her sword and taking off different parts of the robots. The first lost an arm before it could attack, the second lost its head and the third its legs. Rose quickly destroyed the heads of the two damaged once before they could do anything more.

"Kill them!" the Sherriff yelled from above. "I see you betrayed me, milady?" Rose looked up to find the Sherriff on a platform by the upper staircase, glaring down at her. "Took me for a fool."

"You made it quite easy," Rose shouted up. Another knight approached, but she dodged the beam and sliced it through the center. "I'd run if I were you!"

"This ship is still mine! I'll lay waste to this whole county if I must before taking the rest of the world!"

"Yeah," the Doctor said behind Rose. "He's one of those."

There was a clamor behind the Sherriff, making him look over his shoulder with grit teeth. More knights came over, but Rose quickly sliced through their legs making them collapse on the ground.

"You can't have much in the way of forces left at this point," the Doctor shouted. "Give up!"

"Never!" The Sherriff rushed down the stairs just before Will and Friar Tuck appeared in the doorway.

"Will?" Robin gasped. "How? When?"

"We've taken the castle, Robin. There weren't any of those strange knights upstairs! What shall we do now?"

They ran after the Sheriff who was marching towards them, drawing his sword. The peasants screamed, but Marian took charge. "To the stairs," she said. "Time to leave. Hurry!"

The Sheriff paid them no mind, his hand tight around the amulet around his neck. Rose's eyes narrowed in on it. She hadn't paid it much mind before, but now she wondered about it. Friar Tuck and the other Merry Men were helping the peasants up the stairs, but Little John had leapt down and was running over.

"Excellent," the Doctor said. "Reinforcements, that's handy."

"Aye and Robin here is the prize you were denied," Little John said. He handed the Golden Arrow to Robin, but the Doctor grabbed it. "What do you think-"

"Need this," the Doctor said. He spun back to look at the engine block. "There isn't enough gold."

"Surely that isn't enough," Rose said.

"Not for full flight, but if I route power through it, using the arrow as the central point then it will make sure that the ship gets into the upper atmosphere before it explodes."

"Robin Hood!" The Sherriff bellowed. "You have long been a thorn in my side!"

"Looks like you'll need this," Little John said, drawing his sword and handing it to Robin. "Orders sir?"

"Get the prisoners out," Robin said. "I'll deal with the Sherriff." He looked up at the stairs where Marian was helping the others out. "Look after Marian for me, Little John."

"Yes, Robin."

Then Robin strode forth and gave the Sherriff a beaming smile. "I find, my dear Sherriff, that annoying you is something of a hobby of mine."

Rose wanted to watch the fight, but the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "I need your help with the engine."

"What can we do?" The clang of swords behind them made Rose want to look back. "You said we could alter the engine?"

"A bit, just enough to give the engine a boost," the Doctor said. Suddenly, the room started to shake. "Take off procedures are starting, we don't have much time."

The Doctor didn't take her back upstairs to the monitor room, but rather through a small wooden like door near the crucible. Somehow, Robin and the Sherriff had gotten up high and were battling it out over the molten gold. Her chest tightened with worry, but she looked over at the staircase. Marian and Little John were watching with wide worried eyes. The rest of the prisoners were gone with the rest of the Merry Men. She followed the Doctor inside.

It was an octangular room similar to the monitor room. "Engineering," the Doctor said. "Over here." He used the sonic screwdriver to open a large metal panel. It was filled with circuits and straight narrow tubes that glowed slightly. "If I can trick the computer into thinking that it has more gold, it will fire up the engines in a stronger sequence. Will get them high enough that it'll work."

"Is that our best option?"

"Nothing else to try," the Doctor grumbled. "Unless we want to try an impossible shot with the golden arrow into the engine."

"That doesn't sound…" Rose shook her head. "Okay, fooling the engine it is. What do we have to-"

The Doctor pulled out one of the metal tubes with a sharp tug and shoved the golden arrow into its place. It didn't really fit the sharp tip scrapped up part of the metal side of the interior area. Raising an eyebrow, Rose looked at the Doctor. He jumped to his feet and grinned. Moving over to a monitor, he tapped a few buttons in quick sequence.

"That'll do it. Now we need to get out of this bomb!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back out to the crucible. They were just in time to see Robin stagger back from the Sherriff, grimacing and barely holding onto his sword.

"Robin!" Marian shouted. "I believe in you! Finish this and let's go home!"

The words spurred the outlaw on. The Sherriff charged him and Robin ducked, catching the man in the gut with a sharp punch. Surprise took over the Sherriff's face and Rose released a cheer.

"Engines at ninety-seven percent," the computer said. The Doctor grinned.

"Confused the sensors," the Doctor said. "The arrow will help direct the energy."

"They why isn't really made of gold."

"Because it's going to melt really really really fast."

Robin lunged forward, driving his knee up into the Sherriff's stomach before he could recover. With a cry, the Sherriff stumbled and fell off of the narrow bridge. He tried to grab the wooden platform, but it wasn't enough. With a scream, he fell into the molten gold of the crucible. Grabbing the rope, Robin slowly slid back to Earth, his arm still tucked tight against his side. Marian was next to him in an instant and kissed his lips again quickly.

"Was that showing off?" Robin asked.

"It was," Marian said. "But that's what you do, dear Robin."

"Time to go!" The Doctor snapped. "Hurry!"

They ran back up the staircase. Rose wasn't sure which way they were going, but the Doctor seemed to. She caught a whiff of fresh air right before they reached a side door and rushed outside. The Doctor snapped for them to keep running and they headed for the main gates. The other prisoners and outlaws were waiting for them there.

"Robin!" Will shouted in greeting.

"Keep running," the Doctor barked. "Keep going!"

They made it outside the gates of the castle. Rose eyed the walls. Would they fall? The castle had to still be standing if Prince John was going to use it. A wave of heat and pressure hit them all as one of the keeps launched itself off the ground. Everything shook and quivered, but the stone walls stayed strong and the ship headed high into the sky.

"Doctor?"

"We should be good," the Doctor said.

It climbed higher and higher and then exploded. A massive kaboom shook the world and a wave of pressure made Rose's ears pop. People screamed others cheered, and the Doctor sighed in relief.

"High enough," he said. "High enough. I'll take it."

…..

Rose had convinced the Doctor to let them spend the night with the outlaws with the help of batting her eyes and pouting a little. Robin had given her a short archery lesson and one of his old bows while Marian laughed and toyed with her targets. Needless to say, she hadn't performed well. Rose in return much to Robin's horror had given Marian some pointers in using a lighter sword. The Doctor's whole behavior had changed and he'd warmed up to Robin. Rose wasn't completely sure what to make of it, but she had some suspicions.

They told Robin more of the truth than Rose expected. Of course, Robin pushed and pushed for answers that the Doctor actually gave him. After a strange night of sleeping in a cave on hides while the TARDIS was less than a mile away and whispering with Marian, they had breakfast with the outlaws before Robin escorting them back to their blue box.

"Well," the Doctor said as he unlocked the TARDIS. "Not a bad trip overall. Where do you want to go next? There's-"

"You don't have to try so hard you know," Rose said. Leaning against the TARDIS, she studied the Doctor's face. "I finally figured it out. Why you were so weird about Marian when you met her."

"Rose-"

"Doctor I'm not going to leave you, so stop worrying so much," Rose told him gently. She tilted her head slightly and sending her long dark gold hair falling over her shoulder. "Pompeii… it was hard, but that's not on you. I don't blame you for that, not at all and it certainly isn't making me think about leaving." Forcing a little laugh, she gestured around. "And as lovely as Sherwood Forest is they lack little things like indoor plumbing, Wi-Fi, and medicine that doesn't involve leeches here. Plus the nearest potato is several thousand miles away."

The Doctor laughed and Rose gave him one of those devastating tongue touched smiles. A terrible thought of how easy it would be to lean down and kiss her crossed his mind. It was followed by horror at the realization that she might not stop him. Rose's smile softened into that strange knowing look she so often gave him. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek and then rushed down the hill to Marian and Robin. The outlaw said something to her that made Rose smile and reach out to gently take Marian's hands. Then to the Doctor's surprise, Robin climbed up to join him at the TARDIS.

"So we're just remembered as a story?" Robin asked with a strange expression on his face.

"Afraid so," the Doctor answered with a slight nod. "Humans, you never seem to get your history straight."

The expression on Robin's face shifted a little, just a tiny bit. He looked over at Marian and Rose who were speaking in low voices with smiles on their faces. The Doctor saw a spark light in Robin's eye and he smiled a little before nodding.

"Alright then," he sighed. Robin stepped back and putting his wide smile back on his face. "If I had to choose between a place in history or a life with Marian, I'd choose her every time." His wide smile softened to something far more real.

Given that the story of Robin Hood ended with Marian's early death and Robin being killed by an old enemy the Doctor could only agree. With luck, all that was just a story and the man in front of him could settle into a long peaceful life of being forgotten. Still, it was a bit strange, he couldn't help but think. Humans often wanted to go down in history and Robin had helped save his world. The outlaw gave him a friendly nod and trotted down the hill to the girls. The Doctor watched as he put his arm around Marian and beamed at her. She looked back at him with just as much adoration in her eyes while Rose watched them with a gentle understanding look.

Maybe his preference wasn't so hard to understand after all. He was the Doctor, the Last of the Time Lords, the Champion of Time and a lot of other rather impressive titles that saw him remembered in hundreds of world. Yet he would have traded it to be able to live out a life with Rose. Swallowing, the Doctor pushed away the dangerous train of thought and leaned against the TARDIS. He contented himself with watching Rose and waiting for her to be ready to go.

….Coming Soon: The Christmas Poison…

Look for it starting next Saturday!


	36. Oracles of Eternity: Return to New Verla

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Six: Oracles of Eternity: Return to New Verla

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Welcome back to Travels in Time and Space! The holiday season is over and it is time to return to 'normal' life on the TARDIS. Thank you for all your great comments and reviews, they really do make a difference and brighten my day.

…

The TARDIS materialized smoothly, a soft high pitched tone to her hum that made the Doctor glare at the central console. Rose wasn't sure what to make of it as she joined the Doctor in the console room. She'd settled on comfortable jeans and a nicer red shirt just in case she got a tour. Her own nervousness buzzed beneath her skin.

"Here we are, as requested," the Doctor said. He gestured at the doors but didn't look at them. "New Verla."

"Thank you," Rose said. She grinned at him. "It's brilliant to be able to visit Eve. I know you don't like playing taxi, but this means a lot to me."

"She's your friend and she doesn't live on Earth," the Doctor said. He almost smiled at her, a touch of teasing in his voice. "I know I'm the taxi right now." The forced cheerfulness didn't last. "Go on then."

"You know you'd be welcome here," Rose said carefully. "Eve wouldn't mind, I promise."

"No thanks," the Doctor replied. His voice was a bit sharper than usual. "I've got repairs to do. Not interested in visiting New Verla. Sure the Verlans will survive without my presence." The Doctor didn't look at her and Rose fought back a grimace. "They don't need to see a Time Lord and I don't need to see them."

Rose leaned forward and laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. It wasn't a full hug but with his tight guarded posture, it was the best she could do. Rose heard and felt the Doctor's body quiver in response and closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she could fix this.

"It wasn't your fault," Rose said softly. "I know you hate reminders of the Time War, but it was the Dalek who destroyed their planet." She opened her eyes and looked up towards him, meeting the Doctor's cool blue eyes. "They got a second chance because the war ended before it destroyed the universe. You aren't an enemy here. It was the Daleks who burned their planet and they would have come for the survivors."

The Doctor swallowed and said nothing. Rose eased her grip and then leaned up her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later then, if you decide to join us I'd love to introduce you to Eve." Rose walked over to the front door and paused, turning back to him. "Thank you for bringing me here to visit. I haven't seen Eve for over a year."

Deciding not to push, Rose headed for the doors. She looked back one more time to check on the Doctor, but he was already starting to lower himself beneath the TARDIS console. Holding back a sigh, she stepped outside into a large room made of white stone. She didn't recognize this exact room, but the vaulted ceiling and columns that supported it were familiar enough.

"Rose!" A happy voice squealed.

Eve had just come rushing into the room. She was largely unchanged. Her wide smile and bright eyes were a welcome sight. Her red skin looked healthy and had a slight glow in the warm lights and her long bright red hair was up in a series of curling braids. She was dressed in a long grey dress over something that was a lot like leggings.

Rose moved forward and met her friend with open arms. They hugged each other tightly and Eve kept telling her welcome over and over again. Her friend's excitement never failed to cheer Rose up. Ever since that first mental contact all those years ago, Eve was always happy to see her.

"Good to see you," Rose said as she finally pulled back. "How are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm doing very well," Eve said. She straightened up and grinned. "As you can see, I've gained another inch!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rose grumbled. "I noticed. Darn Verlas and their long growth periods."

"You're just upset that I'm taller than you."

"Eve, we were the same height when we met and you've kept growing. You've been taller for years!" Rose shook her head and nudged Eve towards the door. "You're an Amazon!"

They opened the large double doors into the room and Eve led Rose out into the white stone corridor. Rose looked around with appreciation. Since her last visit, some interesting images had been carved into one of the walls. There were words that began to translate as she looked at them detailing their people's plan to send infants out of the Time War's Time Lock.

"It's an old tradition," Eve explained softly. "This is the main Citadel. We have other buildings now, but this was the first one built and thus will be the Hall of History soon."

"I'm glad that your people are stable enough for that," Rose said. She meant it.

"How is the Doctor?" Eve asked gently. "Being here can't be easy for him. Especially not this incarnation."

"He's… he has better days than before, but some are still bad," Rose said. Eve nodded in understanding and squeezed Rose's hand as they walked. "How are things here?"

"Oh, wonderful," Eve said. She was grinning again. "The first new generation has been born. Small numbers, for now, only ten, but ten births in the last solar cycle."

"Really? Oh, Eve, that is wonderful. All healthy I hope?"

"Yes," Eve assured her. "I remember when we decided against an organized breeding program that there were a lot of concerns about how long it would take for children to be born, but here we are now. Those that have coupled off are very happy and the children will be raised in Verla tradition on a safe planet."

Rose squeezed Eve's hand now and grinned at her friend. "What about you?" she asked cautiously. "Is there anyone you fancy?"

"Me? No, which disappoints some of the others." Eve had a mischievous quality to her voice. "But you and I know that I'm going to find myself a lovely Time Agent in the future and have a part human child. How else are we to share a grandchild?"

"Do the others know that?"

"Not the details. They are aware that I have the strongest power on the planet to see timelines." Eve lowered her eyes bashfully. "The computers think it might even be stronger than any who lived on the homeworld." Eve looked at Rose again, almost sadly. "All thanks to interacting with your powerful timelines when I was going through puberty. I won't thank you for that."

"Sorry." Rose grimaced slightly and Eve shook her head fondly.

"The point is that no one causes a fuss when I tell them that I have an awareness of my future through that. It is a little lonely sometimes, but I have some good friends here and then, of course, you call often enough that I can't miss you too much."

"We just have to keep going until we get to our happy futures," Rose said. "Though I am happy now, I don't want you to think that I'm not."

"Just not as happy as you're going to be."

"I want him to be happier," Rose said. "And I know that someday… the Time War won't hurt as much, won't haunt him."

"You're a strong and loving woman," Eve said. She was smiling widely and hugged Rose without warning. "I can't wait until we have our grandbaby! I'm going to spoil him more, just so you know!"

"Yeah, well, he'll get a time machine from my side of the family," Rose said.

Eve pouted, but the expression didn't last long. Instead, she shook her head and kept pulling Rose along and talking about the different traditions as they descended the building. There were several large staircases that crisscrossed each other which seemed a bit odd to Rose. A space-faring species that didn't seem to like lifts, but she wasn't going to judge out loud. Eve led Rose into a large central room where several towering statues were holding up the weight of the structure.

"This is the core," Eve said. "The central hub of society." She pointed up to the very top of the building that was made of clear glass-like material. "On special days, it opens up and fills the whole building with sunlight."

"Is it based on the planet's equinox?" Rose asked.

"Exactly, it took some time to fully calculate the best spot for this building before it was started," Eve said. "I'll admit all of us were a bit impatient, but the ships were insistent that in the future we'd want it done right." Eve's smile turned a bit sad. "Daddy was a vocal advocate for 'doing things right the first time'. Honestly, I'm not sure how well things would have gone without him. He was the only real adult amongst all of our people. All the others had only had their ships."

Rose nodded in understanding while hiding a grimace. The ships had been impressive, but Rose wasn't really sure how helpful they'd been in teaching social interaction. No wonder that Eve, even with her limited social upbringing, had emerged the leader of her people. At least she'd had her adoptive dad, Rose, Sharon, and Shireen and hadn't been dependent on her ship.

"I'm glad it's coming along," Rose said. "I know how important rebuilding the culture is to all of you."

"It is," Eve agreed. "And the gardens are officially sustaining us now. We haven't had to get a supply shipment from the Ortharans in the past year. And the fabrication center is fully up and running with enough mining, harvesting, and recycling to keep it open without outside resources!"

"Wish Earth would get with that," Rose grumbled.

"Well, our civilization and species is a couple million years older than yours," Eve said. "Though I do hope that Earth will figure it all out. That lovely planet was home to me for several years."

"It will," Rose said. "I've seen it, but that doesn't mean that the present isn't still frustrating when you know that better is possible."

"Try not to worry about that right now," Eve said. She squeezed Rose's hand. "There's so much more that I want to show you! We've done so much and everything is really coming together now. We're even starting to plan another settlement! We don't have the population for that yet of course, but we figure if the plans are in place then it will be easier to start slowly creating the infrastructure for the future."

Rose smiled at Eve's excitement. Over the years she'd visited and called Eve, she'd heard about the various projects, but none had been to this level. It had always been the next step towards stability and now, here they were with their city built sustainable resources, and culture intact.

"I'm proud of you," Rose said suddenly. Eve stopped to look at her. "And I know your Dad would be too." Eve's smile turned watery. "Very very proud of you and your people."

As Eve smiled, Rose glanced towards the other Verlans in the 'core'. They were watching them with open curiosity but looked down bashfully when she looked their way. Apparently, the whole species was as adorkable as Eve or they really all were shy. Either way, she was happy that things were finally looking up for them.

"It is very beautiful," Rose said. "Sort of like gothic churches on Earth."

"I've noticed that," Eve said. "I wonder if there's a connection. I mean, given that my people look like the Devil and demons in your myths."

"Maybe," Rose said. "But I hesitate to always say that there is a connection. Still, it is lovely."

"It'll change over the years," Eve said. "Those statues are of important figures from the homeworld, including the scientists who figured out how to send infants out of the time lock. Without him, none of us would have survived." Rose's stomach turned at the very suggestion. "She saved us."

"Have… have any of you been able to find out much about your biological parents?" Rose asked gently.

"No, I'm afraid that information wasn't programmed into the ships. There wasn't time. They were able to upload the libraries of the planet easily enough, but they ran out of time to create personal records. None of us know who our birth parents were."

"I'm sorry, I was hoping that someday you'd get an answer."

"I had Henry, I was much luckier than the others. We all think of those who sent us through, who let us go with grief, but… we grieve the whole world. It's sad to think that there were so many children just a little too old to survive traveling through the time lock. All of us were less than a year old, couldn't even speak yet. There would have been those only a day or two too old. I can't imagine how their families felt."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, we embrace that sadness here," Eve said. "We don't want to forget that they were there, that the Daleks killed them. We don't want to lose them." Eve smiled again. "We have this second chance because of them. Them and the Ortharans. They have been wonderful patrons and protectors." Then Eve's smile turned a touch mischievous. "I'll confess that Councillor Markin and I spoke about you the last time he came to check on us."

"Markin's been here?" Rose blinked in surprise, it had been some time since she thought of the alien she'd protected in Torchwood One.

"Yes, you did mention us to him and thanked him on our behalf. The Ortharans had always sought to help us, but after that, I think we became a personal project."

Rose was going to say something clever, but the ground suddenly shook. Above them, the tall structure of the building shifted and sways. Eve gasped and her eyes began to glow a bright red color. Then they cleared back to normal as the shaking stopped.

"Eve?" Rose called. "Eve? What was that? Earthquake?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Eve whispered. "Rose… I never saw this."

"Eve!"

"We're under attack."

"Call the Ortharan fleet!"

"They're across the sector," Eve gasped. "We've never… never had problems."

Rose grabbed Eve's hand and made her friend look at her. "Calm down, Eve. I'm here and the Doctor's here," she said. "Let's get back to the TARDIS. I'm going to help you, I won't let anyone hurt your home. I promise."

She meant every word. Eve nodded in agreement, seeming to relax a little at Rose's words. The building shuddered again and Eve swallowed fearfully. They started to run back towards the TARDIS as fast as they could.


	37. Oracles of Eternity: First Attack

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Oracles of Eternity: First Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

The large staircases that had seemed so graceful and almost calming before were suddenly a hindrance. From lower in the Core, Rose could hear screaming and voices rising up. Her mind was racing, trying to look for clues and piece something together, but she had no data. Anger came next and Rose wanted to hit something. The Verlans were peaceful. They were an endangered species with only 650 members. They were the equal of a small village in England and someone was trying to hurt them.

Something in Eve's dress beeped and her friend stopped, panting slightly. Eve pulled out what looked like a golden makeup compact and snapped it open. From her position, Rose couldn't see anything inside the device but guessed that it probably had some sort of video link capability based on how Eve was holding it.

"Eve?" a voice asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm with my friend, the Star Knight Rose Tyler," Eve said into the communicator. "She came here with the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" the voice on the other end repeated. "THE Doctor?"

"Yes, that's the one," Eve said. "We're on our way to his TARDIS. Do you know anything about what is going on?"

"Sensors have detected two unknown ships in the outer atmosphere. They aren't responding to any hailing channels and haven't sent any identification codes. We can confirm that this isn't seismic activity."

"Very well," Eve said. "Then I shall go and see the Doctor. Without the Ortharans, we don't have any real planet defenses. I believe that he is our best option. Reach out to the Ortharans and see when they can send help?"

"We've already done so, ma'am."

"Good, keep me informed. Hopefully, we'll be on our way to you soon." Eve closed the small device and slid it into the pocket of her dress. "Let's hurry."

Nodding, Rose shoved away her questions and grabbed Eve's hand. They climbed up the staircase as another tremor shook the building. So far there was no damage and Rose wondered what the attackers were trying to do. Were they seeking to destroy or something else? Her mind kept tripping over her worry for Eve as she tried to think.

They finally reached the TARDIS, but even the white room it was parked in seemed huge. Rose noticed properly for the first time that the room was devoid of furniture. How many empty rooms were in this building waiting for people to be born to help fill them. Eve was staying remarkably calm as Rose unlocked the TARDIS. The building shook again and Eve made a small hiss of alarm.

"I can bring the Doctor somewhere-"

"No," Eve said. "No, I need to speak with him. We need his help."

Rose nodded but stopped the movement when a sharp pain behind her eyes made her flinch. Closing her eyes, she held back a groan of pain and stubbornly pushed past it. Her hands turned the key of the TARDIS by memory and she pushed open the door.

"Rose?' Eve said softly. "It's okay, it'll be okay."

Opening her eyes, Rose looked at her friend in surprise. The sudden pain was fading quickly and Eve looked only a touch worried. Her friend offered her a soft smile and then turned her attention to the TARDIS. A hint of nervousness appeared on her face and Rose wondered just what the Verlan histories said about the Doctor. Stepping inside ahead of Eve, Rose reminded herself that they had a problem. The Doctor wasn't in the console room and Rose grimaced at the idea of searching for him.

"TARDIS, please alert the Doctor that I need him in the console room immediately," Rose said.

The lights flashed in response and a soft hum echoed in the console room. Rose turned to look at Eve who was lingering in the doorway. "He'll be here soon."

"She's beautiful," Eve said softly. She peered into the TARDIS, awe filling her face. "I can feel her… it's amazing."

"You can… feel her?"

"Can't you?" Eve asked, looking truly curious. Rose blinked in surprise and shook her head. "Well, I suppose that between my time sense and telepathy, I would be very aware of a TARDIS. I'm glad that you're happy here, it means a great deal to her."

"You can… hear her?" Rose asked softly.

"Hear no… it's more of an empathy," Eve explained. "And I'm sure that it's nothing compared to your Doctor's awareness of her."

"Yeah well, a thousand years together isn't a small feat." Rose moved around the console to the screen and tapped it impatiently. "Let's see if she'd got anything for me." She glanced up to find Eve still in the doorway. "You can come in… at least I'm sure the Doctor won't mind."

"Rose!" The Doctor called from behind her and she heard his heavy boots against the floor. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He was at her side in a moment, his left hand coming up to touch her arm as he scanned her over with wide worried blue eyes. Rose nodded quickly and tried to smile reassuring for him.

"I'm fine, but something is going on outside."

The Doctor's body tensed and he reached for the screen. Nothing came up and his frown deepened. Then he looked towards the door and spotted Eve. His breath caught. Touching his arm gently, Rose braced herself for whatever came next. The Doctor rallied and strode towards the doorway. Even stepped back to let him out of the TARDIS.

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked.

The ground and building shook in response and Eve had to grab the corner of the TARDIS to stay upright. "I'm not sure," she said. "But two unknown ships have been detected nearby and we have confirmed that it isn't an earthquake. I believe we are being attacked."

"Sounds like a good guess," the Doctor said drily. "Any defenses?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Eve said. "our culture is peaceful. We rely on the Ortharans fleet and reputation to keep others away. Sadly, the Ortharan fleet is not in the area."

"Right, so no defenses, no fleet and being attacked," the Doctor muttered. "Control room?"

"Downstairs," Eve said. "Do you want to use the stairs or…" she trailed off with a cautious look at the TARDIS.

The room shook again. Rose lost her footing and the Doctor grabbed her arm, keeping her mostly upright. Eve screamed as the floor began to crack beneath them. Grabbing her friend, Rose pulled her away from the TARDIS. The floor gave way and the TARDIS began to drop Overhead, large sections of the roof began to crack and collapse down. Pulling them all back, the Doctor headed for the doorway. Beneath their feet, the floor kept cracking and was starting to slope.

Rose looked back to see the TARDIS vanish in a shower of rock. She sank down with the floor and the rubble from the ceiling buried her. There was only a brief flash of blue before the dust completely hid her. The Doctor made an irritated noise and pulled them out into the foyer as the shaking finally stopped. He released Rose and she finally let go of Eve.

"Alright then," the Doctor huffed. "No TARDIS. We'll have to dig it out and there isn't time."

"I'm sorry," Eve said softly. "She'll be alright… won't she?"

"It'll take more than a collapsing roof to hurt her," the Doctor said. "You don't need to worry."

"Then what now?" Rose asked. "If the building is starting to come down…"

"You have time sight," the Doctor said. He was all business and turned to look at Eve. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Eve said. "I didn't see them attacking. It's… odd. I have my communicator," Eve said. She held up the device from earlier. "If that helps."

"Aren't you lot telepathic?"

"Yes, but many of us are still very young… Verlans reach puberty between fourteen and thirty. I was an early bloomer. Others are still very sensitive due to growing up in isolation. It isn't very safe to use in the city."

"Fine," the Doctor said. He nodded and walked to the railing, looking straight down into the core. "Anything special about this building?"

"It was the first one built," Eve said.

"Anything else?" the Doctor asked. "It reminds me of something… not sure what."

"I'm not sure," Eve said. She glanced towards Rose with genuine confusion on her face. "It's just… the traditional style."

"Fair enough," the Doctor said. He nodded them forward, grabbing Rose's hand automatically just before she grabbed Eve's.

They made their way down the core on the stairs. There were a few more shuddering quakes, but the worst seemed to have passed. Part of a staircase had collapsed and there were signs of other structural damage here and there. Thankfully, thus far, most of the building was intact. Other Verlans were making their way down to the lower levels, a couple of them holding tiny red children that made Rose's heart jump.

Large doorways leading outside were flung open and the darker sunlight of the planet was pouring in. Eve gestured quickly for the rest of the Verlans to head outside before she directed the Doctor and Rose towards another set of doors.

"The planetary command post is through here," Eve said. "Below the main building."

"Is it safe?" the Doctor asked. "Where are the evacuees going?"

"The farms," Eve answered. "There are smaller buildings there which will be less vulnerable."

"Also easier targets," the Doctor said darkly. "DO you have any tunnels or hiding places?"

"No," Eve said. "I'm sorry, no. We thought we were safe here." Her voice caught for a moment, but she pressed on. "When this is over, I'll add safety shelters to the list."

Rose said nothing in response. A safety system would have been her first course of action after a near extinction event, but then again they'd thought the Daleks were all dead. Rose hadn't had the heart to tell Eve that there'd been a survivor in Utah. It was terrifying to think that it had been on the same planet as her friend.

The command post was just what Rose expected. A large underground room filled with screens, holograms of the planet, and rows of machines. There were only five Verlans in the room, a mixture of males and females who all looked relieved when Eve walked in.

"Anything from the Ortharans?" Eve asked.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the men at a computer-like machine answered. "High command confirmed that they are across the sector, holding back a Sontaran attack of another protected planet."

"Bloody Sontarans," Rose hissed.

"So they can't help," the Doctor said. "I bet your attackers knew that the Ortharan fleet was tied up." He took a step closer to the screen. "Have you got anything else?"

"No," Eve said. "There really isn't much in the way of defenses. We're fairly deep in Ortharan space and basic infrastructure was the priority."

"So no weapons, no TARDIS, and no plan," the Doctor said. "No response to hailing?"

"No sir," the Verlan at the controls said. He turned slightly in his chair to look up at the Doctor nervously. "There seem to be two ships. I've put them through our identification database, but no luck yet. The license information that the ships automatically send out belong to ships that were reported destroyed a few years ago."

"Pirates," the Doctor said. "Trying to hide behind old license information. What would they be doing here?" he looked at Eve. "You haven't received anything odd from the Orthanans, have you?"

"No," Eve said. "There is nothing of value here. Even the minerals in the planet are fairly common in the area. We only do a little trading. There is only one manufacturing site and it is small. Everything else we just grow."

Rose flinched. Pressure was building in her head sharply. It was too fast for a headache, at least she thought so before she couldn't think anymore. A dull humming filled her ears for a moment before it started to ease. She looked back at the screens, glaring at the hazy images of the ships that the Verlans were picking up.

"There is nothing on this planet," Even insisted to the Doctor.

"There's you and your people," the Doctor said softly. He flinched at his own words. "You're one of the only temporally sensitive species left in the universe now."

Horror took over the Verlan's faces. Eve sucked in a sharp breath and held herself together for an extra two heartbeats before her own fear began to show. Rose stepped closer to her and caught her friend. Eve swallowed and then nodded slowly.

"I think that you might be right," Eve whispered. "Oh gods, last time something came for us we were almost completely destroyed."

"I won't let that happen," the Doctor said. His voice echoed with authority in the control room. "But I need information."

"Anything," Eve said. She looked over at the others on the controls. "Give the Doctor access to everything."

"But-" one started to protest.

"We are not going to die here!" Eve said. "He stopped the Daleks last time and kept them from coming after our pods. We must place our trust in him this time."

There was a slight shudder in the Doctor's shoulder. Rose reached over and touched his arm, suddenly feeling frightened for a whole other reason. His expression was stern, but the anger hadn't taken over yet, Rose hoped that was a good sign.

"Right, first things first," the Doctor said. He moved to the nearest control station but was still close enough that Rose could stay near him and Eve. "What kind of ship-"

A high-pitched buzzing filled Rose's head. She grimaced, but it wasn't too bad. However, the Doctor shuddered. Eve collapsed, grasping her head and whimpering in pain. Her eyes were glowing red and her whole body shook. Dropping to her knees, Rose reached for her friend but then hesitated, remembering the last time Eve had been in pain. She'd been part of the cause then. Moving her hands uselessly, Rose looked up at the Doctor. He was watching the screen with a dark and angry expression. His own fists were clenched tightly at his side. Eve whimpered again but turned her head towards Rose. One hand reached out for her.

That was good enough for Rose. She shifted forward and carefully gathered Eve up, placing her friend's head in her lap and taking her hand. As another soft whimper escaped Eve, Rose heard the other Verlans groaning. One started screaming. She looked back to the Doctor as the painful pressure built up in her own head again. Rose ignored the small jolt of pain, she had more important things to worry about.

"Doctor?"

"They're being mentally attacked," the Doctor growled. "We all are."


	38. Oracles of Eternity: Shields Up

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Oracles of Eternity: Shields Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: In case it isn't apparent, this is a two part episode so it is moving a bit more slowly to set up more of what is going on. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it so far. It warms my heart to see people so angry on Eve's behalf.

…

There was no time for Rose to process the Doctor's statement. Eve and the other Verlans were on the ground, twitching and groaning in pain. Dropping down, Rose reached for Eve before she even thought about it. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but the soft sobs escaping Eve twisted her heart. Her hands touched Eve's red skin. It was hot, too hot. Her friend opened her eyes and looked up at her, but her eyes were glowing red and vacant. It was too much like when Eve had been young and lost control.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. "What can we do? What is happening?"

"A psionic blast has been unleashed," the Doctor said. "They don't have strong enough shields to hold it off."

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine." His words were clipped. She had no doubt that it was hurting him too.

"Am I hurting her?" Rose asked softly. Her stomach turned at the very thought. "I hurt her when we were younger."

"No," the Doctor said. "She can't distinguish anything right now. That was a psionic disrupter. It ripped through her shields. She's young… they all are. No real experience in protecting themselves. There's a limit to what you can learn from records."

"Can we do anything?" Rose asked. Another whimper escaped Eve and Rose gently kissed her forehead. "I'm here, sweetie. I'm here, Eve. We're going to stop this." Looking at the Doctor, Rose tried to find the words to beg him to do more. "What can we do? Doctor?"

The Doctor hesitated. There was a slight tremble in his hands as he reached for Eve. His eyes jumped to Rose as she cradled her friend. Her breath caught and Rose thought back to the little she knew about telepathy. Memories of the Silver Lord slithering into her head and Apep pushing at her thoughts, trying to hurt her made her shiver. But she knew it wasn't always like that, didn't have to be like that.

As the Doctor's fingers came to rest on Eve's temple, a softer breath escaped her friend. The Doctor's eyes slid closed and grief flickered over his face. Rose bit her lip. She wanted to comfort him even as she wanted to ask if this was the first mental contact he'd had since the war other than the TARDIS. But she was already sure of the answer so she stayed silent.

The groaning of the others still echoed around them, but Eve stilled in her arms. Rose rocked her gently and watched the Doctor's lips move. He was saying something, but not truly speaking. The expression of pain on Eve's face faded.

"Eve," the Doctor called. "Focus on me. Focus on what I'm doing. This is part of building a shield, a real shield." There was a moment of silence. "Good," the Doctor said. "Keep it up. Focus on me." The Doctor shivered slightly. "Don't follow me, you don't want to see what's in my head."

Holding her breath, Rose watched and waited. She kept a loose hold on Eve and did her best to ignore the whimpering of the other Verlans. Something twisted in her chest. It was exactly jealousy. She knew that Eve would never try anything with the Doctor. It wasn't exactly fear for Eve either. Maybe it was worry for the Doctor. He hadn't wanted to come near the Verlans and now he was building up shields for one of them.

"There you go," the Doctor said. His voice was a little stronger now. "Good girl."

Eve blinked as her eyes slowly focused on the Doctor. There wasn't real relief on her features and her eyes were still dazed with pain, but she seemed more aware. Rose squeezed her hands in relief and Eve slowly sat up.

"Thank you," Eve said. Her voice was raw and low. "I've never… nothing like that has happened before."

"You weren't trained in mental shields," the Doctor said. He was slowly recovering himself. "Can you help the others?" the Doctor asked. "Guide them like I did you?"

"Yes," Eve said. Her voice was soft but determined. She swallowed and nodded to the Doctor. "Yes, I'll help the others strengthen their shields. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," the Doctor said. "This is far from over." He glanced towards the screen with a deep frown. "What do pirates know of a time-sensitive species. The Orthanans don't advertise refuge species they protect for this reason." Without a sound, he climbed to his feet and moved away from them.

"We can ask them later," Rose said. "What can we do in the meantime?"

"The answer may hold the key," the Doctor said. "They've stopped the physical attacks. That means that they do want the people alive. Using a psionic disrupter means that they know who lives on this planet."

"I'm alright, Rose," Eve said. "You can let go now."

Rose slowly released her friend and climbed to her feet. Extending a hand, she helped Eve stand up. Her friend quickly moved to the next Verlan and put her hands on their head. The Doctor looked towards her for a moment before he nodded, seemingly pleased with her actions. Taking the hint that this was good, Rose moved to join the Doctor at the controls.

"What have we got?"

"Still reading two ships," the Doctor said. "I'm checking on something else."

Eve was moving between the fallen Verlans, speaking to them softly. Rose wanted to ask what she'd experienced with the Doctor but knew it wasn't the time. It was probably inappropriate anyway. Her own head ached with a sharp pain radiating out from between her eyes. It wasn't important and Rose turned back to the Doctor who was leaning over the controls. His eyes were scanning what looked like lines of code, but that seemed to make sense to him. He glanced her way for a moment.

"Their communication network is what picked up the ships," the Doctor said. "The psionic wave is targeted on this building so hopefully those who evacuated aren't as affected. They'll be in range, but not of the core of the blast."

"That's good," Rose said weakly. "But what do we do now? Those ships aren't going away."

"No, they aren't," the Doctor said. "And without the TARDIS, we can't go up." He tapped a few buttons and then the screen. "And the Verlan transport system is based on targeted linked transmats so that won't work. I need to buy time or get them down here."

"I have my phone," Rose said. "I could at least send out an alert."

"Verlan system already did," the Doctor said. "And it made it through so that isn't the issue. We need to block that psionic weapon. That's step one." He tapped his fingers on the computer panel. "Shields won't last forever, especially not in the untrained."

"Thoughts?" Rose asked. "Please tell me you have some."

"This building," the Doctor said. He looked up towards the roof. "I know what it reminds me of."

"Oh?"

"Eve, have you got a particle engine powering this place?" the Doctor asked. "What's your energy source?"

Eve looked back at them with a small frown. The Verlan she'd been helping was slowly stirring, still groaning, but now able to move. "Yes," Eve frowned at the Doctor but nodded. "The building is powered by a particle engine. It was in the designs that were sent with our pods, but the data was corrupted-"

"Your families wanted you safe," the Doctor said. "Where is the engine?"

"It's just a power source-"

"A power source that wasn't used by Verlans until the Time War," the Doctor snapped. "Eve, where is it? It could buy us time."

"Downstairs," Eve answered quickly. She nodded towards a small doorway on the side of the room. "That goes straight down. It's the lowest level of the core. It's not very-"

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor said. "You keep helping the others. I'll take Rose and we'll get some defenses up."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards the doorway. Glancing over her shoulder at Eve, Rose noted that her friend was already next to another Verlan. It was slow going, but each one that she helped was getting up to help the others. Two were already leaving the room to go out and check on others. Maybe it would be okay. Rose knew that it had to be. Eve was supposed to grow up and have a daughter with a Time Agent. Ella would later meet Alistair, they'd marry and have Adam. These pirates couldn't mess with their futures. She wouldn't let them.

The door slid open. It was much darker on the other side with low blue lights fixed into metal walls. There was a small staircase that led down in a small spiral and Rose followed the Doctor. Along the walls of the lower room were more small lights and lines of computer panels. Rose blinked in surprise, recognizing some of them.

"These are from Eve's ship," Rose said. "Or at least some of the ships."

"Yeah, that technology would have been used to build the first level of the core," the Doctor said. "That's not what we're here for."

In the center of the room was a large glowing blue hub. Small hoops were rotating around the center light. It was weird and very sci-fi. Under other circumstances, Rose probably would have laughed a little, but right now one of her best friend's people were being attacked. Someone was hurting Eve and her peaceful endangered species and she was mad.

"Particle engine," the Doctor said. "Plus a cone structure leading up equals a weak particle barrier. If they'd made some adjustments then it would be stronger, but it'll help," the Doctor explained in a rush. "Didn't seem right that they had no defenses. Your people are under attack from the Daleks and you send out your youngest in a desperate bid to survive. You're going to give them a way to protect themselves. This lot lack the understanding of what they had."

"That's both great and sad," Rose said. "How long will it take?"

The Doctor adjusted one of the knobs slowly. A strange humming filled the air and made the hair on Rose's arms stand on end. It was unpleasant, but the Doctor was smiling. Her eyes jumped to one of the metallic support beams that led up through the core. There was now a faint blue shimmer around it. Rose smiled. The last vestiges of her headache were faded and things were becoming clearer.

"No way to control it or monitor it," the Doctor said. "Won't last against many attacks, but it gives us some time. Now, I need to contact those ships."

Following the Doctor back upstairs, Rose found Eve and the others on their feet. Eve rushed over to them with a grateful smile.

"Whatever you did helped," she said. "I've dispatched some of the others to round up those who evacuated. There is a natural cave a few miles away. If they go there and work on shields it will hopefully keep them safe."

"A few miles… that should still be in the particle shield," the Doctor said. "But don't have anyone go beyond it. We don't know how many Verlans these pirates are after." The Doctor paused for a moment and looked over at Rose before turning his attention to Eve. "With your permission, I'd like to contact them."

Blinking in surprise, Rose stared at the Doctor. She couldn't recall him ever asking for permission. Usually, he just waltzed in and did the talking that he felt was necessary. Why the sudden change, Rose wasn't sure, but she had some theories. Maybe her friendship was Eve was part of it or his lingering guilt over the Time War. Never mind that it had been the Daleks that tried to destroy Eve's people.

"Please," Eve said. "I fear that I'm still… affected by the attack and lack your experience in a crisis. We are grateful for whatever help you can give us, Doctor."

Nodding to Eve, the Doctor moved to one of the farthest control panels that was positioned next to a large screen. Rose moved over to Eve and took her friend's hand while the Doctor fussed with some of the controls.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," Eve said. "It hurt… but I will live. Right now what matters is protecting the planet and the rest of my people." Eve squeezed her hand and looked towards the Doctor. "I know you're worried about me, Rose. You're a wonderful friend, but I'm not the one who needs you most right now." She inclined her head towards the Doctor. "Being here… seeing us is hard enough for him. He needs you to stay close but doesn't want to say it. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Rose whispered. Her throat was tight, but she moved over to join the Doctor. "Can I help?"

"No," he answered gruffly. "Almost got them. And… got it. This is New Verlan, calling unknown spacecrafts. Come in."

The screen flickered for a moment, but then a new image appeared. It was a humanoid being with greenish skin, large eyes that were a bit like a bug's and no hair. Rose stayed silent and scanned everything she could in the image. It was some sort of bridge and she could just see some controls in front of the being.

"We call for the surrender of the Verlan population," the being said. It sounded almost bored. Rose's fingers curled into fists. She wanted to hit the being. Hard. "Immediately." Then they blinked at the Doctor and Rose, leaning forward. "You are not Verlans."

"I'm the Doctor," he said calmly. "I speak for New Verlan at this time as their leadership has been incapacitated." The last words were dark and almost spat. The man on the screen didn't seem at all bothered. "What do you want?"

"The surrender of the Verlan population," the alien said once again. "Surrender now or we take additional measures."

"But why do you want their surrender," the Doctor asked. "They're a fragile species and this planet has been terraformed for them. There's nothing here for you."

"We know what they can do," the being said. "We will take them all now. Stand aside stranger, we have no need of you."

"You're talking about slavery then," the Doctor said. His blue eyes turned to ice. "Selling them off to the highest bidder?"

"Our clients are not your concern. Surrender now."

"Clients," the Doctor repeated. "So not slavers, not exactly. You're mercenaries. Fetching them for someone."

"Surrender or additional actions will be taken." The being's face twisted into a nasty expression that made its eye's bulge slightly. "The Orthanans are not here to save them. You cannot delay long enough for help to come. Surrender."

"Never going to happen."

The Doctor hit a button and the screen went dark, cutting off their contact with the pirates. Breathing out slowly, Rose braced herself for whatever came next.


	39. Oracles of Eternity: Pirates Spotted

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Oracles of Eternity: Pirates Spotted

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

"Eve?" Rose asked softly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Eve answered. She gave Rose a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "My head is killing me." Then she shook her head and Rose saw small tears gathering in her eyes. "I thought we were doing well… rebuilding and growing. Slow, but steady. Now… now it just seems like an illusion. We didn't even see how vulnerable we were. How much that we didn't understand about our own systems."

"Your people barely survived," Rose said gently. "It's a miracle that you did at all. So many… the Doctor doesn't talk about it, but I get the feeling that a lot of species were lost to the Time War."

"Yeah," Eve agreed. Her eyes were still watery. "I know that. Rationally and logically I know that. But I've somehow become the leader of my people and I can't protect them."

Rose didn't know what to say. She opened her arms to offer Eve a hug. Her friend quickly stepped into the embrace, holding on tightly. Glancing towards the Doctor, Rose found him still focused on the controls. He seemed to be going over everything and had accessed files in the holographic system.

"Any idea what he's looking for?" Eve asked.

"No, but likely something that will help," Rose said. "Some other defense system."

"Our people didn't use weapons," Eve said. "They believed in the shield, not the sword."

"Yeah, but I've seen the Doctor use shields in strange ways."

Eve tried to smile. She really did, but it fell painfully short. Stepping forward, Rose hugged her friend and let Eve rest her head on her shoulder. It was a little awkward now that Eve was getting so much taller than her. Once more, Rose regretted that she hadn't managed to get a few more inches. It seemed that she was doomed to be average height and the shortest of her friends.

"Transmats just activated," the Doctor said. "Just outside the building." He was looking over at Rose and Eve.

"Will the shield keep them out?" Eve asked as she pulled away from Rose.

"No, that shield keeps out signals and energy blasts. Doesn't do much against matter. Build that way so as not to accidentally harm those it protects," the Doctor said bluntly.

"So they can come through," Rose said. She stepped away from Eve and joined the Doctor. "Into the core."

"Yes. Upper levels I think." He tapped a few of the controls before glaring at them. "Hard to get any distinct readings. Nothing is set up for that."

"I'll go take a look," Rose said softly. "I'll go and keep an eye on anyone who comes in."

"No," the Doctor snapped. He turned towards her and grabbed her arm. "No, you aren't."

"We need to know what is happening," Rose said calmly. "But you have to work and sending a Verlan is the opposite of what we want to do. I'll just creep around and report movement so you aren't blind."

The Doctor's blue eyes settled on her. "I doubt that's all you'll do, Rose," he said.

"Look… I'm angry, yes, I'm angry. But these are just employees of someone else. I know that they don't have a personal stake here unless we give them a personal stake. I won't do anything stupid."

"Just… be careful. These are pirates who are willing to enslave a species," the Doctor said. "Don't underestimate that."

"I won't," Rose promised. "Just a look-see." Judging from how the Doctor was looking at her, Rose didn't think he believed her. She wasn't sure if she believed her. "Uh… if I did run into one, what in theory might they have that would be useful."

"And there it is," the Doctor grumbled.

"Things go wrong."

"Especially when you're involved," the Doctor teased. He was almost smiling.

"Maybe, but seriously, what would help? We need some kind of plan?"

"If they've got a transmat link or communicator on them that would be useful," the Doctor said. "I can't get data about the ships from here." Frustration crept into his voice. "I should go-"

"No," Rose protested. "Doctor, you are brilliant, but you aren't the stealthiest person there is. Let me. You stay here and help the Verlans. I'll go."

"Here, Rose, take this," Eve said. She stepped forward and extended the communicator she'd been using earlier. "This will let you stay in contact with us. I'll keep the channel open from this end. We'll hear anything you do. Just tell us what you see."

"Okay," Rose agreed. She took the communicator gently and smiled. "Looks like a makeup compact."

"Oh, I'm so glad it isn't just me," Eve laughed. "None of the others were on Earth so they had no idea what I was talking about." Then her expression turned more serious. "Be careful."

Rose nodded to the Doctor, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Rose," he said. "You don't have to go."

"We need information," Rose said. "You're running blind. That's not good."

"I could come with you."

"I'd rather know that you're with Eve," Rose admitted. "In case the shield falls and they use that psionic blast thing again." She nodded towards the controls. "Looks like you're working on something."

"Trying to get into their systems," the Doctor admitted. "But these systems weren't designed for that."

"Well… keep trying and keep thinking," Rose said. She nudged his shoulder gently. "I know that you'll figure out something."

He didn't argue and Rose headed for the door of the command center. Verlans were huddled under the grand staircase, still helping each other build shields. Rose studied them for a moment. They seemed dazed and confused, but a few stood up and moved towards the main door, talking about the cave they were supposed to go to. Rose just hoped that they could figure something out soon. At least the pirates wanted the Verlans alive. That would keep them from using too many weapons, but she didn't want them hurt either.

Heading up the stairs, Rose moved carefully. While the building was mostly intact, some areas were shaky and would need repairs. Rose glanced around as she climbed. Without a clear sense of where the pirates were, she was all too aware that they could pop up behind her. A sound of something moving to the right made Rose slow down. She moved away from the stairs and waited. There was more noise, but now she was sure that it wasn't just the building shifting. A pirate came into view in the hallway, dressed in black clothing and wearing several belts across its body in some sort of uniform.

Slipping forward, Rose crouched down in the shadows beside some rubble and studied the pirate. He was tall with the same mostly humanoid form as the captain. Dressed in some kind of armor, he was holding a large weapon of some kind. Rose stopped just shy of him and hid around a corner. They moved a little different than her and Verlans. Like he had another join in his leg rather than just the knee.

Anger bubbled up as Rose watched him shoot at a doorway and then shove his way in. They'd come here for Eve and her people. And they weren't even the ones who wanted them. Some client. Some nameless and faceless person or persons had hired them to take the Verlans so that they could benefit from their ability to read timelines.

Rose crept forward again and pushed down the anger. This wasn't the time for it. The Doctor was working. Eve was keeping everyone calm and she had to defend them for a little longer. She lingered in her spot and slowly whispered the pirate's location to Eve. A moment later, two more appeared down the hallway with similar weapons. She pushed her back up against the wall and quickly reported the new arrivals to Eve.

"Be careful," Eve whispered.

"I will be," Rose replied. "Keep the channel open."

…..

The Doctor kept glancing toward Eve. She was seated at one of the stations, repeating the message to the Orthanans and sending it out. It wasn't going to help, but he supposed that it let her feel useful. She was young. So very young and yet the leader. That was a bad situation. This whole thing was a bad situation.

It didn't make sense. Knowledge of the Verlans Time Sense was never wide-spread. They had always been a peaceful group that kept to themselves. In fact, they were so peaceful that even Rassilon had never been threatened by them. The High Council had always left them alone. Their Time Sense was even more refined than that a Time Lord, at least when it came to seeing the timelines of a person.

"Any ideas?" Eve asked.

"No," the Doctor grumbled. "No ideas." He shook his head and then groaned at a small shock of pain.

Eve reached out tentatively and touched his shoulder. Flinching, the Doctor barely kept himself from pulling away. Then the young Verlan gave him a soft smile. It made her look even younger and the Doctor's stomach twisted uncomfortably. This was one of Rose's closest friends. It was a sharp reminder of how young Rose was. She was brave and clever, but very young.

"The blast affected you as well," Eve said softly. "I… I can't imagine that its been easy to hold shields since the end of the Time War." He didn't respond and Eve squeezed his arm before dropping her hand. "I know you're uncomfortable here. I'm sorry for that, but thank you for bringing Rose to see me. And I am grateful that you're here."

"Haven't been much good so far."

"That's not true. I was in so much pain. I can still feel it, at the sides of my mind, crawling and trying to break in. It's… frightening. You helped me. You helped the others and now while not strong, we can at least stand up to fight if necessary."

"You don't need to thank me for that."

"I think we do." Eve shook her head. "You don't get thanked often enough. People are so often in despair when you come around. They forget, but I won't. Thank you. Thank you for today and for ending the war."

The Doctor didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. What could he say to that? Eve was the second person to thank him for something horrible. But unlike Rose… he honestly believed that she could understand the scope of loss. Rose's planet hadn't been burned, but Eve's had. Swallowing, he settled on nodding and went back to looking at ways to increase the particle shield's power.

…..

Rose made herself stay still and quiet in the corner. Her legs were starting to ache a little, but another pirate had joined the one she'd been watching. Now there were two and she was stuck. Mentally, she considered attacking them, but discarded it. There was too much of a chance of something going wrong.

"Do you think it's really true?" one of the pirates asked. It had a nasally voice. "That these people can see the future?"

"I think it's more complicated than that," one of the others said. It shrugged and the very human movement made Rose shiver. "It's not exactly seeing the future. They call it 'reading timelines' so I guess it's more personal."

"Still," the third one said. "Sounds useful. You could know if something bad is going to happen to you and make changes to your plans."

"Can't be that easy," the first scoffed. "If it had been then the species would have been the rulers of a galaxy at least."

"Didn't the clients say they were basically pacifists, though," the second said. "Still… there's not many of them left and this is New Verlan. Seems like something happened that they didn't see or couldn't stop."

"Makes you wonder about their powers then," the other pirate laughed. Rose almost saw red at the dismissal. "Doesn't really matter though, does it? Not to us. With what the clients are paying, we'll retire. Won't even need Verlans to see the future."

"So you're not tempted?"

"No." The pirate shuddered. "Captain isn't talking much about the clients, but I didn't get the sense that they should be messed with."

"So you don't know who they are either?"

"I think just the Captain and First Mate know that, some sort of contract that was offered to them."

"Not sure I like this," the second pirate said. "Feels like too much could go wrong, Martens."

"Oh you're worrying too much," Martens laughed. "No weapons here, remember!"

"There weren't supposed to be any defenses either, but a particle shield just went up. I'm telling you, something is off. Maybe this is some sort of trap."

"You've been listening to too many of those audio programs," Martens said. "This is good. With our shares of the contract, we can just retire. I know the Captain's excited!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at the statement. But then before she could do anything stupid something on each of their belts beeped. Staying silent, Rose tensed, but then they each nodded to each other. They split up. Rose perked up and watched Martens head down the hall. His firearm was at the ready. The second pirate was more nervous and unsteady on his feet as he headed into the side room. He was an easier target.

Creeping forward, Rose did her best to only step when he did to hide her footfalls. It took some time, she slowly closed the gap behind him. He was a humanoid and Rose hoped that meant he was similar enough for what she was going to do. Jumping up, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to gasp and choke, but Rose didn't release the pressure. The pirate tried to thrash. He grabbed a knife from his belt, but Rose caught his hand with her free one. Then, finally, he slumped.

He was still breathing and Rose let out soft sigh of relief. It would be too easy today. She was half tempted to. Anger churned in her stomach, but Eve's people didn't like violence. Shaking her head, Rose pushed the more violent thoughts away. Things hadn't gone that far yet. The Doctor was working on it and these pirates were overconfident. She could work with that.

Examining the pirate, Rose noted that he was wearing a utility belt, a couple of weapons, and a few odds and ends that weren't at all familiar. Rose smiled and plucked a set of restraints off the pirate's belt. Tugging his arms behind his back, she quickly secured his hands and then stripped anything that looked like a weapon off of his belts and various hostlers. Then for good measure, she dragged him over towards one of the large cupboards built into the wall. It was mostly empty and it was fairly easy to shove him inside.

"Pretty sure I saw something like this in one of Mickey's video games," Rose muttered.

Gathering up the man's weapons, Rose casually tossed them down the small garbage chute in the corridor. She picked up one of the utility belts and fastened it around her waist before tossing the second over her shoulder. Brushing off her hands on her jeans, Rose carefully moved forward to track down the other pirates before they could do anything bad. A small optimistic part of her suggested that if she got the drop on enough of them that the pirates might just leave in a panic. She doubted it would be that easy, but it was a start.

"Rose?" Eve's voice called through the communicator. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just locked one of the pirates up in a cupboard," Rose said.

"That sounds like a video game," Eve said.

"I know," Rose laughed. Then she glanced towards the door. No sign of the other pirate. "I've got their gear, tell the Doctor. Maybe that would help."

There was a long pause on the other end. "Yes, the Doctor says to come back," Eve said. "But please be careful."

Nodding, Rose glanced around the hallway and gripped the utility belt over her shoulder with one hand. Then she quickly started making her way back downstairs.


	40. Oracles of Eternity: Round Them Up

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty: Oracles of Eternity: Round Them Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Returning to Eve and the Doctor was easier said than done. While the shaking had stopped, there were places that Rose could tell weren't stable. Her anger simmered in her gut, hot and strong at the reminder of the damage done to Eve's people. There were so few of them that this was all they had. This main building and a few small outer gardens for food and water purification. Beyond that were a few small terraforming locations that were growing plants from Verlan and cloning animals from the DNA records uploaded into the ships in order to properly populate the planet. They were so young and these pirates…. Rose wanted to hit another one.

Noise below her made Rose stop and look down cautiously. Three pirates had a line of five Verlans all chained together with the same restraints that Rose had used on the pirate. Kneeling down, she watched them pull the Verlans into the middle of the core. The Verlans were standing quietly, but their expressions were terrified. Rose hoped that none of them were using their time sense. Depending on what they saw it might make things worse.

Eying the pirates, Rose debated with what to do. She itched to leap down and take down the pirates, but each of them had firearms. The core was silent and still so she didn't dare contact Eve. Creeping down another few steps, Rose stayed tucked behind the banister and watched the pirates through the gaps. So far none of them had seen her.

Then a Verlan looked up towards her and gasped. The sound made the pirates stop and look around. Holding back a groan of frustration, Rose hoisted herself over the railing and dropped down onto one of the pirates passing beneath her. He crumpled under her and Rose flinched as he weakly groaned. That was going to hurt in the morning. She ducked as a blaster went off and felt a brush of heat over her head.

Rushing forward, Rose punched one of the pirates squarely in the nose. They stumbled back, dropping their weapon on instinct as they tried to stop the sudden surge of reddish blood from their nose. Similar enough for red blood then, Rose noted. She jabbed a fist forward and hit the pirate's neck. They stuttered and gargled, but went down. Spinning towards the last one, Rose summoned her sword and dashed forward.

She just reached the pirate when they started to firing. Dropping down, Rose barely avoided the blast and swung her sword at the weapon. Taking the front section off, the gun sparked and sputtered. The pirate dropped it and raised both hands overhead as Rose climbed to her feet.

"I surrender!"

"Oh look," Rose muttered. "One of you has brains." Bringing up her sword, she placed the tip against the pirate's chest. "What is the plan? What are you doing next?"

"Captain ordered us to come down and collect the Verlans the old-fashioned way," the pirate said. Their voice was surprisingly high pitched. "The goal was a surrender of the planet and people to make things a bit more legal with the Shadow Proclamation." Rose glared at the pirate who shrank back in response. "When the shield went up and we picked up the message to the Otharans, the captain said there wasn't time. We just had to grab them and get as many delivered as possible."

"To whom and where?"

"I don't know," the pirate said. His voice changed pitch again and Rose narrowed her eyes. "I really don't know! Someone contacted the captain directly and offered him a fortune in Jethrik! It wasn't supposed to be a problem. We'd grab the aliens and they'd met up with us to make the exchange. We'd all get paid and go our separate ways!"

"I think he's telling the truth," a Verlan said softly. Rose glanced towards the line of bound Verlans, feeling guilty for leaving them in such a state. "I don't think he knows," one of the taller Verlans said. "I don't sense a lie from him."

"I don't know," the pirate said. "I only signed on a year ago. I'm the bottom of the hierarchy. That's the truth. I just do what they tell me to. I was so relieved to have an easy payday and go home-"

Unwilling to listen to more, Rose snapped her fist forward and punched him in the nose. He yelped and then promptly fainted. Pulling out the sonic pen, Rose flicked through two settings before finding one with the proper vibration frequency to make the locks click open. The Verlans she freed sighed in relief and rubbed their wrists. Rose freed the others quickly and with the help of two of the Verlans put the restraints on the pirates.

"Are you all okay?" Rose asked once they were safe. "Anyone injured?"

"No," one of the taller Verlans said. Rose thought it was female like Eve. They ambushed us just outside. We were on our way to the shelter."

"Did you get the sense they knew where the cave was?" Rose asked urgently.

"No, I don't think so." The Verlans looked at other thoughtfully before shaking their heads. "They seemed gleeful and almost surprised to find us. They were muttering about how there weren't any Verlans around. They were about to teleport us up."

Nodding, Rose allowed herself a quick sigh of relief. "Well, they failed." She looked down t the pirate and smiled. "Help me restrain them."

The Verlan blinked at her, but obeyed, helping Rose restrain the pirates with their own handcuffs. Rose glanced at the Verlan and said, "I'm Rose."

"I know," the Verlan replied. "We all know of you. Eve is the only one of us who truly interacted with anything other than her ship." She sounded nervous and shy. "I mean… it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you and what's your name?"

"Vartel," she replied. "That's the name that was uploaded to my ship."

Rose froze. She'd never considered that before. Had Eve been given a name before she was sent away? Probably, that made sense, but even her ship had called her Eve. Then again, her ship had possessed a link with Eve and had probably known that Eve considered it her name. Shaking her head, Rose pushed away those thoughts. This wasn't the time.

"I'll escort you to the cave," Rose said. "In case there are more pirates." Pulling out her communicator, she said. "Eve? Doctor?"

"I'm here," the Doctor answered.

"Doctor, have you got a plan yet?" Rose asked.

"Nothing short of blowing up those ships," the Doctor admitted darkly. "They're under contract, but we don't know by whom. I want you back down here and quickly."

"But-"

"Rose, please just come back," the Doctor said.

"I just freed some Verlans from some pirates," Rose said. "Doctor, I want to see them to this cave. Just to check on things."

There was muted talk in the background, probably Eve and the Doctor arguing. Then the Doctor sighed. "Alright, just be careful and keep us informed."

"I will," Rose promised. "Anything from the Ortharans."

"They've confirmed that they received the message," the Doctor said. "The message was scrambled thanks to the pirates. They're going to try and get a ship here, but… well, anything except a TARDIS takes time to travel."

Rose nodded before remembering the Doctor couldn't see her. "Well, the shield is working so far so keep that up if you can."

"I'm shutting down nonvital systems to keep it running as long as possible," the Doctor said. "So let me worry about that."

"Alright," Rose replied. "Let me know if I can help with anything."

"You're helping right now," the Doctor said. "Just stay safe. Please."

The please was gruff, almost an order, but Rose still smiled. She could hear the underlying desperation and worry. It shouldn't please her, but it did. Then came worry for the Doctor. Being on this planet had been hard enough, he hadn't even wanted to leave the TARDIS and now… Holding back a sigh, Rose said a quick goodbye and ended the call. Nodding towards the doorway, she smiled at Vartel and told her to lead the way.

…..

"She can take care of herself," Eve said when the contact ended.

The Doctor glanced towards the young Verlan who was giving him a soft smile, but he could see that she was worried too. Probably about her new planet, the Core, and Rose. He felt a surge of pity for the poor girl before shoving it away. Eve was Rose's friend and if she had anything in common with Rose, she wouldn't think much of being pitied.

He reached for the controls and adjusted them slightly. It wouldn't do much. But it was all he could do. The Doctor's fingers clenched into a fist and a growl ripped from his throat. Slamming his hand down on the console edge, he welcomed the sharp jolt of pain. Eve made a soft sound of alarm but didn't move away.

"Doctor?" she called.

"I should have an idea by now," the Doctor said. "I should have a plan by now of how to help you. Instead, I'm fiddling with controls to keep a shield up as long as possible. Stalling at best, but even that won't stop the pirates. They can come down here and overpower you the old-fashioned way."

"Doctor, this isn't your fault."

He snorted. "Rose is out there wandering around amongst pirates who are after your people and I'm…. spinning my wheels on how to fix this."

Eve chuckled a warm sound that surprised him. He looked over to find her smiling. "Rose will be fine. She's dealt with worse and had far less emotional attachment. I almost feel sorry for the pirates if they do cross her." Eve paused and looked at the screens. "As for what you're doing, I'm grateful for the shield. The pain was…. Horrible, terrible and I never want to feel something like that again. We would have been defenseless if you weren't here. Now we have a shield, don't dismiss that. As for stalling. That might be enough. The Orthanans will try to come as soon as they can." Eve shook her head. "But even that isn't a real solution. Now that someone out there knows who were are and what we can do, we will have to learn to defend ourselves." Sighing, Eve's hand shook slightly as she reached for one of the buttons. "Our ancestors were peaceful, but it wasn't enough."

"The Daleks weren't the sort to care," the Doctor said. "There is nothing your people could have done to stop them." He swallowed and shuddered. "Once they turned their full force on… on Gallifrey, even it's defenses didn't hold them back. And we were more advanced than you. Don't let this frighten you into becoming something you can't live with."

"A fair warning," Eve said. She looked down at her communicator and then smiled. "But I have faith that you and Rose will turn these pirates back."

"You don't know me," the Doctor grumbled.

Eve outright laughed and grinned at him. "Oh, Doctor, I know you far better than you would believe. You're a large part of my best friend's life."

"So Rose talks about me?" He flinched at the curious and excited note in his own voice.

"You do feature in our conversations," Eve agreed. "But I've also seen her timelines."

The Doctor looked at Eve sharply. The Verlan was smiling. It was an amused, cat that got the canary smile, and the Doctor didn't like it. His mind grabbed onto the words, trying to analyze what she could possibly mean by those words. A small voice suggested something all too dangerous to think about and he quickly pushed it away. Hopefully, it wasn't bad. Hopefully Eve didn't mean that he'd get Rose killed.

No, he didn't think so. Eve didn't seem the sort to stay silent about such a thing. She loved Rose, they cared about each other despite being different species. Rose talked about Eve with such affection that he couldn't believe the Verlan would ever be okay with Rose coming to harm.

"Wow," Eve said. "Rose wasn't joking. It is possible to hear you thinking."

…

Rose had never been outside the buildings on Verlan. The ground was far redder than Earth, a bit like the photos of Mars, but there was a purplish sky overhead. Looking up, she scanned for any signs of the pirate ship, but it was too far for her to see. The Verlans moved quickly, following a paved stone trail towards some hills about a mile away. Rose really hoped that the path didn't go the whole way.

There were a few outer buildings in the area. Rose didn't know which was which and this wasn't the time for a full tour. Small trees were dark red bark and silvery leaves were growing along the path in straight rows. A sign of the Verlans' terraforming efforts. No one spoke as they moved at a brisk walk. After a while, the Verlan in the lead left the stone path and headed up towards the hill. Now Rose could see a faint bluish hint shimmering in the sky. It took her a moment, but she realized it was the particle barrier.

"How is it going?" Eve asked through the communicator.

"No trouble so far," Rose said. "Nothing to report."

"Okay, just keep us informed."

They made it a few more feet when Rose suddenly stopped and shuddered. Energy tingled across Rose's skin. Sucking in a sharp breath, Rose recognized the feeling of a transmat system. She looked around frantically for any sign of what caused it. Nothing was out of place. They were barely into the hills and none of the Verlans seemed to feel it. Rose shivered. The feeling was growing and very quickly.

"What is wrong?" Vartel asked. "Are you well?"

"Something is about to teleport-"

The words were cut off as the air was punched out of Rose's lungs. Everything shimmered around her and the world broke apart. Rose didn't panic and stayed still, waiting for her senses to return to normal. It happened slowly, but it happened. She was in a room alone on some sort of transmat pad. It was still humming around her. Moving forward, Rose looked around quickly and found a small crawlspace behind what looked like a computer that was along the wall. The space wasn't large and there was a layer of dust along with cables and lots of wires.

She hesitated, unsure of the space's use, but the pad's humming was changing. Ducking down, Rose squeezed herself into the small space and hoped that heat didn't vent through the area. On the pad, several figures were transmated into view. Several of them were unconscious and bound. The few unbound ones looked down in surprise. Then the pad kept humming and they dragged their bound counterparts off the pad. It hummed again and one last bound figure appeared. Rose held her breath as the pirates started releasing the ones who were restrained.

"What happened?" One of the unrestrained pirates asked. "I thought we had Verlan prisoners?"

"I'm not sure," another pirate said. "Come on, let's get them to the sick bay and report to captain. Maybe she heard something."

Holding her breath, Rose pulled her head back and resisted the urge to watch. IF they were leaving to speak with the captain… a nasty idea of where she was took root in her head. She held the panic at bay. It wouldn't help. She waited. The room emptied and the humming stopped. Slowly, Rose crept out and looked around properly at the room.

It wasn't that large with a round pad and controls near a door. However, part of the far wall next to the controls was a different color. Rose glanced at the door and around the room. No one had come running in yet. It seemed that security was lacking. Adjusting the pirate gear still around her waist, Rose moved to the controls.

They didn't really make sense to her and she sighed. Then she looked at the wall. There was a yellow button next to the discolored section. Rose pushed it and the section moved away, revealing a mid-sized window out into space. Looking out the window, Rose felt the air rush out of her lungs again. She was looking down at a dark red planet below with hints of purple that Rose thought were probably water based on the atmosphere's effect on the coloration. It looked like a small planet and there was one small patch of it that looked different from the rest. Thick with vegetation, Rose could make out the barest hint of white.

"Oh bugger," Rose breathed. "This isn't good."


	41. The Visionaries: Pirate's Ship

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-One: The Visionaries: Pirate's Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Thanks for all the great comments on this episode. It's a bit different, but I wanted to do something with a different kind of pacing. Glad that it is working so far.

…

Panic was a strange thing. Rose was familiar with it, but years of strange things and alien invasions had trained her to move past panic quickly. Taking a slow deep breath, Rose flexed her wrist. Her sword was still there. She checked her pocket and sure enough, she still had her superphone and the sonic pen. Pulling out Eve's communicator, Rose opened it and checked it for a signal. Nothing, but that wasn't surprising. She was in orbit now.

"Okay," Rose said to herself. "Rule one: don't panic. You're on the pirate ship. Find out what you can and then get back to the surface."

A slow smile appeared on her face. She was on the pirate ship. The pirate ship full of people who were trying to hurt her friend. A giddiness that honestly worried Rose fluttered in her chest. Holding back a grin, Rose moved away from the window and checked the room again. She was alone but doubted it would stay that way. Moving to the doorway, Rose pushed down the urge to do some damage and listened for any footfalls. Everything was quiet and she pushed the button next to the door.

Pulling out her sonic pen, Rose checked the corridor for any signs of cameras. There was a small dome on the ceiling down the hall. That was probably one. With a flick of the sonic pen, she watched the dome spark for a moment. If she was lucky, that put the camera on a loop like it did for Earth cameras. If she was unlucky… well, she was unlucky.

There was still no sign of anyone in the corridor. While the corridor was lit, it was a soft bluish light. Sort of calming and Rose wondered if that was intentional. Walking forward, she looked for any signage on the walls. There wasn't any. Of course, that made sense. The crew would already know where everything was if it was a small enough group. She hoped it was small. But then, there were two ships.

Finding a doorway nearby, Rose pushed the button and braced herself as the door slid open. It was a small storage room with shelving fixed to the walls and floors. Special harnesses secured metallic boxes that were stacked and racked. Each one was labeled with items varying from foodstuffs to engine parts. As the door closed behind her, Rose quickly checked the small room to be sure that she was alone.

Pulling out her phone, Rose scrolled through her contact until she found Eve. "Please have your phone, Eve," Rose said softly. She glanced at the door. Still nothing. The security was horrible. A moment later she heard Eve's voice. "Eve, oh thank goodness," Rose said. "Look, I got teleported up to the pirate ship."

"What?" Eve asked. "Are you sure?"

"At this point, I know what a teleporter feels like," Rose said dryly. "Not sure why it grabbed me." Then she glanced down at herself and grimaced. "Uh, actually, I'm wearing a pirate utility belt. I took it off one of them. Probably something on here caused that."

"Most likely," Eve agreed. "Are you safe?"

"No trouble so far," Rose said. "I left the transmat room. Now I'm in some sort of storage room. Thus far there haven't been any guards. A lot of pirates came up, but none of them had any prisoners."

"They must have done a recall," the Doctor said.

"You're on speaker," Eve said. It wasn't really necessary.

"Why would they do that?" Rose asked. "Do you think they're giving up?"

"Either they did it because they're planning another strategy or they did it because they'd lost contact with too many of their people," the Doctor said.

"I can hear the judgment in your voice," Rose said. "I promise, it was necessary."

"I'm sure."

"Hey, Jo and Sarah Jane have told me all about your Venusian Aikido," Rose replied.

"Don't bring that it into this," the Doctor huffed. He sounded torn between laughter and worry. "Rose, how confident are you? I could walk you through the controls and get your back here."

"Doctor, I can do more up here," Rose protested. "We need to know what they're doing and who they are working for, right? Well, I'm in the place to find that out now."

In her mind's eye, she could see him struggling. It was both warming and irritating at the same time. "I can handle this," Rose promised. "You know that I can."

"I know," he answered a bit gruffly. "You shouldn't have to though."

"Maybe not, but this is what we've got right now," Rose said. "Have you had any ideas?"

"I've been able to reinforce the shield," the Doctor said. "It'll hold longer now, but beyond that… nothing yet."

"So we need to stall them until the Orthans arrive or… well, stop them."

"Basically. One is more attractive than the other."

"But stalling them won't fix the problem," Rose said. "Not really. Even if this lot is arrested, it might not stop whoever wants them."

"That's true," Eve said gently. "I'd rather we not live in fear of the next attempt."

"Alright," the Doctor grumbled. "Just be careful. You should be able to come back if you need to using the transmat system."

"We have one on the planet as well," Eve said. "I'll show you, but the range isn't very high."

"Doesn't need to be," the Doctor said. "I can boost it and lock onto Rose if we need to get her out of there." He sounded relieved at the thought of being able to get her back planetside.

"Okay then," Rose said. "I'm going to poke around. I'll be careful and if I need help I'll let you know."

"Check in every twenty minutes," the Doctor ordered. "Or else we teleport you back."

"Agreed." Rose wasn't going to argue. Not with the Doctor today. "I'll call you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Rose made her way back out into the corridor. In the distance, she heard voices and after a moment of internal debate, she headed that way. Up ahead was an open door. Creeping forward, Rose hugged the wall and tried to keep her breathing soft. It was hard. The atmosphere tasted wrong and a bit thicker than what she was used to. Close enough that she thought she was okay but noticeable. She focused on the voices. One of them was higher than the other. Thankfully, even in orbit, the TARDIS was still translating for her. Rose had been sure that the collapse hadn't hurt the sturdy ship, but the confirmation was appreciated.

"What is going on down there?" That was a woman's voice. Rose crept closer to the doorway and carefully peeked inside. It was a large room was almost elegant with smooth walls and a table and chairs in the center like some sort of conference room. A large window looked down at the planet below. "Pirates being transmatted back in their own restraints!"

"I'm sorry, Captain." They sounded half panicked. "Someone started knocking out the men! We had a few of the Verlans and something happened."

Rose slipped into the room, finally able to see two figures by the window who had their backs to her. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for a hiding place. There were large metal boxes stacked in the corner with just a little space behind them. Licking her lips, Rose carefully moved towards them, while listening to the conversation. She really hoped that they wouldn't need the boxes for anything.

"It can't be a Verlan, they don't fight," the Captain said thoughtfully. "Do we know anything more? Maybe there are guards that they hired."

"I don't know, Captain. No one has reported seeing anything strange or any aliens."

Rose peeked out to look at who was talking. The Captain was a tall alien with greenish skin and slanted eyes and no eyebrows. Humanoid and dressed in what looked like some sort of leather. There was a scar on her right cheek and her facial features were twisted into a nasty expression that made the other pirate cower back.

"There must be an alien," the Captain snapped. "Everything we were told said that the Verlans were peaceful."

"Maybe they used to be. There's not many left, maybe some are more… willing to defend themselves." The pirate waved his hand wildly as he spoke. "And whoever knocked them out didn't kill them so it is still fairly peaceful."

"I don't like this, it doesn't fit our information. I can't believe we beamed up our own men bound in their own restraints. It's humiliating!"

"I'm sorry, Captain!"

"Stop apologizing! That doesn't help matters! Alert the Silver Sister! I want everyone down on the planet within the hour! That particle shield can't last forever. We'll surround the area and once the shield falls we'll blast them. They'll be too distracted to fight back."

"And if there is an alien?"

"Be ready to shoot anything that isn't us or a Verlan."

Holding her breath, Rose stayed hidden. There were sounds of movement, but she stayed still. Rose wasn't sure what to make of this. At least, she and the Doctor had been unnoticed. They didn't know who was helping the Verlans, but the Captain's plan might just be enough. Once the shield fell things could turn really violent.

The second pirate nodded to the Captain and rushed for the doorway, almost tripping over his own feet. Rose huddled behind the boxes and waited for the Captain to leave. She didn't. Instead, Rose heard the Captain sigh and mutter something too softly for her to hear. Then she was walking around the room. Everything suddenly dimmed and Rose looked up as several of the lights switched off.

Shifting carefully, Rose peeked out from behind the boxes again. She braced herself for more guards to jump out or for the Captain to hear her, but the woman seemed completely unaware of her. The Captain moved to the table and set a white cube on the table. It began to glow and she stepped back, falling into parade rest. There was a low hum in the room and the white cube began to glow. Moments later light poured out of the top.

The light spun together, twisting to form a shape over the cube. It was some sort of hologram, but crisper than what Rose had usually seen. A humanoid figure in long elegant robes was watching the Captain with dismissive eyes. He looked human with olive skin and silver hair that was neatly parted, but something about him seemed off. Keeping herself in the shadows, Rose focused on listening and staying quiet.

"You are behind schedule."

"We're working on it," the Captain said. Their voice was quivering and uneasy. "We will be able to fill the contract soon."

"Soon," an echoing voice said. "Soon is still too long."

"I wouldn't' have thought that mattered much to you," the Captain replied. Their attempt at humor fell short and Rose frowned. "Sorry, look, the Verlans have more defenses than our data suggested. They've put up a particle shield so the psionic blaster doesn't have any effect. And someone down there has been taking down my men when they transmat down. We'll sort it out, but it's going to take a little more time."

"I'm starting to doubt your ability to fill this contract."

"No, we'll do it. This is the big one for us. We aren't going to let it slip through our fingers."

"Then I will remind you that you have only so much time before the Orthan fleet returns. Even one of their ships is enough to destroy you. The Verlans are an endangered species under their protection. They will not tolerate you just taking them."

"I know, I know." Rose peeked out, the Captain's hands were on their hips. "I get that. I do." Then the Captain paused and peered at the hologram. "Any chance you lot could help. For what I've seen so far, you're powerful enough."

"If we wished to be involved directly we would have just taken the Verlans ourselves."

"Why didn't you?"

"That is not your concern. You are being well paid, Captain. We expect results and soon."

"But you're Eternals! Doesn't that mean that you're Eternal?"

Biting her lip to stifle a gasp, Rose pushed her back tightly against the wall. In her chest, her heart started to pound. Eternals. They were supposed to be gone. It had been a crisis when War pushed his way back into the universe. Now there were more? And what did they want with Eve's people? The Eternals were beings outside of time so why would they care about a species with Time Sense. Glancing back towards the hologram, Rose searched the image for any clues.

There wasn't anything. It was just a person. There was no background to the hologram, nothing that indicated a location. Nothing on the robes stood out. Holding her breath, Rose started to inch towards the doorway. It suddenly felt very necessary that she get in touch with the Doctor again.

"You accepted our offer," the Eternal said. "I owe you no explanations. Deliver the Verlans on time and you will be paid. That is all that you need to worry about."

With those words, the cube went dark and the hologram vanished. The room was still dim as the Captain released a series of words that the TARDIS didn't translate. Rose ducked her head back behind the boxes as the Captain spun around and stomped towards the doorway. Staying in place, she remained still and silent until the last sounds of the Captain faded away.


	42. The Visionaries: Crafting a Plan

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Two: The Visionaries: Crafting a Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Eternals. The Doctor didn't like to talk about them. Even after that whole thing with War, he'd only said that they'd left the universe and vowed never to return. Apparently, that vow wasn't worth much. Tegan hadn't liked telling the story about the Eternals, the Black Guardian, and Enlightenment, but she had made it clear that they were all rubbish.

So why would Eternals want Eve's people? Was it because they were pushing through like War and needed hosts? Did they think that a time-sensitive species would be best? Rose didn't know and didn't like the potential answers. Yet, she pulled out her phone and brought it up to her ear, still hiding in the corner behind the boxes. The white cube seemed inactive, but she glared at it suspiciously.

"Rose?" Eve answered.

"Hi, first things first, I'm fine," Rose said. "Put me on speaker."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Doctor, I just overheard the pirate captain talking to someone who claims to be an Eternal," Rose said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that's what they said, but it could be someone pretending. They're paying the captain to bring them Verlans, but won't tell the captain why."

"That complicates things," the Doctor said. "If it is the Eternals… why would they be back? They swore they wouldn't return."

"Maybe things have changed," Rose said. "They left during the War and now it is over."

"True, but why Verlans?"

"Maybe they think Time Sensitive species would make good hosts," Rose said. "And don't want to run the risk of trying to capture and hold you."

The Doctor snorted. "Maybe. Look, Rose, I don't like this. Any of it."

"I'm not happy either," Rose agreed. "But what do you need from me up here, Doctor?"

"I want you to come back down here," he admitted. Eve said something too softly for Rose to hear. The Doctor huffed. "Fine. Look, see if you can find a computer terminal. Maybe you can find out more about these Eternals or cause some trouble in their systems."

"Got it," Rose agreed. "Find a computer. I'll call you back."

"Remember to stay in touch," the Doctor said. "Or I'm pulling you back."

"Can you really do that?" Eve asked.

"For Rose, yes," the Doctor said gruffly. "She's the only human in the area. Fairly easy to find."

"I understand," Rose said gently. "Really, Doctor, I'll be fine."

The call ended and Rose slowly made her way back out into the corridor. Everything was quiet which seemed strange, but maybe the captain was dressing down the crew somewhere. She picked a direction and headed out.

….

"Doctor?" Eve asked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that if it is the Eternals then it isn't just an issue of getting rid of these pirates," the Doctor said. "The Eternals are vicious. They see all life as beneath them. They only ever obeyed the Guardians and that was only out of fear." His fingers tightened on the edge of the controls. "We need some way to protect your planet. To keep it out of the reach of the Eternals."

"How?" Eve asked softly. "We don't have weapons."

"Those wouldn't work against the Eternals anyway," the Doctor said. He looked up at the screens and glared at the images of the pirate ships. Tapping his fingers against the controls, the Doctor grit his teeth. "I need a solution. A real solution that will keep the Eternals from coming here again."

"I don't see how that is possible," Eve said. "They're… Eternal, aren't they?"

"Eternal and yet very limited in what they understand," the Doctor said. He straightened up and stared at the images of the ships. "That psionic blast must have affected me more than I thought. I can't think!"

Then he began to circle through the room, studying all of the computer panels carefully. Eve just stood back and watched him prowl without a word. He vaguely hoped that he wasn't frightening her. But he was almost past the point of caring. There had to be a solution somewhere. Eve's people had given them a hidden defense. Surely there was more.

He stopped in front of a small panel in the corner. It was labeled for traffic control and looked untouched. But it looked more complicated than it should have been.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's for controlling ship traffic in the atmosphere," Eve answered. "It was in the plans. We haven't needed it yet. You and Rose are really the only visitors we get."

"And the Orthans help you build this, right? Helped you build everything here?"

"The main core, yet," Eve agreed. "Our ships weren't too happy with the idea, to be honest."

"Of course not," the Doctor said. "They were designed to protect you post-genocide. They'd be very paranoid. And the plans came from the ships."

"Yes?" Eve crept forward. The Doctor sat down at the station and turned everything on. A holographic display popped up in front of him, showing the two ships and the outer layer of the planet. "Doctor, what is it?"

"That's what I'm working on." The Doctor started adjusting the controls and watching the screen. "I think there is one more secret that your ships might have hidden from the Orthans."

"I don't know," Eve said. "We're young, Doctor. All so very young for our species."

"Exactly, there might be babyproofing on what the ships give you."

"Why though?" Eve asked. "I mean, perhaps the ships don't trust the Orthans, and maybe some files got corrupted, but why hide something from us."

"Because you're young," the Doctor repeated gently. He looked at her with firm blue eyes. "You're a Time Sensitive species, Eve. There is much more in that than most know. The Times Lords had secrets to keep other species from knowing everything we could do."

"But we couldn't stop the Daleks, I doubt there is some special ability waiting in the wings," Eve protested.

"Trust me, very little could stop a full Dalek battle fleet," the Doctor said bitterly. The computer in front of him beeped. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor pointed it at the computer. "There's something here. Buried files. Let's see what your parents hid for you when you were older."

The computer whirred and beeped in protest, but the Doctor kept the sonic screwdriver whirling. Then he looked at Eve and gestured for her to come over. "Put your hand on the controls," he ordered. "Enter the words emergency suspension."

"Emergency suspension?" Eve asked as she obeyed him.

"Just a guess," the Doctor said.

Eve hissed as a spark hit her hand and a strange blue light surrounded her fingertips. "Doctor?"

"It's okay," he said. The Doctor grinned. "We found something."

A new file opened and Eve leaned forward in confusion. "This was supposed to activate in thirty years…"

"Babyproofed," the Doctor said. He shoved the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and leaned forward to read over Eve's shoulder. "Something for you lot when you're older."

"Doctor… this is…" Eve shook her head. "I don't think we can do this. I mean it's perfect, but we're too young. You saw! We don't even have proper shields." Looking at him, her eyes were wide with fear. "This could kill us."

The Doctor swallowed and then slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "Not… not if you have an older and trained telepathic mind guiding you," the Doctor said.

"You don't like telepathic contact," Eve said softly.

"No, I don't," the Doctor agreed. "There's a lot of bad in my head, Eve. Things I'd rather not subject you to." He swallowed again and pulled his hand back as it started to tremble. "But we've got limited options and I'm not going to let you lot die."

…

The sound of footfalls made Rose suck in a sharp breath. She looked around the corridor, but there wasn't really anyplace to go except for another door. Pushing herself up, Rose quickly opened the door and ducked into the room. A gasp behind her made her grimace. Not an empty room this time.

She spun around. It was a small room, but full of machines and screens. There was a pirate staring at her and standing up form a seat. The pirate started to reach for something, a weapon or an alarm. Rose wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to let that happen. Swiftly, she punched him right in the face. The soft crack of his nose made her grimace, but she didn't feel the least bit worried for him. Not today. Today, her compassion was exhausted and had been temporarily snuffed out by people trying to hurt Eve. The pirate grabbed its nose and staggered. Rose shifted back and watched for a moment. He was still up and reaching for the controls.

Jumping forward, Rose threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. It clawed at her arms and Rose hissed in pain but held on. It took longer than it would a human, but finally, it slumped against her. Releasing her arms, Rose checked that the pirate was breathing and sighed in relief. Letting him drop to the floor, she tucked her hair out of her face and turned her attention to the machines.

There were set up a lot like computers with screens and lots of buttons. Nothing was labeled specifically, bit one section had shimmering letters like she was used to, but a bunch of them were combinations like "the" and "re". Still, that didn't help her much. Rose looked back at the door with a frown. The controller's back was to the door, but it would have to do. Rose tapped a few of the buttons but the screens didn't respond at all. Frowning, she looked around on the main controls for any sign of a power button. There wasn't any, but there was a black pad off to the side that looked rather familiar. She cautiously reached for it and set her hand on the smooth surface. The system flared to life and light scanned her hand. Pulling her hand back, Rose bit her lip and listened. No alarms. The pad beeped and a message appeared on the screens.

"Scan incomplete," she said. "Good."

Rose grabbed the unconscious pirate's hand and awkwardly pulled it up to the console. The pirate groaned but didn't wake up. Rose had to hoist him up a bit but finally managed to get the hand into the place. The system beeped softly and Rose let him drop back to the floor. Pulling out her phone, she looked behind her at the door one more time. There was no way to lock it.

Holding back a sigh, she pushed the pirate into the corner and snagged the restraints off of his belt. She wasn't sure why they'd carry such items on the ship, but maybe it was standard gear in case of mutinies or something. Tying him up, Rose double checked that he wasn't going to be injured by his position and then returned to the computer.

Since the pirates were humanoid, the controls weren't too dissimilar from what Rose was used to. There were a few buttons, but it looked like almost everything was controlled by a smooth touchscreen. That technology wasn't widespread in her time just yet, but she'd seen a lot of it in her dates a short jump into the future. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed for Eve.

"Rose?"

"It's me," Rose greeted Eve. "I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yes… we have the start of a plan."

"Wonderful!" Rose's heart jumped and relief crashed over her shoulders. "I'm glad to hear that."

"We need you to do a few things though first," Eve said carefully.

"Of course," Rose agreed. "Whatever you need."

"Hang on, let me give you to the Doctor."

"Rose," the Doctor greeted. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Rose assured him. She couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm at a computer and got it unlocked. What do you need?"

"Good girl," the Doctor said. He sounded a touch breathless himself. "Now, what do you see?"

Rose glanced across the screens. "Actually, it looks a lot like a basic computer desktop," she admitted. Leaning forward, Rose examined the lower section carefully. "There's a logo or something at the bottom left corner that says Vestin."

"Vestin," The Doctor huffed with distaste. "Lovely."

"What's Vestin?"

"Think Windows VISTA but three times as bad and controlling sections of a starship."

"Yikes."

"Yes, you really only find it on pirate ships that can't get an upgrade," the Doctor said. "But it navigates like what you're used to. Try and find information on the psionic blaster. You should be able to shut it down from there."

"This is great," Rose giggled. "Millions of miles from home and I'm using my computer skills to mess with a pirate ship. Saving a different planet by hacking."

"Look for mission files," the Doctor instructed. "I need to make sure that these pirate haven't got an extra trick up their sleeves."

Nodding, Rose curled her nose slightly as she looked for anything like a search bar. She finally found a small option on what was similar to a taskbar on the left side of the screen. The keyboard wasn't perfect for her fingers, but she managed to type in her search. Black boxes with white text popped up and Rose scanned them.

"Current mission file… reads like a bounty," Rose said. "Instructions to capture Verlans orders that they are not to be harmed, and bring to the Eternals. That's what it says, Eternals."

"Anything about special weapons or tactics?"

"Not here," Rose answered.

"Anything else?" the Doctor asked.

"There's data about Eve's planet," Rose answered. "It's position, atmosphere and a description of what Verlans look like. No pictures though. There's also basic information about their abilities with warnings to look out for telekinesis. Their time-sensitive nature is almost completely glossed over."

"That's a rarer ability," Eve said. "So far I'm the only one capable of it."

"It's based on your development," the Doctor explained quickly. "You must have been accelerated."

"Yes." Even actually giggled. "Being around Rose Tyler when you hit Verlan puberty will do that. It's what got my ship back into space."

"There's nothing else in this file," Rose said. "Just the drop off location where they're supposed to take the Verlans."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

Rose rattled off the string of numbers and the Doctor made an irritated sound. "That's in an asteroid cluster," he said. "No planets with atmospheres."

"Maybe the Eternals have a ship," Rose said. "Tegan seemed to think that was easy for them."

"It is, but I'm still not sure it's actually the Eternals."

"Maybe, maybe not," Rose said. "What now?"

The Doctor inhaled and Rose could feel the tension down below. "Okay, Rose I'll walk you through turning off some weapon systems on both ships. Due to them working together, there'll be a linking routine so what you do to one will happen to the other. When you're done, you transmat back."

"So you have a plan?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "We have a plan."


	43. The Visionaries: Return to the Core

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Three: The Visionaries: Return to the Core

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Hello everyone! I just discounted the price of my first ebook The Iron Realm by J.M. Briggs. If you like my stories, please consider picking up a copy and leaving a review to help me keep building towards being a professional author. Thank you!

…

The computer was remarkably easy to work with now that Rose had a comparison in her head. She'd always wondered about Mel's ability to use future computers that she came across in her stories. It made more sense now. The basics of the logic systems were identical even if all the controls weren't. As long as she didn't have to program using the unfamiliar languages of the computer or try to give it fancy commands it really wasn't too bad.

Of course, that didn't mean it was easy. Rose had to work her way through the files slowly with the Doctor talking to her through the deactivation processes. With her back to the door, Rose had to keep turning to check on things. It was too easy to imagine that pirates were gathering outside to capture or kill her. Those were thoughts that she didn't share with the Doctor.

Her fingers were starting to ache and the pressure on her lungs was getting uncomfortable by the time that Rose typed in the command the Doctor had given her. A screen popped up, warning her that deactivating the weapons systems for their self-cleaning cycle would render them useless for the next 4.568 hours. It also wanted to confirm that she wanted to use the cleaning system on both ships through their link.

"Huh," Rose breathed.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"TARDIS translated the time to hours," Rose replied. "Didn't realize that she did that."

"How long will we have?"

"4.568 hours," Rose answered. "Activating the self-cleaning now."

"Okay. Get out of there and back to the transmat room. It'll be safest for you to return from there. If you run into trouble, say so and we'll try to bring you back no matter where you are."

"Understood."

Rose hit the buttons and grimaced as a high-pitched whine filled the ship. It didn't sound like an alarm, but Rose grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pocket. Moving to the door, she wished that she could just peek out, but had to settle for going out into the hallway.

A pirate was right outside, but he looked stunned to see her. He started reaching for something, but Rose lashed her fist forward and caught him in the chest. Hitting the far wall, the pirate stumbled and groaned. More footfalls in the hallway made Rose tense. An alarm started to blare. She took off running down the corridor, hoping that she remembered the way to the transmat room. The ship suddenly was a lot brighter than before as white strobe lights began to flash around her. It was disorienting. Stopping at a junction, Rose looked around nervously. Nothing was familiar.

"Doctor," she said. "I can't find my way back. I hear more pirates."

"Are you clear?"

"For the moment, but more are coming."

"Stay there," the Doctor ordered. "I need to lock onto your signal." There was a long pause. "Eve, the biometrics aren't working!"

"Sorry, we never use the transmat system!" Eve sounded near panic herself and Rose looked nervously down the corridor. "Try her phone!"

"Right. Her phone."

"Rose, keep moving," the Doctor said. "We have to recalibrate. Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of there."

"I'm not worried," Rose said. "I'll keep my phone on."

Without ending the call, Rose shoved the phone into her pocket and took off down the corridor. Doors were opening and pirates were shouting. So far, everyone seemed surprised to see her, but Rose knew it was only a matter of time before weapons were drawn.

…

"I'll prepare the others," Eve said quickly. The Doctor was already tearing open the control panel. "You focus on getting Rose back." She set her phone down on the panel next to the Doctor. "Here. So you can stay in touch with her."

"Fine."

She didn't think that he was really paying attention to her. Right now, Eve didn't mind. Rushing out of the room, she quickly moved to the doorway as she pulled out her communicator. Everyone was gone. It was just her and the Doctor now. What had been a decent plan less than an hour ago was now a problem.

"This is Eve," she said into her communicator. "Everyone needs to return to the Core at once. I repeat, return to the Core at once."

"Eve? Really?" She recognized Ocelin's voice at once. "You want us to return?"

"The pirates are changing their tactics. My friend Rose has been able to delay them, but we need to take a stand."

"How? We have no weapons!"

"Yes, we do," Eve said. "Our minds. Our powers."

"That's not enough."

"Our parents saved us with their power. They opened a hole in the Time War barrier and sent us out. The Core will help us. It is designed to channel energy, including our energy."

"We aren't trained for that."

"The Doctor is going to help us," Eve said. "There isn't time to argue."

"But the Orthans are on their way. Surely we should just stall."

"The Orthans won't always be here to protect us," Eve said. "Even if they wish to be. We must… we must learn to stand for ourselves. I know we're young. I know that we're all frightened. We know too much loss for our ages, but I am not willing to allow us to lose another world."

"Eve…. Alright," Ocelin agreed. "We're on our way back."

"Hurry," Eve said. "Rose has shut down their weapon systems, but they can transmat down in force to hunt us down. We have to make a stand and display enough power that anyone will think twice about coming after us."

…

The pirates didn't let Rose get far. All around her, the alarms were blaring and pirates were rushing out of rooms with their weapons. A blast past her hit the far wall. She could hear heavy boots hitting the metal floor behind her. Up ahead the corridor split, but as she hit the area more weapons were pointed at her. Holding back a sigh, Rose stopped and raised her hands quickly. She kept her right hand a little lower, but none of the pirates opened fire.

Turning around, Rose watched those that had been chasing her close in. There were seven pirates around in total. Potentially doable if she had to start fighting, but hopefully taking a page out of the Doctor's book would be enough right now. Then she saw the Captain marching here. The woman's eyes were stormy with angry.

"I'm having a really bad day," Rose sighed. "Just came to visit a friend and everything went sideways. Typical."

"Who are you?" the captain demanded. The pirates parted ways to let her through and she stopped right in front of Rose, glaring at her. "You're the one who took down my men on the planet." Nodding towards the gear still wrapped around Rose, she sneered. "And we transmatted you right up to the ship." The captain cursed under the breath. "Can't you leave well enough alone? You're not Verlan, why do you care?"

"My best friend, well one of them, is Verlan," Rose answered. "Look, just leave."

"Leave?" The Captain almost smiled in amusement. "This is the biggest payday we've ever had!"

"Yeah," Rose said. "Biggest payday ever for grabbing people from a planet with no weapons, doesn't that seem strange? Doesn't something stink here?"

A few of the pirate shifted and exchanged nervous glances. Holding back a smile, Rose tried not to let her own nerves show. The Doctor would be transmatting her out soon. She just had to not die in the meantime.

"The clients want it done quickly and they can afford it," the Captain said, more to the pirates than Rose. "They want people that can get in and out fast with the merchandize."

"Not to mention good pansies," Rose added. "Because if you do get caught, you're pirates and they won't have trouble believing that you're trying to get into slavery. And they'd never believe you if you told them who your employers are."

"The Eternals are famous!"

"The Eternals are legends," Rose countered. "And how sure are you that you're working for a real Eternal?" she asked. Tilting her head, Rose noted happily that even the Captain looked uncomfortable. "And come on, things go bad and you're left in the wind. They aren't going to help you."

"Listen, you brat," the Captain snapped. She raised a gun at Rose. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work. You're talented, I'll grant you that. You got around our security and used our twinning protocols against us. Under other circumstances, I'd have offered you a job, but today that's not happening. We're taking the Verlans. You've failed your friend."

The Captain's finger tightened on the trigger. Rose flicked her right wrist and her sword appeared. Bringing it up, Rose's heart jumped and her chest tightened. A laser bolt raced for her. Rose caught it with the flat of her blade, reflecting it back towards the pirates. It hit the ground near them and they all jumped back. Exhaling, Rose swallowed and held her sword in front of her.

"I am the Star Knight Rose Tyler," she said. "And I say that no, you're not getting any of the Verlans today. This is your last chance. Go in peace or suffer the consequences of your actions." Narrowing her eyes at the Captain, Rose hoped that the dark look on the Captain's face at least meant that her words were being considered. "I was down on the planet without your knowledge. What else is down there that you don't know about? Your employers are offering a lot of money, maybe because they know something you don't. Is it really worth risking your lives for?"

"I've heard enough," the Captain sneered. "And your pretty words aren't going to stop us." Glancing at her men, the Captain's expression darkened further. Some of them were looking a bit worried. "But if you've got friends below then killing you might be a mistake. The Verlans are peaceful according to what we knew. They might just come along quietly if it keeps us from killing you." Smirking, the Captain nodded at Rose. "Take her to the brig. Don't bruise her up too much. I want her friends to recognize her on the screen."

Rose braced herself as the pirates charged towards her. Then the world went fuzzy. She lashed out with a leg to kick one pirate. Her leg had started to glow blue. Rose grinned. Apparently, the conversation had been enough of a delay for the Doctor. The Captain shouted something, but the words were lost to Rose as she was transmatted back down to the planet.

…

Eve's fingers moved nervously against each other as she tried to stay still. A strange hush had come over the Core even as the others walked back inside. They'd made good time. Fear and adrenaline were powerful motivators. Eve thought that Rose might have said something like that once. She just hoped that the Doctor had finished his work on the transmat. Rose couldn't die today. She wasn't supposed to, but Eve couldn't help her emotional fear.

Then the Doctor came walking out of the control room. His features and shoulders were tense, but the worry in his eyes had eased. Eve looked around for Rose.

"Outside," the Doctor answered. "She confirmed that she's on the planet. With pulling things apart, I bumped her signal a little to be on the safe side." He nodded towards the door. "She'll be in soon."

"Good," Eve said. "Good. Thank you." He blinked at her. Like he was really surprised by her gratitude. Of course, she knew that he saved Rose for himself too, but she was grateful. "Now what?"

"Now, we have to get moving on your lot joining powers," the Doctor said. "Circle up. You'll need to focus your psionic energy through each other. I'll guide you."

The Verlans exchanged nervous, almost frightened looks as they gathered in the center of the Core. Slowly, with encouraging words from Eve, they formed a circle and linked their hands. The soft sounds of shifting stone still echoed throughout the building.

"Doctor, are you sure this will work?" Eve asked. "The damage to the building…"

"The Core has been channeling the energy for the particle barrier," the Doctor said gently. "This is even more natural to your species. It will be fine."

He smiled at her, but Eve didn't find it reassuring. He was on a knife's edge. They all were. Nonetheless, Eve passed on the instructions. She and her fellow Verlans joined hands and formed a circle. Nervous energy filled the room. They all looked towards her, expecting confidence and instructions. Eve struggled to provide them. The Doctor joined the circle opposite her.

His blue eyes caught hers for a moment. They were worried. Not just about Rose, but all of them as well. Breathing out, Eve almost smiled. He hated being here, amongst living memorials of the Time War, but he was because it meant a lot to Rose. She wanted to see her friend. And now he was here helping them because he was a good man. Rose's relationship with him had always been a point of fascination. She knew it would happen, but she'd never given it much thought beyond that. Rose loved him and he loved her. But right now, Eve found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe, this banged up old Time Lord really was good enough for her friend.

"Focus on sharing your energy," the Doctor instructed. "Close your eyes. Gather it together, each of you carrying a small piece, but connected with those beside you. Build a connection. We're going to channel it up, through the Core and to the ships. It will knock them away from the planet and make a statement that you aren't defenseless. Close your eyes and focus."

Eve did so. The air hummed around them. It was familiar. That sharp almost electric tang from when she'd gone through the change, but it wasn't as strong. The Doctor kept talking or at least, Eve heard him. The energy built and built, but even she could tell it was going to fall short. There wasn't enough. They were too young.

Then it broke. Someone cried out and let go sending jolts of electricity over Eve's skin. The circle all released hands. Panting, Eve shook her head. The plateau had been painful. They'd been reaching, clawing for something and failed. She looked at the Doctor.

"We don't have enough power," the Doctor said. Looking up through the Core, he watched the sky above as if the pirate ships were about to swoop into view. "Are there any more Verlans?"

"No," Eve answered softly. She shook her head and looked towards the door. "This is all we have." Wringing her hands, Eve looked at the Doctor. "What more can we do? The Orthans won't be here for a little longer. If they start teleporting us up to the ship-"

"We haven't reached that point," the Doctor said. He looked up the stairs. "Eve, the smartest thing to do may be to dig out the TARDIS as quickly as possible and get you off the planet."

Shared looks of horror filled the faces of everyone present. Only Eve looked like she was considering the suggestion.

"Thank you, Doctor," Eve said. "But… I don't think any of us are prepared to lose another planet. Besides… will running really help us?"

The sound of footfalls was loud in the silent room. Eve turned to find Rose rushing in. She'd ditched the pirate gear somewhere and was sweating slightly. Her eyes were alert and she scanned the area protectively.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, jogging up. "Eve, Doctor, are you okay?"

"The plan isn't working," the Doctor said. Shaking his head, he glared up at the sky. "They'll fix their weapon systems soon."

"But the Orthans are on their way now," Eve pointed out.

"That's cutting it close and unless they camp above you forever, it won't stop the Eternals."

"If it even is truly the Eternals," Rose said. Stepping up next to the Doctor, she touched his arm gently. "We don't know for sure."

"You saw War," the Doctor reminded her. "He was weak… needed a vessel. If other Eternals have decided to return then they might need the same. A time-sensitive vessel would augment their natural abilities. Give them more power while they were stuck in a physical form."

"So you think it is them," Rose said.

Eve frowned, worried about the hint of fear in Rose's voice. She had feared slavery, but her friend seemed worried about something far worse. Nervously, Eve struggled to control her breathing and focused on Rose. Her time sense began to slip and a golden glow surrounded Rose in her vision.

"I'm not going to ignore the possibility," the Doctor said to Rose.

"Rose!" Eve gasped.

"What?" Rose asked. She spun around and searched the area. "What did you see?"

"No, you," Eve said. "I recharged my ship by connecting with you!" Eve grabbed Rose's hand with bright eyes. "Maybe we can do the same now."

"Connecting with Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Eve said. "Rose has….intense timelines." Eve's words were cautious, but hope was bubbling in her chest. "We're time sensitive so we should be able to tap into that."

"Do you know how?" the Doctor asked. His eyes were fixed on Eve even as he stepped closer to Rose. "I don't want to risk-"

"She's my best friend," Eve said gently. "I wouldn't risk her. It didn't hurt her then." Turning to Rose, she was relieved to find Rose smiling. "It's your choice, but…"

"I'll do it," Rose said. "Whatever you need me to do."

Hugging her friend tightly, Eve grinned as her fears began to vanish. Of course, this was the answer. The TARDIS brought them here today for a reason. They were all supposed to survive. She was supposed to meet a Time Agent in the future and have a daughter who would marry and have children with Rose's son Alistair. The Time Lines were intact and they would stay that way.


	44. The Visionaries: Final Strike

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Four: The Visionaries: Final Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

Moving into the center of the circle, Rose kept her focus on Eve. Her friend was suddenly confident in their course of action and Rose took heart in it. She remembered Eve doing something like this years ago when they'd needed to give her ship a boost. Even now, Rose didn't understand how her timelines could generate energy, but she would trust Eve that they would.

"Everyone ready?" the Doctor asked. Rose turned to look at him. He was still very tense and she gave him a small smile. "Open your senses and focus on Rose."

Then Rose felt a flicker of worry. What if the Doctor saw too much of his own timeline? It might help jump-start their romance, but she was sure that he wasn't supposed to know about Athena or Astra or Alistair yet. Not to mention other children they might have into the future. She'd been so careful for years.

"It will be alright, Rose," Eve said in a soothing voice. "Just stay still."

"Don't talk," the Doctor added. Rose turned to frown at him and he grimaced a little. "You're more likely to confuse the Verlans if you do."

Curling her lips into an amused smile at the Doctor's discomfort, Rose took pity on him and nodded. The Verlans were looking at each other nervously and Rose could tell that they weren't sure of this plan. Her stomach twisted slightly. She tried to recall what it had felt like last time, but it was hard to pin down. There'd been shock and she'd seen glimpses of her own past. Beyond that, Rose couldn't put her finger on the memory.

The Verlans joined hands and crowded a little closer. The Doctor was speaking in a low voice to those around him. A hum began to fill the air around Rose, making it harder and harder to hear. A pressure at the sides of her head wasn't painful, but she was starkly aware of it. Telling herself to breathe, Rose inhaled and exhaled slowly, doing her best to stay calm as the humming built and built.

The Verlans eyes were glowing gold. Almost all their jaws had gone slack. Rose's skin hummed with electricity, her hairs all standing on end. Shivering, she fought to stay in place as instinct started whispering for her run.

"Focus!" The Doctor shouted. "Focus the energy. Share it with each other and direct it up. I've shown you what to do. Focus on that."

There was a faint pressure against Rose's head. She wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't familiar from when Eve had done this. Another wave of energy across her skin made her shiver. Closing her eyes, Rose told herself to keep breathing. That made it worse. Images began to flash at the back of her eyelids.

She saw herself, but not from her own perspective. It was outside her body. She could see herself with her long tangled hair. Her jeans were torn at the right knee, but Rose had no idea when that had happened. Then it changed once again. She was younger and running from the Pied Piper only to be cornered. The Doctor, as he was now, grabbed her hand and led her to safety.

She was crawling in the mud around military trucks in the Horath school uniform, trying to make it to the circle of standing stones. Rose was talking with the Doctor's first incarnation in Rome at the foot of the Coliseum. It went on and on, watching flashes of her own past unfolding from an outside perspective. Rose's stomach tightened and turned. Prying her eyes open, she focused on Eve. Red energy was surrounding all of the Verlans. They were all looking into the upper Core.

"Release!" the Doctor ordered. "Push it up! All the way into the atmosphere!"

Rose looked up. Red energy was moving up the Core in a giant spiral shape, like a tornado. It never touched the sides. She looked back at Eve, the red energy was radiating from all of them, all the Verlans. There were hints of gold and she looked up again, wondering just what was about to happen.

…

Far above, the two pirate ships were buzzing with activity. Pirates were charging their weapons and marching for the transmat stations. The Captain was on the com with her first mate on the second ship.

"Are you ready for the assault?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, sir! The men are ready to go down. Some are less happy about this approach, but they're going along."

"Good, but take note of them. There's been enough trouble with this 'easy job' thus far as it is."

"Yes, sir. Understood."

Then the ships went flying. Something hit them. Hard. The Captain gasped and grabbed at the nearby controls, digging her fingers into the slight lip of the smooth edge. Others were screaming around her. There were shouts of panic.

"Stop us!" she shouted.

One of the technicians who had been strapped in hit a few buttons and the engines activated, stopping their sudden movement. The ship slowed to a stop and then started moving back to the planet. It took a moment for the gravity system to adjust back to normal and the Captain slowly released her death grip.

"Report!"

"The ships were hit with some sort of energy wave," a technician reported. "It originated from the planet. The Verlan city."

"What?" The Captain staggered forward to look at the readings. The second ship was only now rejoining them in orbit. "How is that-"

Another blow hit them. Alarms started blaring and they were thrown again. The Captain grabbed the chair, but felt her shoulder wretch out of place. A small shout of pain escaped her before she grit her teeth and started barking orders. Her men were running to stations. A screen beeped as a message came in from her second ship with a damage report. Then came another blow, knocking them ever further from the planet and out of its gravity well. They were spinning and spinning until the engines came back on to stabilize them once more.

"What the hell was that? And someone better answer me properly this time!"

"We don't know," a technician said. "It hit the Dawnseeker more than us. They're reporting engine failure. First Mate Giegen reports that if they take another hit and they won't be able to stabilize. Their gravity system is down, they've only got internal microgravity."

"Damnit!" The Captain glared down at the planet. "Redirect crew to repairs. We'll deal with the Verlans later."

"Should we move off Captain?" The technician looked at her, his eyes wide with fear. "In case they fire again?"

"Fine," she growled. "But not far. We accepted the contract and I'm not turning tail at the first sign of trouble."

….

Eve's body trembled. The flow of energy across her skin was more than she'd ever felt before. More than the rush from Rose when she was younger that had powered up her ship. Images of Rose's past and future danced across her vision, but it was all too fast for Eve to understand any of it. Only the face of Adam, her future grandson, stood out to her. It strengthened her resolve.

It was hard to focus, but she forced her eyes to the Doctor. His eyes were closed in concentration from directing all of them telepathically. His presence in her mind was beginning to retreat. She hoped that was a good sign. Worry tugged at her. His time sense wasn't the same as theirs. Had he seen all the same things? Did he understand them? Had she completely messed up time by letting him help them like this?

Eve shook herself. No, that couldn't be the case. Rose had told her about meeting the Doctor's seventh form and him erasing his memories to protect the timelines. Everything was going to be fine. But then a Verlan two down from her collapsed to the floor. The others were swaying and the golden energy was fading. In the center of the circle, Rose had her eyes closed, but she was pale.

"Enough," the Doctor said softly. "Eve," the Doctor called. He shifted back and connected the hands of the Verlans who had been on either side of him. "Communications." He smiled a bit grimly. "I think you'll want to speak with them now." The other Verlans opened their eyes and looked at him. "Relax. Give yourselves a few moments to recover. Rose?"

"I'm okay," Rose said. "A bit dizzy, but I'm fine. Go with Eve."

For a moment, Eve was certain that the Doctor wasn't going to follow her. His right hand started reaching towards Rose, but the circle of Verlans was between them. Despite the situation, Eve smiled at the conflict on the Doctor's face. It was dangerous, making a man like that conflicted, but she couldn't help the bit of joy it gave her. Rose gave the Doctor a reassuring smile before sitting cross-legged on the ground and closing her eyes.

With a huff, the Doctor stalked right past her to head into the control room. Eve smiled at his back before the weight of the situation crashed down back on her once more. She hurried after him, smoothing her red gown the best she could and brushing off the stone dust that had gathered on her shoulder. The Doctor was reconnecting the communication system and Eve folded her hands delicately in front of her. Then she crossed them over her chest before dropping them to her sides. What was the best way to stand? Should she smile smugly? Or just be calm and polite?

"Relax," the Doctor said. "Patching you through now."

"Attention unauthorized vessels," Eve called, her voice cracking a little. "This is New Verla."

There was nothing but static for a moment and Eve tensed. What if they were all dead? Yes, it was self-defense, but they were a peaceful people and-

The screen flashed to life, revealing a female pirate who was scowling at the screen. Eve took her in quickly, noting that she was favoring her left side and had a small bruise already forming on her forehead. Behind her, the bridge was dark except for the occasional spark from a piece of machinery.

"I am Eve of New Verla," she said. "I demand that you leave our solar system at once. The Orthans are on their way and we have demonstrated that we will not allow you to enslave us."

"Listen here you little-"

Eve didn't let her finish. Her confidence was shaky as it was and she couldn't risk failing now "We are not as defenseless as you were led to believe," Eve said. Her voice was calm and she met the Captain's gaze without fear. "Leave now. We are prepared to hit you again and I doubt that your systems will withstand another blow given the state of your bridge."

The Captain was glaring at Eve with a look of pure rage. Another time, Eve might have drawn back in fear, but not today. The Doctor was out of range of the camera and she didn't dare look at him.

"My people are peaceful," Eve said. "I have no desire to harm you, but we are few. We have already suffered one genocide. We will not allow that to happen again. Leave our system now and never return. Tell your employers that we are not the weaklings they sent you for."

The Captain glared at her, but Eve didn't flinch. Even as her nerves and worries churned in her stomach, she didn't show weakness. Right now, at this moment, she couldn't. Instead, she met the Captain's gaze calmly. She could feel more energy building and hoped that they would leave. This was more than she'd thought possible.

"Leave," Eve said once again. "Go in peace while you still can."

"I don't think you'll do it," the Captain said. "You're just a child."

"I am young, but leadership is my burden," Eve said. "I can live with doing something that I don't morally like. That is another burden that I will accept for the sake of my species. You have underestimated our abilities, do not underestimate our determination."

Eve held her breath and the Captain's gaze. It was easier than she would have thought. There was grief at the idea, but also a strange calm. She'd never understood how someone as kind and compassionate as Rose could kill in combat. Now she did. It was scary how easy it was to make that decision. It didn't make living with it easy, but it provided a sense of calm in the storm.

Then the Captain slowly nodded. Her shoulders hunched in defeat and she grit her teeth. The screen went black and Eve released the breath she'd been holding. Her eyes jumped to the atmosphere scanners. The Doctor was already over there, adjusting the controls, and running a new scan.

"They're moving off," he announced. "The first ship is towing the second though, so you definitely did real damage."

"Oh." Eve wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Uh, good. That's good. Not that we damaged the ship, but that they're leaving." Moving to a chair, she slumped down in it as her legs finally gave out. "Thank you, Doctor. If you hadn't been here to help we would have been at their mercy."

"You're welcome," the Doctor said slowly. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"We will be," Eve said. Then she sighed. "I'll need to speak with the Orthans about some defensive options. The Core shield is nice, but we're trying to terraform. I hate needing better defenses, but it seems necessary now."

"I agree." The Doctor moved closer to her and set a large hand on her shoulder for a moment. "If it really is the Eternals after you, then they won't give up easily. But you took care of yourselves today."

"Well… it was only possible thanks to Rose," Eve said sadly. "She gave us the boost we needed."

"But it was only a boost," the Doctor said. His tone was softer now and his eyes brighter. "You can still do that. You just have to practice."

"We'll make it a daily activity," Eve promised. "And I'll practice guiding the energy. As next time you won't be here to coach us." She meant for the words to be light, but her throat tightened and she coughed. "Thank you, Doctor. Really, thank you. We needed your help. None of us have ever done anything like that before."

"You're welcome."

"I know it was unpleasant for you," Eve said softly.

"Unpleasant isn't the right word. Just haven't been around so many telepaths in a long time," the Doctor said casually. Eve didn't believe it. "But it worked out. Which is good. I'd hate to see Rose on the warpath against the pirates if they'd harmed you."

That thought almost made Eve laugh. Instead, she erupted with nervous relieved giggles that shook her whole body. Sighing, she closed her eyes and worked on mustering the energy to stand up. She needed to let the others know they were safe. At least for the time being.


	45. The Visionaries: Unseen

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Five: The Visionaries: Unseen

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…

They waited for an hour before celebrating just to be sure, but as the minutes ticked by there was no sign of the pirates or reinforcements. When the message came through that the Orthans had entered the solar system and the cheering started, Rose left the circle of Verlans as they started laughing and hugging each other. Fearful tears finally escaped many of them and Rose had no doubt that some would have nightmares tonight.

Eve caught her arm and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled before she started rushing between the Verlans to comfort them. Smiling, Rose watched her for a moment before moving to join the Doctor who was watching the proceedings one floor up. He was leaning against the railing of the upper level with a slight smile.

"Hey," Rose greeted. She moved right next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Course," he answered. He made no move to shift Rose and in fact turned just enough to kiss her forehead. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she promised. "A bit tired. I'll be unconscious tonight when I hit the pillow, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"Good. What they can do… Time Lords couldn't do anything like that," the Doctor admitted. "I was sure she wouldn't harm you, but…"

"Did you see anything?" Rose asked. A bit of nervousness crept into her voice. "My timelines?"

The Doctor frowned, staring off into the air. "No," he finally said. "There were flickers of something, but I was focusing on keeping the Verlans mental powers in focus. I may be unconscious with you tonight."

"Good," Rose said softly. "Maybe we should put on a movie and camp out in the media room tonight."

"Don't you want to sleep in your bed?"

"That sofa is very comfy. Give me that comfy sofa and a blanket and I'll be good."

Then he laughed and smiled. Rose waited, hoping he'd agree. He nodded in agreement. "Alright then, but you're making breakfast."

"I always make breakfast," Rose corrected. "You apparently can't cook in this body."

"That's not true… not completely true."

"Yes, it is."

"I just don't have the… knack for it this time around."

"As I said, this body."

Eve laughed at something down below and Rose leaned forward, smiling down at her friend.

"You would have been proud of Eve," the Doctor said. He was smiling a little as he watched the Verlans gather around her. "She was so brave confronting the pirate captain. Didn't betray the Verlans ideals, but was firm in that she wouldn't let them be hurt."

"I'm always proud of her," Rose said. Smiling at the Doctor, she inhaled deeply and allowed the last of the tension in her back to slip away. "She's… she's always so brave. After all, she was the one who reached out to me. She was lonely so she took a chance when she felt me nearby. Eve took her destiny into her own hands despite her father's worries. She… she's always been so determined to look forward and find the good in tomorrow." Rose nodded and turned her smile towards Eve. "I've always been proud of her for that. I'm lucky to have such a friend. I've been really lucky in that department. Sharon and Shareen love me no matter the trouble I get them dragged into and Eve makes an effort to stay in touch even when we're so far apart. I'm so very lucky. I'm glad that we were able to help her today, help her people. It feels like I'm finally paying back that love a little."

"It doesn't work that way," the Doctor said. He leaned on the railing next to her. "Eve was grateful that you were here."

"I know. Love isn't about a ledger, but I'm still grateful that I was able to support her like she's always supported me. Eve's always had so much faith in me."

Rose's smile was soft and radiant at the same time. The Doctor's brain whirled, trying to process it as Rose just looked up at him. He should say something, but again she'd said something that felt like a punch to his solar plexus, which hurt even for a Time Lord. Her eyes softened with a little too much understanding and she leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly before she headed down the stairs to join her friend.

Did she know? Sometimes… he thought that maybe she was aware that he had… feelings of that sort. Most companions didn't. Most saw him as the other, something removed from things like that. They knew he cared of course, but anything more than affection for them and general kindness for the world they assumed he didn't feel all that. Usually, he didn't. Usually, even his favorite companions just seemed too young and they saw him as something else. There'd been a few that he'd been a bit fonder of then was safe, but they left before anything changed.

And it was better that way. He was a Time Lord. He got into enough trouble as it was. Consorting like that with a 'lesser being' would have been one action too far. At least… before the Time War started gaining steam. In his last body when things had been piling up, no one had cared so much that he flirted and consorted with some of the remarkable beings that he met.

Rose was different. If she thought anything like that about him then she hid it well. Or maybe not. Maybe he was just getting used to her gentle acceptance, her kind smile, and nonjudgmental eyes. A calm in the storm. That was a strange thing to think Rose Tyler was, especially after she'd taken down pirates, boarded their ship and sabotaged it. She was fierce and it was great fun to watch her be angry at someone else. Yet, she was also compassionate to those that needed it, especially him, and today for Eve and her people.

The Doctor stayed upstairs, watching the Verlans. He'd need to get some help in a bit to dig out the TARDIS, but he figured the Old Girl could let them have their victory. It wasn't every day that a fledgling planet held off trouble without any deaths. He inhaled and smiled. No deaths. He needed more days like these. Even the pirates Rose had taken down had all lived. Injured yes, but that was their fault for making her angry. Chuckling, he watched Eve and Rose chatting happily, both them wildly moving their hands around and laughing.

It was a little hard to breathe. The Doctor told himself that he should be helping get the Old Girl free. They'd need the TARDIS if they were going to leave, but… he decided he wouldn't mind staying the night if that was what Rose wanted. The painful itch that came from being about the Verlans was a bit easier now. There was still a dull ache, but it wasn't as bad now.

Messy. Just messy. If he was half as clever as he'd always thought, he should take Rose back to Earth. She'd have a career waiting for her at UNIT, either full time or part time with lots of time for travel. Not a bad life. But he knew better. He'd always take her back when she wanted and if she wanted… he'd leave her behind. But he wasn't going to suggest it. Shaking himself, the Doctor grumbled at his own thoughts. Vaguely, he thought he heard the TARDIS laughing at him and looked down to check on Rose again.

Rose was the center of attention. Her dark blonde hair was bright in the lights of the Core and as the red Verlans gathered closer around her, she stood out even more. They all wanted to be close to her, to have a word. He wondered what they'd seen. To him, there'd been a line of gold and a few whispers, but nothing that was solid. Nothing he could hold onto and understand.

"You can't see her timeline anymore can you?" Eve asked as she stepped up next to the Doctor with a knowing smile on her face as they watched Rose speak with a pair of Verlans. When he didn't answer she chuckled lightly. "That's not surprising Doctor. You shouldn't worry about it."

"I could see bits of her timelines before," the Doctor grumbled. He didn't want to think about how dull his time sense still was. Rose's timelines had been the first he'd been able to see after the war and the loss of it was more distressing than he liked, for multiple reasons. "Until she came onto the TARDIS."

"I'm sure you could. They are stunning, golden and just so many important moments." Eve chuckled and added, "For a girl who won't go down in history she impacted so many events. So much of human history is touched by her life even if they'll never know it. Quite an achievement."

"You can still see them?" the Doctor demanded, looking her way sharply. "Even outside the circle."

"Yes I can, you don't need to worry about that," Eve assured him with a smile. "Rose and I have a special bond. There's nothing wrong with them, I assure you of that. You could see her Earth-based timeline before, but she's fulfilled that. Her future is now linked to you so naturally, you can't see it."

"But she'll have a future after traveling with me," the Doctor pointed out as fear churned in his gut. "I make a point of not looking at the timelines of companions too much, but-"

"You shouldn't worry," Eve told him firmly. "I can see her timelines and you don't have reason to worry."

"Then why can't I see anything?" the Doctor countered, giving the Verlan a stern look. "Even in the circle, guiding all of your energy, I couldn't see anything."

Eve just chuckled and patted his arm fondly, surprising him. She looked back at Rose with a soft expression and shook her head. "There is a reason Doctor and everyone knows it but you it seems," Eve informed him as she turned and headed for the stairs. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him with a teasing expression. "Even a Dalek."

The Doctor almost flinched at the reminder. Thankfully Rose's friend seemed to have said her piece and went down to join Rose. Watching silently, he took in Rose's happy smile as she hugged Eve and the pair started talking. He wished he had the strong temporal sense of his last incarnation. Rose's timeline had been bright as a little girl and had only grown more brilliant over the years he met her. Yet he couldn't see the details. He couldn't see how long she'd stay with him.

The Dalek's words and his own realization echoed in his head. He loved Rose. Wasn't sure when that had happened. It wasn't his habit to be attracted to pretty blonde humans and yet he had been. Then to make matters worse those feelings that shifted somewhere along the line, he wasn't even sure when or where it had happened. There had been so many moments when she'd brightened up the world, so many times when she helped him believe that he wasn't utterly broken and so many moments when he thought there might be something like love in her eyes for him. The sound of her laughter from below made his hearts swell even as his shoulders slumped.

Shaking his head, the Doctor stomped up the stairs. He needed to get the TARDIS. There were important things to worry about. If the Eternals were coming back despite their vow then he couldn't afford to be distracted.

…. Next Time: The Rings of Akhaten…

"Alright then Rose Tyler," the Doctor said. He leaned lazily against the console and allowed himself to smile at her. "Your choice today, what do you want to see?"

Pausing, Rose pressed her lips together thoughtfully. The desire to tease the Doctor a little sprang up, but the offer of her throwing out anything at all was too much. She listened to the TARDIS hum for a moment and debated between a number of different things. There were some great concerts and performances she could ask for, but she dismissed that quickly. No doubt she could ask for things like that soon enough, but after four years of waiting for TARDIS travel, she wanted something beautifully alien.

"Something alien," she said firmly. The Doctor just smiled. "Uh… something cultural today, but musical."

"Musical," the Doctor repeated. For a moment he was still and then a manic grin took over his face. He straightened up and instantly began to adjust the controls. "I know exactly where to take you!"


	46. The Rings of Akhaten: Something Musical

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Six: The Rings of Akhaten: Something Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I loved the Rings of Akhaten, it had a gorgeous and really alien world. Even as I was watching it the first time I knew that it would be getting a rewrite very early on as the theme of it and the emotions of the story fit so well in my universe. I've also never seen a rewrite of this episode with Rose so more brave new territory!

….

It was morning in the TARDIS. Well, Rose called it morning and he humored her. In the Space Time Vortex there was no such thing. But she'd just roll her eyes at him and huff in irritation. Besides, he liked mornings. Rose was a solid cook and he'd finally regained enough ability to be of some use in the kitchen, even if she usually just made him chop the onions because she hated chopping them.

They'd stayed on New Verla for a few days. Longer than he'd have thought he'd be willing to stay, but they'd needed some help with rewiring and backing up their systems. Rose had been thrilled when he'd agreed to stay for a few days, even though she'd spent most of the time glued to Eve's side. That was just as well. Eve's teasing tone and her words were still confusing. They bothered him. His brilliant brain kept suggesting things that were far too dangerous to think on.

The Doctor still wasn't entirely sure what to make of Rose Tyler. In his defense, his time sense had been dulled after the Time War. This body was rubbish compared to the insight of his last and he wondered what his last body would have made of Rose Tyler. Her timelines were bright shining gold and surrounded her like a celestial mist or a nebula of newborn stars. She'd shaped human history, but there had always been more to it than just Earth. Even then he'd known that. It was one of the reasons he'd asked the bright university student to come with him. Had Gallifrey still been around they would have been watching her carefully.

Now it seemed that the Guardians of the Universe were watching her. The universe with all its time and space seemed to have plans for Rose Tyler and it made him nervous. There were moments that he thought she might not really be human. Rose smelled like vanilla, lilacs and sunshine and smiled so brightly as she dashed through a universe that seemed just as eager as him to please her. He both loved and hated that smile. It made the world better and brighter, but did something all too pleasant to his brain functions. Still he'd met her very human mother and while they thankfully didn't have too much personality in common he had no doubts that Jackie was Rose's mother.

Rose Tyler was odd, but none of it seemed to bother her. She just squared her shoulders, raised her chin and railed against whatever force had set itself against her. He was guilty of just standing back and watching half the time. It really was very amusing. Rose Tyler was an excellent companion. The Doctor knew that if it hadn't been for his unusual…. fondness towards her that all of his incarnations would have liked her. She had the right sort of love of adventure that would have endeared her to any of his prior incarnations.

Sometimes he almost fancied that he could remember their earlier meetings, the ones she alluded to, but the only one he remembered clearly was dancing with her in Prague and sometimes he fancied that the random blonde who had kissed him in Paris might have been Rose, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't going to ask. It was dangerous enough just remembering that dance without potentially adding a kiss into the mix. Because he knew it was just the sort of thing Rose would do if she had the chance. She was a bit terrifying that way. He could also sort of remember a blonde out of her time in his third life that the Master had warned him about. Given Rose's affiliation with the Guardians, that might have been her too. How many times had she crossed his path and then vanished before he had time to properly notice her?

Anyway as a companion Rose was top tier. Sure, she didn't always obey him and had a habit of wandering off, but she was highly capable on her own; she had her sword for real danger and was solid at hand to hand combat without causing lethal damage. Rose understood and shared his preference for peaceful solutions so he didn't worry about her hurting anyone. Otherwise she was compassionate, funny, the people they met always seemed to like her and she was better at picking up the subtle details of people than he was. She asked the right questions and wasn't afraid to argue with him if she thought he was wrong.

Rose had a talent for finding the little things that didn't fit and could dig for information with the best of them. She was clever, artistic, had a good working knowledge of basic principles of technology and was keen to keep learning more, made the best of bad situations and never panicked. The TARDIS adored her to on a level he hadn't seen since Susan, probably even more, since back then they'd just been starting out, and Rose in turn lived in the TARDIS as if she had always been there.

He could do a lot worse in a companion. He had on multiple occasions. There'd been a few who were next to useless and a couple who he'd had to be truly worried about doing something they shouldn't. Even his fourth life hadn't been impressed with the White Guardian assigning Romana to him. He remembered asking if he could just find the Key to Time by himself. That thought surprised him. The thought of Romana didn't hurt as much as it had even a few months ago. That was unexpected.

He fought back a smile. That was probably Rose's fault. She was the best companion yet. His shoulders nearly slumped and his smile vanished as he held back a sigh. And he had to go and fall in love with her. When the time came for her to leave him, they all did, it might just be what finally did him in. He could almost heard the Sontarans laughing at him. What would finally end him would be one of his own companions, the very best of them. It was all a little too sad and tragic, but he'd hold onto her for as long as he could.

Rose walking into the console room, pulled his attention away from his sad thoughts. She was dressed in jeans and a nice top with her shoulder bag already slung across her chest. Rose beamed at him and eyed the console curiously. He could see her excitement building even as she tried to be patient and polite.

"Alright then Rose Tyler," the Doctor said. He leaned lazily against the console and allowed himself to smile at her. "Your choice today, what do you want to see?"

Pausing, Rose pressed her lips together thoughtfully. The desire to tease the Doctor a little sprang up, but the offer of her throwing out anything at all was too much. She listened to the TARDIS hum for a moment and debated between a number of different things. There were some great concerts and performances she could ask for, but she dismissed that quickly. No doubt she could ask for things like that soon enough, but after four years of waiting for TARDIS travel she wanted something beautifully alien.

"Something alien," she said firmly. The Doctor just smiled. "Uh… something cultural today, but musical."

"Musical," the Doctor repeated. For a moment he was still and then a manic grin took over his face. He straightened up and instantly began to adjust the control. "I know exactly where to take you!"

Rose grabbed onto the railing and smiled as the TARDIS shuddered. The Doctor kept grinning at her and she could tell that he was pleased with her choice. A moment later they stopped and Rose took a step towards the doorway.

"Close your eyes," the Doctor said gently. "I'll guide you out."

"Why?"

"Trust me," he said.

Holding up a hand, Rose moved over to the jump seat and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. There she turned to the Doctor and closed her eyes. He gently gripped her arms and began guiding her down the ramp. She heard the door open and the temperature of the air changed, getting a touch cooler. Smiling, Rose kept her eyes closed and allowed the Doctor to maneuver her. There was only a tiny flutter of fear about tripping, but it vanished quickly. His hands suddenly stopped her and Rose could feel his large form behind her.

"Alright then Rose Tyler," he said. Rose's grin widened at the way he said her name. "Open your eyes. I give you the Rings of Akhaten."

Rose slowly opened her eyes. Before her was a massive red star letting off low red light. Asteroids and small planetary rings encircled the sun, orbiting it quickly like dancers in a ballet. She couldn't see any planets, but just the dark asteroids moving around the churning sun was stunning enough. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked at where she was standing. They were on the very edge of a rocky landscape and she peered down to see stars twinkling far below.

"Better look up," the Doctor said. Rose could hear the smile in his voice and quickly lifted her gaze.

Two asteroids were moving in front of them amongst the great rings. One of them moved out of the way to reveal a massive shining gold pyramid built atop the rocky asteroid. Rose grinned at the sight as the light of the red star made the whole structure glow brilliantly.

"The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun Singers of Akhat."

"The Sun Singers," Rose repeated. Her smile was becoming painfully wide. "Well I did ask for music." Shifting back, Rose caught the Doctor's hand and looked up at him. "So? Tell me more."

"It is part of a religious tradition," the Doctor explained. "Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here, on that planet." The Doctor pointed to another large asteroid that was close to the golden pyramid.

"That's a planet?" Rose blinked at the asteroids. "But they're so small. How do they have enough mass to hold an atmosphere?" She frowned and turned around to get a better look at where they were. "Uh, speaking of which how are we breathing here?"

"Don't worry, we're safe. The atmosphere here actually extends around these small planets, connecting them due to how the solar wind currents operate. A natural atmospheric shell if you like."

Grinning, Rose scanned the sky. She couldn't' see anything strange. There was no shimmer of light that betrayed the shield. Thanks to the red glow of the star, the stars were all muted, but a few were visible in the distance. Taking everything in, she was tempted to run back into the TARDIS for a canvas and some paints. But the gleaming pyramid beckoned.

It only took them a moment to make the jump and Rose stepped out again, this time in a bustling market full of stands, carts, and different alien species. Grinning, she tried to contain the urge to look at everything all at once. She didn't think that she'd ever seen so many different species in one place at a time before and noted that pretty much all of them were upright bipeds like her and the Doctor.

"It's busy," Rose said. "Oh there's so much!" Turning her head, she peered behind them at more stalls. There was a lot of food looking stuffs, but also plenty of items of all sorts. There didn't seem to be any theme to some stalls. "This is brilliant!"

"I haven't been here in years!" the Doctor cheered. He turned around in place to take it all in with a wide manic grin. "Not since…" he trailed off and the excitement on his face dimmed.

"Doctor?" Rose called worriedly.

"Ah it's just been awhile," the Doctor told her. He schooled his features into a happier expression that Rose didn't believe for a second.

She wondered who he'd been here last with: Susan, Romana, Adric or someone she'd never even heard of. Slipping her hand against his, Rose smiled as he wrapped their fingers together and looked around with a smile of her own. It took a moment, but she felt him start to relax. Baby steps, she reminded herself, patience and baby steps.

"Come on then, big celebration and lots of visitors!" Rose gripped his arm and let her excitement show. "You promised me culture, remember?" This time he gave her a genuine grin.

They moved slowly through the market as the Docotr shifted into tour guide mode. He pointed out some of the different species who were present and explained a bit about where they were from. Every so often, he let Rose pull him over to a stall to look over items.

"Have we got any local currency?" Rose asked. She didn't see anything that looked like cash points around here.

"They don't use money here," the Doctor said. He chuckled as he gestured around the market.

"Bartering system then?" Rose watched a dark brown alien hand a box over to a merchant. "Goods for goods?"

"Bit more complicated," the Doctor told her. "The bartering is based on psychometric value. Something of sentimental value is most precious here like a photograph or love letter. Objects psychically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold."

"Wow," Rose breathed with a small frown of confusion. "So do they need to come directly from the source of those feelings? Is there a limit to how long the impressions hold?"

The Doctor beamed at her and laughed while the shop keeper moved away to speak with someone else. "You ask the most interesting questions."

"Well, they're valid questions." Rose pouted slightly making his grin widen even as she looked around. "I'm trying to imagine what a diary would be worth here." 

"A lot," the Doctor told her. He tugged her along at a slow enough pace that she could look around. "Something that you poured your emotions into and used to keep track of emotional events. Highly precious around here."

"Interesting, not that I'm planning on giving up my diary," Rose remarked with a laugh. "They'd think I was mad from the most interesting entries."

"Oh hold on," the Doctor said. He stopped in front of a display of spare parts sorted by size and shape from what Rose could see. "Give me a tick Rose."

"Sure," Rose murmured as she watched the Doctor study the parts. She wondered what he'd use to pay if he did find something for the TARDIS. Or maybe he was just window shopping. Rose felt a bit silly just waiting, but then a young girl dressed in bright red robes with flowers in her wavy dark blonde hair came rushing by. She almost bumped into Rose and gasped softly before hurrying past. Frowning, Rose glanced at the Doctor and called over, "I'm going to check on something."

He didn't respond, but the girl was getting further down the market and Rose took off after her. She didn't run, but slowly closed the gap between her and the girl. Then the girl ducked into a small side building just before a pair of figures in similar looking robes stepped out in front of her. They were looking around and one of them spotted Rose watching them.

"Have you seen her?" he demanded.

"Seen who?" Rose asked calmly, keeping her eyes on him.

"The Queen of Years," he added impatiently.

"Sorry, no," Rose answered with a shrug.

She watched them head off, storming down the road with their cloaks fluttering behind them. Rose resisted the urge to assume they were bad news. This wasn't a movie or one of Mickey's video games. You couldn't just assume that the guys in cloaks were evil. Once they were gone, she hurried off in the direction the little girl had gone.


	47. The Rings of Akhaten: Queen of Years

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Seven: The Rings of Akhaten: Queen of Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

….

It wasn't too hard to follow the girl. Her bright red cloak stood out amongst the browns and blues that surrounded her. Some people were stopping to take notice of her, but most just let her run past. Ducking a merchant who was trying to pull people towards his stall, Rose darted ahead and glimpsed the girl vanishing into an old building.

Stepping into a dark warehouse of some kind, Rose held back a sneeze and crept forward. There was enough light that she didn't need to pull out her torch. She paused and listened. It wasn't hard to hear the heavy breathing of the girl and Rose slowly followed it, just in case she spooked the girl. Then something fell over and banged. In a flurry of color, the little girl appeared, backing away from a piece of furniture that had toppled over. The girl gasped and tensed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rose said. She held up her hands. "I saw you in the market and thought I'd better check. Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"No… I just need to hide."

"Why? Is someone trying to hurt you?"

The girl frowned at her. "You don't know me? Why did you follow me?"

"You just look frightened," Rose said. "I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay."

"I don't believe you."

"I promise that I haven't a clue who you are other than a little girl who looked frightened. That's all, but that's enough to make me worry. What do you need?"

"To hide."

Rose heard a sound out in the street and turned with the frown. Strange voices were calling for Merry. She debated with herself for a moment with taking the girl back to the TARDIS. That seemed a bit dangerous given she didn't know what was going on, but just case they could get closer. Holding out her hand, she smiled to Merry.

"Come on then, let's play some hide and seek."

They had to go slowly. There were a lot of people around and Merry seemed frightened of all of them. Rose still wasn't sure what was going on, but she decided pretty quickly that this wasn't in-fear-for-her-life fear which made her feel a bit better. They made their way back to the main market and Rose spotted a rug display that created a shadowed area near the TARDIS. When the shopkeeper wasn't paying attention, she pulled back a hanging rug and gestured Merry inside.

"Here we go," Rose said. She followed Merry in and dropped the rug. It was a tight fit and the smell of the fabrics was heavy in the air. "Tucked away out of sight. So… what's going on?"

"They're looking for me," Merry explained. "To perform."

"I need more than that," Rose said. "I don't know who you are."

The little girl was looking at her dubiously and Rose almost laughed. Instead, she brushed a strand of the little girl's hair out of her face and offered her a warm smile. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm just visiting for the festival on the suggestion of a friend. I didn't really have any time to learn about the different aspects of it."

"Oh," the little girl seemed to consider her point. Then she nodded and relaxed a bit to Rose's relief.

"So," Rose said as they leaned against the back of the TARDIS. "What's your name? I'm Rose."

"Merry."

"Merry, pretty name." Rose nodded slightly. Reaching up, she toyed with her sapphire she wore around her neck. "Merry, is someone trying to hurt you? I saw those robed blokes following you earlier."

"No, they're my protectors. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Getting it wrong," Merry said. She sounded like she expected Rose to understand.

"Merry, I'm just visiting remember. I'm going to need some context."

"I'm Merry Gejelh."

"Still need more than that."

"The Queen of Years?" Merry pressed. "They chose me when I was a baby, the day the last Queen of Years died."

Rose's grip on the sapphire and chain tightened a little. The title Queen threw her for a moment. Merry was so young. Even younger than Jane Grey had been. But she forced it aside. Merry wasn't Jane. Whole different time and very different planet. She forced herself to let go of the pendant.

"Alright, and what does the Queen of Years do?" Rose asked.

"I'm the vessel of our history. I know every chronicle, every poem, every legend, every song."

"All of them?" Rose blinked in surprise. "Wow, you must have quite the memory. I can barely remember the right history of my universal timeline." Merry gave her a look and Rose just smiled. "So you're frightened of what exactly?"

"I have to sing a song in front of everyone. A special song. I have to sing it to a god. And I'm really scared." Merry's eyes dropped to the ground and she curled up a little.

Smiling softly, Rose put her arm around Merry, giving the girl a soft hug. Merry looked up at her with a hint of surprise.

"It's okay to be scared," Rose said. "Fear is natural, Merry. It helps us stay safe and alert when something important is happening. The fact that you're scared now just means that this is important to you."

"It's important to everyone!"

"I bet it is. A big festival like this and having to perform in front of everyone sounds scary," Rose said. "But I bet you've been practicing for this for a while."

"My whole life. But I'm still scared."

"Because it's important to you," Rose agreed. "And that's okay. You're going to be scared sometimes, but the thing about fear is that when you feel it, you have to decide if what you need to do is worth it."

"Do you get scared?"

"Of course," Rose admitted. "Lots of times. It's natural. So I think to myself about why what I need to do is more important than my fear."

"It is important," Merry said. "But don't want to make Grandfather angry by getting it wrong!"

"You've been practicing your whole life," Rose reminded her. "Do you think you'll get it wrong?" Merry didn't answer and Rose smiled. "I don't think you will. I think that you decide to go through with it, Merry, that you will do it beautifully."

"So…" Merry glanced towards the street. "I should go back then."

"It's up to you, sweetheart," Rose said. "I won't try to make you. If you want to stay here with me until it's over then you're welcome to. I just don't want you to regret anything."

Merry bit her lower lip and then slowly stood up. Rose did the same and Merry grabbed her hand. "I need to join the others," she said softly. "Things are due to start soon." She took a deep breath. "I'm still scared, but… but this is important."

"And that is courage," Rose said. "You're being very brave facing your fear."

Merry didn't look so sure, but they slowly stood up and walked back into the market. It wasn't as crowded now, but the shopkeepers were still calling out their wares. Rose allowed herself a moment to glance around at some of the items. The money system was still strange to her and she didn't imagine that she'd do any actual shopping here. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a leather jacket and relaxed. The group of people in cloaks came around the corner. The man in the front of the group's eyes widened as he spotted Merry. They hurried over and Merry clung a little tighter to Rose's hand.

"I'm ready," Merry said as the other arrived. "I'm ready." Merry exhaled and still looked nervous, but determination filled her face.

"Excellent," the man in the front said. "We are relieved that you are safe. We must hurry, there isn't much time."

Merry nodded in agreement and released Rose's hand. The man looked at Rose and nodded quickly to her in thanks. Staying in place, Rose watched Merry go off with the group and crossed her arms over her chest. She expected to feel better about sending Merry off, but now she had a weird sense that she'd missed something. Rose looked around the market. Everything seemed peaceful, even if not calm. People were excited and happy to be here. Maybe she was just projecting. It was probably the cloaks. Shaking her head, she turned around and headed for where she'd spotted the Doctor.

"Where did you get off to?" the Doctor asked. He didn't sound angry or worried, more amused. "I do a little bit of window shopping and you vanish."

"Just had to check on something," Rose said with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"Knowing you, I doubt that's the case, Jeopardy Friendly."

"Ha ha ha," Rose said with an eye roll. "If there's trouble it will be on you, Trouble Magnet."

"Well, you had good timing to come back at least," the Doctor said. "It's about to start." He took her hand and squeezed it gently before starting to guide her through the crowd. A soft chiming noise echoed in the air and almost everyone started to move in the same direction minus the shopkeepers. Rose supposed they didn't close up shop even for that. "You okay?" the Doctor asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'll be fine," Rose promised. "Just… some memories coming back."

The Doctor gave her a searching look but didn't push. They climbed up into the stands and took their seats. Rose wished that she had been given a bit more context for what was about to happen. They were facing out towards the golden pyramid with the massive red star behind him. Staring at the sight in awe, Rose wondered just what sort of star it was that being this close and bathed in its light didn't hurt her eyes at all.

"What's going on?" Rose whispered.

"Now they sing to the Mummy of the Temple," the Doctor explained. People were taking their seats. "They call it the Old God. Sometimes Grandfather. They call it the Long Song. A lullaby without end to feed the Old God. It's supposed to keep him asleep. It's been going for millions of years, chorister handing over to chorister, generation after generation after generation."

"Wow," Rose breathed. "Millions of years."

"Hard to believe, but yes. Susan and I were here centuries ago when it was being handed off."

The Doctor didn't even seem to notice that he'd said her name for a moment. Rose squeezed his hand and leaned lightly against his shoulder. Then Merry was led out, her red robe almost matching the giant sun. She climbed up on a small dais and looked towards the stands. Smiling, Rose caught Merry's eye and gave the girl an encouraging nod. She still looked a little frightened. Then to Rose's surprise, she turned not towards the audience, but towards the pyramid.

"Akhaten," Merry began to sing. "O God of Akhaten."

Around Rose, members of the audience began to lift small objects in their hands. To her surprise, they all dissolved into orange sparks in the air. A faint voice in the distance from the Pyramid was somehow reaching them, answering Merry's words with a plea for the Old God to lay down. Rose glanced around, searching for some kind of speaker like technology.

"Doctor?"

"They're making offerings to the Old God to feed him," the Doctor whispered. "Gifts of value. Items that have meaning to the offerer. It's so the Old God doesn't have to wake up."

Then the whole audience began to join in the chorus. Their voices blended together and yet somehow, Merry's voice remained the strongest, leading the song. Rose and the Doctor started swaying with the crowd and after a moment of hesitation, Rose started to sing the words she knew as well.

Suddenly a rumble from the Pyramid brought everything to a stop. Merry stopped singing. The distant voice of the singer in the Pyramid also stopped. A hush fell over the crowd and another rumble from the Pyramid made many gasp. The Doctor straightened up next to Rose, leaning forward slightly. Merry spun around to face the audience, horror filling her features as her gaze landed on Rose.

A beam shot forth from the Pyramid, surrounding Merry and pulling the girl off her feet. Jumping up, Rose shoved her way back to the aisle and ran down. No one was moving. People were watching with horror, but no one was trying to help. Running forward, Rose held out her hands and tried to grab Merry, but the beam was already pulling her away.

"Merry!"

"Help!" the girl screamed. "Rose! Help!"

"Rose!" the Doctor called.

Rose turned to find him near the doorway. He gestured to her and then turned and began to march back to the market. Glancing back at Merry, Rose shouted, "Hold on!" Then she ran after the Doctor.

"Please tell me you have a plan," Rose said. "That can't be what supposed to happen! She was terrified."

"We need a way across," the Doctor said. "Can't take the TARDIS, we're part of events now. We need something else."

He led them to a stall that Rose had been him lingering at earlier. A dark green alien was next to it, shifting nervously and looking towards the ceremony grounds. Then Rose eyes landed on the motorcycle looking things in her stall.

"We need something precious," the Doctor said. He looked at her urgently. "Rose?"

"Precious," Rose repeated. She knew the Doctor didn't really carry much that would be considered precious on this planet, too much back history. Expect his sonic screwdriver and they'd probably need that. "Uh…"

Then her fingers nervously twisted in the second chain around her neck, the one holding the sapphire from Jane Grey. Sucking in a sharp breath, Rose quickly unlatched the pendant and held it out.

"Will it do, Dor'een?" the Doctor asked.

Dor'een took the pendant in one hand and held her other over it. She looked up at Rose with an expression she didn't know how to read. Then she stepped aside and gestured to the motorcycle.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. He straddled the motorcycle. "Come on, Rose."

Jumping on behind the Doctor, Rose wrapped her arms around his waist as he kickstarted the machine. It rose off the ground and then lurched forward, carrying them through the empty streets. Gasping for air, Rose watched the world race by for the few moments before they reached the ceremony grounds. There was a blur of color and they were in space chasing after Merry.

They closed the distance and Rose leaned forward, repositioning herself so she could reach for Merry. The little girl reached for her, stretching her arms as far as they could go. Rose caught her hand for a moment, but the pull of the beam tugged Merry out of her grip. They were getting closer and closer to the rocky terrain of the asteroid holding the Golden Pyramid. Rose tried again, but Merry was pulled away towards the Pyramid with a new burst of speed.

The Doctor gave her only a moment of warning. With a yelp, Rose grabbed onto him with both arms as they reached the asteroid and came to a sudden stop. They slid across the surface for several feet before finally slowing down. Rose looked up to see Merry vanish through the door of the Pyramid. The door slammed shut with a deafening thud.


	48. The Rings of Akhaten: The Old God

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Eight: The Rings of Akhaten: The Old God

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: This part was rather challenging to rewrite for the Ninth Doctor instead of Eleven. I hope I did a good job and as always, thank you for reading.

….

The Doctor landed the vehicle roughly, but both of them were fine. Rose leapt off and raced to the door. There were no controls and no signs of how to open it. Pounding a fist on the door, Rose glared in frustration when all it did was make her fist ache.

"Can you open it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and eyed the door. "Let's see."

"They did nothing," Rose growled. She walked up to the heavy stone door. "None of them tried to help!"

"He's a god to them," the Doctor replied. "And this is sacred ground."

"And she's a child!"

"Rose, I'm trying to work here."

Nodding, Rose started to pace. Still no sign of the door moving or Merry being released. Looking over her shoulder, she checked the far asteroid. She couldn't see anything in detail, but there were still a lot of small spots of color in sight. People were still just watching.

"Open it!"

"I'm trying!"

Gasping for air and fisting her hands, Rose looked at the heavy door. She heard the sonic screwdriver behind her. He'd get through, she was confident of that, but her worry was overpowering. Summoning her sword, Rose marched forward. She had no idea how thick it was or if this would be the thing that finally broke the sword. Thrusting the sword forward, Rose flinched at the horrible scraping sound. A faint golden glow surrounded the blade in the stone and Rose blinked in surprise. She only let it distract her for a moment before she started dragging the sword down.

The horrible scraping sound filled Rose's ear, but the stone was giving way. She heard the Doctor say something, but the words were lost on her as she sliced down. The faint golden glow around the sword grew brighter and the stone gave away a little easier with each moment. Rose hit the ground and pulled the sword free. She thrust it into the stone at the starting point and started dragging the other way.

"I didn't know it could do that," the Doctor said. "Rose-"

"Shhhh!" Rose snapped. "I'm trying to focus…." The sword kept glowing brighter. "I think… I think I'm influencing the sword!"

The Doctor fell silent and Rose felt a little bad for about twenty seconds before the sword hit the ground on the far side, creating an arched hole. It wasn't a large opening, but Rose scrambled through it. There wasn't time to wonder about her sword. Panic for Merry was clawing at her heart and she just had to keep moving. The inside of the Pyramid was confined, but well lit. There was some kind of case in the center of the room on a dais. A shriveled-up mummy was moving on a golden throne. There was a man in a long red robe kneeling near the throne, still singing and ignoring them. Merry was standing mere feet away with a look of horror on her face. She turned towards them but pulled away when Rose reached for her.

"Go away!" Merry cried.

"Merry, it's okay," Rose said. "Come on, we need to leave." She reached for Merry again.

"No!" Merry stepped away, shaking her head. "You said I wouldn't get it wrong and then I got it wrong. And now this has happened. Look what happened!"

"You didn't get it wrong."

"How do you know? You don't know anything. You have to go! Go now, or he'll eat us all."

Rose looked back at the mummy and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure he can manage that, sweetheart."

"Not our meat, our souls."

Merry bit her lip for a moment, but then she raised her hands to her temple. There was a burst of purple energy and Rose was shoved back against the mummy's box. Rose tensed in surprise. She could hear the thing moving behind her. It wasn't pleasant at all. The Doctor was rushing forward.

"He doesn't want you. He wants me. If you don't leave, he'll eat you all up too," Merry said. She sounded near tears. "Just go!"

"No," Rose managed to say. The pressure on her throat was a bit painful.

The Doctor knelt next to Merry, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, Merry," he said. Rose knew that tone. She'd heard it from him herself when she was about Merry's age. "We're not leaving. Come on, Rose cut a hole in the door. Course that means we can't just lock him in here."

"Wasn't thinking of that," Rose forced out.

Then Merry released her and Rose inhaled deeply. She moved away from the case and looked at the mummy that was thrashing. Still no real sign of intelligence. It wasn't reacting to anything they said. Backing away, she moved closer to Merry.

"Please," Merry begged. "Just go. He wants me."

The cloister had finally stopped singing and had vanished. Rose hoped it was a teleport back to the main asteroid, but she had a nagging worry that it might have been a disintegration device. It wasn't clear. The mummy was moving wildly now, slamming up against the glass while Merry whimpered.

"This isn't your fault," the Doctor said. "You did nothing wrong. It was just time to wake up." The Doctor stepped forward and studied it for a moment. "It's time for it to feed. Otherwise, it will starve. Bad timing, nothing more on your part." Then he turned to Merry. "And it's supposed to feed on you?"

"Yes," Merry whispered. Her eyes were jumping between the Doctor and the mummy.

"On your soul. On your stories."

"She said soul," Rose said. "Not stories."

"It's the same thing, isn't it, Rose," the Doctor said. "All the collected stories. That's what a soul is, the sum of everything we've experienced. All our loves, our losses, our regrets…" The Doctor's expression closed up for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "People we found again against all the odds. He threatens to wake, they offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of Years."

"Doctor," Rose hissed. "Stop it. You're scaring her."

"She's trying to sacrifice herself," the Doctor snapped. "She should understand what that means." He knelt down to the same level as Merry. "They'd raised you for this, but do you really understand what it means?"

"A god chose me," Merry said.

"That is not a god," the Doctor said. "It will wake and feed on your soul, but that doesn't make it a god. That makes it vampire, a parasite and you don't have to give yourself to it."

"But if I don't-"

"Everyone will be fine," the Doctor said firmly. "Merry Gejelh, you are unique in the universe. You are the stuff of stars reformed into a living, breathing, and loving being. There is only one of you in the whole of everything and giving that up is not a sacrifice. It is a waste. For him to destroy it is a crime of the highest order. Rose and I will protect the others. You have a word."

"How?" Merry asked softly.

"There's always a way," the Doctor said.

"How?" Merry asked.

"I'm working on it," the Doctor said. "But I'm good at this."

Rose reached down and gently took Merry's hand. The Queen of Years' grip tightened around almost painfully around her fingers, but Rose bore it. Then the mummy punched forward, finally breaking the glass and making Merry jump. The asteroid rumbled around them and Rose looked up in alarm. She didn't see anything wrong with the structure, but her stomach twisted with worry.

"Something's coming," Rose said. Her eyes jumped back to the entrance and once again, she was sort of regretting cutting the hole.

"The Vigil," Merry said.

"What's that, Merry?" Rose asked.

"If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon… it's their job to feed her to Grandfather."

There was just enough time for the Doctor to grumble something before a puff of smoke exploded in front of them. Three robotic humanoids stepped forth. Rose recognized them as being some of the ones looking for Merry earlier. Releasing the girl's hand, she stepped forward and summoned her sword.

"I'm sorry," Merry said. "I'm sorry."

"Stay behind me," Rose ordered. "They aren't getting you."

The Vigil moved forward and Rose pushed Merry towards the door. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the nearest one. It raised its hand, releasing a wave of energy that knocked the Doctor back. Merry yelped and Rose pushed her towards the door again. Dropping down, the girl scrambled through the doorway.

Behind them, the mummy smashed the glass and stumbled forward. The whole asteroid shook and as Rose climbed through the hole, she had just enough time to see a beam of light blasting forth into the sun. Merry made a sound of alarm and Rose gripped the girl's shoulder. Summoning her sword again, Rose turned and watched the Doctor crawl through the hole.

"The Vigil?" Rose asked, her eyes jumping down to the hole.

"Vanished," the Doctor said. He was looking towards the sun with a frown.

"What? Why?"

"They aren't needed anymore," he said. "Grandfather's awake." His voice was mocking and Rose frowned. Nodding towards the sun, his frown deepened. "The mummy was just the trigger. Once it woke up then Grandfather would wake up."

"And what is Grandfather?" Rose asked.

The light from the sun changed and she looked at it as the red color intensified. "Oh no. Please tell me that you are joking," Rose said. "A sun?"

"A highly unusual sun," the Doctor said.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. The words were heavy in the air.

"But you promised. You promised!" Merry shouted, panic filling her voice. The Doctor said nothing. "He'll eat us all. He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey among the stars."

"Rose, you need to get her back to the main asteroid," the Doctor said, his eyes dropping to Merry.

"I-" Rose looked at Merry as the girl cowered, her eyes dark with fear. "I don't want to leave you," she said. The words caught painfully in her throat. "Doctor… how can you beat that thing?"

"Rose, you know that the most important thing is protecting the children," the Doctor said. He was almost smiling, looking at her with tender eyes. "You know that. So protect her."

Swallowing, Rose held the Doctor's gaze. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. The sun was growing, expanding at an unnatural pace. Rose wanted to protest, but in the distance, she heard the screaming from the main asteroid. Nodding, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful," she whispered. It wasn't what she really wanted to say.

Turning, she grabbed Merry's hand and tugged the girl gently to the bike. Merry whimpered slightly, but climbed on and grabbed onto Rose's waist tightly. Rose tried to say something reassuring, but she caught the Doctor's eyes again and almost couldn't move. Her fingers were cold as she restarted the space bike and they lifted off the ground. Turning the bike, Rose inhaled sharply and sent them rushing towards the main asteroid.

They landed with a jolt, but the bike stayed intact. Rose exhaled. Merry was already scrambling off as the crowd who were still watching talked and shouted. Rose ignored them all and rushed over to Merry. The little girl was staring at the pyramid.

"Isn't he frightened?" Merry asked.

"Yes," Rose whispered. "He is, but he has to try."

Merry looked up at her. "This is one of those times where you have to decide how important it is, isn't it?" Merry asked.

Rose blinked in confusion before remembering what she'd told Merry. "Yes, it is."

Nodding, Merry bit her lip for a moment. Then she stepped up onto her pedestal again. Brushing off her robe, Merry's fingers twisted into the fabric, but she stood tall. As the audience began to quiet, Merry started to sing the lullaby once again.

The Doctor stared at the sun, his mind whirling as he tried to come up a plan that had any chance of success. He'd faced vampires before, but nothing on this scale. Nothing that lacked some kind of physical weaknesses. He tried not to think about what might happen next. Rose had gotten away, but she wasn't that far away. He hadn't explained about the recall program that would take her home. Maybe he should have told her to go the TARDIS, but hiding wasn't Rose's style. The sun was expanding again when he heard it. Singing. Hundreds of voices were blending together in the traditional lullaby for the Old God.

It was enough to make him smile sadly. Stepping towards the sun, he slipped his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

"Listen to them. Listen to those people you've kept living in terror sing," the Doctor ordered. He straightened his shoulders and looked defiantly into the sun. "You play that you're a god, but you're not a god. You're just a parasite feeding on them! You feed and feed, but it's never enough is it?"

His words were somehow echoing to them. Rose could hear him even over the grand chorus behind her being led by Merry. The worry, the terror for the Doctor was growing and she felt her feet moving without even thinking about it. Merry kept singing and Rose didn't look back as she rushed back to the moped. The little girl had been delivered to the safest place she could manage and now it was time to get back to the Doctor.

"It's never going to be enough. And you know it! Well, I might just present a challenge for you God of Parasites! Why don't you try me?" The Doctor glared at the sun. "Take my memories, take them all if you can. But fair warning, I've seen more than all the others combined." Energy tendrils were reaching out to the Doctor, causing him to shudder and convulse. "I fought in the last Great Time War. I watched Skarro and Gallifrey burn and saw Arcadia fall. I held the Key to Time in my hands and opposed the Black Guardian of Time. I walked in the universe of Antimatter and defied its god. So do your worst, you little parasite!"

Rose was almost there and she could see more and more of the energy around the Doctor from where he stood challenging the sun.


	49. The Rings of Akhaten: Here Comes the Sun

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Forty-Nine: The Rings of Akhaten: Here Comes the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

….

The energy shifted around the pyramid and the Doctor as Rose landed the moped. She watched as the face vanished and the sun seemed to shrink as the song around them ended. A sigh of relief escaped her and she closed her eyes for a moment. But then the sky rumbled and the light flared as the sun expanded once more and the face reappeared. She could almost hear it laughing but didn't stop to watch. Rushing through the entrance, Rose ignored everything else and ran out to the Doctor. He was collapsed on his knees, a hand pressed over his right heart and breathing roughly.

Rose smothered the urge to help him. She couldn't right now, not until that sun, that vampire was dealt with. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her singular heart that now didn't seem to be enough. Watching the ripples in the air, Rose's mind whirled in near panic for a moment. But then, she heard one of those faint whispers. One of those tiny lingering voices in her head that most of the time she didn't even notice.

Relief, fear, and determination. Rose's emotions stormed, but she knew in her gut that it might work. That it would work. He'd weakened the Doctor taking all of those memories, trying to read all of his emotions. What would her timelines, her strange and twisted histories, her connection to all of her counterparts be like? Could he handle the engineer? The musician? The actress? The shop girl? The cook? And the hundreds of others slightly different Rose Tylers with their different husbands, wives, children, and choices?

Stepping in front of the Doctor, Rose took a shaky breath and ground her boots into the thick dust around them, planting herself firmly in place. The sun glared at her and in her mind, she called it an ugly jack-o-lantern in an attempt to calm down. She could already feel something poking at her mind and barely held back a shudder. She hated that feeling but did not flinch and did not move.

"You're dealing with me now," Rose growled up at the sun. "And this goes no further. You can't have the Doctor, you can't have Merry or anyone else. Not ever again," she told it in an absolutely calm voice even as tears began to prick at her eyes. "You can handle the past, but what about everything else? Everything that could have been that wasn't?"

"Rose don't," the Doctor groaned behind her, but she didn't turn back.

"You can't have their memories. You can't have their lives anymore. You can't have their potential," Rose shouted at the sun, feeling hot anger bubbling up. "But you can have mine," Rose announced around a soft gasp of realization. "As much of it as you can handle." The energy was reaching out around her and Rose smiled a little, raising her chin defiantly. "I haven't seen as much as the Doctor, but my head has more than any one life could ever live. Whole other worlds. Whole other lives. All yours if you can handle it."

The Doctor groaned again as the pain in his right heart began to ease and focused on Rose. She was directly in front of him, blocking his view of the sun or its view of him. There was no hesitation in her stance, no doubt in her posture. He knew that stubborn stance, she was here to fight even as the energy tendrils reached out for her.

Forcing himself to his feet, the Doctor stumbled forward and saw the energy wrapping around Rose. He gaped, trying to force his brain to find some sort of alternative, some solution to get her away from the sun's grasp. Rose was completely still, looking up at the sun with a determined, but calm expression. Her eyes were glowing gold and the energy around her was changing from orange to a golden colour. Tears were running down her cheeks and he almost reached out brush them away. Instead, he turned his attention to the sun which was changing colour as a golden hue seeped over the orange form.

"You don't just face me, monster, you face every Rose Tyler and every thing that any of us have ever did, and every moment that of us could have lived," Rose said with a small smile playing at her lips. "Meetings never had, choices never made and children never born," Rose called out, her voice echoing around the pyramid. "Millions and millions of days. Billions of moments of a thousand different lives with billions of choices. An infinity of possibility."

Rose could feel it all. Rushing over her surface thoughts were thousands of soft whispers. All the little whispers that haunted her dreams and quiet moments were suddenly loud as shouting as the sun pulled them forth. There were faces and places that she'd never seen before and a few she knew well. Beneath it all was a soft song that comforted her even as tears slipped from her eyes. Yet she didn't look away from the sun, letting it all pour forth.

Then the sun began to collapse on itself, the gas sinking inward as if a black hole had opened at its core. Gaping at it, the Doctor felt the energy around Rose ease and heard a soft gasp of relief from her. The whole sky blazed for a moment in utter silence.

"An infinity is too much for even you," Rose finished when the sky cleared, a smile taking over her face as she observed the empty sky. The Doctor couldn't help but stare at her. Then she turned to look at him, her smile softening from triumphant to caring. "You alright?"

The Doctor said nothing. His ability to speak had completely deserted him. Instead, he reached up and brushed away the tears on her cheeks with his calloused fingers. Rose smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. The Doctor's adam's apple bobbed as his swallowed. Then he seemed to give up and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Rose's head ached. The whispers were quieting and she wondered if she'd lost something. She'd never really remembered her 'might have beens', but now wondered if they were completely gone. If they were, maybe it was for the best. A soft sob escaped her. Rose didn't understand why she was crying. The Doctor cradled her head and held her gently.

"You did it," he whispered. "Rose… I don't know how, but you did it."

"I'll explain later," Rose gasped. "I just…"

"Later," the Doctor agreed. "Later."

He kissed her forehead, his presence warm and solid next to her. An anchor in the storm of emotions thrumming through her chest. They were fading slowly, her own relief taking over. She smiled softly against the leather of the Doctor's jacket. The grief was fading. Her tears were stopping and she could hear joyous singing in the distance. Turning her head, Rose looked back towards the amphitheater. It was a blur of colour as people jumped around and cheered.

"Moped still work?" the Doctor asked.

"Should," Rose replied. "I don't think I ran it that hard."

He chuckled and took her hand, gently leading her back to the bike. A bone-deep exhaustion settled over Rose and she quietly climbed on behind the Doctor. Leaning against his back, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Rose?"

"I'm okay," she said. "Just… drained. Uh, sorry." She flinched a little. "Didn't mean to make a bad joke."

"That was a serious telepathic attack," the Doctor said. He hadn't started up the bike just yet. "Manifesting in the physical world and converting matter into energy it could use. Not an easy thing to stand up against."

"That's nice." Rose closed her eyes again and sighed against the back of the Doctor's coat.

"I'm going to run a scan on you when we get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"Fine. As long as I get some tea," Rose said. "I think we have some banana bread left too."

"We do?"

"I hide it sometimes."

The Doctor chuckled and finally turned on the bike. They didn't rush this time, letting the bike slowly float into the air and heading across the gap. Rose looked around this time, watching the distant stars. The world was a little darker now, the sun dimmed now that whatever the being living in it had died. She was just glad that there was still a sun. Otherwise this would be less a celebration and more a fast evacuation.

"I wonder how this all started," Rose said. "With the sun I mean."

"It probably came here long ago and took hold of the local star," the Doctor said. "Used telepathy to communicate its demands and after a few generations these traditions took hold."

"And you never noticed the first time you were here."

"In my defense, I was a lot younger," the Doctor said. "And nothing odd happened at the ceremony. I just assumed that it was a quaint part of their culture. Didn't think there was a real threat behind it. Besides… Susan got herself into a bit of trouble with a shopkeeper."

"Sounds like a story."

"Not compared to most," the Doctor said. He had a wistful small smile on his face and Rose squeezed his waist in response.

They landed a few moments later right in the center of the amphitheater. Merry was the first to rush forward. She flung her arms around Rose as soon as she was off the bike and started crying. They were happy tears, but Rose wasn't surprised that the girl was overwhelmed. In the stands, people were clapping and cheering. Some were crying and a few sounded terrified of what came next. After generations and generations of fear, Rose could understand why all of this would be overwhelming. She knelt down and hugged Merry properly. The Doctor stayed close and put his hand on her shoulder.

People were flooding down from the stands and threatened to overwhelm them. To her surprise, Merry turned and ordered the crowd to give them room. At first, no one seemed to know how to react, but then the lines of people shifted back. Rose hugged Merry, softly reassuring her that she was alright.

Things turned into a blur. Food was brought up from the food stands and the singing resumed. It was a song of celebration and people started dancing. Even the Doctor was nodding along with the beat. Merry eventually let go of Rose's hand and joined the celebrations. Still smiling, Rose blinked her eyes, fighting down the wave of exhaustion trying to tug her down.

"Rose?"

"I'm fine," Rose said. "Just a little tired." She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. There were so many people here. The noise and crush of bodies was suffocating. "I'm need some air."

Rose didn't wait for the Doctor to respond. Slipping through the crowd, she headed for the entrance. It took some time, but she eventually found the edge of the crowd. Inhaling deeply, Rose curled her fingers into fists. She'd been shaking. Looking down at her hands, Rose watched the slight tremor in her hand. That was new and hopefully only temporary. Walking forward, she looked around at the empty stalls. Even the shopkeepers had given up on the market and joined the party. The sounds of the music behind her were reassuring, but Rose enjoyed the open space around her.

"Rose?" She turned to find the Doctor walking towards her. His posture was relaxed even if his worried eyes checked her over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," she said. "And was feeling a bit overwhelmed in the middle of the party."

"We can go," the Doctor said. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "They wanted you to have this," the Doctor said. He opened his hand to reveal the sapphire pendant that Jane had given her so long ago. "To thank you. You saved them, all of them."

Rose's fingers touched the pendant and she exhaled a shaky breath. The Doctor stayed silent as she picked it up and carefully secured it to the chain around her neck. It settled against her chest with its familiar weight and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me," he snorted. "I'm just the messenger."

"Well… still," Rose said. "Thanks. It means a lot." Rose's fingers toyed with it and she looked towards the market where Merry was being carried on the shoulders of a few people who were laughing and singing. "It would have been worth it though. Jane would have understood."

"Jane?"

"Jane Grey," Rose answered. Turning back to the Doctor, she shrugged. "Long story, but a few years back I met her on a mission for the White Guardian. I couldn't save her… but we became friends. She gave it to me." Rose smiled wider this time. "From one Queen to save another. Jane would have understood. Even if the whole space thing would have thrown her."

"Jane Grey?" the Doctor repeated.

Rose couldn't help it, not after the day she'd had. Giving the Doctor a tongue touched smile, she tilted her head. "Don't you remember? You talked with me once at the Tower of London. I was putting flowers on her grave. Of course, I didn't tell you the whole story then." Rose shook her head fondly as the Doctor's eyes widened. "Don't worry. I won't take it personally." Sighing softly, Rose gave Merry one last look and then took the Doctor's hand. "Come on, I'm ready to go home. And… I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"That… that would be helpful."

…..

AN2: See what I mean?! Rings of Akhaten was practically gift wrapped to me for a rewrite in my universe! There is another chapter coming in which Nine learns a bit more about Rose's history.


	50. The Rings of Akhaten: Connection

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty: The Rings of Akhaten: Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

….

The Doctor made the tea and Rose warmed up the banana bread they still had left. The bone-deep exhaustion lingered, but the nervous energy was keeping her awake and moving. They were safe in the TARDIS. Rose kept reminding herself of that. Akhaten was behind them and they were in the Time Vortex.

"Here or the library?" the Doctor asked. His voice was gentle and soothing, his worry apparent.

"Library," Rose said.

He nodded and picked up the two steaming mugs while Rose carried the two plates with bread. They silently walked down the corridor to the library. The thick smell of books filled Rose's nose the moment the door opened for them. Most of the room was made up of tall shelves that were secured to both the floor and ceiling. Ladders on rails were on every shelf and Rose suspected that the Doctor's next body would have fun on those.

There was a small sitting area with a fireplace. A broken in sofa sat opposite the fireplace with a coffee table in front of it. There was a stack of books on the right side of the table that the Doctor was working his way through. Off to the right were an easel and a small stool and worktable that Rose occasionally painted at when the Doctor was reading.

Setting the plates down on the coffee table, Rose sank down onto the sofa and accepted her mug of tea happily. She took a long sip, letting the drink revitalize her. It was perfect, as tea always was in the TARDIS. The Doctor sat down next to her and while she could feel his expectant gaze, didn't rush her.

"It's hard to explain," Rose said. "I'm not really sure where to start. To summarize, I guess I should just say that a few years ago, an enemy of mine linked my mind with those of alternate versions of me. There were… hundreds of them. I almost got lost in them for awhile. The link was cut, but part of their memories stayed with me. They're usually just background noise if I even hear them at all, but sometimes something pushes through. A skill or an interest or a random historical fact from another world." She laughed nervously. "And yes, that last one is very confusing. I swear that I know more about the history of another Earth than I do my own."

"How-" The Doctor was gaping at her. "How did it happen?"

"He's called the Silver Lord," Rose answered. "Part Eternal and part Chronovore. He really hates the Guardians and since I helped the White Guardian out a few times, targeted me. He used this… still point in time to create this weird bubble." Rose frowned and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not explaining this well."

"So you remember different realities?" The Doctor sounded torn between fascination and worry.

"Not exactly," Rose replied. "Remember isn't the right word." She took another sip of her tea, letting it warm her up. "After it first happened… things were difficult. I struggled to keep things straight and had a lot of dreams that were memories from other lives. I got some help from the Guardians in organizing the information and locking some of it away." Rose gestured vaguely to her head. "But its still rattling around up there. Sometimes something slips through. It's really not so bad. Like I said, sometimes I get odd little tidbits of skill or knowledge."

"I've never heard of anything like this," the Doctor admitted. "Rose… are you sure that you're okay? I mean-" He reached for her, but quickly aborted the movement.

"I'm fine," Rose promised. "I can't tell you details… but you're one of the people who saves me from the attempt. You and another friend of ours."

"Who?"

"You haven't met him yet… at least properly," Rose said. She smiled slightly, remembering Jack cutting in on her and the Doctor in Prague. "Please, try not to worry. When I need help, you'll be there to help. It's just weird timelines again."

"Those seem to happen a lot around you," the Doctor grumbled.

Then he fell silent and studied her. A few times, his Adam's Apple bobbed and Rose knew that he was trying to organize his thoughts. It was almost humbling to have brought the Doctor to this state, but also unnerving. Rose turned on the sofa so she was completely facing him and lay her head on the back of the sofa. Some more of the tension eased out of her body.

"Anyway… it has been useful," Rose admitted. "The skills help sometimes and once… once the Trickster tried to completely rewrite me. That was the incident with my father that I told you about after…" Rose trailed off, not wanting to remember holding her dying father's hand. "Anyway, because I sort of remember other times, I was sort of able to remember the proper timeline. I was even able to recover my memories and figure out that my father was the problem in the universe."

"All those memories... how aware are you?"

"Not very," Rose assured him. "The rewrite event with the Trickster is the only really clear lifetime. That's the only one that I can honestly say had an impact on me, but even that was only in some small ways. But it is where I picked up my musical abilities." Her attempt at levity fell a little flat. "Honestly, Doctor, I'm okay. It's fine. It's just a bit weird so I don't talk about it."

"Rose, a human mind shouldn't be able to deal with that kind of knowledge," the Doctor said. "It should be too much."

"Which is why the Guardians helped," Rose said. "I promise, Doctor, I've gotten help. And I'm fine. I don't feel any different right now. I'm a little sleepy, but that's it. Who knows? Maybe the sun really took the memories out." She didn't really think that was the case, but maybe it was possible. "Please, try not to worry."

"Are you sure you don't feel any different?" The Doctor pressed. "I've never heard of anything like this and you suffered a telepathic assault. Even if you aren't a telepath and aren't completely aware- that's still a horrible thing. Are you sure you feel alright?"

Rose frowned and closed her eyes. A few hazy visions flickered through her head. Nothing pushed itself forward. Her mind was quiet, but there was an awareness. Possibilities were shimmering through a closed door. All the things that she could have been. Rose had no temptation to look. In the glimpses she'd seen, she preferred her life to any other.

"Nope," she said. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the Doctor. "Still, secure. Nothing is poking through."

"Good." The Doctor's shoulders relaxed. "Good. If that changes… if you need help."

"I'll let you know," Rose promised. "But really, the Guardians were very helpful in the aftermath."

"The Guardians," the Doctor's nose curled up slightly. Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You've never told me the story there."

"That's not one story," Rose said. "And it involves several other versions of you so…" Shrugging, Rose gave the Doctor a tongue touched smile. "There really isn't much I can tell you."

The Doctor grumbled, glaring at her a little. Rose just smiled and took a bite of her bread. It had cooled off during the conversation, but it was still good. She was aware of the Doctor's heavy gaze on her and felt a little sorry for him. A mystery he couldn't solve just yet. A puzzle without a photo to help.

"I can hear you thinking," Rose teased. "Really, it's fine."

"I could… I could check telepathically if you wanted," the Doctor said. "I'm just worried that the sun might have damaged the barriers. I don't want you overwhelmed tomorrow because something broke."

Rose paused to consider his concern. It was… valid. At least she thought so. A Guardian probably would have warned her if there was a danger, but the craziness of her life not everything could be predicted. Rose licked her lips and questioned herself about what she wanted.

"So… you'd be in my head?"

The Doctor deflated slightly. "If it bothers you-"

"No," Rose said quickly. "It's not that. I just… haven't had good telepathic experiences. You're really the only one I'd completely trust in my mind like that." Rose tugged nervously on a few strands of her long hair. "I'm more concerned about the timelines. What if you see something that's a problem?"

"You can block me out," the Doctor said. "Just imagine putting a memory behind a door."

He shifted a little closer to her, slowly reaching his large hands towards her face. The TARDIS dimmed the lights of the library and Rose inwardly scolded the ship. This was not the time for the Old Girl to be trying to play matchmaker. Even if anything happened, the Doctor would worry that she was emotionally compromised so something ridiculous like that. Then he'd feel guilty for whatever happened and that was not an option.

The Doctor slowly brought his hands up to Rose's temples. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. It was tempting to keep them open and watch him, but there were closed now. They were breathing the same air and it felt too intimate. She didn't quite trust herself.

"Remember," he said in a hushed tone. "Anything you don't want me to see, imagine closing a door."

It was easier than Rose thought it would be. A scene manifested in her mind's eye. The Doctor in a long corridor full of doorways. She wasn't sure if the construct was his mine influencing hers or her own mind trying to organize itself. That wasn't the most important thing and Rose quickly tucked away every memory of the Doctor she could find. All knowledge of his next few bodies was tucked away. She hid her encounter with the Silver Lord in India but left a few glimpses of her meetings with earlier incarnations alone.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice those. He was checking everything gently. A strange careful brush over her memories that seemed more like a caress. Rose didn't have the words for it. Everything shifted and yet it was pleasant and reassuring. The image of the corridor solidified and Rose could clearly see a glowing door on the far side. She knew at once that it led to the Doctor's mind. Staying still, Rose turned and kept focusing on checking over her own memories. There was no manifestation of the Doctor that she could see, but she was aware of him. A weight, the heavy burden of his memories and knowledge, was behind her.

"This is strange," Rose said. Her voice echoed in the hallway. "But nice. I can feel your mind, but it doesn't hurt like the Silver Lord's attack."

They stayed like that. The Doctor gently shifted through Rose's mind and his body leaning towards her. Intimate. Yet the sense of safety nearly lulled Rose to sleep. She was safe. He wouldn't harm her. He wouldn't put something here that didn't belong. The rush of trust was overwhelming and Rose was grateful that she was sitting down.

She allowed the Doctor to see her interaction with his sixth body at Jane Grey's grave at the Tower of London. His confusion and amusement washed over her, making Rose giggle. He lingered a few times, watching memories of Rose with Sharon and Shireen or Eve. Even watching one of Jackie. Rose allowed him to glimpse a few of the precious memories of her life in the Trickster's timeline. His anger and grief for her experience rolled through her and Rose reached up to cover his left hand.

Then, at last, the Doctor retreated. Rose's chest tightened. Her mind began to fill dimmer, the brilliant light of the Doctor's compassion fading from her. He made a soft sound to reassure her and gently kissed her forehead. Opening her eyes, Rose met his gaze only inches from her face. Then he was completely gone.

"Oh…" Rose breathed. Words escaped her.

The Doctor coughed a little. "Everything looks… well, not normal, you don't know how to do normal, but as it should be."

"Good," Rose whispered.

They were too close. Their faces still mere inches from each other.

"I'm going to paint a bit," Rose announced.

Nervous energy filled her hands and feet. She needed to stand up and move away from the Doctor before she did something that he'd chalk up to an aftereffect of the mental contact. Standing up, she went straight over to her easel and the small end table with her supplies.

"I would have figured you'd be tired," the Doctor said. He sounded a little out of breath.

"Nope." Rose shifted the easel and reached into the box behind it to pull out a blank canvas. "I'll crash soon I'm sure, but at least I can get something started."

"What are you going to paint?"

"Well… evil sun aside, Akaten was very beautiful," Rose said. "That first grand scene when we stepped out of the TARDIS. That deserves to be remembered." She opened a tube of red paint. "Sure the fumes won't bother you?"

"TARDIS will filter the air," the Doctor said. He sounded amused now. "Just like she always does. Do you want me to read?"

"If you don't mind," Rose replied. She picked up a hair tie and bound her hair up in a messy bun. "It's nice. My very own audiobook maker."

"Oi!"

"It's a compliment and you know it."

Rose turned and gave him a soft smile. The Doctor blinked and then relaxed. Swinging his feet up onto the sofa, he picked up the top book from his stack and settled down to read. Satisfied with the events of the day, Rose picked up her painting pallet and selected a nice red color to start working with.

….Up Next: Planet of the Ood…

Rose jumped out into the snow with a joyous laugh. It was perfect. Completely soft and clear. Behind her, the Doctor snorted, but Rose didn't care. She glanced up long enough to notice what looked like a manufacturing plant down the hill.

"Happy?" the Doctor asked.

"I like snow," Rose huffed. "I mean, not insane quantities, but a bit to play in every so often is fun." Bending over, Rose formed a snowball and grinned. "Packs well. Do you want to build a snowman?"

The Doctor groaned loudly. "Do not, Rose. Do not."

"You're the one with every Disney film ever to be made."

Then a loud roaring sound echoed off the snow. Looking up, Rose watched a rocket looking spaceship sail overhead. It was going toward the manufacturing plant.


	51. Planet of the Ood: Ood Sphere

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-One: Planet of the Ood: Ood Sphere

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: I'm posting early because I'm traveling this weekend! I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend and enjoys the chapter.

….

It was morning on the TARDIS. Or at least, as close as they ever got in the Time Vortex. Rose had a dark bruise on her upper right arm that was making the Doctor glance her way every few minutes. As the TARDIS landed and Rose grabbed the screen, the Doctor shifted a little closer to check the bruise again.

"I could fix that for you," the Doctor offered. "No reason to walk around with a bruise."

"But it's a bruise from a duel with Julie d'Aubigny!" Rose protested. She couldn't help but smile. "I'll wear it with pride until it heals. Besides she wasn't trying to hurt me."

"No, she was too busy flirting with you. Must you attract them wherever we go, Rose?"

"That's hardly my fault," Rose said. She gave the Doctor a smile. "Though in Julie's case it was very flattering. I'm not really inclined to swing that way, but she was something else. Opera singer, master dueler, and openly bisexual in 17th century France. Worthy of admiration."

"She seemed to think the same of you. Normally she killed those she dueled."

"As you said, she was too busy flirting," Rose teased. "She wasn't interested in harming me. It was just a bit of friendly swordplay."

"There are some people I should never let you meet," the Doctor grumbled. Rose could hear the underlying amusement.

"It was your TARDIS that took us there, hardly my idea!" Rose beamed up from the Doctor. "Mind you, it is very impressive to basically get a lifetime pardon from the king because you're so entertaining."

"Yes, well, Louis XIV."

"You'll have to take me to Versailles someday."

"No," the Doctor said firmly. "You are not meeting the Sun King. Out of the question."

"Ewww," Rose said. She curled her nose up. "No thank you. I'm not the best of history, but I do know his reputation." The screen turned on, showing a wide expanse of snow. "Oh, this is a change. We haven't been a snowy world yet. Is it Earth?"

"No," the Doctor answered. "This is the Ood Sphere."

"Ood Sphere," Rose repeated. "That's… odd."

The Doctor snorted, looking unhappy with his own amusement. "Never been here before. Never met the Ood. Should be interesting. They're telepathic creatures and very gentle."

"Sounds lovely then," Rose said. "Will I be a problem? Nontelepath?"

"No, you shouldn't be." The Doctor gestured for the door. "Ladies first."

"Lady needs a coat first."

Running back to her room, Rose opened her wardrobe and found a long heavy crème coat waiting for her. There were matching boots below. Patting the TARDIS wall affectionally, Rose switched out her sneakers for the boots and pulled on the coat. There was a knit hat and gloves in the pocket. Tucking her long hair under the hat, Rose smiled up at the ceiling of her room.

"Thank you, Beautiful. Wonderful selections as always."

Returning to the console room, Rose found the Doctor tapping his foot impatiently. Sticking her tongue out at him, she felt a rush of victory as he laughed. His eyes brightened as she threw open the door and inhaled the clean neutral scent of snow. Rose jumped out into the snow with a joyous laugh. It was perfect. Completely soft and clear. Behind her, the Doctor snorted, but Rose didn't care. She glanced up long enough to notice what looked like a manufacturing plant down the hill.

"Happy?" the Doctor asked.

"I like snow," Rose huffed. "I mean, not insane quantities, but a bit to play in every so often is fun." Bending over, Rose formed a snowball and grinned. "Packs well. Do you want to build a snowman?"

The Doctor groaned loudly. "Do not, Rose. Do not."

"You're the one with every Disney film ever to be made."

Then a loud roaring sound echoed off the snow. Looking up, Rose watched a rocket looking spaceship sail overhead. It was going toward the manufacturing plant. Turning back towards the Doctor, she found him frowning a little.

"Doctor?"

"That's a bit odd," the Doctor said. "Didn't think the Ood went in for that kind of technology."

"Maybe it's a spaceport for trading," Rose suggested.

"Maybe," the Doctor said. He held out his hand and Rose took it. "Up for a walk?"

"Always," Rose agreed.

They were off. Rose wasn't used to hiking through snow, but soon got the hang of it. Up ahead was a rock bridge, but before they reached it a strange soft sound reached Rose's ears. It was delicate and faint, but there, echoing across the snowy expanse. The Doctor stopped, looking around.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered. "Sounds like music… it's sad though."

"Very," the Doctor agreed. "This way."

They trudged through the snow and Rose's good mood faded. The song in her head was turning sadder. The slow melody making her chest ache. Already, she was sure that she wouldn't like what she found with the Doctor when they reached the source. Slowly, the song changed a little. It was still sad, but there was a strange note of victory and peace to it. Something about it tugged at Rose and made her move faster.

Then they spotted something in the snow and the Doctor took off. His longer legs got him there faster, but Rose wasn't far behind in reaching the side of the alien lying in the snow. The alien was humanoid in shape with pale pink skin. It had soft eyes that were full of pain and gratitude at the same time. There was no nose and instead of a mouth, the lower face of its face was dominated by coleoid tentacles. It had no hair and was dressed all in grey, some kind of suit. Rose knelt down next to it and slowly reach out to touch its empty hand. There was some kind of orb in its right hand. She didn't understand it, but the creature was clearly hurt. The soft music continued, the pitch changing slightly. Rose could only assume that he was somehow producing it.

"Easy," she said softly. "We won't hurt you."

"You've been shot," the Doctor said, pulling back part of the suit jacket.

"The circle." The orb lit up and Rose blinked as the sound came from it.

"No," the Doctor said. "Don't try to talk."

"The circle must be broken."

"What is the circle?" the Doctor asked calmly.

Then the Ood sat up sharply, a dull roar exploding around them. Rose gasped, but the Ood simply exhaled with a pain sound and fell back into the snow. The Doctor leaned forward, gently turning the face so he could study the eyes.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly.

"The eyes turned red," the Doctor said softly. "That was… odd."

"Bad odd?" Rose asked. "You said someone had shot him."

"Yeah, but why is the question." The Doctor stood up and looked around. "That was telepathic contact, that song."

"But I'm not a telepath," Rose said. She stood up and stared at the Doctor. "I'm human and I'm pretty sure we're not telepathic."

"Some are," the Doctor said. Then he hesitated. "And some become telepathic under the right or wrong circumstances."

"You think I'm…"

"Maybe," the Doctor said quickly. "Rose, this isn't the time. That Ood was killed and what he said about the circle didn't sound right. You should go back to the TARDIS."

"What?" Rose raised her eyebrow sharply. "Seriously? You've never tried to send me back before."

"Something with telepathic powers is at play here. You heard that song when you shouldn't have. That means that it could impact you."

"You're telepathic too," Rose pointed out. "I don't want you going into this alone." Straightening up, she frowned at him. "So, what do you know about the Ood?"

"Very little," the Doctor admitted. His dropped his eyes back to the figure in the snow and eyed the orb in his hand. "I do know that the orb isn't natural."

"No," Rose agreed. "But the… wires…"

"Those look natural," the Doctor said. "Potentially links into the brain." Turning, he looked further down the valley. "And there's the complex we saw earlier. Rose, I'm serious, you should go back to the TARDIS."

"No," Rose answered. "Not happening. I'll be fine." She narrowed her eyes at the complex. "I've had worse in my head before."

She could tell he wanted to argue with her. He also wanted to ask for details, but his eyes kept jumping towards the factor complex. Rose tried not to stare at the dead body, grief welling up in her. The song had stopped when he'd died.

"I'm glad we were able to hear him," Rose said. "Glad he didn't die alone. What should we do with the body."

"The snow will take care of it," the Doctor said. Then he huffed and started marching towards the factor. "Come on. This is major."

"How much do you know about the Ood?" Rose asked.

"I know of them, I've never encountered them before," the Doctor admitted. "I'm a bit surprised at the modification."

"Me too," Rose said. "But it seemed to translate for him."

"Yes, that's the point. The orb allows him to speak directly to other beings who aren't telepathic."

"So, is that a good thing or bad?" Rose asked.

"Depends on what the side effects of that sort of modification are," the Doctor replied. "I don't like it."

They made their way down into the valley towards the complex. There were multiple buildings, but they all seemed to be connected. A small landing pad had multiple ships on it and people were gathering in a small group. Racing ahead, the Doctor flashed the psychic paper to a guard at the gate who looked confused but let them past.

"That was easy," Rose said. She eyed the other arrivals. All of them were in heavy looking coats and the men were all dressed in suits. "Seems fashion doesn't change much."

"It runs in cycles," the Doctor said. "All human by the looks of things."

A woman a little older than Rose in appearance stepped forward. She was attractive with long dark hair half up in a bun and wearing an all-black suit and coat. With a wide smile, she moved towards the group. An Ood in the same grey suit was behind her with a stack of materials in its free hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood Sphere. And isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs, with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex." The Ood stepped forward and began to pass out the materials. "My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vidfone. Now, if you'd like to follow me."

Solana glanced their way and frowned slightly. For a moment she looked confused and Rose tensed, worried that this was about to go wrong. Deciding to be proactive, Rose stepped forward and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Rose said quickly. "Rose Tyler, representing the Bad Wolf Conglomerate. This is the Doctor."

Holding back a grimace, Rose kept the smile on her face and wondered why she'd used that name of all names. Solana's confusion vanished, being schooled into a calm smile.

"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies. Won't happen again. Now then, Doctor Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, if you'd like to come with me." The Doctor made a strange sound, but Rose kept smiling calmly. "Here are your information packs, vouchers inside," Solana said. She handed a packet to Rose who inspected it quickly. "Now if you'd like to come with me, the Executive Suites are nice and warm."

They were filing inside when an alarm started to go off. The others paused, but then quickly resumed piling into the warm interior. Rose glanced around to see if she could see any reason for the alarm.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked Solana.

"Oh, it's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way, quick as you can."

Solana urged them all forward down a corridor. The executive room was a modern room with one wall completely full of screens, all different colors, but all showing Oods. Solana stepped up onto a dais at the far end of the room. A pair of Oods were moving through the room with drinks while several more were in a line. Hanging by the door, Rose ignored Solana as she dove into a sales pitch. The other attendees were walking past the line of Oods and inspecting them.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is," Rose asked the Doctor softly. There was a hint of begging in her voice. "Please."

The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it. "Only if you want me to lie to you."

"God I hate it, so far into the future and still using slaves," Rose grumbled. She narrowed her eyes at the whole building, the whole complex. "Don't we ever grow up?"

"You don't seem surprised," the Doctor replied.

"I'm not," Rose said. "Sarah Jane did an article about a year ago on modern slavery on fishing ships. Haven't eaten shrimp or eaten any fish that doesn't come from British waters since." Rose shook her head. "I get it from an economic standpoint why they do it, but I just…" She shook her head and grit her teeth. "Poor things." Solana moved down the line of Ood, showing off some feature of their translation orbs. "That other one… it was running away. Its song was sad, but also… relieved," Rose whispered.

The Doctor squeezed her hand again and Rose leaned her head against his shoulder. It was hard to watch Solana showing off the Ood like prized little pets, but she did. It felt like someone had to really pay attention. Then the Doctor tugged her forward gently, leading her to the front of the room and some sort of computer where hopefully they could get some answers.


	52. Planet of the Ood: Slavery

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Two: Planet of the Ood: Slavery

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

….

Buyers. That's what all these people were. They were clients who were shopping for Oods. Some probably for large companies or hotels or things of that sort. One woman seemed to be her for herself and was giggling with delight at the default Ood voice and talking to Solana about future options that might become available.

Rose hated this room. She hated the images of the Oods on the wall and the anger brewing in her chest. The Doctor stayed close to her, almost shadowing her protectively. It was no surprise that Solana had assumed they were married. Rose would have with the Doctor's body language. He made quick work of the computer unit and thankfully Solana made no move to stop them. Then again, they'd hardly keep the nasty secrets on a public terminal.

The screen changed to a massive image of three galaxies. If Rose had been in a better mood, she would have found it beautiful. As it was, she kept looking over her shoulder, bracing herself for the guards to come in after her and the Doctor.

"It's 4126," the Doctor said. "That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire." The image pulled back, revealing three galaxies. "One of the highest points of the human race during this millennium. The Empire stretches out over three galaxies."

"What's the Earth like now?" Rose asked.

"Not that different really. You stupid apes don't change that much."

"What are the red dots?"

"Ood distribution centres."

"Three galaxies," Rose shuddered and looked at the nearest Ood. "Things like this… it's a wonder you can stand us," Rose muttered.

"You're not all bad," the Doctor assured her. "I'm sure that there are those against this."

"Yeah, but there's a bloody slave market right behind me," Rose hissed.

"Like you said, there's slaves in your time," the Doctor replied. "But let's focus on information. That Ood outside had been affected by something outside the factory."

"Outside the factory," Rose repeated. "That siren when we arrived and Solana being so keen to keep us here. She says they care for the Ood, but we haven't been shown the conditions." The Doctor smiled slightly at her. "Maybe its something inside the factory or…" She licked her lips nervously, but then went over and gently touched the Ood's hand. "Excuse me, I have a question."

"I am happy to assist you," the Ood said, taking its translation orb off its suit.

"Are all Ood in service?"

"I do not understand, Miss?"

"Are there any free Ood?" Rose asked, keeping her voice low. "An Ood city without anyone telling you what to do?"

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die."

"But you weren't genetically engineered by humans," Rose pressed gently. "This is the Ood Sphere, so this is your homeworld. What were you like before the humans came?"

"The circle."

"What's the circle?" Rose asked. The Doctor moved closer to her.

"The circle. The circle is-" The Ood seemed to be struggling.

"Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please," Solana said.

The Ood instantly turned and walked away leaving Rose and the Doctor sharing an irritated and interested look.

"The circle," Rose said. "I wonder..."

"What are you thinking?" the Doctor asked.

"Our friend outside said the circle, do you think he got away and trying to return to something?" Rose asked. "Maybe there's some sort of underground railroad."

"Maybe," the Doctor said. He looked around the room. "I've had enough with the suits here. What do you say we go poke around?"

"Lead the way, Trouble Magnet," Rose said.

The Doctor grinned and pulled out the map they'd been given. "Good thing they gave us a map."

"Never turn down a freebie."

It wasn't hard to slip out. Rose was almost disappointed. She wouldn't have objected to needed to punch someone. The Doctor must have noticed her mood because he caught her hand and squeezed it as they moved into a walkway between buildings. The snow on the ground was much lighter here and they were able to move easily. Sadly, there was still a trail of footprints behind them that made Rose worry.

"Ood shift eight now commencing. Repeat. Ood shift eight now commencing," a voice announced through a speaker.

They climbed up some stairs and the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open a gate for them. It led them up onto a platform overlooking a work yard between buildings. Two long lines of Ood were marching out into the yard, all of them in grey uniforms. Armed guards stood around them.

Suddenly one of the Ood fell in the snow. The others in its group stopped but didn't move to help it. Frowning, Rose leaned forward and watched as a guard stomped over. He unfurrowed a whip and cracked it in the air.

"Get up. I said get up."

"These are slaves," Rose growled. "Slaves and the staff knows it, no matter the pretty face they try to put on it."

"That's what you humans do," the Doctor said. "Try to justify ugly things. As necessary. Or worse, you tell yourselves that you're 'improving' those you enslave. You keep the ugly parts of what you do a secret."

"We must disappoint you," Rose said softly. "This far into the future and in the stars and yet we fall back to slavery."

The Doctor turned to look at her. Rose's lips were pressed tightly together and she looked like she wanted to curl into herself. It wasn't often that the Doctor saw Rose Tyler defeated and heartbroken. He hesitated, but only for a moment. Reaching over, he put a hand on her shoulder and stepped closer to her.

"This is bad," he agreed. "It's wrong, but… but don't forget that most people, most humans just don't understand. They're told that the Ood are like this naturally and get so wrapped up in their own lives that they forget to question. It makes them ignorant and foolish, but not evil. Not cruel by intent. It's a thin line, but its there." He tilted her face up. "And I don't know a lot about the situation, but I know humans enough to know that there are those fighting this. There are those who oppose using the Ood like this. There are bad people who don't care and then there are good people who do."

"Are the good people worth it?" Rose asked. "Worth all the bad we do?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered. It was an easy question. He smiled gently at Rose, unable to help the growing bubble of warmth in his chest that grew whenever he looked at her. "Yes, you are." Then he leaned forward and kissed her head. "Don't lose faith in humanity, Rose. You have your dark spots, but you also have your moments of blazing brightness."

A group of humans came out of another building, one of the men in front dressed in a tailored suit. Nodding towards him, Rose said. "I think we've found a boss."

"Let's go," the Doctor said. He tugged on Rose's hand. "I don't want to be seen just yet." The Doctor frowned and looked over his shoulder. "I wonder what has him so frustrated."

"Maybe someone finally checked on our cover story," Rose said. "I was a bit surprised at how easy it was to get in here."

"Maybe," the Doctor said. They headed back down the stairs. "But you'd have to get to the planet first. A private ship capable of reaching the Ood Sphere isn't something that most people have just lying around, even during this period."

"I'm afraid to ask how bad poverty is," Rose said.

"Not horrible, actually," the Doctor said. "There's always a bottom ten percent, but you lot have at least changed what being at the bottom looks like for the better."

"Oh, well that's something."

The Doctor smiled at her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. He'd been doing that a lot lately, the Doctor realized. He was more… physically affectionate with Rose than past companions. One more thing that he needed to be mindful of. They moved quickly and quietly through the facility. The Doctor could help but be pleased with the way that Rose fell into step with him. It was like she knew which way he was going to go.

That thought made him frown. Rose had heard that Ood earlier. He hadn't had the chance to think about what that meant. A stubborn voice in the back of his head was telling him what it meant. He didn't like it. The potential answer was dangerous, frightening even. He needed more evidence before he could say anything on the matter.

They kept moving between the buildings in the shadows. The Doctor's ears picked up rapid movement in other areas. There was a bit of a panic going on. A tension around the place that he didn't think was just because of them. Warehouse 15. That man in the suit had been heading for it and not looking happy. Maybe something was over there. They wandered into the shipping area and thankfully, it was largely clear of guards.

"What do you think?" Rose asked him.

"Not sure yet."

Rose froze. There was… something. It was soft and distant, but it was a gentle song. There was sorrow in it, sadness resonated in every faint note, but there was an underlying hope. And anger. She hissed softly as the underlying rage rolled over her.

"Rose?"

"I hear something," Rose whispered. "Sad and angry and hopeful."

"I hear it too," the Doctor said carefully. "Rose, that's telepathy." He gripped her arms, almost too tightly. "Rose… you shouldn't be able to hear it. I thought that maybe the dying one managed to reach out to you, but… it's you."

"What?" Rose blinked at him. "I'm human, I'm not telepathic."

"No… not naturally," the Doctor said. His blue eyes were fixed on her and Rose almost wanted to move away from the intense searching gaze. "I should have noticed it, but I've known you so long that I… I didn't notice. You weren't born telepathic, but like you said, you've had worse than me or the Ood in your head. Your mind has been changing to cope."

"But…" Rose trailed off. The protest failed to leave her lips. It made sense. Inhaling slowly, Rose closed her eyes and gave herself a moment. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense."

She opened her eyes to find the Doctor staring at her. "Makes sense?" he repeated.

"Yeah, it makes sense," Rose said. "But that's not the point right now, is it? The Ood have been enslaved. We need to do something."

"Rose, this could be dangerous," the Doctor protested. "The modifications made to the Ood are potentially scrambling their telepathy."

"So I'm definitely not letting you go on alone," Rose said. "We've been over this, Doctor. This changes nothing. Except I'm going to need some help with this later." She nodded towards the shipping container. "It isn't coming from here, but this is where you wanted to start."

"We're not done talking about this," the Doctor warned her.

"Of course not," Rose said calmly. "But we've got other problems right now. So focus." The Doctor's jaw tightened. He wanted to argue, but Rose could see that she was winning. At least for the time being. This wasn't going to go away. "Look," she said. "When we get home, we can go over all this. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I'm not telepathic but now isn't the time. These Ood… slavery is wrong, but there's clearly something else going on. If humans have been doing this so long then what's changed."

"Alright,' the Doctor said. "We'll talk about this later. There are some tests I can do back at the TARDIS."

"Okay then," Rose agreed. "When we get home."

"When we get home," the Doctor repeated. He tried to ignore the jolt of happiness he felt at Rose calling the TARDIS home. Taking her hand, he led them on towards the cargo area. "This way."

"Where are we going?"

"An area that should have less security," the Doctor said. "And maybe a chance to talk with some Ood."

Keeping to the shadows, Rose and the Doctor managed to avoid the roving guards. Their body language was tense and almost panicked. More of them were carrying more than whips now than before and Rose wondered what else was going on. Surely this atmosphere wasn't because of them.

"What do you think that alarm, when we arrived, was?" Rose asked. "Do you think it was about that escaped Ood?"

"No," the Doctor said. "That Ood had been shot. That alarm had just gone off. Maybe another escape."

"Two in one day," Rose said. "In a species that supposedly lives to serve."

"Something has changed," the Doctor agreed.

The cargo yard was jammed pack of shipping containers. Rose was shocked at how familiar they looked to her. By this point in the future, she was really expecting something more… well just more. Then again, people were still walking around in suits that wouldn't have been out of place in her own time. The Doctor led her to a nearby container on the ground that they could access.

They opened the container and Rose's breath caught in her throat. She'd know, intellectually, what was in the containers. This facility shipped Ood, but it was another thing to see it. The Ood were lined up in the container. All of them standing, not even seated or given anything to make them comfortable. They were just staring straight ahead. Rose wanted to cry. The strange sad song echoed in her head and she wondered just where it was coming from.


	53. Planet of the Ood: Second Brain

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Three: Planet of the Ood: Second Brain

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Hello everyone! I had a great time camping, sorry I didn't have a chance to prep a chapter for you, but we're almost done with Planet of the Ood. Thank you so much for all the great comments you've left for this story. In other news, my seventh book _The Iron Cursed_ is now available for preorder on Amazon.

….

For a moment, Rose and the Doctor just stood in the doorway of the container. There were dozens of Ood in here, just waiting and dozens of containers. Rose didn't want to do the math. There was a soft nudge at the head again and a soft song pushing through. It was muted as if someone was muffling the sound.

She stepped inside. A thick smell of musk and body odor washed over her, making Rose wrinkle her nose slightly. It reminded her a bit of the farm she'd passed in Wales on her way to Eve's ship. The Ood looked at her and the Doctor, but none of them made a break for the door. There weren't any chains or restraints in sight. Rose gently closed the door behind them.

"Hello," Rose greeted one of them gently. "How are you?

The Ood's orb lit up as it tilted its head. "I am well today, thank you."

"The doors open," Rose said carefully. "Not many guards around. You could all leave."

"For what purpose?" the Ood asked.

"To be free," Rose answered. "Free, like you were before the humans came."

"I do not understand the concept."

Sighing, Rose looked down at the orb. It was artificial. It was too smooth and uniform for it to be a part of the Ood themselves. Leaning forward she studied it and followed the thin tube up into the Ood's tentacles like appendages around the lower half of its face.

"Doctor," Rose asked. "Any idea what these orbs link into?"

"That's a good question," the Doctor said. His tone was measured and dark as he stepped up next to Rose. "Ood, does the circle mean anything to you?

"The circle must be broken," the Ood around them said as one.

"What is the circle?" Rose asked. "Some sort of containment device?"

"The circle must be broken," they all repeated together.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"So that we can sing."

"Doctor," Rose asked softly. "Is this some sort of domestication or brainwashing or something else?"

"Not sure," he answered gruffly. "The Odd are telepathic, but these are almost… null. They're barely there. They're transmitting a little to that orb of theirs, but not really receiving anything."

"So… something is missing?" Rose asked. She glanced back at the cargo container. "Something that helped them survive before humanity came along."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "They haven't got any instincts for self or survival which just isn't possible within evolution."

"Doctor," Rose said. "That music… that soft background song that keeps playing… have you heard it?"

The Doctor looked at her again with critical eyes. "Keeps flickering in and out?"

"Yes," Rose said. "That's in our heads, right? Telepathic, not in the real world."

"It is just as real, Rose," the Doctor corrected.

Holding back a huff, Rose did roll her eyes a little. "Yes, fine, it is just as real. You can teach me all the correct terms later, but my point is that it seems muffled."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed.

"Could that be part of it," Rose asked. "The Ood talked about singing and the first one who was hurt had been singing."

"I think you're on to something there."

Suddenly an alarm started to blare, making Rose jump. The Doctor grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the cargo unit. They ran down the wide corridors formed by the piles of cargo boxes. Rose desperately tried not to wonder how many of them had Ood inside of them. They turned sharply and Rose wondered if the Doctor had any clue where he was going.

Guards were rushing after them, but they were too slow thanks to their heavy gear. Then a moment later, they drew back making Rose and the Doctor look behind them in confusion. That was too easy. A loud mechanical hum overhead made Rose's eyes widen. She looked up to find a mechanical claw swinging over them. It was following them.

"Doctor! Look out!"

The claw slammed down and they both dodged. They kept moving, but it kept following them. Rose vaguely thought she heard someone laughing. They kept moving. The claw slammed down again just to the right of the Doctor. Around them, the cargo containers formed a maze. Rose twisted around to look at the claw. It was coming around again. Pulling her right hand away from the Doctor, Rose summoned her sword and slowed down.

The claw hit the ground. Rose lashed forward, striking the upper section of a claw and slicing right through the metal. Sparks erupted and the claw started lifting up again. Rose swung again, catching another talon on the claw structure. There was a distant shout of anger, but it kept moving. Rose started running again, listening to it moving closer to them.

It hit the ground again, this time even closer. Rose jumped onto it while the Doctor shouted in protest and slammed her sword into the main cable. There was no shock. No jolt of electricity into Rose. The sword protected her as it sliced through the main cable and the whole claw collapsed. Falling off balance, Rose rolled against the snowy ground and righted herself.

"Jeopardy friendly," the Doctor growled as he took her left hand and checked her for injuries with his eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Rose assured him. "Just didn't fancy playing an alien in Toy Story anymore."

The Doctor grinned at the reference and took her left hand in his. Rose appreciated him leaving her sword hand free. Grinning at each other, the Doctor laughed out loud and Rose giggled nervously. Her eyes searched the upper catwalks, looking for whoever had been in control of the claw. She didn't see anyone or another claw.

"Come on," the Doctor said. "We need to keep moving."

Nodding, Rose began to move with the Doctor around a corner, but the sound of footfalls made them both turn around quickly. Guards in heavy black gear with weapons were rushing towards them. They darted down another side street formed by the boxes, but another group of guards cut them off.

"Well well," a tall man all but cooed as he walked forward. He was tall with dark skin and hard eyes dressed in what looked like camo. Rose didn't like him at all. He touched a radio. "Mr. Halpen, we have your guests."

"Excellent," a posh voice said from the other end of the connection. "Bring them to me, Kess."

"As you wish." Kess didn't look happy with the order and Rose noted he kept adjusting his finger near the trigger of his firearm. The man looked back towards the claw. "You spoiled my fun girl, you're lucky the boss wants you alive."

"Strangely, I have no regrets about ruining your fun."

Solana suddenly appeared behind the soldiers and pushed her way forward. Giving Kess, a sharp look, she scanned over Rose and the Doctor. "I'll escort them from here, Kess."

"Oh no, some guards will be going," Kess said.

"Of course," Solana agreed with a false smile. "Me. Halpen just wants to be sure that they arrive to him able to answer questions." When Kess frowned, she smiled sweetly. "He won't be happy with the cost of replacing that claw."

"That's what insurance is for."

Rose really didn't like the sound of that. Solana's careful smile vanished and she glared at the man. Shaking her head, she turned to the Doctor and Rose. "Come with me, and don't cause any more trouble." She looked pointedly at the guards. "As you can see, they're all a bit high strung at the moment."

Then a pounding sound came from a nearby crate. The door swung open. Then another cargo container door swung open across the open area. Ood poured out of the containers around them, all of them with red eyes. The guards spun around in alarm and started firing into the crowd. A few Ood dropped, but more kept coming, closing in around the guards. One held its orb to the head of a guard who dropped to the ground in a rush of electricity. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand to pulled her down another corridor between the cargo containers. Rose looked back to find Solana running after them.

More shots fired. Rose flinched every time. Those red eyes… something was wrong with those red eyes. The soft background noise in her head was frantic and sharp, nothing like the softer tones of earlier. It hurt. The Doctor kept a tight hold on her until the shots faded and they stopped. Rose looked back at Solana who was panting but had kept up with them in her heeled boots.

"What is going on with the Ood?" Rose demanded.

"We call it Red Eye," Solana said. She was looking around nervously. "It started recently. Makes them violent and feral. We don't know why."

"If people back on Earth knew what was going on here-"

"Oh, don't be so stupid," Solana scolded. "Of course, they know."

"They know how you treat them?" Rose asked sharply. "How you treat them despite all that friend talk?"

"They don't ask," Solana said. "Same thing."

Rose really wanted to argue with that, but it was hard. The gunshots were fading away and she wasn't sure what she wanted the outcome to be.

"They aren't born this way," the Doctor said. His eyes were fixed on Solana. "A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. So how do you make them obey?" Solana didn't answer so the Doctor pressed. "What do you do to them?"

"That's nothing to do with me," Solana said.

"Why? Because you don't ask questions?" the Doctor mocked.

"That's Doctor Ryder's territory."

The Doctor pulled out the map and showed it to Solana. "And where is he? This isn't going to go away. I could help before any more humans or Ood die."

"You can stop Red Eye?"

"Maybe. Where is he?"

Solana slowly pointed to a stop on the map in the red section. Rose watched the woman's face, waiting for some sign that she was really hearing them. A guide would be useful. The Doctor flipped the map around and nodded to himself, the location fixed in his head.

"Come with us," Rose said gently. "You know this place better than us. You could help before things get any worse. You can't agree with all this.

For a moment, Rose thought that maybe she'd gotten through. But then Solana took a step back from them and shouted, "They're over here! Guards! They're over here."

Rose and the Doctor didn't wait around to hear any more. Running off towards the spot Solana had shown them, they ducked into the shadow of a building to try and stay hidden a little longer. Solana's warning to the others would ensure that every guard in this place was after them. As they moved, a soft faint song was growing louder and louder. Rose glanced around, trying to sort out if it was in her head or playing over speakers somewhere.

"Didn't need the map," the Doctor said as he stopped in front of a door. Rose frowned, noting that the music was louder now.

"Doctor? That song?"

"It's real," the Doctor promised. He opened the door and led her inside. The song was louder now. Slow and tragic. She stumbled for a moment. "Try not to focus on it," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Rose asked softly. Her throat was trying to constrict. Tears were gathering in her eyes. "Doctor, it's so…"

"It's the song of captivity," the Doctor said gently. He touched the side of her face, making Rose look at him. "I know it hurts, Rose. But I need you with me in the physical world."

She managed to nod. It hurt. Everything hurt now, but she slowly moved forward with the Doctor. He paused and did something to the door that Rose barely noticed. Heart racing, Rose kept telling herself to breathe. This wasn't the time to break down crying, but the soft haunting notes echoed through her mind. They pulled at every sad memory, every ounce of compassion. The Doctor squeezed her hand, helping her stay in the physical world. It was like this all the time for him. She shifted closer to him and hugged his arm as they came to a cage.

These Ood were different. They were huddled together on the ground, their right hands clasped protectively over their left hands. Rose realized that the left hand was the hand which usually held the translation orb.

"These Ood haven't been processed," the Doctor said.

"They're terrified," Rose whispered.

With a flick of the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor opened and the cage. Kneeling at the door, he motioned Rose back. A smash against the main door made Rose jump. The guards were breaking in. She didn't know how long the Doctor's handiwork on the door would last. The Ood were cowering back from the Doctor as he tried to make himself smaller and less threatening.

"I won't hurt you," the Doctor said gently. It was rare that Rose heard that tone. "I'm a friend. We're friends. We can hear you. We want to help." He tentatively reached towards the nearest Ood, gesturing towards its hand. "Let me see."

The Ood opened his hands, revealing a small brain that gently pulsed. Rose gasped softly, the horror of the situation hitting her all at once. A low growl escaped the Doctor making the Ood flinch before he moved back.

"They cut off their brains," Rose said.

"Yes, the Ood have a secondary brain," the Doctor said. "Probably like the amygdala in humans. Processes memory and emotions."

"So the company cuts those off and stitches on the translator."

A final crash behind them made Rose spin around. The guards were pouring in. The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her into the small cage with the Ood. Looking at him doubtfully, Rose shook her head as they surrounded the cage.

"Brilliant plan," Rose grumbled.

The guards didn't leave them in the cage. It was opened and they were dragged out while the Ood cowered. For good measure, Rose kicked one of the guards hard in the shins. Normally, she didn't like causing pain, but this was a special exception. Lead back to the main office building, Rose glared at the man with the receding hairline who was clearly in charge the whole way. They were chained to a pipe inside the sleek office. Haplen glared at them and the guards kept a tight perimeter around them.

"Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists," Haplen said sharply.

"Friends of the Ood?" Rose guessed. "Not officially, but absolutely."

"Let me guess," the Doctor said. "They've been trying to get evidence about the real processing of the Ood. That wouldn't look so good."

"The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice," Haplen replied.

"That's because you can't hear them," the Doctor snarled.

"They welcomed it. It's not as if they put up a fight," Haplen defended.

"Of course they did!" Rose snapped. "They carry their brains in their hands. By nature, they have to be peaceful because they're too easy to hurt. By nature, they'd trust anyone who came here. Something like the Ood couldn't have evolved in a hostile environment."

Haplen glared at her, the false reassuring smile completely gone now. "The system's worked for two hundred years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized." Dramatically, he brought up his arm to activate a communicator. "Mister Kess. How do we stand?"

"Canisters primed, sir," Kess replied. Through the communicator, Rose could hear shaking fences and knew the Ood were trying to escape. "As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it two hundred marks and counting."

"You're going to gas them?" Rose demanded, horror in her voice.

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot and mouth solution from the olden days. Still works."

Then the singing, that low song that had been rattling in Rose head since they got here got louder. Much much louder and she and the Doctor looked at each other. He didn't look as surprised as she felt and Rose braced herself for whatever the Ood were about to do. Alarms began to blare.


	54. Planet of the Ood: Break the Circle

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Four: Planet of the Ood: Break the Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

….

Haplen took off when the alarms started, Ryder and his Ood following closely. The guards who remained looked nervous and uncertain. Rose glanced at the Doctor. He was staring at the doorway Haplen had gone through with a thoughtful expression. Flinching, Rose hissed in slight pain as the song in her mind changed.

"Rose?"

"The song…"

"I hear it," the Doctor said. "Whatever the Ood have been planning is happening."

"Planning?" Rose repeated. "But they seemed so content with everything… or was that just because we look like their masters." The last word tasted like ash on her tongue. "The song is angry, full of energy now." Indeed, there was a howling in her head that promised violence.

Halpen came rushing back in, his Ood still trailing after him. "Change of plan," he said.

"There are no reports of trouble off-world, sir," Doctor Ryder said. Both he and Haplen were strangely calm. "It's still contained to the Ood Sphere."

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads,"

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilised, so I can't risk a bullet to the head." Haplen's calm faded for a moment, but then a nasty false smile was back on his face. "I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." Haplen quickly strode towards the doorway.

"There's more to the Ood then we've seen," the Doctor said. Haplen stopped and looked back at them. "No creature could survive with a separate forebrain and hind brain. They'd be at war with themselves. There's another aspect to the Ood brain," the Doctor said. Haplen's face tightened. "Maybe something shared. Something that allows them to sing together or speak as one."

"And again, so clever."

"So what is it?" the Doctor asked. "It's connected to the Red Eye and why the Ood are suddenly rebelling."

"It won't exist for very much longer," Haplen said. "Enjoy your Ood."

Haplen all but rushed from the room, leaving them alone as the guard went with him. Rose frowned and watched the Ood at his side keep following him. All the others had turned at this point so why was that one different. As soon as the door closed, Rose twisted around to adjust her hand.

"Don't move," Rose ordered.

"What?"

"Keep your arms and hands still," Rose ordered. "I hate doing this when I can't see." Exhaling, she shifted her wrist just enough to call the sword. There was a hiss as the blade sliced through the pipes. "Got it!" The handcuffs fell away and Rose returned the sword to bracelet form as she moved away from the wall.

"Well done," the Doctor said. "We need to stop Haplen."

They ran for the doorway. Behind them, the other door opened and three Ood walked in. Their eyes were red and Rose gasped in alarm, but the Doctor grabbed her hand and kept her moving. Outside was chaos. Guards were shooting blindly into group of Ood. Across the way, Rose caught sight of Haplen and Ryder as an Ood tackled their guard.

"There he is!" Rose shouted to the Doctor. It was hard to hear anything over the guns. "Haplen!"

The Ood weren't running. They weren't charging, but their marching numbers were overwhelming the guards. People were screaming, but there was no time to stop. Rose's stomach twisted. She hated the slavery, hated the torment the Ood had suffered, but… this was horrible. Closing her eyes, she allowed the Doctor to lead her for a moment.

She opened her eyes when she almost tripped and got a stern warning from the Doctor. Her head pounded. The song was getting the louder and louder. With every step they took, the soft notes were changing. But the underlying urgency didn't' change the smooth chorus. It remained soothing in a strange way.

An explosion knocked them off their feet. The Doctor twisted, trying to shelter Rose's body with his before they hit the ground. Grunting in pain, Rose wished at the snow that done more to soften the landing. Catching her breath, she started to stand up. Behind them stood Haplen's Ood. Its eyes remained normal and it just looked at them.

"Uh… hello," Rose offered nervously.

"We're friends," the Doctor said. "We don't mean you any harm. We want the Ood free and safe."

The Ood with the Sigma sign pulled its orb off its hook and held it up. "Then we must hurry or else the Ood will all be destroyed."

"He's going to destroy the third brain," the Doctor said with a nod. He scrambled to his feet and pulled Rose up. "Run!"

They ran towards Warehouse 15. The song grew louder and louder. Rose grit her teeth and leaned slightly on the Doctor. Her knees were quaking. It had been sad and moving before. Now, she just wanted it gone. It hurt. It hurt so much. Tears stung at her eyes as they finally stopped.

The Doctor pulled on the sonic screwdriver and overrode the door. Rushing inside, the darker red light helped Rose's headache, but the song was louder here. It changed once more, becoming low and slow. Calling. Reaching the railing, Rose looked down and exhaled in surprise.

Below them was a pulsing brain. She knew what it was at once. Around it were dozens of small machines that she didn't recognize. Some kind of long tub went straight down into the middle of it. The Doctor joined her and nodded.

"The third part of the brain," he said.

"That's the key to their hive mind," Rose said in understanding.

"The telepathic center," the Doctor corrected.

"And those machines form a circle," Rose said. She pointed at the small pylons buzzing with electricity. "The circle must be broken." Shaking her head, she backed away from the railing. "Where's Haplen?" Rose asked. She turned to look around. "We need to find him. We can't give him a chance to hurt them."

"Oh you're a bit late," Haplen said. Rose and the Doctor turned to the right. Haplen was just visible behind heavy piping in the shadows. Moving forward, he smiled and held a gun on them, keeping it remarkably steady." Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable, without livestock."

Ryder peeked out from behind Haplen. "He's mined the area."

Glancing down at the brain, Rose tensed. "You going to destroy it? You can't!"

"I own it," Haplen snapped. Then his smile was back, wide and desperate. His eyes were unfocused, taking on a glassy and drugged hint. "They found that thing centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier."

"And created a dampening field," the Doctor said. "That's almost impressive."

"My grandfather was very good," Haplen agreed.

"You've stopped the Ood from connecting for two hundred years," the Doctor snarled. "Whole generations unable to have a complete mind."

For a moment there was something in Haplen's eyes. It wasn't guilt exactly, but maybe a hint of pity. He didn't completely hate them. Rose wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe on some level, he really did believe all that talk about helping the Ood. Or maybe he was just desperate to believe it. Haplen shook his head and looked past them.

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here," Haplen said. "I expected better."

"My place is at your side, sir," Sigma said calmly. He walked past them to join Haplen. Rose's eyes followed him, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Still subservient. Good Ood," Haplen said. His mouth moved around the word Ood awkwardly, slacking in the corners.

"But what's changed?" Rose asked. "If that barrier is still around the third brain then how come the Ood's behavior has changed."

"Could be an adaption," the Doctor said. "The subconscious reaching out and trying to counter the technology."

"But the process was too slow. It had to be accelerated," Ryder said. He sounded proud and turned to Haplen, smirking with glee. "You should never give me access to the controls, Mister Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends Of The Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company, and I succeeded."

Rose watched Halpen carefully. He was turning towards Ryder, a glazed look in his eye. She didn't like it. His facial features were slacking. If she didn't know better, she'd have worried he was having a stroke. Jumping forward, she grabbed Haplen's arm and twisted it. He cried out and Ryder thankfully grabbed the gun.

"Traitor," Halpen snapped. Then his face relaxed again. "Friend of the Ood or not, they're going to kill you. Rip you apart like they did everyone else."

"They won't," Ryder insisted. He glanced at Rose. "We need to get to the evacuation ship. I need to send a message out. The Ood are violent right now, but within a few weeks, I'm certain they'll be better able to communicate."

Haplen glared at them. If a person could have killed with his eyes, they would be dead. The Doctor chuckled, sounding more amused than anything. He leaned over the railing with the sonic screwdriver. There was a whirring sound and the Doctor smiled.

"The mines are disarmed," he said.

"You filthy Ood lover," Haplen snapped. "You and Ryder have ruined everything!"

Then Sigma stepped forward, between them and Haplen. From his coat, Sigma produced a small glass a bit larger than a shot glass.

"Would you like a drink, sir?"

Haplen started to chuckle. "I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." He gestured around. "Everything is falling apart, Sigma." Then he sighed as Sigma move a little closer. His mouth moved strangely again. "I tried to send you away, Sigma. Poor loyal Ood."

"Please have a drink, sir."

"I don't want a drink," Haplen said. His speech slurred horribly. A small twitching spread over his shoulders, making him tremble.

"Doctor," Rose said softly. "Somethings wrong with him."

Haplen seemed to have noticed himself. "What's going on?"

"Please have a drink, sir"

Haplen's eyes widened and he stared at Sigma in shock. "Have, have you poisoned me?"

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir," Sigma replied, sounding as calm as ever.

"What is that stuff?" Rose asked.

"Ood graft suspended in a biological compound, sir."

"Graft?" Rose repeated. "Wait, that means…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Haplen snapped. "You're clever, girl, tell me."

"I can't believe it," Ryder said. He was gaping at Haplen. "Oh that's… wow."

"What does it mean?" Haplen shouted. He almost toppled over, his body quivering and the muscles around his mouth convulsing.

"A graft is a piece of living tissue that is transplanted," the Doctor said. He was almost smiling, dark glee in his eyes. "They've been changing you, Haplen."

"Transplanted?"

"You're being turned into an Ood," the Doctor said. "Slowly, but surely. And now you're next to the central core of the Ood mind. Do you hear it?"

Haplen looked ready to throw up. His hands came up and he lurched forward, bending over deeply. Rose hissed in alarm and disgust as his fingers clawed at his own flesh. At the part of his hair, the human skin gave way. Peeling it off like the skin from a sunburn, Haplen's remaining hair and scalp were torn off to reveal the soft pink of Ood flesh beneath.

He dry heaving, liquid dribbling out of his mouth as the chunks of flesh began to crumble from his head and fall to the ground. Tentacles fell from his mouth, the movement ripping the human flesh from his cheeks and chin. Closing her eyes, Rose didn't want to listen as she heard frantic, pained coughing. Then there was a soft squish and she slowly opened her eyes.

There in Haplen's suit stood an Ood. It didn't seem panicked. Instead, it just stood there while Ryder made small sounds of belief.

"Oh," Ryder said. "Species transmutation. It'll be a bit complicated, but a claim could be made that he still owns the planet… which would keep others from trying anything like this."

"He is Ood now," Sigma said. "We will take care of him."

"Just one more thing to do," the Doctor said. He gestured to a set of controls. "After you, Sigma."

"No," Sigma said. He looked at Rose and she felt the song shift slightly in her head. "If you please, Gold One. It is time to join the Bad Wolf in song"

"Gold One," Rose repeated in confusion. "Uh…"

The Doctor took her hand and tugged her over to a control panel. "Gold One?" he asked.

"Haven't a clue," Rose said. She looked back at Sigma and shrugged. It had a nicer ring to it than Bad Wolf. Then again, Sigma had referenced that as well.

Rose put her hands on the switch the Doctor indicated and with a deep breath, pushed it down. The song grew impossibly loud and Ryder gasped, looking around in amazement. Looking up at the Doctor, Rose found him smiling as the song became happy and triumphant.


	55. Planet of the Ood: Telepath

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Five: Planet of the Ood: Telepath

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

Ryder showed visible relief when they went outside and found that the guards had stood down. The Oods were gathered in small circles with their hands raised to the sky. Grinning happily, Ryder stayed close to Sigma, talking at a rapid pace about the plans that the Friends of the Ood had to protect the freedom of the planet now. Rose wondered if the telepathic mind had been aware of that.

It was hard to look around the corridors. Blood stained the snow in many places. Bodies of guards were scattered around. Near a doorway, Rose spotted the body of Solana. Turning her face away, she swallowed thickly. The Doctor took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"It's hard," he whispered. "I know."

"Sometimes it's hard to know what's right," Rose whispered. "These people… I don't know. And Haplen." She glanced towards the Ood following Sigma that had been Haplen mere minutes ago. "I don't know how I feel."

"That's okay," the Doctor said. His voice was soft and gentle. "Being sure can be dangerous. You don't listen to any other information." He nodded towards the new Ood. "People like Haplen know and that's when things go wrong."

Rose nodded. That was true she supposed even if it wasn't very comforting. Around them, the song continued and Rose wondered if all humans would hear it now on the Ood Sphere. Maybe it was just temporary. The Ood came near, gathering around Sigma and Rose realized that he seemed to be the leader. Maybe leader wasn't correct. Maybe he just had the strongest connection to the third brain.

The Doctor kept Rose close to him as he spoke briefly with Ryder and a few guards. Despite everything that happened, the guards seemed grateful that Ryder was alive. Apparently, loyalty and a paycheck only went so far after a rebellion. Rose struggled not to glare at them, but everything would be out soon. They'd have to answer for their choices one way or another.

Eventually, Sigma and a small group of Ood, including Haplen now dressed in something like a burlap sack, escorted them up the hills and to the TARDIS. Rose's feet crunched against the snow and she was so grateful to see the brilliant blue doors of the TARDIS.

"The song is resonating across the galaxy," the Doctor said. "And Ryder's message has gone out. It's over now. The Ood are coming home." He was smiling a little.

"We thank you, Doctor Rose, friends of Oodkind," Sigma said. Rose held back a sigh of relief that he'd used her actual name this time. "And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

"We've got a song of our own," the Doctor said. "We best be off."

Sigma nodded in return. "Then take this song with you."

"We will," Rose promised. The joyful tone built around them and she smiled again, ignoring the throbbing in her head. "Thank you."

The Doctor opened the door and Rose all but stumbled in after him. The TARDIS hummed softly in greeting, dimming the lights slightly as if she knew Rose's head was pounding. Rose closed the door behind them and the loud song was cut off. Exhaling a deep breath, Rose clung to the railings and closed her eyes.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"Headache," Rose admitted. "Today was a bit much."

The Doctor stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Rose rested her head against the Doctor's lower shoulder. Around them, the tone of the TARDIS changed slightly, her song turning soothing and slow. Rose's headache was already easing.

"That's a neat trick," Rose said.

"What is?" the Doctor asked.

"The TARDIS," Rose answered. "Her song just changed. It's like she countering my headache. Feels nice." The Doctor tensed but didn't let her go. Rose knew she had probably said the wrong thing, but gave herself another moment of resting against him. "What's wrong?" she finally asked.

"You can hear the TARDIS?"

"I pretty sure everyone can hear her?"

"Basic sounds yes," the Doctor said. "And a few beeps from the console, but hearing her song is something different, Rose."

Rose pulled away and looked up at him. "Different how?" She glanced at the console. "Like telepathic different?"

"You shouldn't be able to do that Rose," the Doctor muttered with darkening eyes. "You're human and you weren't born with even low-level telepathy. I would've known." Stepping back, he shook his head. "I was hoping that on the planet… it might be something else, but this means that it is telepathy. No question about it."

"Maybe it's because of all the stuff I've gone through," Rose offered calmly. She refused to let his worry affect her. "I mean I've looked into schisms in time, saw into the Time Vortex briefly when Blon ripped open the TARDIS and absorbed the knowledge of other lifetimes in other universes which you also said I shouldn't be able to do." Rose shrugged a little and silently conceded that it would explain a lot. "Not to mention the telepathic attacks I've suffered from the Silver Lord and Apep. Maybe my brain changed to cope with it all. After all the human brain isn't fully developed until a person is about twenty-five years old."

"That- it doesn't work that way," the Doctor sputtered even as his voice tightened in concern.

"Yeah usually, but the Guardians of the Universe have been helping me: well White, Black, Violet, and Blue at least. I mean the Blue Guardian helped me regain equilibrium and then the Violet Guardian helped me with the absorbed memories. Are you really so certain that they couldn't… I don't know, expand my mental space so I wouldn't be hurt by all of it."

"That's possible," the Doctor agreed slowly. "And it would explain you developing minor telepathy, but Rose this is…" The Doctor trailed off looking unsure. "You can't be alright with this."

"Actually Doctor, it really doesn't bother me." Rose met his shocked gaze calmly, finding that she really meant the words.

"You're changing, you're not exactly human now."

"But isn't that what life does?" Rose smiled softly. "I mean adaption is constantly going on. It's how life survives in a universe full of things that can kill it. Life changes, adapts, and evolves. That's just me adapting. It's a bit weird, but I'm not too attached to an idea of being a human Doctor. After all, I've seen human hybrids billions of years in the future. Species doesn't really matter, life does. And I'm alive to enjoy my life and help protect the lives of others so I'm not going to complain. So long as I can still feel things emotionally, enjoy chips, learn new things and run I'm good."

"You-" The Doctor was staring at her like he'd never seen her before. It was an expression that Rose both loved and hated seeing. "You are fantastic," he finally forced out with a laugh. "Completely fantastic!"

"That's me." Rose grinned, tilting her head as she took in the Doctor's smile. "Figures there have to be some weird side effects from living a life like mine."

"Well I've known crazy people before but you certainly set new records for Jeopardy Friendly," the Doctor said. His smile was softening to a more familiar affectionate expression as his shoulders relaxed.

"You really can't talk Trouble Magnet."

Then Rose moved forward and hugged the Doctor again. "I still need hugs," she grumbled. "Headaches improving, but I still need hugs."

The Doctor chuckled again. Rose could tell that he was still a little worried by the tension in his shoulders, but he wrapped his arms around her. "That's not surprising," he said. "The Oodsphere has an intense telepathic field now that the third brain is free. And when it was struggling to reach out… you took on a pretty serious telepathic burden today."

"It was worth it," Rose said. "The Ood are free."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "That's good, but it doesn't change the fact that you were bombarded with their fears and emotions all day." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Rose said. "You didn't want me to go, remember? I insisted and it was a good thing too or you'd have been scooped up like an alien toy. Uh and of course I'd like your help if you can in controlling it a bit more," Rose added tentatively. "Like you said I wasn't born with any telepathic abilities so I am a bit out of my depth." Rose tried not to fidget too much. "But I understand if you aren't comfortable with that. I'm not a Time Lord and-"

"No," the Doctor cut in quickly. "I mean no I don't mind," he clarified looking as nervous as she did. "I'll help you. Letting you run around untrained is liable to cause all sorts of problems."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked gently. "You don't have to. I'm sure there are places you could take me for lessons."

"There are," the Doctor agreed. "But… but I'm not sure you'd like having a stranger in your head."

Rose was unable to keep herself from shivering at the idea. Her stomach turned and she remembered sharply the migraines and slimy feelings left behind in the wake of the Silver Lord. Lowering her eyes, she simply nodded in agreement. She knew too much about the damage someone could do.

"You're right," she whispered.

"Rose… I didn't mean to upset you," the Doctor sounded near panicked. "I wouldn't want you to undergo something like that with a stranger if it makes you uncomfortable but…" He trailed off and Rose looked up. The Doctor looked distressed. "There's a lot of bad in my head, Rose. The Time War and the broken connections I used to have… I don't want to risk losing my control when connected to you."

They lingered in silence for several heartbeats too long. Then Rose inhaled slowly and managed a small smile. "That's fair," she said. "Sounds like… we both need to work up to any hands-on training, but have you got some books I can read?"

The Doctor's shoulders relaxed. He looked so grateful and relieved that Rose didn't even know how to react. Reaching out, almost shyly, he offered her his hand. Smiling wider now, Rose took it and they walked slowly to the library. The TARDIS kept the lights a bit dim for Rose, but the pain in her head was quickly retreating now that she was in the TARDIS. Reaching out with her free hand, she brushed her fingers along the wall with a silent thanks. The Doctor chuckled warmly at her gesture but said nothing.

Rose adored the library. The massive scale of the ceiling and its grand design didn't prevent it from also feeling warm and familiar. Near one wall was a small sitting area that she the Doctor had used many times in the past. A fireplace was already burning cheerfully when they came in and in front of it was a comfortable blue sofa that was long enough even for the Doctor to stretch out on with small end tables on either side of it. There was a stack of books piled up on the ground by the right end of the sofa that the Doctor was working his way through.

An easel with a stool stood mere feet away with a half-finished painting of a nebula that Rose had been working on. Next to the easel was a beautiful wooden rolling cart for Rose's painting supplies. She lived in fear of ruining the pretty cabinet with paint, but the TARDIS refused to replace it with something else.

Warmth rolled over Rose's skin and she sank down onto the sofa with a sigh. The Doctor sat down next to her and Rose leaned against his shoulder. Glancing at her currently painting, Rose almost smiled but didn't have the energy. The Doctor shifted on the sofa, which lowered his shoulder level a tiny bit.

"So," Rose said. "Any idea where we can start with the whole 'teach Rose telepathy' thing?"

"Well, I do indeed have some books you can review," the Doctor said. He paused for a moment. "And there are plenty of telepathic humans hybrids about a thousand years into your future on the planet called Freya."

"Freya huh?" Rose said. "They keep with the whole deity naming thing?"

"In some places," the Doctor said. "In others, they figure something else out. Naming a planet or at least giving it a name that humans can pronounce is always a big thing."

"I suppose so," Rose said. Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. "Tell me about it."

The Doctor chuckled. "Alright." He paused. "I won't be offended if you fall asleep."

"That's good," Rose said. "Because at this point that's pretty inevitable."

The Doctor started talking about Freya and the interbreeding with humanoids from a nearby planet that resulted in a mostly telepathic branch of the human race. All the while, he listened to Rose's breathing even out. Her soft weight against his arm was strange, still felt alien even after months of them traveling together and physically interacting. It was nice though.

Touch had been something to avoid during the Time War. Physical touch meant pain. He remembered all too well one of the last times he'd been touched during the War. He'd stayed on that ship when it crashed on Karn so that poor girl didn't die alone. The Sisters had swooped in, trying to talk him into their potion. He'd tried to throw off their concern and touches. Then the fire had brightened and flared up, so much that it terrified the sisters.

It had touched him, enveloping him like a hug and holding off his death. Despite the heat and flames, it had been… reassuring. Holding him until his body was strong enough that death and regeneration were unnecessary. When the warmth had retreated and the flame had died down, he'd wept openly. Then he'd gotten up and joined the War.

After that, he hadn't been touched since after his death and regeneration. He'd never had the chance to see Romana in person and get one last hug. There's always been something, something to check on and they'd settled for quick communications via his TARDIS. The Doctor exhaled, shaken by the direction his thoughts had gone. Looking down at Rose, he frowned and studied her face. She was asleep and calm, her breath coming in and out evenly. Telepathic or not, he hadn't pushed those thoughts into her head.

Closing his eyes, the Doctor stopped talking about Freya and leaned his head back. He'd need to be more careful. Rose would hate him thinking she was fragile, but the last thing he ever wanted to do was put his pain on her. Without thinking about it, he turned his head just enough to press a kiss to the top of her head. He considered picking up a book but didn't move. This was fine. It was better than fine.


	56. The Eternal Ones: Hela

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Eternal Ones: Hela

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Here we go! The season finale is finally here with the last two episodes for this story! This episode is dedicated to Lady_Inari, she should figure out why at the end.

…..

The Doctor found it very difficult to ignore the fact that Rose was telepathic. Now that he knew for sure, many of the odd little things he'd noticed made more sense. The way she reacted to things a moment too quickly or had the sense of what to say to calm someone down. Part of that was probably still just Rose's experience and natural compassion, but it had always been a little too exact. Understanding now that she was picking up on other things helped explain it a lot.

Not that he'd initiated contact with her yet. In fact, he was keeping his shields up all the time now, making sure that he didn't accidentally bombard her with his thoughts or memories. A mere glimpse of the Time War might be enough to send her running despite the fact that Rose knew what he'd done. Knowing and experiencing were two very different things after all.

Their last trip had been a quick little trip to ancient Lascaux not long after the amazing cave paintings had been made. They'd avoided the locals and had a very calm trip except for Rose's excited jumping up and down. She'd oohed and aahed over the early artwork, telling him what she knew about how art historians had analyzed the sense of movement in the work. It had been adorable to let her play tour guide for once. He really needed to let her do it more often.

In their downtime, Rose was painting and working her way through the telepathy books that the TARDIS had. He'd swung by a shop centuries into Rose's future to pick up a few that had been written with humans in mind to help her. So far, she hadn't had many questions, but he made a point of staying available to her.

Footfalls in the corridor alerted the Doctor that Rose was coming to join him in the console room. He glanced up and smiled when he found Rose in a very 1960s flower child outfit. It was perfect, from the colors and cut to the headband that she'd use to tie up her hair back.

"Flower child fan?" he asked with a grin. "Bit surprising. But it looks like you found everything alright?

"Found everything?" Rose glanced down at herself in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The wardrobe room," he said. "It can be a bit much."

"Oh I like the wardrobe room just fine," Rose chuckled. "But the TARDIS puts things for me to wear in the wardrobe in my room. It's nice since she knows where we're really going," Rose teased him with a grin.

"What?" the Doctor questioned giving her a stunned look. "She doesn't do that."

"Well unless you've been going into my room and putting clothes in there each time we land or there is a house elf in the TARDIS then I'd say that she does."

"Anything else?" the Doctor asked. He crossed his arms uneasily and was staring hard at Rose.

"Uh, she turns the lights on gradually in the mornings to wake me up and she keeps blooming lilacs in my room so it always smells nice."

Rose watched the confusion and consideration on the Doctor's face as she tried not to laugh. She wondered for a moment if the TARDIS was aware of their timelines and what they'd be someday. Rose wondered if this was her way of trying to tell the Doctor that she liked her. The idea was rather nice, but Rose really hoped that there wasn't a nursery for Astra already tucked away somewhere. The Doctor finding that anytime soon would be a disaster. Funny, but a disaster. Overhead the lights flickered as if the TARDIS was laughing and Rose pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing herself. The Doctor was staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful and somewhat horrified look.

Suddenly an alarm started beeping. The Doctor all but jumped in surprise and whirled around the console. Leaning over the controls, his face lost all color and Rose tensed.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS is picking up something," the Doctor said rapidly. He was already adjusting the controls. "Hold on."

Everything shook, far more violently than Rose was used to. The usually comforting hum of the TARDIS changed and Rose gasped softly. The Doctor was quickly adjusting the controls with near frantic motions. The TARDIS lurched again, but then began to stabilize.

"Doctor?"

"It's the Web of Time," the Doctor said. He sounded one step from panic. "Something is wrong. Very wrong. The TARDIS is struggling to even stay in the vortex. Parts of it… they're at risk of falling apart."

Rose didn't even know how to take in that information. She didn't know enough about the Web of Time, but it was important enough to have been a target for the Trickster and even the Master had respected it and agreed to help her when it was at risk. The Doctor kept moving around the controls and then, suddenly they landed and he exhaled. Grabbing the screen, the Doctor checked where they were.

"Rose, go and change," the Doctor ordered. He glanced towards the door with a deep frown.

"Seriously?" Rose asked. "You're worrying about that now?"

"Yes," he snapped. "The Web of Time is fraying. I don't want to make it worse. Your clothes don't have perception filters. We can't be careless here."

Rose nodded, not taking the sharp tone personally. The TARDIS lights had gone dim and she ran back to her room. Her wardrobe was open with nothing in it. Rose quickly closed the doors and then opened it back up. An odd outfit that looked like it belonged in one of Mickey's steampunk novels was waiting for her. At least, it had trousers rather than a dress. The corset-like shirt didn't look at all comfortable, but Rose quickly changed in the dark red and black outfit. Her normal boots matched the new look just fine and she quickly pulled her hair up into a bun, wondering where they were.

The Web of Time. She didn't know a lot about it, but Rose knew that it helped keep the flow of time normalized. The Web of Time had been linked to several important planets that helped anchor events, but both Gallifrey and Skaro were gone. Rose shuddered. She didn't need to completely understand to know that it wasn't good.

Rejoining the Doctor, Rose found him slipping a strange little device into his pocket while he paced. Upon seeing her, he grabbed her left hand and pulled her out the door. They stepped outside, the Doctor keeping a tight hold of Rose's left hand. Looking around, Rose frowned at what seemed to be a calm street. The architecture was a little different than she was used to, but there were windows and doors in tall dark brick buildings. A narrow paved road separated two sides of the street, but the upper levels of the buildings jutted out into the street and blocked a lot of the light. Lampposts cast a soft glow over the pavement in the shadowed areas despite the fact that Rose could see a hint of natural sunlight between the buildings.

"Where are we?" Rose asked softly.

"Hela," the Doctor answered.

"Oh that doesn't sound good," Rose said.

The Doctor's lips twitched, but her comment didn't get a full smile. "Actually, the name is just dramatic. That's what this place is all about." He nodded towards her clothing. "They like the old Victorian fashion teamed with technology."

"Steampunk," Rose said.

"Something like that," the Doctor said. They took a few steps away from the TARDIS. "But something is very wrong here. Something is tearing at Time. Unfortunately, this planet's enjoyment of mixed styles and technology will make it hard to find."

Rose thought back to her mission for the White Guardian. The Trickster had been trying to alter time in a direct attack on the Web of Time by changing history. Unfortunately, this was a different planet and she had no idea what the proper history was supposed to be.

"Isn't it odd for an attack to happen here,' Rose said. "This isn't a nexus planet, right?"

"I don't think so," the Doctor said. "But if it is a deliberate attack then they might be trying to get it past me. I tend to notice things on Earth a bit quicker than I do other places."

Rose nodded, that made a lot of sense, but it hinted that if this was deliberate that it was someone who knew the Doctor. At least well enough to know that Earth was his favorite. Sadly, that didn't narrow things down all that much. They started walking down the street, leaving the TARDIS tucked into the shadows. Oddly enough, on this planet, she blended right in.

Everyone was dressed oddly to Rose and she grimaced at the reality that they had to find something wrong here. If this was deliberate than someone had been smart about it. She couldn't tell if anything was out of place. Scanning the area, Rose tried to keep an eye out for anything that reminded her of Chronosteel.

"There's someone here," the Doctor said. His sharp blue eyes were scanning the crowd. "Someone nearby."

"What kind of someone?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure. They're hidden by something," the Doctor said. "Something impressive, but I can feel… a faint telepathic signature." He squeezed Rose's hand. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to-"

"Not your fault," Rose said quickly. "Not your fault at all."

The Doctor's posture didn't change. She hadn't gotten through to him, but that sadly didn't surprise Rose. Blaming himself was something he did very well. The area opened into a large square and Rose was able to inhale a lungful of fresh air. Soft sunlight from a setting sun shown down on them, but the scene wasn't pleasant. A few feet away was a massive hole in the ground. Lined with bricks and with guards posted, it looked wrong in every sense. The locals were all giving it lots of space and Rose frowned. The brickwork around it formed a circular ring so it had clearly been intentional so why the fearful glances.

"That's not right," the Doctor said. They came to a sudden stop and looked down into the massive pit. "That shouldn't be here."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "Maybe it's a rubbish pit."

"No. That's at least twenty feet across and in the middle of a city," the Doctor said. "And these people may like the look of the past, but they all have modern plumbing and recycling systems in their homes. This is something else." He nodded towards the guards. "And why the guards."

"The locals seem afraid," Rose pointed out. "Depending on how deep it is then people may have gotten hurt falling in."

"Maybe," the Doctor agreed. A guard was looking at them now and he gently tugged Rose to the right. They resumed walking along the street. "But something that large. That's a major project. So why build it. What's it for?"

"Seems a bit obvious, doesn't it?" Rose asked. "Hardly a trap to break the Web of Time."

"I don't know," the Doctor growled. He was glaring towards the pit before looking around them. "We need more information," he said. "Let's try the pub."

It wasn't hard to find a pub that looked like it had been ripped out of the countryside. Old banners and photographs covered the wooden panel walls. All of the seating matched with fading green upholstery and there was a massive long wooden bar that filled up one side of the main room. Rose could see there were a few small side rooms with larger booths and dining tables in addition to those in the main room. A few patrons were scattered about, drinking or eating something.

A young woman dressed in a bright blue corset dress walked up to them and smiled. "Table or bar for you today?"

"Bar," the Doctor said quickly.

The young woman nodded and they were shown to their seats. Rose let the Doctor order something non-alcoholic for her which thankfully didn't seem to surprise the bartender. Rose hoped that he had some of the local currency or that this was one of those places where his credit stick worked.

"So," the Doctor said to the bartender when the drinks were set down in front of them. "What's with the pit outside? Seems strange?"

"You must not be locals," the bartender laughed. "They've been working on that for over a year."

"No, not local," the Doctor said quickly. "What's it for?"

"Damned if I know, the workers don't even seem to know, but the council agreed to build it. Apparently, the architect convinced them all. Normally they don't agree on much. Rumor is that its some kind of new energy production system." The man really didn't sound concerned. "But it's almost done. They're doing a ceremony in two days. I'm expecting a good crowd for drinks after."

With a shrug, the bartender moved off to take care of another customer. The Doctor glared into his tea and then turned and scanned the room. There were no photographs that looked relevant.

"It had to be Hela," the Doctor huffed. "Only one of the most frustrating planets to figure out what doesn't fit."

Someone walked up to the bar a few chairs down. Rose glanced over to see a woman taking a seat and ordering something that Rose had never heard of before. The woman turned towards them, sharp brown eyes took them both in. Her short blonde hair had hints of gray and framed her heart-shaped face. She was dressed much in the style of the planet with a waistcoat and long jacket. Rose heard the Doctor make a small sound of surprise as he took her in.

"Charley?"


	57. The Eternal Ones: Charley Pollard

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Eternal Ones: Charley Pollard

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Yep, I'm bringing a Big Finish companion into the story. I have not listened to all of Charley's stories so if you have concerns about her characterization let me know. This does take place some time into her future so do keep that in mind. For those of you who don't know her, I'll be proving her backstory.

…..

It took Rose a moment to wrap her head around what was happening. She and the Doctor had just run into someone that he knew. Someone whose name she had never heard before. The bartender glanced their way but didn't seem all that interested. Charley and the Doctor were still staring at each other. Rose could see the woman's mind whirling and the exact moment when she put it together.

"Doctor?" Charley asked softly. He took a small step towards him, reaching out a trembling hand. Then she stopped and looked him over. "Leather? Really?"

"I like it," the Doctor said. Rose noted at the tips of his ears turned a bit red. Then he smiled softly. "Yeah, it's me."

"It has been some time then since we parted," Charley said.

"A long time," the Doctor agreed. Charley and Rose both frowned at his tone and thankfully Charley didn't press. "Are you living here?"

"I am," Charley agreed. She shrugged and gestured around. "I settled here a couple of years back." Charley's smile turned a bit uneasy. "I needed to put down roots much to my own surprise."

The Doctor nodded, but he didn't seem to know what say. Rose was tempted to step in. Normally, she didn't hesitate with former companions, but there was an undercurrent of tension that she didn't know what to make of. Charley and the Doctor were both taking each other in nervously and neither seemed exactly thrilled. Rose wondered if they'd parted on bad terms.

Then Charley took the decision out of her hands and looked at Rose. She glanced over her clothing with a slight smile and then extended her hand. "I'm Charlotte Pollard," she said. "Just call me Charley."

"Rose Tyler," Rose said with a smile. "I take it you used to travel with the Doctor?"

"I did," Charley agreed. "Years ago. At least… let's see twelve to me since I last saw the Doctor." Charley inspected Rose critically. "When and where did he find you?"

"That's a long story," Rose replied. "Originally he found me in 1997 being cornered by an alien clown on Earth, but I started traveling with him in 2008."

"Oh my," Charley laughed. "Sounds like there is a story there. I met the Doctor on Earth in 1930."

"And you're living on a planet centuries into the future? I'm impressed."

Charley smiled at the remark and some of her tension in her shoulders eased. "I never liked being proper," she said. "Even now on a planet that mixes some elements of my home time, I still won't wear a dress."

"I'm not a huge fan myself," Rose said. "Though I do love the wardrobe room."

"How is the Old Girl?" Charley asked.

"The TARDIS is fine," the Doctor said. He was looking between them carefully. "Rose, I traveled with Charley in my last body. At least for a while. We got separated and we wound up traveling together in my sixth body."

"Oh wow," Rose breathed. She glanced at Charley. "So, you had to keep his future a secret from him."

"I have a complicated timeline," Charley said. Her tone was suddenly a touch guarded and the Doctor tensed, once again making Rose wonder what she had missed. "But yeah, exactly."

There was a moment of silence. Rose could hear the Doctor thinking. There was a frown on his face as he studied Charley. It honestly worried her a bit. The bartender moved to the far side of the room as another person came in and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Charley asked. "Any chance this is a fun trip?"

"Not exactly," the Doctor said. "Is there someplace we can talk?"

"Yeah," Charley said. She straightened up, inhaling sharply. "I don't actually live in town. I'm here because of… not important." She shook her head. "I have a room upstairs. We can talk up there."

Rose was surprised. She wouldn't have thought that there were rooms here, but then again the whole planet seemed to be embracing an older style of things. There probably weren't any real hotels nearby. If there were, they were probably regulated to the outer areas of the city. Charley turned and downed the rest of her drink before putting the mug down with a solid thump.

"Come on."

Charley didn't give them any time to think. She nodded to the bartender and pointed up. Nodding, he waved dismissively at them and turned back to his newest customer. Charley led them to the side of the room and through a door. A staircase went up and down and the wooden panel walls were covered with more photos. Rose glanced at a few of them as Charley went up, but there wasn't time to study them in detail. Most seemed to be based in or nearby the tavern.

It led them to the upper floor and opened onto a corridor that went the whole length of the tavern with a window at the other end. There were four doors, each with a number on them. A small end table under the far window had a plant and more pictures hung on the wall.

"There are a few rooms up here," Charley said. "All of them are full, but the others aren't here much so we'll have privacy." She pulled out what looked like an old-fashioned key from her waistcoat pocket, but Rose noted that there was a small electronic reader tucked under one of the teeth. "Room three. Sorry, I've only got one key."

The room was not as old-fashioned as Rose fear. The furniture all looked antique, but it was much larger and cleaner than actual historical tavern rooms. There was a good sized sitting room with two armchairs and a sofa and a desk. Through a doorway, Rose could see a bedroom with a large queen sized bed. Windows looked out over the street and because of how high they were, actually managed to let in some sunlight. Charley closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Are you here because of the pit?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Charley answered. She shrugged a little and gestured to the armchairs. "Please, have a seat. There's a kettle I can use to put on some tea."

"Can I help with anything?" Rose asked.

"No, I've got it," Charley said. "I just need to do something." She glanced at the Doctor again. "I'm feeling a bit thrown by this."

The Doctor sat on the sofa, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs and watching Charley. His blue eyes were sharp and sad at once. Rose once again wondered what was going on. Sitting down next to him, Rose shifted close enough that their shoulders touched. The Doctor didn't look at her and kept watching Charley.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Later," the Doctor said.

Charley put some water on with what looked like an old-fashioned kettle but had a switch on it. Then she went over to the desk on the far side of the room. There was a painting above it that she pulled away to reveal a safe. Once again, a rather modern hotel feature. It read Charley's palm and clicked open. With a soft sigh, Charley pulled out several packets of papers bound in leather straps out.

Charley smacked down four thick packets down in front of the Doctor. "This is what I've got."

"Paper?" Rose asked. She wrinkled up her nose. "Seriously?"

"That's right," Charley laughed. "You're from the dawn of the digital age." Charley wrinkled up her nose this time. "I'll be honest, I never thought much of that."

"Rose likes books too," the Doctor assured Charley. "So you don't have to be defensive on behalf of the books." He picked up the top packet of papers. "Any order to this?"

"Some, but not much," Charley admitted. "I've had to use a lot of different sources. People who look too closely at the project get into a lot of trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Rose asked.

"Hard to say for sure," Charley admitted. "There are a lot of rumors, but two of my sources have disappeared in the last month. It's actually why I came here myself. It pushed what is happening from odd to suspicious."

"So what can you tell me," the Doctor said.

"The architect is fairly new," Charley said. "An up and comer, but no one is sure just how he talked the Council and Mayor into this project. Over a dozen workers died and even protests didn't shake any information about what it is for loose." Charley leaned back and crossed her ankles, almost looking ladylike for a moment. Her scowl spoiled it. "The rumors are all over the place. Some say it's a new energy system, others the start of a new transport system, and one darker rumor is that it is preparation for a mass grave. When that one started going around I was really expecting someone in authority to make a statement. Now it's more a curiosity site than anything else. A few people have suggested that was the point."

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't like it," Charley answered. "I can't find much on the architect who is also heading up the construction. No records of prior work or records of his education. It's like he dropped out of the sky and started getting the Council to do whatever he wanted."

"Hela has plenty of alien tourism and trade," the Doctor said. "They'd notice someone who truly didn't belong."

"Maybe," Charley said. Then she shook her head and reached up to rub her neck. "I'm not sure. That's the point."

The silence stretched out in the room as Charley and the Doctor studied each other. Rose jumped up to finish the tea that Charley had forgotten. When she brought it over, Charley jumped in her seat and then smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said. "It seems I'm as poor a hostess as my mother always feared."

Rose handed the Doctor his tea, but he barely paid it any mind. "What else have you been up to?" The Doctor asked.

"I was with the Viyrans for a long time," Charley replied. She didn't offer Rose an explanation, her eyes distant. "Then I used the Ever-and-Ever Prolixity to travel for a while, but then it stopped working."

"It collapsed," the Doctor said. "A lot of the old Time-Space tunnels are gone now."

"I heard rumors…" Charley trailed off, watching the Doctor. "But that doesn't matter right now. I teamed up with a Time Agent of some sort and ended up here. Nice man, named Alistair. He brought me here about seven years ago."

Rose didn't react to the name. It might not be her son, but it could be. Alistair's wife Ella was the daughter of a Time Agent so it wouldn't be hard for him to use that and say he was a Time Agent. Which meant that Charley was supposed to be on this planet. Enough that Rose would send her son to make sure. Quietly scolding herself, Rose focused on the conversation. It might not be her Alistair and this wasn't the time to tie her mind up in time loops.

"Seems a bit quiet for you."

"I needed it, years trying to deal with the different viruses took a toll. I just wanted to be an adventurer, remember?"

"I remember," the Doctor said. He turned his attention back to the pages in his hand, scanning them over. Rose leaned closer to see what it all was. There were newspaper articles and copies of permits, but so far no blueprints. "There's enough here to fake legitimate," the Doctor muttered. "But it shouldn't be here."

"What drew you here?" Charley asked. "Exactly? What is this pit causing?"

Rose answered, "The TARDIS detected a problem with the Web of Time."

"The Web of Time," Charley repeated. She didn't sound confused, but she did sound surprised. "Isn't that connected to Skarro and Gali-"

"They're gone," the Doctor said sharply. "Those rumors you've heard. They're probably true." He didn't look up at Charley and the room went silent.

"I'm not sure how a pit could cause that," Charley said softly. "That's… that's very serious."

"Yes." The Doctor still wasn't looking up at Charley. "But they might be hiding something down there."

"That's possible, I suppose." Charley sounded worried now and Rose once again looked between her and the Doctor. She was definitely missing information. "I'm going to run downstairs. I was going to check my inbox. There's some more information that I requested. Maybe it's downstairs."

Charley drank down the last sip of her tea and hoisted herself up. Striding to the door, she glanced at the Doctor one more time, as if checking to make sure he hadn't' vanished when her back was turned. Then she shook her head and headed out the front door, letting it click closed behind her.

"Who is she?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked up at her from the newspaper. "Why are you so uncomfortable? I know running into old companions can be uncomfortable, but you're… I don't know, but this is worse than normal."

"Charley is… complicated," the Doctor said. He lowered his eyes and sighed. "She was supposed to die, but I changed it. Her death was fixed, but I did it anyway."

"I thought you couldn't do that," Rose said carefully. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but she bit her tongue. "Change a set point like that."

"You can't or at least you're not supposed to," the Doctor answered. "But I did. It was stupid of me. There were consequences as you can imagine. A lot of them and now isn't the time to rehash all of that. Seeing her after the Time War, it just brings back a lot of things." His voice was soft now, almost afraid. "Gallifrey hated her. Loathed the fact that she existed. It was one more mark against me." The Doctor swallowed, looking down at his hands. "She traveled with me for years. We had a lot of adventures, saw amazing things."

"Doctor, what were the consequences?" Rose asked gently. "Were you exiled again?"

"No," The Doctor laughed. His voice cracked a little and Rose tensed. "No, it destabilised the Web of Time and created a rift into the universe of anti-time." His hands shook as he turned a page in Charley's materials. "Romana, another friend of mine and President of the Time Lords, exiled me into this little pocket dimension that lacked time. There's more to it, but that's the gist. Got back to this universe eventually once everything stabilized and adjusted, but I've never saved someone who was a fixed point since."

"I see," Rose said slowly. "Why did you save her?" Rose wasn't sure that she really wanted the answer.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "That was my… I wasn't as careful in that life. More emotional." His eyes hardened. "Too emotional."

Rose looked towards the door that Charley had gone through. A woman who wasn't supposed to be alive near a rip in the Web of Time. That couldn't possibly be a coincidence. Yet, Rose couldn't make herself say anything. She was clear based on how the Doctor was looking at the door that he was thinking it too. What that meant for Charley and the Web of Time, Rose wasn't sure.


	58. The Eternal Ones: Seeking Answers

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Eternal Ones: Seeking Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Thank you for all the supportive comments so far. Things are going to pick up soon, but this is a two part episode so it is spending more time on establishing the scene.

…..

There weren't any easy answer in the documents. A lot of it was designed to give someone a runaround. The closer you looked at everything the more your brain started to twist in on itself. Strangely, the Doctor almost seemed to be enjoying it.

"Seriously?" Rose asked when a chuckle escaped the Doctor. "How are you enjoying this?"

"Indeed," Charley agreed. She raised an eyebrow at the Doctor who snorted at something. "I've been reviewing these for weeks and they never made me laugh."

"It just reminds me of a puzzle I knew growing up," the Doctor said. "We called it the Mindturn."

"Fitting name," Rose said. She tried to mask her surprise at the Doctor talking about Gallifrey. Charley didn't seem surprised at all and Rose as sharply aware of a small jolt of jealousy. "Are you actually getting anything from it?"

"Nothing beyond this is someone who absolutely is planning something bad. You don't go to this much effort unless you are really trying to hide something. Two, they understand the ins and outs of the administration levels of this planet." The Doctor tossed aside one of the packets. "There are some records of materials coming in. On the surface nothing weird, but with the right facility some of these metals can be made into highly advanced alloys that could have an impact on the timelines."

The Doctor shook his head, his amusement melting away. "There is something here. Something about that pit is tugging on the Web of Time and I don't think it's just about it being here."

"Maybe the wrong person falls in," Rose suggested. It sounded weak to her own ears. "Maybe whatever that is happening is illegal, but only basic corruption sort of stuff. Maybe these records are just hiding embezzlement and the Web of Time is a separate issue."

"I don't think so," the Doctor said. "That doesn't seem right." Standing up, he strode over to the window and pushed it open. "Even from here you can't see much."

"No," Charley agreed. "They say there is more work happening in the lower levels. All I can really see from my room is the lowering system."

"What about the workers?" Rose asked. "I didn't read anything about them?"

"There aren't any now," Charley said. "There were some laborers at the start, but now everything is run by the architect via machines deep in the pit. Sometimes things are lowered down, but it seems to just be more metal and stone or replacement parts."

The Doctor stood up and went to the window, glaring out at the hole as his fingers dug into the window frame. Rose could hear him thinking and stayed silent, hoping for a sudden burst of inspiration from him. Her own mind buzzed and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or another telepathy thing. Staying quiet, she decided this was not the time to ask.

"I'm going downstairs," the Doctor announced. "There might be something in the photos." Rose started to stand, but the Doctor shook his head. "No, keep going through the files." He managed a small smile. "You're good at spotting the tiny details."

Frowning, Rose narrowed her eyes and watched him leave the room. He'd been staying so close lately that this seemed beyond strange. The door clicked closed and Rose was able to hear his heavy footfalls going down the stairs.

Charley smiled warmly and shook her head. "So he still does this then?" she asked Rose. "Leave the companions behind to check on something?"

"He'll always do that," Rose said. Shaking her head, she dismissed her worries. "I try to think of it as he trusts me enough to know I can handle myself. He can be really protective and smoothing sometimes so this is almost nice."

"That's a good way of looking at it," Charley said. "Though right now he has no one to show off for."

"If he finds something he'll bring the news back," Rose pointed out. She opened another box and started pulling out the documents. "I'm not even sure what I'm looking for. I'm usually good at finding what doesn't fit, but to me, nothing on this planet fits."

Charley chuckled. "Sure it does… after you've been here for awhile at least."

"Do you like it here?" Rose asked. She glanced towards the window. "Hela, I mean?"

"It's a nice enough planet," Charley said. "I fit in pretty well here. Don't have a lot of friends though. I spent so long jumping around that I never really settled." Charley looked a bit sad now and Rose wondered if she should keep pushing.

"So you never married?" Rose asked. "No kids?"

"No," Charley said. There was a hint of something sad in her voice. "When I was young, I was a bit against it. Marrying seemed too much like becoming what my parents wanted. Then as I got older and started thinking about it… it seemed dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Did the Doctor tell you about me?" Charley asked softly. "That I was a fixed point that he saved?"

"He did," Rose answered carefully.

"Well, as I got to the point where I understood what that meant better, having children seemed dangerous. Not only did I not belong, but I'd be creating a life that wasn't supposed to be there. I didn't want to risk the universe to another problem or worse my children to some kind of curse."

"You could adopt," Rose said. "I think you're right to be cautious, but surely there are children out there who would be glad to have an exciting mother."

"Maybe, I just kept putting it off. Kept traveling, trying not to think about things too much." Charley's hands shook slightly. "Honestly, since I've left the Doctor it's been lonely."

"You're not the first to think that," Rose said. She gave Charley a smile and reached over to squeeze her hand quickly. "There are several former companions on Earth. The Doctor likes the late 20th and early 21st centuries. We talk to each other a lot. We call ourselves the Companions Club. We share our stories, chat about our lives and whenever I call, I always have to relay my latest adventures."

Charley was staring at her now. Then she laughed. "That must drive him crazy."

"It does," Rose agreed. "And we all met through an event in his future so he doesn't even get to know how it happened." Rose looked down into her box again. "I suppose what I'm getting at is that if you aren't happy on Hela, maybe we could take you to Earth when this is over. UNIT owes the Doctor and I enough favors that they'd help you set up a new life for yourself. I bet you and Sarah Jane would get along great!"

"Move?" Charley blinked at her, the idea seemed to stall her brain. "That…I'm not sure. Having people to talk to about everything does sound nice. I'm not sure I'd like to go back to England though."

"Ace is in New York," Rose said. "Tegan is in Australia, the Jacksons are in India and the Jones are… well, they're all over the place doing environmental projects."

"So many of them… the Doctor mentioned some of them, from time to time," Charley said. "I got the impression that the Doctor I traveled with was a bit more sentimental than his other lives based on the things he said."

"I think that's fair," Rose agreed. Smiling, she thought back to the younger Doctor she'd danced with in Prague. "He was very dashing and comfortable with emotions then."

"Oh… you knew him?" Charley asked softly. "I thought… I had the impression you met this Doctor first."

"I did, I have a messy timeline," Rose explained quickly. "I met the Eighth Doctor once in Prague. The Doctor doesn't really remember me, but he's met me in a lot of his past lives. I've met them all, usually just in passing, but I did have a proper adventure with his Seventh life. That was interesting. He actually had to erase his own memory, there was too much information that I just couldn't keep from him."

Charley was watching her with those sharp eyes and Rose was suddenly very nervous. Swallowing, she turned her attention back to the documents and felt Charley's eyes still fixed on her.

"Poor thing," Charley said softly. "You're in love with him." Rose sighed but nodded. Denying it wouldn't do any good. Everyone seemed to pick up on it. Rose knew that the Doctor knew, even if he was struggling with it. "I'm sorry," Charley added. "I know how easy that is."

Fighting back another surge of jealousy, Rose sternly reminded herself that the Doctor was over a thousand years old. He had a grandchild for goodness sake. His future was with her and his past… well, that was his and he'd lived it fully and properly. When she had calmed down, she looked up at Charley and found the wistfulness that she'd seen in Sarah Jane's eyes before the woman had moved on. She didn't like it and there was another jolt of jealousy.

"You too, huh?" Rose asked. Her mouth was a little too dry.

"I'm afraid so," Charley admitted. "We had a few moments. We even kissed." She blushed a little and Rose bit her lower lip. "But… things happened and it never came to anything solid. Nothing that I could try to build a life on, but I remember how easy it was to fall for him. He seems so perfect at first."

Rose snorted, unable to hold it back. "I wouldn't say that," she said. "He's stubborn, arrogant, has a bad temper and cannot control his mouth."

"Oh, you have got it bad," Charley said. She was smiling a bit in amusement but also looking at Rose as if observing a tragedy unfolding. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Rose said. "My life is on the TARDIS. It's not safe for me on Earth."

"Did something happen?"

"I have my own enemies," Rose said. "Enemies that kept coming after me on Earth since I was easy to find. Jumping around in the TARDIS is safer for everyone. As shocking as this may be, my life is actually much more peaceful on the TARDIS than it was on Earth."

"I'm not sure how that is possible," Charley said. She was giving Rose another searching look. "I'm getting the impression there is a lot more to you than most."

"There is," Rose agreed. "The Doctor tends to blame himself for it, but I'm slowly training him to recognize that I've made my own choices."

"Good luck with that," Charley snorted. "That'll never take."

"Actually it will." Rose's smiled returned for real. "Messy timelines. I've met him in his future too and he's… he'll be happy again. He'll be better in a lot of ways."

"Good… that's good."

…

The Doctor glared at the nearest picture. It showed the town square before the pit, but there was nothing distinct that gave away why that spot. Maybe it really was just about it being an open space, but there had to be some reason. Something like that wasn't built for no reason. Add into it the Web of Time fraying and Charley being here and it came to not good.

Charley. He hadn't seen her in forever. During the war, he'd missed her terribly, but been grateful she hadn't been there. Charley had hated war, had argued against it at every turn which he'd liked about her. Now it was hard to see her, remembering everything he'd done in the war while he still wore the face that she'd known so well. He'd been both grateful and angry that she hadn't been with him during the Time War. The loneliness had clawed at him, but he'd never want to expose a human to the ravages that the Time War caused. Shuddering, he did his best to strengthen his shields. Even now, Charley tugged at his senses as a temporal oddity. It wasn't as bad as it had been when he first saved her, but his senses were still aching and damaged from the Time War and it wasn't the almost pleasantly smooth twisting of Rose's timelines it was coarse and rough against his brain.

Rose. He'd left her upstairs with Charley. Groaning, the Doctor shook his head. That was a mistake. A very bad idea given Rose's tendency to make friends everywhere she went and especially with his former companions. Given that his eighth self had flirted far more than he ever had prior and actually indulged a little too much when it came to the companions it could be very dangerous to leave them together. But he had to get away.

Charley. He wasn't ready to see her. She was older, harder, and lonely despite the smile she might show. A woman who wasn't supposed to be alive and sent ripples out into the universe with every step she took, every life she touched. At least so far in the future her effect with slightly muted, but it was still there. And now there was a tear in the Web of Time. On the same planet as Charley.

It made his hearts both stop and his blood chill. He could play off that it wasn't connected, but it had to be. Two such temporal… issues in the same place and time didn't just happen. Rose knew that much. He'd seen it in her eyes, she was worried about him, Charley, and the universe as a whole.

"White Guardian," the Doctor said softly. "If you can hear me, some information would be helpful." There was nothing, just the standard sounds from the bar. "Fine," the Doctor grumbled. "Be that way."

Glancing at the nearby photographs, the Doctor reassured himself that there was nothing of import in them. Leaving the stairs, he walked into the main room of the tavern, seriously considering getting something strong. His eyes moved around the room, taking in the various photographs and looking for anything that might be useful.

Then he saw two things at once. An older looking man with neatly trimmed white hair and a white beard dressed all in white sitting at a table in a corner. Behind him was a more recent photo with the pit just starting construction. The man caught his gaze and gestured him over. It took the Doctor only a moment to put it all together and that old instinct to fear a Guardian of Time that had been all but bred into him came back full force. He almost went to get Rose. She was on much better and more casual terms with the Guardians. Still, he crossed the room.

"Sit down, Doctor," the White Guardian said. "And stop looking so surprised, you did ask to see me."

"I wasn't expecting you to hear me," the Doctor confused. "Much less answer."

"Yes, well, under the circumstances I am keeping an eye on Rose."

"Why are you so interested in her?" the Doctor asked.

The White Guardian looked at the Doctor sternly. "That is Miss Tyler's concern, Doctor, not yours."

"Rose doesn't understand what you are!"

"I think you'll find that she understands us far better than you do," the White Guardian replied. He was smiling now and looked amused. "She doesn't have years of Time Lord propaganda getting in the way like you do." Picking up his mug, the White Guardian took a drink and gestured to the photo behind him. When he finished, he put the mug down only for it to instantly refill. "This is a delicate situation, Doctor."

"I'm aware of how fragile the Web of Time is."

"It's more than the Web," the White Guardian said. "The Web is a construct. While the loss of it would be dangerous and lead to death and chaos across the universe, it is not a natural aspect of the universe."

"So what are you so worried about?"

"The Guardians… we are not as strong as you might think. Not as strong as we always wanted the Time Lords to believe. It's why it often falls to beings like you to protect the universe from internal problems while we have to ensure that the very fundamental laws of the universe keep working." The White Guardian took another drink. "And there are some beings who historically were problems for us. The Time Lords and the Eternals."

"The Time Lords? We all but worshipped you."

"There are many things hidden in Time Lord history," the White Guardian said, shaking his head. "Things that were set in motion long before you were created. But the issue today is the Eternals. They are trying to return."

"I know. We encountered War."

"Indeed, but he was only the first," the White Guardian said. "And unfortunately while they still retain some fear of me and mine, they have begun to understand that we are not all-powerful."

"So you don't want them to return?"

"That would be preferable." The White Guardian leaned back in his booth and folded his hands on the table. "I cannot stay and help you, I'm afraid. The Eternals are trying to force their way back into this universe and I must join the others in ensuring they don't rip apart more than just the Web of Time."

"So it is the pit? It's a focus point." The Doctor's eyes jumped to the doorway of the tavern. "Like the portal that War used, but on a larger scale."

"Yes, and I suggest you figure out some way to stop them and quickly." The White Guardian stood. "There isn't much time, Doctor. And more than just the Web of Time is at risk here."

"That's it? A mission with no advice."

"My only piece of advice is this, keep Rose Tyler safe," the White Guardian said firmly.

Then the White Guardian vanished, leaving the Doctor alone at the table with the full mug. He grabbed it and downed it in one go.


	59. The Eternal Ones: Down the Pit

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Eternal Ones: Down the Pit

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

The Doctor managed to drag himself back upstairs. While he moved, his senses flared with every step and ever new brush against the tear in time nearby. His head was pounding and he feared that his temper would be on the edge. Strangely enough, the conversation with the White Guardian had left him even more confused. That being had something against a straight answer. That was the only conclusion he could come to.

Protect Rose Tyler. That had been the only piece of advice and one that the Doctor didn't need. He had an obligation to protect all of his companions to the best of his ability. The White Guardian knew that and the Doctor wondered what it was that the White Guardian feared. Why not just go to Rose? Was the White Guardian concerned that she'd read something more in what he'd said?

He stepped back into the room and thankfully found that the atmosphere was calm. Neither of the women were laughing at something he'd done in the past nor were they glaring at each other. Rose was flipping through more documents and Charley was looking towards the window with a thoughtful frown.

"Find anything?" Charley asked.

"Not in the photos," the Doctor said. "Nothing in any of them stood out."

"There is one thing I've noticed," Rose said. "Why was there that open space? Everything else is almost Tudor like in how tightly constructed it all is and how it is built out over the streets."

"Uh, it's some sort of tradition," Charley said. "It served as a square, a plaza for community gathering. But while the planet is rather old-fashioned, it's never been used much which is why I suppose the council was talked not converting it. The only people who argued were landowners around the square. And people who were concerned about what was being built."

"And there was nothing helpful downstairs?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor. "Nothing useful I the photos."

"The White Guardian stopped by," the Doctor said. Rose blinked but didn't seem that surprised. Instead, she nodded slowly. "He said that it's the Eternals."

"Bloody hell," Rose cursed. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Well… we did know that they were trying to return. Some of them at least. And War did manage it."

"He did," the Doctor agreed. "But they'd need help. War pushed himself through, but he had help on this side of the barrier."

"Stop," Charley said quickly. "A Guardian was here? On Hela?"

"Drinking in the bar," the Doctor answered. "Didn't stay around. He said that the Guardians were on standby to make sure that nothing really bad happened to the fabric of the universe."

"This is big then," Rose said. "I was hoping that White or Black wouldn't show. They come around when it's a huge problem."

"Apparently they really don't want all of the Eternals back," the Doctor said. "I got the impression that they're busy with other things."

"Such as?" Charley pressed. "Surely this is most important." Looking between Rose and the Doctor, an expression of frustration was building on her face.

"They're bracing the universe for if this goes wrong," the Doctor answered.

"It's hardly the first time the Guardians haven't been on hand," Rose said. "So the question isn't why aren't the helping, but what do we do now?"

Charley still seemed to struggle for a moment, but she straightened up, released a breath, and nodded. "You're right," the older woman said. "I feel as though we have hit a wall."

"There is no good information in any of this," the Doctor announced. Standing up, he went to the window and glared down at the pit. "We have to go down there and check it out."

"That won't be easy," Charley said. "There is a lot of security at night and during the day, there isn't any place to hide."

"What sort of security?" Rose asked. "I saw a report about guards on the surface, but nothing else?"

"One of my contacts confirmed that a lot of sensors were purchased as well as a very serious automated defense system," Charley said. "Though, no one knows who installed it."

"I think its safe to say that whoever is behind this is capable of installing a few alarms," the Doctor said. Shaking his head, he turned back to Charley. "I want to move the TARDIS here. That alright?"

Charley looked surprised that he asked, but quickly nodded. "That's fine. Just don't adjust the time. We don't want to lose you a hundred years in the past."

"He does a good job," Rose promised. "My mum's garden has this square patch that doesn't grow right anymore cause the TARDIS always lands there."

There was another look of surprise on Charley's face and she looked at the Doctor. He was avoiding her gaze and there was a hint of blush on his cheeks. Without a word, he headed for the doorway and moved down the stairs. Behind him, Charley glanced back at Rose who was digging through the various papers again and didn't seem to notice anything.

"I hate to tell you this," the barkeeper said. "But a new curfew is in place. I know you have visitors, but no one is allowed out tonight near the square after sundown."

"Really?" Charley gasped. "That's… how long?"

"Only tonight and tomorrow," the barkeeper said. "Apparently they're moving some new equipment in and don't want people in the way." He gave them a reassuring smile, the sort that was very false and rehearsed. Rose supposed that he'd been given the lovely task of basically grounding a bunch of paying customers. "Have a good night. Let me or the staff know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Charley replied, her good manners shining through. "I understand. Thank you for warning us." She nodded at Rose and the Doctor with a soft put out sort of smile. "It seems that my friends will be staying the night with me in that case."

"That's fair," the man agreed. He glanced at Rose and the Doctor, probably trying to decide if they were trouble. Then he nodded. "Under the circumstances, there'll be no extra charge."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Charley said.

With her hands folded on her lap and that soft smile in place, Rose could very much see a young woman who had been raised for society life. There was another sharp ache in her chest. This one wasn't jealousy exactly, but instead, an uncomfortable reminder that she had lived most of her life in the wrong part of town. Dame or not, she lacked Charley's refined manners. She'd learned a lot about faking it in the past and reading a situation to figure out what she was supposed to do, but it wasn't the same. Rose hated that it bothered her and stubbornly pushed down the feeling.

The barkeeper or rather innkeeper left, closing the door and heading to the next room. All three of them were silent for a moment, waiting until the man's footfalls faded away enough for them to be comfortable.

"Something they don't want us to see," the Doctor said. He was grinning broadly now, manic energy creeping into his eyes. "That's almost an invitation."

"For you, it is," Rose agreed. She smiled a little. "If they are bringing in new equipment then it might be easy to get in if they don't know all of the crew. The psychic paper would get us past at least the lower security checkpoints I'd imagine."

"Psychic paper?" Charley repeated.

"It shows people what I want them to see," the Doctor explained quickly. He was already looking out the window and down into the square. "Useful for getting past security like Rose said."

"So we need a plan to sneak out," Rose said. "Does this place have a back door?"

"No," Charley answered. "Well, yes, it isn't out of sight. It's more of a side entrance and while the pub won't be busy tonight, the other guests will probably be downstairs and so will the staff."

"Won't the staff have to go home?" Rose asked.

"No," Charley answered. "Most of them live here. This is a major city and the inn employs a lot of younger people who study at the schools here. Board comes with the job. The rooms are small, but they're just upstairs so all of them will be on duty tonight."

"I'm actually a bit impressed by that arrangement," Rose said. "Housing in a university town is horribly expensive."

The Doctor chortled again, the sound still a bit more brittle than Rose would have liked. Standing up, she ignored Charley and joined the Doctor, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Looking out into the square, she noted with relief that the sun was quickly moving towards the horizon.

"We should probably get something to eat," Rose said. "It'll be dark soon."

Neither Charley nor the Doctor seemed all that interested in food, but they recognized the wisdom of it. Rose was just grateful that she'd gotten the Doctor used to eating something other than the nutrition bars at this point as she had the feeling that was something that would really bother Charley to see. She was convinced that the other woman had picked up on the fact that something had happened. That awareness and the Doctor not wanting to talk about it kept filling up the space around them.

They did go down for some food and managed to at least act like they were friends. There were a few glances sent their way, but Rose managed to get Charley into a conversation about the technology on Hela and told her in return all about what it was like living with smartphones and the internet. The Doctor kept looking at the different photos with a thoughtful scowl like he was trying to remember something.

While they ate, Rose could see trucks coming into the square and large boxes being offloaded. It wasn't a constant line of them, but once every ten minutes or so. Guards were patrolling, but there weren't as many as she'd been afraid of. The waitress looked out the window and sighed at the sight, shaking her head sadly which made Rose think that she'd had plans.

Rose wasn't sure what she had eaten. It was delicious and tasted a bit like fish, but had a name that left her clueless. The Doctor hadn't kept her from eating it and thus far the population of the planet was very human so it had probably been safe. Charley and the Doctor had finally pushed through their awkwardness and were talking about a more peaceful adventure when the lights outside switched on and the sun vanished.

They waited another twenty minutes downstairs talking before heading back up to the room. Charley shut off the lights and they opened the windows to watch as best they could. More trucks came and the guards kept rotating through the area.

"Alright," the Doctor finally said. "Let's go."

Climbing out the window, Rose slowly lowered herself along the slope of the roof. She suddenly realized that she had a distinct lack of experience with sneaking out of the building via the roof. It had never been a necessary skill, but she moved along the edge of the walls, she was very aware of how unstable she felt.

"You're doing fine," the Doctor said behind her. He shifted closer and Rose relaxed, reassured by his presence.

"Never done this before," Rose confessed.

"Really? Never snuck away from Jackie via the roof?"

"Never needed to. Mum is a pretty sound sleeper or on the phone. I didn't tend to sneak away as a child when she was about and once we moved to the house there was a backdoor that was easy enough to get to."

"A hole in your education," the Doctor teased.

"So it would seem."

"Right here," Charley whispered ahead of Rose. The older woman was turning around carefully and beginning to lower herself down towards the edge of the roof. Lowering herself off the edge of the roof, Rose's chest finally eased as her foot found something solid. Letting go, she dropped the rest of the way onto the large flat surface. Charley grabbed her shoulder to steady her, looking a bit too amused.

"Come on," Charley whispered. "We can't just stand on this for long."

"What is it?"

"Recycling pod," Charley replied quickly. Then the metal gave a slight shudder beneath them and they scurried off to make room for the Doctor.

He dropped down with a surprisingly soft thump given his boots. They moved slowly around the side of the building. Towards the pit, there wasn't much cover. A truck rolled forward into the square and came to a stop. It looked very similar to the ones from Rose's time, but the wheels looked with they were a mesh structure rather than solid and made of rubber. Then to her surprise, the guards moved off from around the pit as if distracted by something. The Doctor didn't hesitate to take advantage, pulling her forward.

Rose's heart was beating a little too loudly as she slipped forward. The thick clouds overhead were blocking out any light from the stars or the planet's moon. The planet's style seemed to extend even to the night as there were no large floodlamps on any of the buildings. Only the streetlamps provided any light, all the houses already shut up for the night and only allowing the faintest of glows to come through their windows. Yet, it still didn't feel dark enough.

The lowering system was a strange looking elevator with large exposed and decorated gears. Rose tried not to snort. It seemed a little too extra to her, but at least Hela was all in with its atheistic. She could admire that to an extent. The guards weren't at their posts and Rose looked around for any sign of them. So far none of them had returned.

"Where are the guards?" Charley asked suspiciously. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Rose said. "Let's keep moving."

"All abroad," the Doctor said softly. "Stay close. Someone beat us to a distraction but the guards could be back any second."

Rose stayed close to the Doctor as the lowering system began to move. It was quiet, much quieter than she expected, barely making a soft hum as the gears began to turn. The platform dropped a bit fast for her at first and she grabbed onto the Doctor's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and made no move to let go of her. It soothed the little nagging sense of jealousy that was still hanging about because of Charley.

As they went down, there was just enough light from small lamps fitted between stones for Rose to look around. The mason work on the large stone bricks was perfect, they were all identical sizes and fitted together closely. The round glowing blue lamps were smooth and barely came out from the wall. Once again, she was reminded of one of Mickey's video game and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The reached a platform, but it wasn't the bottom. Below them, the pit kept going down and Rose felt ill just looking down there. A corridor led off to the right with faint lights in the wall and a staircase going both up and down. There was much more down here than just a hole. That much was clear. The lowering system beeped, small lights flashing.

"It's being called up," the Doctor said quickly. "Off."

They scrambled off into the hallway and Rose waited for the Doctor to lead them away. However, he watched the lift vanish up the pit with a frown. Exchanging a confused look with Charley, Rose drew back into the shadows of a side corridor. A few moments later the lift system cranked again, bringing someone down. The Doctor drew back next to them, but no further. Lowering her right hand, Rose readied herself to summon her sword if necessary.

Then the lift stopped. There was only one figure on it, hidden by long stretches of shadow. They stepped off the lift, slipping something back into a pocket. Coming closer to them, it didn't seem to notice them. The Doctor stepped out into the corridor, right next to a light in front of the figure. They came to a stop next to another light. Rose gasped and next to her, Charley made a shocked sound. Her Doctor's eyes widened. Standing there, taking them in with wide surprised eyes was the Eighth Doctor.


	60. The Eternal Ones: Old Faces

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty: The Eternal Ones: Old Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Hello loyal readers. I'm going camping again next weekend so there won't be an update (this should be my last trip for awhile). I will try to give you something midweek on one of the other stories to tide you over.

…..

"Charley?"

The Eighth's Doctor surprise at seeing his former companion was clear. However, he didn't seem happy to see her. His whole body was tense and in contrast to the fancy Edwardian garb he'd worn when Rose met him in Prague, he was wearing a leather coat, not too dissimilar to what her Doctor wore and his hair was much shorter. Then it hit Rose, this Doctor was in the midst of the Time War. How that was possible around the Time Lock, she didn't know, but her own Doctor tensed.

"Hello, Doctor," Charley greeted cautiously. "Uh… what brings you to Hela?"

"The Time Lords have detected a rip in the Web of Time," the Doctor answered. His eyes moved over to Rose, taking her in quickly without any hint of recognition. Then he looked at the Doctor again. "Oh."

"Oh," Rose's Doctor said.

"You're me, then," the Eighth Doctor said. He took his future self in quickly. "Which one?"

"Ninth."

"Next one then." The Eighth Doctor nodded. "I'm not sure if that is reassuring or not. As you're here I suspect that you don't remember coming to Hela."

"I don't."

"That isn't a good sign," the Eighth Doctor said.

"Are you alone?" the Ninth Doctor asked. He looked past his former self.

"Yes, no companions at the moment, none for a while." The Eighth Doctor looked at Rose again, this time managing a soft charming smile. "It seems that we return to traveling with companions. That is reassuring. I'm sorry, this must be confusing for you-"

"She knows about regeneration," the Ninth Doctor interrupted. "Rose, you know this version?"

"A bit," Rose said. She smiled at the Eighth Doctor and stepped forward to extend her hand. "We met once before. If you aren't going to remember this then I suppose I can introduce myself. My name is Rose Tyler."

"A pleasure to meet you, Rose Tyler," the Eighth Doctor said. He took her hand, but rather than shaking it, brought it up and kissed it. His eyes shifted to his future self. "I am grateful that you see fit to travel with my future self."

"Please don't start fighting," Rose said. "It's a pleasure to meet you once again, Doctor, but truly, we haven't time for your usual passive-aggressive behavior."

The Eighth Doctor blinked at her, releasing her hand and looking more than a little surprised. Charley laughed and her Doctor snorted. Turning to face him, Rose fixed the Ninth Doctor with a stern look. "That includes you too. Both of you here at once isn't a good sign. We need to find the source of the rip and fix it quickly."

"Well now," the Eighth Doctor laughed. "I rather like you." The Ninth Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her back from the Eighth Doctor. Rose noted that Charley hadn't stepped forward to greet the Eighth Doctor. "She's correct. We need to find whatever is causing the problem. All of my usual research methods have come up empty."

"So did mine," Charley said. She had straightened up and looked more confident again. "We," she nodded to the Ninth Doctor and Rose. "Have been going through all the records I could get my hands on."

"Indeed, I suspect an impressive level of bribery or mind control of some kind," the Eighth Doctor said. He nodded back towards the lift. "The guards won't be distracted for long. I didn't plan for my little… uh manufactured problem to be serious enough to raise suspicions."

"Thanks for that," Rose said with a smile. "It made it a lot easier for us to get here."

"It was my pleasure." The Eighth Doctor was looking at his Ninth self. At least they hadn't started trading insults about appearances. "Splitting up seems to be the way to go."

"I'll work with your older self," Charley said quickly. "He only arrived today so I still know more about what is happened locally than he does."

Rose again found herself surprised. There was a sad glint in Charley's eyes and Rose wondered suddenly if her feelings for the Doctor had played a part in her departure of the TARDIS. Charley had mentioned that life with the Doctor didn't allow for other things. If she'd wanted that and tried to talk to him about it… the awkwardness was becoming more understandable. Rose's jealousy eased and guilt took its place. She had that future with the Doctor, adventure, and a family.

"Rose stays with me," the Ninth Doctor said.

"Come now," the Eighth Doctor scoffed. "Surely you can trust yourself. I do know how important the companions are to us."

"It's fine," Rose said.

"No," the Ninth Doctor said again. This time he looked at Rose. "The White Guardian said to protect you. He said to keep you safe."

"The White Guardian," the Eighth Doctor gasped. His eyes widened and he looked truly shocked for the first time since running into them. "He was here?"

"Briefly. The Eternals are trying to return." The Ninth Doctor grimaced. "Are they gone by your time?"

"Yes," the Eighth Doctor replied. "The Web must truly be in poor condition if we are crisscrossing around such a critical event." Looking back at Rose, he was studying her a bit more intensely. "I think… I think that I remember you. Your timelines are very bright."

"We met in passing," Rose agreed. She squeezed her Doctor's arm and smiled at him. "I'll be fine with him. Besides, I can protect myself and White knows it."

"Rose-"

Leaning up, Rose kissed his cheek and then looked over at Charley. "Keep an eye on him." Sighing, she shook her head. "We really need to get you a mobile," she said. "Try not to worry."

"I suggest that we return to this spot in an hour," the Eighth Doctor offered. He met the Ninth Doctor's icy stare. "I will look after your companion. If the situation demands it, I'll start mental contact."

The Ninth Doctor was glaring and Rose waited for him to argue, but the Eighth Doctor met the look fearlessly. Charley made a small frown and watched the Eighth Doctor with an expression of grief. Rose guessed that he wasn't acting as she remembered. Then her Doctor's shoulders slumped.

"Take care of her," he said darkly. "Back here in an hour."

Rose was surprised at him agreeing. In fact, she was shocked and wondered just what had been said in that silent conversation. She hadn't felt anything so either her beginner shields were holding or the Time Lords were undetectable when talking to themselves or it had really just been all in the eyes. Swallowing, the Ninth Doctor looked at her again. Rose squeezed his hand.

"Go on," she said. "We can't just linger waiting for the guards. Charley will look after you."

Charley released an abortive laugh but looked less stressed now. The older woman gave the Eighth Doctor a small smile and a quick nod before she and the Ninth Doctor went down the hallway and to the right. Sighing, Rose turned back to the Eighth Doctor who was watching her with open curiosity.

"If you don't mind, Miss Tyler," the Eighth Doctor said. He extended a hand to her.

"Rose," she corrected. "Call me Rose." Taking his hand, Rose walked along of him down the corridor after the others, but they turned to the left.

It stretched out before them with a gentle turn up ahead, but it seemed far too gradual to be merely going around the pit. Something else was down here and Rose scanned the walls. There were lights fitted between the bricks and absolutely nothing stood out.

"I do apologize for my future self's stubbornness," the Eighth Doctor said.

"Oh, please don't," Rose said softly. "Don't make me laugh. We need to be at least a little quiet and I've been told I've got a loud laugh."

"By whom?"

"Two of my closest friends, Sharon and Shareen back on Earth," Rose answered. Then she shook her head. "That reminds me, I haven't called all week. I need to remember to do that."

"You're a rather odd woman," the Eighth Doctor observed. He sounded delighted.

"I've been told that before too," Rose said. Then she nodded at the walls. "It feels like we're moving away from the pit."

"That's possible," the Doctor agreed. "I checked the plans of the nearby areas. The basements aren't very deep and we are more than deep enough to easily be under them."

"So there's a pit and a network of tunnels off of it," Rose said. They came to a junction and Rose glanced down at it. There was no sign of guards, nothing to indicate what was that direction and no change in how the corridor was constructed. "Lovely."

"How long have you been traveling with me?" the Eighth Doctor asked.

"That's hard to answer," Rose admitted. She laughed a little. "Almost a year on Earth I think. I try to keep a journal but it can be difficult to keep an exact count."

The Eighth Doctor chuckled. "Truer words were never spoken. I kept a journal for many years, but I fear it has become a bit… haphazard."

"Fair enough," Rose said. She chuckled softly and looked behind them.

"Your Doctor will be fine," he said. "Charley will look after him."

"I know," Rose said. "Still… he's a bit more inclined to explosions than I think you are."

"I'm fond of a good explosion." He glanced back himself, a slight frown on his face.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. "With Charley I mean?"

"We didn't part on the best terms and the last time I ran into her things were uncomfortable," the Eighth Doctor admitted. "We were very close. Great friends. I'm not sure what happened. It all just fell apart. She decided to leave the TARDIS and adventure on her own. The next few times that we ran into each other, it just grew more uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Rose said softly. "For what it's worth, she was happy to see your next self. I think things are just tense right now."

"You're a very kind young woman," the Doctor said. "When do I find you? I'm guessing early 21st century based on your speech."

"You're good," Rose agreed. "Yeah, I'm from the early 21st century. You and I will meet when I'm a kid and be friends for years, having a few adventures on Earth until I finish university. Then I start traveling with you."

"Really? That's a different story," the Doctor laughed. "Something to look forward to."

"You're in the middle of the Time War aren't you," Rose said softly. His grip on her hand tightened. "You don't have to answer," Rose said quickly. "Just… I'm sorry."

The Doctor made a soft pained noise and then looked at her. For an instant, he allowed the shadow in his eyes to show. Then he nodded, swallowing thickly and squeezed her hand. Rose wished desperately that she could tell him about the future. Reassure him at least a little. But she knew better and held it back.

…..

The Ninth Doctor walked alongside Charley. Old instinct told him to take Charley's hand, but he held it back. She seems content to stay close, but her avoidance of his prior self had been very clear and distinct. He tried not to let it sting. There were so many happy memories of his time with Charley. If the Time War hadn't happened… he might have gone to find her again. That version of him was much more open to more human emotions.

"I'm sorry," Charley suddenly said softly.

"What for? You've got nothing to be sorry for," he said gruffly.

"I've hurt you," Charley sighed. "That wasn't something I wanted to do. Not ever. I am sorry, Doctor."

"Things between us weren't always easy," the Doctor said.

"No," Charley agreed. "But they were worth it. I don't regret traveling with you. I'm sorry that I pushed."

"Don't be. Sometimes people need to push."

"Yes, but I pushed on the wrong things."

"I…. Charley, it isn't like I didn't flirt back," the Doctor said. "I kissed you back. In that life, I was curious and much more open to that sort of thing. The fault isn't yours."

"Still, I hurt you," Charley said. "It isn't about fault." This time, she reached out to squeeze his hand. "I'm your friend and I hurt you. When I left the TARDIS…"

"Things were never the same after my banishment," the Doctor said. "I couldn't understand the depth of your feelings. I wasn't trying to be cruel."

"Of course not," Charley said. "And I always knew that." Charley laughed a little. "My timeline is so complicated. I'm lucky I didn't break anything." Shaking her head, Charley sighed. "I was glad I saw your Eighth body again. But I'm sorry I pushed then."

"It's fine," the Doctor said. He was growing uncomfortable with the conversation. Back then, he'd been a little too alien to properly appreciate Charley's feelings for him. Or maybe too young, too attached to the notions of what a Time Lord was. Now that he was older and jaded from the Time War and there was no one to disapprove of him, it was easier to let himself be affected by such things. Swallowing, he pushed those thoughts aside. "Really, Charley. There's no need to apologize, not for any of it."

…

The Eighth Doctor had greatly relaxed as they went around another corner. He seemed to have a better sense of where they were than Rose, but she was doing a decent job of keeping track of their movements. What she couldn't figure out was the point of the small maze around the pit. So far there had been no rooms, no equipment or anything other than hallways.

"Do you think we're missing secret passages?" Rose asked.

"No," the Doctor answered with a small smile. "But lovely thought. No, the architecture is very tightly contained. There really isn't any space in these walls for any hidden rooms."

"Then what is going on?" Rose growled. "We'll need to rejoin the others soon, but we've found nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," the Eighth Doctor said kindly. "I have a few thoughts on this structure that I didn't have before." Then he paused and held up a finger as if checking the wind. Rose didn't feel anything, but then he pointed to another branching corridor. "This way."

She went with him, feeling more and more lost with each turn. Looking behind them, Rose frowned at the noticeable lack of guards. Where had the equipment they were bringing in go? They had to have missed something. The corridor widened ahead of them making Rose hum thoughtfully in surprise. The Doctor grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

They moved closer to what looked like some sort of observation deck. A set of stone stairs led up toward an open doorway with a heavy metallic door swung open. A window looked out into the pit, but Rose was sure she hadn't seen it earlier. Some sort of perception filter on the other side? There was a row of machines and screens. Someone was standing at the machines and the Doctor stopped walking. He glared at the back of the figure, but his expression was thoughtful.

"I know you're there," the figure suddenly said. They turned and moved slowly towards the doorway, hidden by shadows. "You're doing a poor job of hiding yourself. You really should have taken precautions like I did." Then the figure reached the doorway and glared down at them. "Hello, Doctor," the figure greeted. It was a short man with thick brown hair and eyebrows. Dark eyes swept over Rose but quickly dismissed her. "Though… not the Doctor I was expecting."

"By the authority of the Time Lords you are ordered to cease-"

"The Authority of the Time Lords?" The man laughed. Four guards in heavy uniforms with visors over their eyes stepped into view and flanked him, all of them armed. "You are being ridiculous." Rose gripped the Doctor's arm, squeezing it as he made a small sound of surprise. "Oh, I see. You're from the midst of the Time War. It seems that my rip is more intense than I realized. You'll find that our people don't have any authority any longer."

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded. "You're a Time Lord, but you're hiding your mind! The Master? The Rani?"

"Ah, yes, of course, I've changed to you haven't I," the man said. He ran a hand over his clean-shaven chin. "You call me the Monk." Then he looked at Rose and frowned, studying her more closely. "Wait… you aren't the current companion." Taking a step back, a nasty smile appeared on the Monk's face and Rose tensed. "Rose Tyler… I was warned about you."

The Eighth Doctor suddenly moved, pulling Rose back into the corridor before the Monk could say or do anything more. "Run!"


	61. Screams in Time: Chill Sets In

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-One: Screams in Time: Chill Sets In

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

They raced back through the tunnels. The Eighth Doctor kept a tight hold on Rose's hand as they twisted through the near maze. Rose's head was spinning. That man was a Time Lord, one she'd never heard of, and somehow, he had survived the Time War. He was here somehow with the Doctor mid Time War. Whatever this rip in the Web of Time was, it was powerful and dangerous.

Rose's head was beginning to ache. Throwing up the weak shields that she'd been practicing with the help of her books, she focused on keeping out whatever was trying to get in. Terrified that it was the Monk, Rose wanted to keep any information the current Doctor hidden.

"He's not following us," the Doctor said. They came to a stop and looked behind them. The Doctor was frowning and glaring at the passage. "Why?"

"Maybe he figures there's nowhere to go," Rose said softly.

"No, he knows me better than that," the Doctor said.

"He knows your personal future," Rose offered. "Maybe he doesn't want to mess that up."

"Possibly, but this Time Lord lives for altering history is dangerous ways," the Doctor said. He was still glaring at the passage, his hand tightening more and more. Rose flinched and the Doctor suddenly eased his grip. "I'm very sorry, Rose. I-"

"It's okay," Rose said. "I understand." She tried to smile and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Come on, let's find the others before the guards do. The Monk may have just lost track of us temporarily, but your distraction is over now."

"Yes… yes, I suppose so." The Doctor shook his head. "Stay with me. I know the way."

Nodding, Rose kept a hold of his hand. His grip was gentler now and every so often he glanced towards Rose. Despite seeming to be distracted, he navigated the hallways much more calmly than Rose could have managed.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"You're telepathic," the Doctor said. "I can feel your shields."

"Oh… how are they?" Rose asked.

"Decent," he said. "But you'll need to be careful around the Monk. While not gifted in that area, as a Time Lord he'll be able to attack you mentally if he wishes."

"Thanks for the warning. It's new."

"New? Good heavens, what have I gotten you into that you've become telepathic?"

"Calm down," Rose chuckled. "It wasn't your fault. My life is just complicated. Very complicated. A lot has happened to me."

"I see… still… I hope that you're alright. Most humans would be distressed by such a change."

"You had that exact same concern when we discovered it," Rose said. "But I'm fine. Life is all about change." She squeezed his hand again. "Good and bad. This isn't so bad."

The Doctor blinked at her. Then a soft smile appeared on his face. "I can see why I like traveling with you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rose returned. She could feel her cheeks heating up. This really wasn't fair, he was making it really difficult to focus on the danger at hand. But it did a lot to help soothe the jealousy she'd been keeping under wraps. "I love traveling with you."

They found the section of hallways near the entrance and Rose exhaled in relief. "I knew where we were going," the Doctor said softly. "Sadly, there is no sign of your Doctor and Charley yet."

"We'll a bit early," Rose replied softly. "There just… really isn't any place to hide, is there?"

"No," the Doctor agreed. He kept a tight grip on her hand. "We'll give them a few minutes."

…

Charley flinched as the metal control panel top hit the stone floor. The ringing echoed down the corridors and she looked around for any guards. The Doctor at least grimaced himself and glared down at the thing as though it had betrayed him. There was no rush of feet to see what had happened and Charley exhaled slowly.

"Are you sure about this?" Charley asked.

"These corridors don't go anywhere," the Doctor said. "This panel is the first non-stone thing we've seen. I think its worth a look."

Nodding, Charley knew better than to try and talk it out of it. To her, it was just a mess of wires and some small chips. Even now, she didn't really understand how a great deal of technology worked. She knew how to use it and that was usually enough. She pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time. They'd been wandering in the corridors for almost an hour already. Hopefully the Doctor would know the right way to go back to meet the others. Shivering, Charley looked around again. This was just another store hallway. They looped around the pit with a few staircases here and there, but it was all the same.

What was it all for? She didn't know much about the Eternals or the Guardians, but this didn't sit right with her.

"Do you think that Rose is alright?" Charley asked.

"She's fine," the Doctor said. "She's one of the more… physically capable companions I've ever had." A soft smile appeared on his face. "Though much more controlled than Leela was in the early days. Plus she's very clever. Rose always notices the small details that I miss."

"Sounds like you're a good team," Charley replied. She refused to let that bother her. Rose had been nothing but pleasant and patient since meeting her. "But there's something about this place…" Charley shivered again, rubbing her arms. Even with her coat on, she was getting cold. "It's not right."

"No, it isn't," the Doctor agreed. He stopped poking at the wires and looked at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just cold."

"Cold?"

"Aren't you?" Charley chuckled weakly. "I suppose not then, not with your Time Lord biology."

"It's not that," the Doctor frowned. "It isn't that cold. Actually, I think its getting warmed." Then his expression changed. He glanced at the control box again and then dropped the wires. "Come on, we need to get to the others."

"What?" Charley asked, surprised by his sudden change.

"We don't want to be late," the Doctor said. "I've seen the panel. It's just a relay point."

"Aren't you going to sabotage it?"

"That's not a good idea," the Doctor said. He gently took her arm and guided her down the corridor. "I don't know what the main controls are like. I could make things worse."

Charley wasn't sure what to make of that, but another shiver drew her attention away from the Doctor. A moment later, he released her arm and shrugged out of his leather coat. Before Charley could say anything, he draped it over her shoulder and started tugging her along again. They went through the twisting corridors and thankfully the Doctor seemed to know where they were going. There was a lack of guards which only made Charley more suspicious.

Then they turned a corner and Charley sighed in relief. Rose was walking towards them, hand in hand with the Eighth Doctor. They were both safe. She felt a little warmer for a moment before another chill threatened to make her teeth chatter.

Rose swallowed. Charley was in the Doctor's leather jacket. The wave of jealousy was cut off when she noticed that the other woman was holding back shivers. It wasn't cold in here, in fact, it was getting warmer. She opened her mouth to ask, but the Ninth Doctor gave her a sharp look and shook his head. Swallowing, she looked back at the Eighth Doctor who was watching Charley as well.

"The Monk is here," the Eighth Doctor said simply.

Rose turned quickly enough to see a flood of emotions on the Ninth Doctor's face before he forced them down. His eyes were cold and distance. Releasing the Eighth Doctor's hand, Rose moved over to the Ninth Doctor. Saying nothing, unsure of what she could say, she took his hand. The Doctor's hand automatically tightened around her hand and Rose rubbed his wrist gently.

"The Monk," Charley repeated. "Lovely?"

Rose wondered when Charley had met the Monk or at least heard of him. The name was completely unknown to her. "He was with the Eternals," she told the Ninth Doctor. "I guess he started to serve them during the Time War."

"That would fit," the Ninth Doctor said gruffly.

"He had some odd things to say about me being here," the Eighth Doctor said.

"Leave it," the Ninth Doctor ordered.

"Under the circumstances, I don't think that I can," the Eighth Doctor countered. Glaring at the Ninth Doctor, he drew himself up. "I can forget later if that's the concern, but we have Eternals to worry about."

"You have no idea what is coming," the Ninth Doctor laughed. It was brittle sound and the Eighth Doctor flinched.

"We're still here," the Eighth Doctor pointed out, calming down a little more. "It can't be that-"

"Gallifrey is gone," the Ninth Doctor answered. His tone was dull and lost. "It burned."

"You-" the Eighth Doctor sputtered.

"No," Nine growled. "You." He met the Eighth Doctor's stunned gaze. "You'll burn Gallifrey to end the war before it consumes the entire universe. Then you'll regenerate in the middle of your burning TARDIS into me, a man who isn't even sure if he's the Doctor anymore."

Rose flinched at the words and squeezed the Doctor's hand. Pressing herself against his arm, she wrapped her free hand around his bicep. It was odd feeling the texture of his jumper rather than the smoothness of the worn leather. Silence stretched in the corridor. Charley's mouth was open in horror with tears gathering in her eyes. The Eighth Doctor seemed ready to collapse.

"You are," Rose said softly. "You are the Doctor. Don't doubt that." Then the Ninth Doctor looked down at her, his expression guarded. "Take it from the little girl you pulled away from the Piped Piper's puppets. Take it from the young woman you helped against the Abomination. Take it from the woman who helped you fight the Autons and Thane. Take it from the woman who called you in tears because a childhood friend was dying and you helped save them" Rose brought up her and the Ninth Doctor's joined hand and gently kissed one of his knuckles. "I knew who you were when I chose to come with you. I was choosing to live my life traveling with the Doctor and saving planets. I stand by that choice."

The Ninth Doctor looked down at her, meeting her soft gaze. Those blue eyes were stormy, but there was a hint of the sun coming out. Leaning up, Rose kissed his cheek. "You are the Doctor," she repeated. Holding his gaze for a few minutes longer, Rose allowed herself to ignore the Eighth Doctor and Charley. Then the Ninth Doctor coughed lightly and looked back his past self.

"Now isn't the time to worry about the Time War. We need to worry about this before it becomes a disaster. The Guardians are very worried and on standby, if we fail, but White didn't sound confident about it."

"That's not reassuring," the Eighth Doctor replied. He was pale but holding together. Rose glanced at Charley who was looking at the Eighth Doctor with both pity and horror.

"Okay," Rose said. "The Monk clearly is the one who built this complex. He's a Time Lord so we should just assume that it'll work and he knows what he's doing. What else do you know about him that might help."

"The Monk is a rogue Time Lord," the Eighth Doctor explained. He was still shaky but was quickly recovering or at least appearing to. "We were friends while growing up, but… his mind was badly affected by a ritual on Gallifrey."

"Looking into the schism," the Ninth Doctor added softly to Rose.

"He left Gallifrey as an adult and began to meddle in time," the Eighth Doctor continued.

"Like you?" Charley asked.

"Yes and no," the Eighth Doctor answered. He seemed pained. "I help where I can, but I'm mindful of larger issues and the self-determination of species." Sighing, he shook his head sadly. "For instance, I try not to change human history and protect it from outside forces while not seeking to stop completely human events."

"Like World War II," Rose said.

"Exactly, as much as I…" the Eighth Doctor shook his head again. "While I dearly wish it had never happened, it was the result of human choices and is a critical part of your development. I haven't the right to meddle there. The Monk makes no such distinctions. He changes history of his own selfish ends, regardless of the consequences it has on Timelines or the Web of Time. For a time, he was even allied with the Eternal known as Death."

"That must be how he survived," Rose said. "If when the Eternals fled this universe, he went with them. Maybe he was able to return sooner and is now preparing the path for them as their servant."

"That would seem to fit," Charley agreed. "But why now? Why this planet?"

Both Doctors glanced at Charley in the corner of her eyes and Rose's stomach tightened. What if it was Charley? The Doctor's earlier explanation about her came flooding back. Opening her mouth, Rose tried to form another question or suggestion, but her mouth was suddenly too dry.

"We found a control panel," the Ninth Doctor said. "At least part of one. Most of this complex is stone."

"I think it might be some sort of venting system," the Eighth Doctor suggested. "We encountered the Monk himself in a control room. I didn't get a good look at the system, but it wasn't very complex. The release of energy can't be stable."

"There's a relay in one of the walls not too far from here," the Ninth Doctor said. "The question is, do we mess with his equipment and risk the planet?"

"Risk the planet?" Charley asked around a gasp of alarm.

"The Eternals fled," the Eighth Doctor said. "They've having to push their way back into this universe. They're already ripping the Web of Time… if the machine backfires at the wrong moment then the energy release could do something far far worse."

"What's powering the machine?" Rose asked. Both Doctors looked at her and blinked. "It has to have some kind of energy source, right? Can that be turned off or is it hooked into the planet's core of something."

"No, nothing like that," the Eighth Doctor said slowly. "But it would need something." His eyes dimmed and he hissed as if he'd been struck. "Why this planet at all?"

"Because there was already something here that he could use," the Ninth Doctor answered, tensing up. "A schism maybe?"

"That seems strange," the Eighth Doctor countered. "That's not a simple thing to achieve."

"Actually," Rose cut it. "It's not impossible. It's happened on Earth, recently in fact."

"Truly?"

"Yeah," the Ninth Doctor growled. "If he found a weakness on Hela and applied the right pressure that would open a hole. That would power something like this no problem."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "That seems like a stretch."

"No," the Eighth Doctor said. He shook his head seriously. "It explains some of the things happening in the area."

"So what do we do?" Charley asked.

The two Doctors looked at each other, neither of them giving her an answer.


	62. Screams in Time: Lost in the Maze

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Two: Screams in Time: Lost in the Maze

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

…..

"We need a plan," the Eighth Doctor said. He wasn't looking at Charley, Rose noted uncomfortably. Given the expression on the other woman's face, she'd noticed that too. "The Monk knows that we're here and knows us well enough to make plans against us."

"The power source is the biggest issue," the Ninth Doctor said. "Did you see anything useful in that control room?"

"No, everything seems to have been made with local technology only." The Eighth Doctor's frown deepened. "There were no signs of more advanced tech."

"Let's talk while we move," Rose suggested. "Just standing here can't be helping."

"She's right," Charley said urgently. "If he knows you, then he's bound to have guards out looking for you."

The two Doctor exchanged another look and Rose's stomach tightened. They weren't fighting, she realized suddenly. Unlike the last time she'd seen Doctors together and they argued the whole time, these two weren't needling each other. Maybe it was the fate of Gallifrey and the information of the Time War hanging over them, but it was almost disturbing.

"The control room is out of the question," the Eighth Doctor said. "But in this labyrinth, I'm unsure what to even look for. All the electrical systems are hidden behind the walls."

"The control panel I found earlier may be our best bet," the Ninth Doctor grumbled. "This way."

He took Rose's hand and guided her along. Rose glanced back to find Charley and the Eighth Doctor following, but they seemed to be standing far apart. At least Charley's body language was more relaxed now.

"Are you alright?" Charley asked the Eighth Doctor softly.

"I'm always alright."

"Anyone who knows you at all knows that's a lie," Charley replied. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know about the war."

"You hate war," the Eighth Doctor said.

"I do," Charley agreed. "But I know it must be terrible if you've become involved."

"Daleks," the Doctor sighed. "It is always the Daleks."

Their little group fell silent. Rose strained her ears and eyes, searching the dim corridors for any sign of guards or worse the Monk. A sickly uneasy feeling was growing in her gut. She remembered War and his behavior, his words about the other Eternals. If the Guardians couldn't hold them in check anymore then the universe was in serious danger. A legion of beings like that who cared so little about mortal life could be a disaster.

They kept moving. Everything looked the same around them, but Rose was starting to build a mental map that she really hoped she wouldn't need to test. At least there were no traps. Every distant sound made her jump a little and turn, searching for either guards or machines.

"It is too quiet," Charley whispered.

"Agreed," Rose said back. "He's letting us get awfully far."

"Maybe he thinks this will keep us busy," Charley said. She clutched the Doctor's coat tighter around herself and Rose felt another jab of irritation.

"Here," the Ninth Doctor said sharply ending their conversation.

The panel wasn't anything special to Rose's eyes. Certainly, the metal frame and door stood out in the hallways made of stone. Even when the Doctor swung it open, Rose couldn't see anything that seemed useful. She had the horrible feeling that the Doctors were grasping at straws. Maybe Charley was right and the Monk was content to let them stay busy wandering up here.

"You were right," the Eighth Doctor said. "This is part of a relay. These panels must be scattered around the complex."

"This is the only one I saw," the Ninth Doctor said.

"Which only means that there is more to the complex then we've seen," the Eighth Doctor snapped.

"Don't fight," Rose said quickly. "Just… what now?"

"Perhaps deeper into the complex we'll find some answers," the Eighth Doctor said.

"We did see that staircase down," Charley suggested. Then she blinked and hesitated. "Somewhere…" Charley shivered again and pulled the Doctor's leather coat a bit tighter around herself. "How are none of you cold?"

"I'm…" Rose trailed off. "I'm a bit chilly now that you mention it."

The Doctors turned to look at both of them. There was something curious in the Eighth Doctor's eyes when he looked at her, but fear in the blue eyes of the Ninth Doctor. He glanced at Charley and then back at Rose without saying anything.

"Must be your human systems," the Ninth Doctor offered. "Silly apes." It lacked his usual snark and Rose didn't believe that he was convinced at all.

Charley's condition was clearly must worse than Rose's. The older woman was huddling under the coat, her arms in the too long sleeves. It made her look like a child. Even Rose's jealous couldn't stand up to how pathetic Charley looked. The Doctors were poking around in the panel for something and Rose stepped over to Charley.

"I thought this was a venting system," Charley said.

"It may not be turned on yet."

"Strangely, I don't believe you," Charley said drily. "Something is wrong," she whispered. "And they know it. He's keeping secrets again."

"It's one of his more annoying talents," Rose offered. "He's getting better at it for what that's worth."

Something washed over Rose, a strange sensation that poked at her shields, but it didn't feel telepathic. Not at all like the Doctor's gentle prodding when she'd first put up a shield. She stumbled a bit as it happened again. But this time, the cool touch brushed down her spine making her shiver. This was a different kind of cold, she realized quickly. Then the touch shifted as if aware it had her attention. A soft tug in her gut tried to pull her to the right.

"Doctor…" Rose whispered.

"What is it?" the Ninth Doctor asked. He stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning into her space. "You alright?"

"I'm… I'm not sure," Rose said. "Maybe my shields and the Monk… I feel something."

"Something?" the Doctor said, making his tone a bit more lighthearted. "That's helpful."

"Shut it," Rose chuckled. "No… it's like I'm being tugged by something. It's right at the edge of my senses."

The Eighth Doctor came closer. "Your shields are fine," he said. "I can detect them and nothing seems to have slipped through."

"Could be something else," the Ninth Doctor said.

"Like what?" the Eighth Doctor asked.

"The schism," Rose said before the Ninth Doctor could. He didn't argue and Rose swallowed. "I'm aware of it aren't I?"

"Your experiences may have changed your senses," the Ninth Doctor said slowly. He was frowning deeply and didn't look convinced. "Do you remember anything like this before?"

"I…. I'm not sure," Rose said. "Usually it happens in the midst of a crisis, not just wandering around. I may just be more aware of it right now."

"What have you been doing with your companion?" The Eight Doctor demanded again. He took an almost protective step towards Rose.

"I told you before, not my fault. This one is Jeopardy Friendly. She smiles and just invites it in for tea."

"That was cute," Rose returned. "Been waiting long to use that one." Taking a deep breath, she ignored the slight indignation on the Ninth Doctor's face and told herself to relax. "But then the good news is that maybe I can help you find it."

"It's odd that you can feel it and we can't," the Eighth Doctor said. "It could be a trap."

"But would the Monk bother targeting Rose?" Charley asked. "Why not one of you?"

"He did seem interested in her," the Eighth Doctor said. "He recognized her at once."

"That can't be good."

Suddenly the sound of footfalls made them all tense. Rose pushed away her concerns about the Monk and looked around. The guards poured in around them, all of them armed with odd-looking electrical spears. Rose backed up and looked around nervously. There was a dozen of them, but worst of all, their eyes were glassy. Lowering her right hand, Rose debated summoning her sword, but then she saw the Ninth Doctor shake his head. Holding back a groan, Rose lowered her hand but clenched her fingers into a fist.

"Sir," one of the guards said into a radio. "We have them. Four in total. Two men and two women."

"That certainly sounds correct," the Monk said through the radio. "Well done, bring them to me."

"Of course," the Ninth Doctor huffed. "He needs to gloat in person."

"It is a long tradition," the Eighth Doctor agreed.

"Shut up," a guard ordered. "Move."

Using their spears or whatever they were, the guards gestured them down one of the corridors. Charley shifted closer to Rose as the two Doctors looked at each other. Rose silently prayed that they wouldn't do anything too stupid and tried to count the guards. There were a lot of them. Her fingers twitched and she almost called her sword. But these were people and their eyes were glassy. Maybe no blood control, but Rose knew too well how a person could be taken over, usurped from their own will. She wasn't going to hurt them.

The guards seemed to have no trouble navigating the maze of twisting corridors. Most of them stayed with the Doctors at the front and Rose glanced over her shoulder. There were only two behind her and Charley as they were marched two by two towards the control room.

"So how the pay?" the Ninth Doctor asked a guard. "For you to turn a blind eye to a huge hole in the middle of your city?"

The guard didn't answer.

They reached a junction with four corridors all leading different directions. The guards didn't hesitate, pointing the Doctors to the left. Then everything shook. The guards shifted, trying to hold their footing as the walls all started to vibrate.

"He's activated something!" the Eighth Doctor shouted.

He made a move to run, but the guards closed in around the Doctors. Rose grabbed Charley's hand and pulled her quickly. The guards were focusing on the Doctors. Instinct screamed at her to go back, but the itch at the edge of her senses was strongest. There was something below them. Something tugging at her in ways she couldn't see. She dragged Charley to the right.

"Rose?" Charley gasped. "What are you doing?"

"We need to move," Rose said. She didn't look back at the other woman. "The Monk's troops have the Doctors. We need to put some distance between us and them."

"Shouldn't we try to help them?" Charley asked.

"I don't think we can." Rose paused and looked back. "There's a lot of them."

"I can't believe you're just leaving them."

"Charley…. We barely got away," Rose pointed out. "We don't know where anything is… I just… we need to deal with the machine before the Eternals come through."

Charley studied Rose, licking her lips nervously and looking back. "I'm just surprised."

"Me too," Rose admitted. "But- but they'll be okay. I just don't think we've got a lot of time." Rose shivered again as that strange feeling washed over her. Charley shuddered and Rose's chest tightened. "You and I are reacting to something. Probably the machine. Me from my experiences and timelines and you from yours. I don't think we have a lot of time."

They ran until the sounds of shouting faded away. Rose looked back, but there was no sign of guards following them. She exhaled. Once they ran, she bet that the Doctors had fought back just enough to keep the guards distracted.

"I hope they're alright," Charley whispered.

Navigating the maze was a lot easier now. The turns they needed to take stood out in Rose's memory. Charley stayed quiet, allowing herself to be led down a staircase into a darker floor. They were in new territory now. Rose was sure of that, but somehow, she was still confident of the way.

"What's your plan?" Charley asked softly. Her voice still echoed around in the hallway.

"We need to find that power source," Rose said.

"Then what?" Charley pressed. "Rose, we need a way to close it."

"If it's artificial then it's being created by something," Rose said. "And it can be closed. I've seen it done before. But I don't think we'll be able to get the Doctors away from the Monk."

"No," Charley agreed. "Do… do you think they'll be alright?"

"Yes," Rose said firmly. "I don't think the Monk will hurt them. Not yet anyway. Until the Eternals are through, I don't think that he'll risk triggering too major a temporal event." Shaking her head, Rose studied the next intersection and the turned to the right where another staircase went down. "It's just a hunch."

"I trust you," Charley said firmly. "You seem to know more about this subject than I do."

…..

The Ninth Doctor twisted around to scan the guards. Some of them were returning to the group, but they were empty-handed. No sign of Charley or Rose.

"Looks like the ladies got away," his younger self said. "That's a relief."

"Hopefully they won't try a rescue," the Ninth Doctor said.

"There aren't many places here they could go," the Eighth Doctor reminded him. He eyed the guards. "These men don't seem to be doing very well."

"No," the Ninth Doctor agreed. "They look like they've been scrambled."

"Really now Doctors," the Monk said calmly. They were brought to a stop at the doorway of the control room. The Monk glanced at them and frowned. "Lacking your companions."

"The two women escaped," one of the guards said. His voice was dull.

"Find their companions!" The Monk ordered. "Immediately! Especially the younger one!"

"What is your concern over Rose," the Eighth Doctor asked, keeping his tone conversationally.

The Monk just glared at him and then glanced at the Ninth Doctor. Smirking, he met the Ninth Doctor's glare. "Oh come now, Doctor. Surely you understand that I need to properly meet Rose Tyler. She has the Eternals in such a fuss." Stepping closer, the Monk glanced between the Doctor's again and leaned a bit closer to the Ninth Doctor. "Is it true that she's looked into schisms and her mind is still intact?"

"What?" the Eighth Doctor gasped. "What have you been doing with your companions?"

"Do you honestly think I'll tell you anything about Rose?" the Ninth Doctor scoffed. "Really?"

"No," the Monk answered. "I suppose not." He fell silent, just looking at them. "So this is what its come to now. Sad isn't it, but I dare say we always should have known that it would come to this."

"You helping the Eternals?" the Eighth Doctor snapped. He raised an eyebrow. "I'll be frank, that is not something I expected."

"They were a means of survival." The Monk shivered, meeting the Eighth Doctor's eyes. "I'm sure you know now what is going to happen. You've spoken with your future self, you know what you're going to do." The Monk shook his head. "The Eternals will return and the Web of Time will crumble. The Guardians are too weak to stop them now. Really… you should thank me, Doctor. This will end the Time War."

"It could end everything," the Ninth Doctor snapped.

"Not everything. Reality would just… change. But the Time War would be over and you my old friend, won't have to end it." His dark gaze softened. "You won't have to destroy our planet. That horrible vision you saw in the schism that you've spent your whole life running from."

Both Doctors tensed and the Monk sighed. Reaching out, he patted the Doctor's shoulder. "Our generation… you, me, the Master, and the Rani. Destroyed by our own people's traditions."

"The Eternals are no better," the Eighth Doctor said. "You know that."

"It's better than the Time War," the Monk snapped. "And the Guardians! Where were they? They turned their back on Gallifrey centuries ago. They didn't even try to step in. No, I'll be happy enough to watch the Guardians be washed away by the Eternals."

"I doubt it will be that easy," the Eighth Doctor scoffed. "What did you do to the locals to get them to allow this?" the Eighth Doctor asked.

"Oh, I just took a page from the Master's book," the Monk answered. "Nice subtle mind control really smooths the way. Of course, it doesn't work on everyone, but it's close enough that I've been able to work in peace."

"Do you really think that the Eternals will let you live?" the Ninth Doctor asked. "You know they don't think much of mortal beings, not even Time Lords."

The Monk just looked at him, an odd glimmer shining in his eyes and a small smile taking over his face.


	63. Screams in Time: Caged

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Three: Screams in Time: Caged

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: The Monk has been interesting to write. I've been going through his canon and then adjusting for thoughts on a post Time War Monk. I hope that everyone is enjoying his character thus far.

…..

The Ninth Doctor tried not to worry. He told himself not to worry. This was Rose. She was capable. She'd been ready to take advantage of any opening and had used it to get her and Charley away. But that didn't stop the worry. In fact, it made it worse. The White Guardian's words echoed in his head. The Guardians cared about what happened to Rose and now they were in the midst of a plot to return the Eternals.

He remembered his encounters with the Eternals. They'd been selfish and usually cruel. Life held no value to them and the Time War… well, that had managed to lower their opinions. If only they'd stayed in that special Hall of theirs. But no, they had to decide now was the time to usurp the universe. Now the Guardians were weak.

"Deep thoughts, Doctor?" the Monk asked. He was watching him carefully. His former self was watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Plotting your escape I'm sure." Then the Monk chuckled and shook his head. "Screwdrivers," the Monk said. "Hand them over." He pulled out a simple looking firearm and pointed it at the nearest guard. "Now or I start killing these poor mind-controlled humans."

"You'll lose your workforce," the Ninth Doctor said.

"Doctor, there are over a hundred humans in this complex," the Monk said with a smile. "Many of whom went missing months ago from other areas. No one is going to come looking for them and now that the work is done, I don't need them as much."

"The work is done?" the Eighth Doctor asked. "Really, you just received new parts.

"Which will be fitted any moment now. Really, Doctor, I knew you would come so I made sure things were as far along as possible before the final pieces arrived. They fired up a test not long ago." The Monk frowned, waving the firearm again. "So, sonic screwdrivers or watch this man die." Both Doctors glared at him, but they reached into their coats. "Slowly," the Monk added. "I'd hate to become jumpy."

Two sonic screwdrivers were pulled out, slightly differing styles. Another guard stepped forward and took them firmly before moving back. Smiling, the Monk lowered his firearm and nodded.

"Lock them up," the Monk said. He was watching them carefully. "Keep guards on them. Activate all of the security systems."

"You're keeping us alive?" the Ninth Doctor asked. "Really?"

"Counterintuitive, Doctors, I know. But the Eternals… well, not everyone will make it through in one piece. At least a few will certainly require a host while they heal." The Monk smiled. "I believe such an honor was extended to one of your little human friends."

"Didn't work," the Ninth Doctor snapped. "All it did was make Alistair younger."

"What happened to Alistair?" the Eighth Doctor gasped. Then he shook his head. "Come on, surely you realize what a poor fit a Time Lord would be to an Eternal."

"The Eternals have plans," the Monk said. There was a slight quiver to his voice. "I am their humble servant, Doctors. They wanted the Doctor alive. They were certain that you would come and now I have a pair. I know that you'll try to escape, but I've prepared this cell just for you." The Monk's frown deepened and he narrowed his eyes at the pair of them. "Keep in mind, Doctor, that your companions are still in this complex. I still owe you for Tasmin. Right now my orders are to capture them, but that could change quickly."

The Eighth Doctor flinched at the reminder and the Ninth Doctor shook his head. Neither spoke nor moved until the guards pointed their spears at them once again. Moving slowly, the two Doctors shuffled into the small corridor. It grew narrower as they went, opening into a small square room built of darker stone than the rest of the complex. Once they were inside, a metal door slid down from the roof and locked them in.

"No air holes," the Ninth Doctor commented.

"Indeed," the Eighth Doctor said. "Either we are supposed to die or he expects things to proceed very quickly now." The Eighth Doctor leaned against the door, running a hand over it carefully. "This is solid construction." He rapped it with his knuckles. "I don't suppose you carry a spare screwdriver."

"No," the Ninth Doctor admitted. "We should."

"Yes, we never seem to learn that lesson."

"No," the Ninth Doctor agreed. "We don't."

…

Charley collapsed against the wall, forcing Rose to stop. The younger blonde woman studied her with a worried frown before pulling one of Charley's arms over her shoulder. Rose huffed slightly at the extra weight before adjusting her stance. It only took her a moment to start moving again.

"Sorry," Charley whispered. "Maybe you should just go on without me."

"Not happening," Rose said. Then she smiled. "And it's not just because I like you and you'll a fellow companion. You'd be too valuable a hostage against the Doctors."

"When you put it that way I suppose it is rational," Charley returned sarcastically. "Do you think they're alright?"

"I'm sure," Rose said firmly. "I've met the Doctor in a future incarnation. He's not going to die here, not today."

"Time can change," Charley said. "Especially here."

"Don't tell me that," Rose said. Her grip on Charley tightened. "Just… don't. He's fine. They both are."

"Sorry," Charley said. "Sorry, I knew better than that. It's just…"

"I know," Rose agreed. "I know, let's just keep moving."

Charley nodded and inhaled slowly as they turned a corner and found a small spiral staircase. She adjusted her body and took her weight off Rose. "I'm alright now," she said.

"Really? The last thing we need is you falling down the stairs," Rose said.

"It was just a dizzy spell," Charley lied. Rose clearly didn't believe it. "You can't drag me everywhere."

Rose's expression was challenging of that remark, but the sound of footfalls down one corridor to their right made them both tense. The whole complex shuddered again and Rose glanced towards the stairs with a new frantic expression. Charley frowned, there was a spark of something in Rose's eyes. A slight glowing sheen that quickly vanished.

"Come on," Charley hissed. "We don't have time to just stand around."

Rose went first, hurrying down the stairs and checking the bottom quickly. They were still alone, but the air was even colder down here. Charley's knees threatened to buckle and her bones ached. But she kept moving, keeping a tight grip on the wall as she took the stairs one step at a time. Overhead, she still heard the guards, but they didn't seem to be rushing towards them. Somehow, they were still slipping by.

"Okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine." Charley looked around. They were in a tiny room with two corridors leading off of it. Just another level of this blasted maze. She half expected a minotaur to show up. "Which way?"

"This way," Rose said firmly. She pointed at one of the corridors. It was darker than the others upstairs and Charley hesitated, swallowing at the idea of going through there. Occasional lights only illuminated parts of it, leaving large areas complexly in shadow. "Come on."

"Rose, I'm not sure…"

"We'll be fine," Rose said. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out something that looked like a sleek black pen but there was something odd about the end. Rose adjusted it slightly, turning a thin silver ring on it. Then the end began to glow a soft blue. "Not the best torch," Rose said with a smile. "But it'll do."

"Is that a sonic screwdriver?"

"Sort of," Rose answered. "Sonic pen doesn't have as many functions as the Doctor's, but at least I can keep track of all of them." Rose held a hand out to Charley. "Come on, it's this way. We're getting close. I can feel it."

…

The silence in the cell was difficult. It was also darker than their usual cell. Only the small light fitted into the stone of the roof offered any light and the Ninth Doctor was carefully inspecting it. So far, it was the only thing of any potential use in this cell. His former self was less than two feet away at the door, examining the door. There were no hinges and thus far, no sign of any way to force it back up into the ceiling. Attempts to lift it had been worthless. The small size of the cell was beginning to wear on the Doctor.

"Why did I destroy Gallifrey?" the Eighth Doctor asked softly. He didn't turn around when he asked the question.

The Ninth Doctor turned to look at him with wide blue eyes. "What?"

"You heard me very clearly, I'm sure." The Eighth Doctor stood up and turned towards him, closing his eyes for a moment. "Right now… well… I'm in the war, but still trying to resolve things as peacefully as I can."

"How long has it been for you since Karn? Since the sisterhood brought us back?"

"Seven years," the Eighth Doctor answered.

"Things are going to take a bad turn soon," the Ninth Doctor said. "But you won't remember this. You can't, I don't."

"I know, but I still… what is coming that will force me to do something so horrible. We've been trying to avoid what we saw for so long…"

"Can't avoid it forever," the Ninth Doctor huffed. He ran his hand over the wall.

"We tried."

"And we failed!" The Ninth Doctor shook his head and leaned against the wall. "The High Council restores Rassilon and he… well, he's a madman. They make a plan to end time. To elevate Time Lords to a form of pure energy at the cost of the rest of the universe." He snorted. "Basically, they wanted to make Time Lords into Eternals."

"That would destroy the rest of the universe. The energy required…." The Eighth Doctor trailed off and swallowed. "I see. It was the Time Lords or the universe."

"Yeah." The Ninth Doctor swallowed. "It was."

Their small cell fell silent as both forms of the Doctor stewed in their thoughts. "I suppose then that there really was no choice," the Eighth Doctor said.

"At least it took out most of the Daleks too," the Ninth Doctor offered. "For… for what it's worth…sometimes you'll be thanked for it."

"Thanked? Surely-"

"Rose will thank us. And a few others who understand. They'll thank us for saving them. For giving them a chance to be born. That'll help."

"Oh… I see." The Eighth Doctor swallowed and looked at him carefully. "What is your relationship with her?"

"She's my companion!"

"Really?" The Eighth Doctor gave him a doubtful look. "I somewhat doubt that."

"Entertaining romantic notions with the companions was your phase," the Ninth Doctor snapped.

"Do not start a fight you won't win," the Eighth Doctor cautioned seriously. "It was merely a question."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"She's… interesting. Her timelines are beyond anything I've seen with a human. Surely she should have remained on Earth."

"You know a Rose Tyler in history?"

"No," the Eighth Doctor admitted. "I do not."

"There you go." The Ninth Doctor raised his long arms again and finally decided to risk it. "She's supposed to be on the TARDIS with me." He touched the light, searching for any weak point that would let him get inside.

"With you?' The Eighth Doctor repeated. "You do know how you sound."

"Look, you wouldn't appreciate you, not really," the Ninth Doctor huffed. "It's in a post-war world that I can appreciate her right. You heard her earlier, she's helped me be the Doctor again after everything that happened. You just… none of our earlier selves needed her. They would have liked her, would have recognized she was clever, but trust me, we'll meet Rose when we really need to."

"Again, I hope you know how you sound," the Eighth Doctor said. There was no shortage of judgment in his voice, but the darkness had retreated a little. "Then we should be concerned about the Monk's interest in her."

"Yes."

"And you think it is about her exposure to a schism."

"Amongst other things."

"Other things." The Eighth Doctor shook his head. "You really should take better care of your companion," the Eighth Doctor said sternly. "She's been exposed to far too dangerous elements. You know full well that such things can have a devastating effect on the human mind."

"Whoa, stop right there!" The Ninth Doctor actually smiled. "I have the same duty of care for Rose that we've had for all companions. But don't think for an instant that I have any control over what that woman does." His grin widened. "As for those dangerous situations, she wasn't even traveling with me then. That all happened when she was working for UNIT and going to school on Earth." He frowned a bit. "I might not have impressed the need to keep her safe on UNIT enough, but she's stubborn. She only started traveling with me when she finished at university."

The Eighth Doctor was staring at him and the Ninth Doctor smiled. This wasn't the time and the Monk was probably listening in. But at least he'd won this round. Something tickled at his memory from another encounter with himself concerning Rose, but it didn't emerge. It was probably nothing.

"Rose will be fine," the Ninth Doctor said firmly. "She's too clever for the monk and too stubborn. We just need to get out of here so she and Charley aren't by themselves."

The Ninth Doctor's fingers finally found a spot he could grip. He twisted the light's cover, hearing a soft crack. "Look out, it's about to get dark." Then he twisted it, plunging their tiny cell into pitch blackness before he started frantically feeling around for anything that could help them.

…..

The Monk watched the needle on the instruments move. Around him, the soft quiver of the stone was turning into a slow rocking. He inhaled slowly, feeling his twin hearts beating a little faster in excitement. There was a flicker of something like sorrow in his chest for the Doctors, but it was easy to dismiss. The Doctor had no right to be the Last Time Lord. If he'd simply done what the council required all those years ago then things would have never gotten so far.

Then again, he'd never do it. The Monk smiled a little. Their little team of friends had always been about going against what the adults had lectured them to do. They'd been the rebels, the bad apples, and the black sheep of Gallifrey. He wondered briefly what the fate of the Master and the Rani had been. He knew at the Master had been restored to fight, his sharpness and creativity a boon to the otherwise stuffy minded Generals. The Rani had returned and worked on biological weapons for the war, vanishing when her research lab had been overrun.

He sighed, a touch nostalgic, but it changed nothing. That was the past. A past full of problems and horror and pain. A future awaited him with the Eternals. Strange, how they were almost following the same plan as the Time Lords, but then again old Rassilon had been a clever one.

"Soon," he said softly. "Soon there will only be the peace of Eternity."

"Sir?" a guard said. "A patrol has found signs of the females. They're down to level seven."

"Really? Level seven, strange that they could find their way there," the Monk said slowly. "Kill the older one, Charley. The younger one I need alive. The Eternals want to deal with her themselves."

The guard nodded, his eyes still vacant, but he touched his radio and relayed the message. The Monk sighed again. Yes, this was all rather sad now. But he'd tried fixing history, time and time again, but Time always fought back. The only way forward now was with the Eternals.


	64. Screams in Time: Sinking Low

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Four: Screams in Time: Sinking Low

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Sorry this is a week late. I was pretty ill last week and hated everything I wrote in my exhausted haze. I had several people message me to check on me which was super sweet. Thanks for caring. I suppose that does show how good I am at my regular updates. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and the next chapter will wrap up not only the episode but another season! Thank you for all your support.

…..

The two Doctors moved quickly even in the darkness. It took their eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness, but at least their senses were better than a human's. The Ninth Doctor ripped down several heavy wires and the frame holding them in place. The shallow blub was pried out and tossed to his counterpart who caught it easily and slipped it into his coat pocket.

Kneeling down by the door, the Eighth Doctor carefully felt around the tiny seam at the base. This was a long shot. He almost said so before remembering that the person in the cell with him was himself. No doubt, his older self had already run all the numbers. Then again, the Eighth Doctor wasn't completely convinced that his older self was completely sane.

There was a small slit at the bottom of the door. A small exposure that even light wouldn't help him find. The two Doctor both felt around for their prize, their shoulders knocking into each other and them both grumbling at the other. Still, it was one of the more civilized exchanged they'd ever had with another version of themselves. Grinning, the Eighth Doctor found the small opening in the metal. He grabbed one of the wire and carefully bent it into a hook. The darkness wasn't a hindrance as he blindly slid it in.

"Be ready," he whispered. "This won't complete the circuit for long."

"I know," the Ninth Doctor replied gruffly.

The Ninth Doctor could hear his counterpart fumbling in the dark. This was their best chance but with each passing moment, he worried more and more. Maybe they weren't giving the Monk enough credit, maybe he really did know them too well for something like this to work.

Suddenly the cell rumbled. Putting a hand on the walls, the Ninth Doctor frowned and cursed the darkness. This wasn't the same as before. His younger self stopped moving and slowly stood up.

"No luck with the door," the Eighth Doctor whispered.

"And something is happening," the Ninth Doctor said softly.

There wasn't time for a second try, a scraping sound was their only warning before the whole cell shifted. Leaning against the wall to hold himself up, the Ninth Doctor gasped and gritted his teeth. They were dropping like a lift, deeper into the complex. He'd never imagined this was a lift. He heard his young self grunt at the rapid drop and both hoped he was alright and hoped that he fell on his arse.

The cell kept dropping, stone scraping against metal. It rang in their ears and the Ninth Doctor braced himself for the stop. They were getting closer to the schism. They were rushing towards it. Memories from long ago clawed at his brain with the whisper to run and never stop running. But it was too late for that. He'd run for centuries and still hadn't escaped the terrible prophecy he'd been shown as a child. Gallifrey had burned, no matter what he'd tried, no matter how far he'd run.

…..

The silence of the lower levels was horrifying in contrast to the low thrum vibrating the walls. It was unnatural and made the hairs of Rose's arms and neck stand on end. The cold in her bones made progress slow. She hoped that they didn't run into any guards. In her current state, she wouldn't do much good fighting against them.

"I hate this," Charley muttered. "I hope they're alright."

"They're fine," Rose said firmly. "I sure of that." Shaking her head, she stopped to listen for the sounds of any guards. There was nothing close by and she almost allowed herself to relax. "So when you traveled with his sixth body, how did you manage to keep things quiet?" Rose asked. "Wasn't that difficult?"

"It was," Charley agreed. "But we didn't really explain it earlier. I kept his future a secret, but then I used Viyran technology to replace myself in his memories with this other person who pretended to be me for a while. It was all very complicated, but so he didn't remember me at all. The only reason he knows about me traveling with his Sixth body is that we ran into each other a few years later. I told him about it and… we talked about a few things and then parted ways again."

Rose wasn't a fool. That conversation had clearly had something to do with the tension between Charley and the Doctors. There was a suspicion forming in her mind that she viciously slapped down. Even if the Doctor had cared a lot about Charley, clearly nothing permanent had ever been established. His true name was fixed in her mind and danced on the tip of her tongue. She just had to remember that.

They turned a corner and all thoughts about Charley and being jealous evaporated from Rose's mind. The structure of everything suddenly changed. The walls and floors were suddenly a different color and made of smooth shining stone rather than the rough bricks. Frowning, Rose crept towards the archway. In her head, a familiar song began to play, filling all of her sense with a sweet high pitched wordless melody. Charley's footfalls were soft behind her. They crept closer.

It was a massive round room. There was no visible ceiling and Rose wondered if they'd finally found the bottom of the pit. Everything above them was dark, but a brilliant light filled the room. The air shimmered and quivered around a bright discoloration in the middle of the room. In her head, the music got louder and Rose tensed, struggling to breathe.

Then the discoloration glowed brighter. A hole tore open in the air, a bright reddish edge around a black center that twisted and turned. Rose sucked in a sharp breath, her whole body shaking and lowered her eyes. This was different. She didn't want to look. This was something else. Something alien. Her stomach turned and Rose felt dizzy. Charley grabbed her shoulders keeping her upright and pulled her to the side of the room.

"Rose?" she called softly. "Rose?"

"They're coming," Rose groaned.

"Any idea how to stop it?" Charley asked.

"No… Bad Wolf." Rose stumbled over the words. "Maybe…"

"What?" Charley lowered Rose into a seated position. "What is wrong with you?"

The dizziness started to fade and Rose blinked. She still felt weak, but her mind was clearing. Everything was suddenly much sharper now. Her heart was racing and she looked back at the schism. It was being pushed open. Rose tensed, wanting desperately to move and do something, but she couldn't. She had no idea what to do. A ball of light made of bright blue cracking energy emerged from the schism. It blasted up into the darkness, illuminating the high stone tunnel around it.

"Was that an Eternal?" Charley gasped.

"Yes," Rose whispered. "Just the first."

…..

Their cell or rather their secret lift came to a stop and the Ninth Doctor held back a curse. In all their sneaking around they'd never seen anything that indicated a lift system. Hidden in the wall and designed as a final trap. It fit the Monk and he was angry at himself for not suspecting something like it. Standing in the dark, he glared at where he thought the door was.

"Shall we try again?" The Eighth Doctor asked. His tone was one of forced cheerfulness and the Ninth Doctor wanted to hit him. "We still need to get out of here."

Before either of them could move the door slid up and light poured in. Blinking to clear his eyes, the Ninth Doctor braced himself for an attack. It didn't come. Instead, as his vision cleared he found himself looking out into a dark stone room with the Monk a few feet away. Still in his suit, the Monk was leaning on a cane and smiling a little.

"Here we are gentlemen," the Monk greeted.

Stepping out of the lift, the Ninth Doctor surged forward. He made a move to drag the Monk, but his hand passed through harmlessly.

"Hologram," the Eighth Doctor said behind him.

"I noticed."

"Oh don't fight on my account," the Monk said cheerfully. "You've been doing so well thus far. No sniping contests and the usual fare from multiple incarnations all together, Doctors. I was so proud of you."

The room trembled and the Ninth Doctor's eyes darted around. There was a doorway on the far side of the room. A heavy looking metal door was slightly ajar and sharp red light was pouring in. His senses were on high alert. Just beyond the doorway, he could feel time being ripped open. A loud cry made a shudder go down his spine.

"An Eternal has come through," the Monk said.

"This needs to stop," the Eighth Doctor said. "This isn't the way to deal with this." He swallowed, a slight tremble in his hands.

A look of sympathy crossed the Monk's face. "You need to be right, don't you, Doctor? Funny, I actually find myself pitying you. All these years of playing protector and policeman only for it to lead you to an act of genocide. You need it to be worth it." He looked between them and shook his head. "But it isn't. Even now with the Time Lords and Daleks gone, the universe is unstable. Some parts are convulsing. Whole sections have shattered."

"What?" the Ninth Doctor demanded.

"Oh, did you know about that?" the Monk's eyes lit up gleefully. "Part of this universe got replicated onto parts of other universes thanks to the Time War. We don't just exist in only one dimension anymore. Old Rassilon's protections have fallen alongside Gallifrey. Things are only going to get worse."

"I think you're lying," the Eighth Doctor said.

"The Guardians have upheld the decision we made," the Ninth Doctor said. He kept glaring at the Monk, but still, none of them moved. "I'll take comfort in that."

"Comfort in the Guardians?" the Monk frowned now. "Oh, old friend, now you are just deluding yourself. Nothing is going to just be alright. The Eternals are the only way forward." The Monk's shoulders slumped slightly. "This is the only choice we have now. The Eternals will rule and I'll survive. You won't so this is goodbye."

"Where are you?" the Ninth Doctor demanded.

"Oh, I'm safe and awaiting my Masters."

"Masters?" the Ninth Doctor huffed. "Brought so low by the Eternals as to call them your Masters?"

Nothing changed on the Monk's face, he was calm and dispassionate. The Eighth Doctor almost missed the Monk's rage from when Tasmin had died. This was frightening. There was no glee at changing history, no anger, no regret. Just nothing.

"They really broke you, didn't they," the Eighth Doctor said sadly.

"Don't worry about me," the Monk said. "They're weak. They need help adjusting back to our world. I fear that a few Eternals you know from your past may have some passing interest in using your forms until everything is ready."

The Ninth Doctor didn't wait around for any more talk. Hurrying to the door, he pulled it open and flinched. A schism filled the center of a massive room that opened straight up towards the surface. The Monk's hologram flickered out and the Ninth Doctor tensed. It didn't make sense of the Monk to run. Everything rumbled and he stumbled for the doorway, barely catching himself on the frame.

Rose and Charley were near the schism. There was a machine nearby, but the Ninth Doctor's instinct was that it was too late to simply shut it down. He and his younger self moved across the room, avoiding even glimpsing the schism.

"Rose!"

She turned around, her whole body relaxing as she spotted them. The Ninth Doctor met her eyes. They were dark and tense, lacking Rose's usual spark. It took him only a moment to realize she was in pain. Another rumble shook the place and his eyes jumped to the schism despite himself. The ripples it sent out in time made him weak. Instinct ordered him to turn away, but a dark fascination beckoned him closer. It was the same torn instincts that had guided the very evolution of his people on Gallifrey.

Suddenly the schism shifted colors, the red turning white for a split second. A massive beam of energy burst out with a thundering cry. It began to move up into the air, twisting around in a shapeless form. He'd never seen an Eternal like that. Never seen it as anything other than what it wanted him to see. The energy flickered like a dying light. It reminded him too much of the Gelth, but also a Chronovore. It shouldn't. An Eternal was beyond time, free from the quantum restrains of space-time, free to bounce around to any place and any time in the universe that it wished.

Yet it was here now. They'd all fled the Time War when the quantum scale of the universe had been shaken, shredded, and shattered. The schism rippled again and another Eternal came through. Rose shouted something to him, but it was lost in the scream of the Eternal. He saw her move, she started to make her way over to them. Holding up a hand, he gestured for her wait as the two Eternals twisted in the air. Rose stopped, but her eyes widened in alarm. He saw her mouth open in a shout, but again he couldn't hear her.

An Eternal screamed. Both of them in the air were rushing straight for him and his younger self. Throwing as much force as he could against his shields, the Ninth Doctor felt his back hit the wall. Around him the air heated up as the being of pure energy loomed over him, trying to force its way in. Turning his head, he groaned. His younger self was pinned against the wall on the far side of the door with an Eternal reaching for him.

The strange mind hit his shields and started tearing at them. Rage, pain, fear, and guilt crashed over him like the waves of a tsunami. His vision blurred, filled with the blinding light of the Eternal. His skin dried out and a terrible itch spread across his face. He fought back, pushed back with all of his might, but it wasn't enough. The world started to fade away.


	65. Screams in Time: Collapse

Travels in Time and Space

By Lumendea

Chapter Sixty-Five: Screams in Time: Collapse

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the spinoff material and I gain no income off of this story, just the satisfaction of playing with the characters.

AN: Another season done! I'll be taking a bit of a break like usual now that this is done. I'll start the Christmas Episode November 17th. Then I'll start the next full season Journeys Amongst the Stars January 19th. Thank you for sticking with me this far.

…..

The machine was smaller than Rose would have thought. Then again, she'd seen something like this once in a London flat, but the schism here was much larger. The engine was fixed to the ground, releasing pulses into the air at a rapid pace. It was no larger than Mickey's old beetle with a panel of unlabeled buttons. Charley was leaning over it, her hands hesitating to push any of the buttons.

A cry from the Doctors made Rose turn. She screamed, terror and worry clawing at her chest as the Doctors fell to their knees. Eternals loomed over them and she suddenly remembered what happened to Alistair very vividly. Glancing at Charley and the controls, Rose rushed towards them and summoned her sword. A small cry escaped one of the Eternals. It raised a luminous face with huge round eyes towards her. There was no mouth in this form and the being flickered as if trying to shift its form.

Swinging her sword, Rose felt it shudder in her hands. It passed through the space above the Ninth Doctor's head and the Eternal drew back. A pained gasp escaped the Doctor and she lashed out at the second one. Both Doctors fell forward onto their hands and knees, struggling for air.

"Back off!" Rose ordered. Somehow her voice echoed around the chamber. The Eternals made a strange noise but drew back a little. "Get lost."

Another shriek erupted behind her and another blast of cold rolled down Rose's back. She didn't have to look to know that another Eternal was coming through.

"Rose!" Charley called. "We have to close the hole! Any ideas?"

"Not one," Rose answered. She tried to remember how the Doctor had done it in the past. Fumbling into her bag, she pulled out her sonic pen. "Maybe." Rose moved to the machine and studied the buttons for a moment before giving up. "Shield your eyes!" Rose yelled.

With a wave of the sonic pen, Rose changed the settings and pointed it at the machine. Something sparked, making Rose turn her eyes away. The dull dying whine of a machine reached Rose's ears. She smelled ozone and started to smile before the roar of the schism registered. It was still active. Looking between the machine as its light went dark and the schism, Rose felt her heart sink.

The schism didn't change. It didn't shrink. It didn't close and Rose exhaled in horrified surprise. Charley shivered, looking between Rose and the machine. Rose's brain urged her forward. Yelled at her to do something, but she was frozen. Another chill raced down her spine and she shivered.

The rip shuddered, turning the air a sickly green that made Rose's heart clench in terror. That was bad. Very bad. She had no idea how she knew that, but it rubbed at her instincts and made her draw back. She joined Charley, still clutching her sonic pen. Nibbling at her lower lip, Rose tried to remember if there was a special frequency she could use to slow it down. She couldn't remember. This was powerful, more powerful she was sure than the sonic pen.

Then she turned to look at the Doctors. All the air in her lungs left her. They were both on the ground with glowing masses of energy above them. Screaming in rage, Rose rushed towards them. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned her sword. One of the Eternals looked up at her in alarm. Swinging the sword, Rose felt it collide with the Eternal. There was a scream, the Eternal's body flickered. Energy sparked around Rose and lights flashed, forcing her to close her eyes for a moment. A wave of heat rushed over her skin.

Opening her eyes, Rose caught sight of the second Eternal flying up into the opening in the ceiling. She swallowed but knelt down beside the Doctor. Laying her head against the Eighth Doctor's chest, she searched for the double heartbeat. It was faint, but there. Then she checked the Ninth Doctor. He was breathing shallowly, but it was enough for now.

"Rose!" Charley shouted. "Another one is coming through."

Looking up, Rose saw another form slinking through the opening. It's body twisted, the form of light shimmering and shifting like liquid through the air. Charley was backing up, looking terrified. Beneath Rose's hand, she felt the Doctor's hearts speeding up. She glanced down at the Ninth Doctor. His face was calm, no sign of fear or pain. Jumping up, she ran back to the schism and summoned her sword. The familiar weight was comforting. She swung at the Eternal even as it started flying into the air.

It cried out, it's form flickering and glowing, dividing into small sparks of light. Another one was coming through. Rose thrust the blade forward. It brushed against the energy of the schism. Electricity blasted up Rose's right arm through her hand. The eternal became to collapse into small points of fading light, but Rose's hand went numb. It fell to her side, a terrible ache radiating up from her hand. Losing her grip on her sword, Rose saw it slip back into bracelet form, but she didn't feel it at all.

The schism shrank. Rose blinked in startled surprise. The large gaping opening swirled and grew smaller right before her eyes. Rose reached her left hand forward, letting it get caught in a stream of red light. Pain shot up her arm and the song in her head changed, growing frantic and deeper. Charley caught Rose as her legs gave out. Her ears were ringing and Rose shook her head trying to understand what was happening.

"Rose?" Charley called. Another Eternal was coming out of the schism. Rose tried to move her arm. "Rose!"

"Yeah?" Rose managed.

"We can't shut it down?"

"Tried to destroy the machine," Rose said sluggishly. The feeling was beginning to return, but she felt weak. "I'm not…" Trailing off she looked up at the schism. The song filled her head. "It's a rip now. A rip in time. All the threads are starting to snap."

"A rip," Charley repeated sadly. Then she shook her head and knelt down, hoisting one of Rose's arms over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you out of the way."

"No," Rose groaned. "I can-"

"It shocked you," Charley said. "Maybe worse."

"It's smaller now," Rose said. She shook her head as Charley helped her over to the Doctors. "It's time. It needs materials to mend itself. I'm complicated." Trying to twist out of Charley's grip, Rose struggled against the other woman "If I can get it to close more."

Charley smiled, her eyes softening. Rose summoned her sword and tried to move her legs. She still couldn't stand. One of the Eternals floated closer to the Doctors and Rose swung her sword to keep it back. A soft chuckle escaped Charley and the older woman reached out to touch her face.

"I've got this, Rose," she said. "I'll take care of it. You just keep the Doctors safe."

"What are you talking about?" Rose's eyes then landed on the schism. "No, Charley, you don't have to."

"I know that," Charley replied. "But… but the Doctor wasn't supposed to save me. The life I've lived has been a gift, but it is time for me to make that gift mean something." Her eyes started to tear up and her breath shook. "A long time ago, I thought that the Doctor and I might have something. Maybe if I'd stayed… if things had been different… but that wasn't how it all turned out." Then she smiled again, looking at Rose as if she was a marvel. "He's in love with you."

Rose stopped struggling and stared. Charley laughed. "I knew him in two lives. I can tell." Her grin turned sad again. "Do you love him?"

"I do," Rose said. "I do, across all of his lives."

Charley nodded, pleased with the answer. "I believe you do. I believe that you understand what you mean when you say that." Then she leaned forward and kissed Rose's forehead. "One of us has to seal this rip and he needs you a lot more than he ever needed me. I don't know the details of the Time War but take care of him. Help him heal from the war and from this." Charley stood up and backed away. "I am glad that I had the chance to meet you, Rose. I think we could have been very good friends."

"You don't have to-"

Charley turned her face gently, forcing Rose to look at the Doctors who were groaning. Another Eternal was coming through and moving closer. Rose swung at it. Her reach was just enough to keep it way from either of the Doctors. Rose's arguments fell silent. With a nod, Charley shrugged off the jacket and gently laid it across the Ninth Doctor's chest. Then, she straightened her shoulders and looked back at the Doctors. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for buying me some time," Charley said. "It was an amazing adventure."

Then she turned on her heel and approached the rift. Shuddering, Charley almost fell to the ground but stumbled forward. She glanced at the dark machine one more time just to be sure before she thrust her arm in. The schism flickered. Charley stepped inside. There was no sound. Rose's heartbeat echoed in her ears.

The schism snapped shut, air rushing out and vibrating the space. A ripple of energy hit the Doctors and Rose scrambled forward. She grabbed the Ninth Doctor by the shoulder and he gasped. The nearby Eternal screamed and fled up through the hole. Rose exhaled. There was no body. Charley was just gone. Swallowing, she grabbed the Doctor's leather coat and forced back her tears.

Then the room began to shake. Gasping, Rose looked around. The walls which had been shaking with the force of the schism were crumbling. Stone turned to dust and huge sections fell forward. Shaking the Doctor, Rose looked nervously at the doorway, trying to remember how to get out. But there wasn't time.

"Doctor!" she shouted. She reached over to the Eighth Doctor, putting herself between the pair of them. Neither of them responded. A soft groan escaped the Eighth Doctor, but his eyes didn't open. "Wake up!"

"They're in shock," a voice said behind her. "It can happen to Time Lords if they are overwhelmed. No doubt made worse by two of them being here."

Rose's looked over her shoulder. It was the Black Guardian, dressed in a long pitch black robe with a hood over his head. He scowled as he looked at the Doctors and Rose, but strode forward. Another section of wall crumbled around them and Rose clutched the leather jacket tightly before shifting herself to shelter the Ninth Doctor.

"I don't know what you see in him," the Black Guardian said. Then he sighed and raised a hand. Rose braced herself and to her surprise, she saw a flicker of hurt in Black's dark eyes. "For Gold's sake girl, I'm here to help."

Rose thought they were going to help, but then again the schism was closed. Her mouth didn't work, but she managed a nod. A glow surrounded Black's hand and an itch spread across her skin. Another wall was collapsing. Large stones were pouring down from up above. Then her vision blurred and her stomach turned.

They were in Charley's room. Outside the window was a deafening rubble, but they were all there. Both Doctors were groaning and trying to catch their breaths. Rose grabbed the Ninth Doctor's hand tightly. He was starting to wake up. The Black Guardian moved closer and glared down at the Doctor, muttering something under his breath.

"They'll come around quickly now," he said. "Are you alright, Rose Tyler?" The Black Guardian asked.

"I… yes," Rose answered. She swallowed thickly. "I'm fine, but Charley-"

"She was a fixed point in time that had been denied," the Black Guardian said. His tone was cold and matter of fact. Rose flinched and lowered her eyes. "Her death within the schism caused timelines to attempt to snap back into place. There are times when complex temporal creatures are useful."

"Useful," Rose repeated weakly. "I know you're the Guardian of Evil, but could you at least pretend-"

"She had more time than she was supposed to," the Black Guardian all but growled. "Be grateful for that."

Too tired and worn out to argue, Rose turned her attention back to the Doctors. She was aware of the Black Guardian looming nearby.

"Don't hurt them," she ordered.

The Black Guardian grumbled and took a step back. "I cannot linger," he said.

"You can go," Rose said. "But… thank you for helping us. I'm surprised."

"I will do what is necessary for the sake of the universe. Good or evil, I am a Guardian."

Rose looked back up at him. He was watching her with dark eyes and Rose was aware of the weight of the stare. The cold from the schism was gone, but she shivered anyway. The Black Guardian didn't blink. That little idea stirring at the back of her mind pushed forward, but Rose tried to ignore it. The Ninth Doctor groaned and began to move. Rose reached out and touched the side of his face gently.

"Doctor?" Rose called. "Doctor, can you hear me?"

"Rose?"

His blue eyes were fixed on hers and he smiled. Then his mind seemed to catch him up on what had happened because he sat up. Sitting back, Rose let both of the Doctors sit up. It only took them a few moments to realize they were in a different place.

"What happened?" the Eighth Doctor asked.

The Black Guardian answered. "Your former companion dealt with the situation."

The Doctors looked angrily at the Black Guardian who glared right back at them. Rose released a shaky breath and held the Doctor's leather coat closer to her. Despite the sorrow of losing Charley, Rose was oddly grateful that Charley had taken off the jacket. It was a strange thought and a sad laugh escaped her, drawing the Black Guardian and the Doctors' attention.

"Rose?" the Ninth Doctor asked. He touched her face softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rose said. She sniffed back a few tears and looked at the Black Guardian. "Thank you for getting us out of there."

The Black Guardian nodded but gave the Doctors one more glare before vanishing. Both of the Doctors looked ready to ask questions, but the Ninth Doctor kissed her forehead quickly and shook his head at his younger self. No one spoke. The air was stifling. It didn't seem real.

Rose stood up. Her legs were still shaky but it was enough to get her moving. She grabbed the back of the sofa to keep herself steady and looked around. There wasn't much of Charley here. This wasn't her home. She'd just been staying here, but it was still too much.

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I couldn't stop her. The schism… it affected me."

"Either of you would have closed it," the Ninth Doctor said. He wasn't looking at her.

"But she did." Rose shook her head. "I'll… I'll be the TARDIS."

The Ninth Doctor watched Rose head into the side room where he'd moved the TARDIS. He'd wanted to keep it away from the windows, out of sight. It hadn't mattered. The Monk had known the moment he'd arrived. Slowly, he climbed to his feet and went to the window. Down in the square was a gaping hole, but thankfully none of the buildings had collapsed down. That was something t least.

"She died to save us," the Eighth Doctor said softly. "And I won't remember." He shook his head. "I wasn't even conscious when she went. One of my closest friends and she…" He trailed off and looked away.

"I'll remember," the Ninth Doctor promised. "It won't be lost forever."

"I'm not sure it means as much to you." The Eighth Doctor sighed and shook his head. Straightening up, he straightened his coat and pulled out the key to his own TARDIS. "You're in love in Rose," the Eighth Doctor said bluntly. "That's unwise."

"You can't talk!" the Ninth Doctor huffed. He didn't deny it. There wasn't much point. "Charley," he added after a moment of hesitation, knowing that was a fresh wound.

"There were feelings," the Eighth Doctor admitted. "But nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen with those kinds of feelings involved."

"And here you fancy yourself the romantic one."

"I am the romantic one, but… well, you understand why it's a dangerous idea. I suspect that's why you and your companion are not romantically involved."

"Oh there's a lot of reasons for that," the Ninth Doctor snapped.

"Do you think she doesn't have feelings for you?" the Eight Doctor asked. He honestly sounded curious. "I'm certain that she does. She looks at you and reacts to you as though she might."

"I- maybe," the Ninth Doctor sputtered. "Maybe… I don't know. We don't talk about it. Sometimes I think she might, but Rose is kind and compassionate to everyone. She even changed a Dalek once with that compassion. That's just who she is. But like you said there are reasons it's dangerous. Rose has enough of a target on her due to her own past, she doesn't need my baggage. And I don't need another reason for the Black Guardian to want me dead."

"What? Why would he care?"

"Rose has some sort of connection with the Guardians. The White Guardian even came to warn me to keep her safe. The Black Guardian didn't come to save us. You know that."

"Then we've yet to make peace with him," the Eighth Doctor said. "I suppose that isn't a surprise." He looked towards Rose who was quietly gathering up some of Charley's things. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't leave her alone," the Ninth Doctor said.

"No," the Eighth Doctor said sadly. "I suppose not." Then he straightened up and sighed. "I'll hide the memories. Just look out for yourself."

The Ninth Doctor nodded. There were things he wanted to say. Warnings he wanted to give, but none of it mattered. He couldn't change anything and taking such a risk now felt… disrespectful to Charley. She'd allowed herself to be consumed, pulled in as patch material for the schism. Causing another temporal problem would just be wrong. He watched his younger self leave the small room and listened to his footfalls as he went down the stairs. His own hearts felt heavy. He was grateful he didn't remember how it had felt then. Shaking his head, he headed for the side room where his own TARDIS waited.

A small drawstring bag was tied around the handle of the TARDIS door. Rose was eying it with a frown and standing completely still. The Doctor had no idea what to make of it. Swallowing, he stepped forward and gently pushed Rose behind him. For once, she didn't fight back. Dumping the bag out into his hand, he found a small scrap of paper which was followed by his sonic screwdriver. He read the note and scowled.

"The Monk?" Rose asked.

"The Monk," the Doctor agreed.

"What's it say?"

He held it and Rose grimaced as she read the words. 'You didn't stop them all.'

"I guess we'll see him again," Rose said.

"Very likely. And there are at least a few Eternals back in the universe," the Doctor said. "Hopefully not enough for that grand plan of theirs."

"We'll keep an eye out," Rose promised. "This won't be forgotten."

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and gently guided Rose inside. He couldn't stay on this planet anymore. As he moved to the controls, the Doctor watched Rose stare into space. Moving quickly, he set the coordinates for the Eye of Orion before pulling on his coat and wrapping an arm around her. Rose sniffed, but leaned against him. After a few heartbeats, she let herself cry. The Doctor hated himself for it, but he only felt relief that it hadn't been Rose. With his free hand, he set the coordinates for Earth. That might help cheer Rose up. Maybe Christmas.

… Coming 19 January 2019 Journeys Amongst the Stars …

Rewrites of Human Nature, Girl in the Fireplace, the Empty Child, Amy's Choice, and Bad Wolf plus six original episodes and a retold series one arc! That's right folks, Jack is joining Team TARDIS.


End file.
